The Being of The World
by Small Innocence
Summary: No! Kanda lost his memories! How will Allen react to this? Will he lose hope and fall into despair, or... Pairing: Yullen, Lucky. Changed summary again. Updated. Sorry for the long wait! R&R Please! Genre : Action, adventure, romance, drama.
1. The Being of Fantasy

**A/N:**

Hi guys! It's me again! This is my second fic in D.Gray-man. Please Read & Review!

Pairing : Kanda x Allen, and if you want another pairing, just ask. I'll give you Tyki x Lavi if you want. Anyway, just ask.

Disclaimer : I've just remembered that I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first fic. Oh well, I don't own D.Gray-man. Hoshino Katsura owns it. Let's move on to the story!

**Chapter 1-The Cease of Ordinariness, the Being of Fantasy**

_Every so often you cannot fathom the obsession that was preordained to be. But to believe in it is the best course of action. No matter what destiny gives you, it is meant to be, it is never a curse. It is a sanction. And a sanction has its own significance to exist inside one's heart._

Allen Walker walked down the stairs of the Black Order silently. His mission had been such a nuisance lately. Not that he would admit it, though. Allen Walker was one of the nicest people in this whole world where all kind of being seemed to exist. The akumas lately had grown stronger than ever. More work for him. More dreadful things to see. He hated to see innocent people die in front of his eyes. He hated to see the soul bound inside an akuma's body. It's so sad. Akuma was such a woeful being. He wanted to save them, but he hated to see them suffering like that. And as long as people still couldn't see that people doesn't come back to life after they died, akumas would still exist.

"Allen-kun!" came a girl's voice. Allen stared behind him. Lenalee ran downstairs until she paced up with him, smiling cheerfully. "How was the last mission?" she started a conversation, seeing the tiny hint of sadness in the white haired exorcist.

"Fine." Allen murmured.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Allen-kun?" Lenalee questioned. Allen's head snapped up.

"W-what do you mean?" he stammered. The girl sure had a pretty good instinct. Or else, he was quite easy to read.

"You look rather depressed lately. Is something wrong?" Lenalee made a guess. Allen looked down. That girl sure had a good intuition.

"No, nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me, Lenalee." Allen smiled cheerfully. Lenalee gave a sigh and held his face with her hands, making him blush slightly at the sudden contact.

"If you're going to lie to me, you should at least do a better job." She smiled sadly. "Tell me what's wrong, Allen-kun." She pleaded. She didn't like this. She didn't like to see the white haired exorcist sad. After that, she released his face, letting Allen returned to his own thoughts. Allen sighed. That does it; he was really an easy read.

"…Lenalee, do you think this whole thing is a curse?" Allen admitted. Lenalee tilted her head in questioning look. Allen sighed and continued. "I mean, we're facing a great deal of problems here. And around the world, the Earl of Millennium is currently making more and more akumas. I think sooner or later this world would be filled by akumas, and-"

"Allen-kun, is that what an exorcist should be saying?!" Lenalee stopped him. Allen gasped a bit at her anger and looked down. "Allen-kun, I know it's not easy for us. All these problems have given born to some kind of irresolute feelings inside all of us. But we are exorcist! We are soldier for lives! People outside may give up as they please, but we can't. Because we bear the burden of all the people's sadness inside us. Allen-kun, I know these missions lately have been such a pain in the neck. I can understand your feelings. Why don't you take a rest and come back to report to Komui nii-san later?" Lenalee suggested. "He can wait. Your health is what important."

"…I think I'll do that. Thanks Lenalee. I really needed that." Allen gave her a charming smile. Lenalee smiled back and walked into head officer Komui's office. Allen sighed as he walked towards the sleeping chamber. What in the name of heavens possessed him to think that way? He understood that he was a soldier for live. An exorcist. This was the path he chose to take. He couldn't bother complaining about the hardships he had to take in order to become a good exorcist. He chose this path and he had to live it to the end.

"I think I've been on the edge lately." Allen scratched his white head softly. "Man, I'm really pathetic." He talked to himself.

"It sure nice of you to admit it, bean sprout." A cold deep voice came from behind. Allen knew who the voice belonged to and turned back to face the owner of the cold tone. Kanda Yuu stood silently behind him with his normal-if you can say that is normal-cold look. Allen sighed.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Kanda." Allen snapped. "And how many times must I tell you, my name is Allen Walker!" he added. Kanda ignored him and entered his room in silence. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Allen called. Kanda turned back to face the white haired exorcist.

"First you told me to shut up, and now you're asking me not to ignore you. Make up your mind, bean sprout!" Kanda retorted, forcing Allen to step back in astonishment. "That's why I told you, you are always bean sprout." He said and turned back to enter his own room.

"…what's with him?" Allen asked himself and then turned back to enter his own room. "What am I talking about? That's Kanda Yuu I'm talking about. He was always like that. I wonder why he hates me so much. What's wrong with me?" Allen sighed and threw himself to the bed. Timcanpy flew in into his room and landed on Allen's bed.

"Oh, hi Tim." Allen greeted. The yellow golem flew around Allen's head and landed on his silver hair. Allen proceeded to pet the golem softly when it fled and went outside again. "You have it easy, Tim. You don't have to fight akumas like us exorcists." Allen smiled sadly and fell asleep instantly. When he woke up, it was already morning. He yawned slightly when he realized he had been sleeping all night.

'_Huh? Sunrise? It's morning already?'_ Allen thought as he walked outside wearily. He really needed that sleep although his head spun now. Allen shook his head and leaned to the railing sleepily. _'I wonder if I have a fever. My head won't stop spinning.'_ He whined to himself. That's when the railing broke suddenly and made Allen, who was leaning to it almost fell, if it wasn't for the raven haired exorcist who pulled his collar immediately.

"K-Kanda?" Allen stammered at the sight of the raven haired exorcist scowling as he held his collar tight and threw the silver haired exorcist to the wall, as if to save him from falling down. "T-thanks." He said, twitching from the pain in his head and his back which hit the wall when Kanda threw him.

"Stupid bean sprout." He merely said that and left. Allen shook his head again, in hope that the spinning in his head would stop. But that only made it worse.

'_I think I really have a fever…or is it just fatigue?'_ he thought to himself and proceeded to walk to Komui's office, to report about his mission yesterday. Komui greeted him cheerfully while playing tic-tac-toe with himself in the office. His assistant, Reever Wenham whined at the head officer's childishness and proceeded to pile more and more work on the head officer's table.

"Good morning, Allen-kun! Lenalee told me about your delay on report. How are you feeling today?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. Allen bowed his head slightly and entered the room.

"I got the innocence. I'm sure Tim has already given it to you, right?" Allen asked, just to reassure himself. Komui nodded gaily. "As for the report…"

Allen continued to explain about everything to the head officer. Komui listened to him silently while doing some of his work, albeit a bit lazily, much to Reever's annoyance.

"Head officer, if you're going to do your work, at least do it seriously!" he scolded, which unfortunately fell to deaf ears. Komui ignored the man and kept listening to the young exorcist's report patiently.

"…and so I took the innocence and head back as fast as I can." Allen sighed as he ended the report. "The akumas were stronger than before. I doubted I could handle myself, even though it worked well in the end." He assured the older man. Komui smiled and nodded in agreement. It was true indeed, that the akumas had been getting stronger as time passed by.

"Allen-kun, I have another mission for you and the other three." Komui stated suddenly, surprising the young exorcist. "I know it's hard for you, have only returned from a mission and all, but…all the other exorcists are away on their own missions. The finder I dispatched to the town told me, to take care of this Innocence, we'll need at least four or five exorcists. And the only exorcists available now are you, my Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda." Komui smiled thoughtfully and handed Allen the documents.

"No, it's alright." Allen said, taking the documents from the head officer. "By the way, where are we going?" he asked, flipping the documents' paper one by one.

"To the city of Yuan. The lost city in China. I was from China too, so I've heard a few stories about that city. The finder in that city is Toma, you know him already don't you? Lenalee will tell you the details on the way. That's all. The others have waited for you. Be careful, Allen-kun." He said, Allen nodded and gave him an assuring smile before he left the office. "Lavi! Lenalee! Kanda!" Allen hurried and caught up with his friends. They were ready to depart, but appeared to be waiting for the silver haired exorcist on the small boat.

"You're slow, moyashi-chan." Lavi teased the silver haired exorcist as he gasped to catch his breath.

"It's Allen." He corrected between his gasping for breath.

"Allen-kun, are you all right?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Allen chuckled and smiled to assure her that he was okay. Kanda snorted and began to row the boat silently.

"Lenalee, Komui-san said there's a story behind the lost city of Yuan. Do you know anything about that?" Allen began as they reached the train and sat on the first class room the order had reserved for them.

"Of course I do. I was born and raised in China after all." She nodded with a smile. "My mother used to tell me that story as a kid…" she continued.

"_The lost city of Yuan used to be the biggest city in china. Long before Beijing was built, the city of Yuan destroyed, forsaken by its townspeople. In the destruction of Yuan, a single kid lived. He refused to leave the town of his birth. The city of Yuan soon was forgotten. The lone kid survived, without parents or food. He ate nothing but roots of dead trees and dirt. He drank salt water from the nearby sea. He soon became a monster. Everybody who enters that town ended up dead. The kid still live now, despite the remnants of city has become a new city of Beijing. This kid still lives and hunts for people who doesn't love their homeland to destroy them."_

Lenalee ended her story with a smile, while Allen and Lavi stared at each other as if trying to digest the moral of the story. Kanda remained silent even though he was listening to the story also. Lenalee laughed merrily at the end of the story.

"Surprised? This is a child story used to be told to teach a child to love their own homeland." Lenalee called Allen and Lavi who were on a deep trance. The two stared at the girl curiously.

"And so, the story were true?" Allen questioned inquisitively. Lenalee shook her head in deny.

"I don't really know." She said. "But if Komui nii-san dispatch us there, then the story must be true. Maybe the kid was able to live only from dirt and roots because of the power of an Innocence. And our job, is to find that kid, and his innocence."

"But, if we take the Innocence, the kid would probably die, wouldn't he?" Allen asked in a bit of panic. Lenalee looked down sadly while Lavi shrugged.

"Che, that's why I said you're too soft." Kanda suddenly joined the conversation. "I thought I already told you, we exorcists aren't saviors, we are destroyers." He said and kept on gazing outside. Allen fell silent. He remembered the last time Kanda said that to him. His feelings hasn't changed one bit since the first time they met.

"And I have told you too, that even so, I want to be an exorcist who can save people." Allen continued. Kanda snorted but kept silent. Allen took that as an agreement, coming from the older boy. Kanda was never the type to say things that sounded nice to ears, but Allen understood him well.

As soon as the train stopped, they arrived in the city of Beijing.

The finder Toma walked alone in the small alleyway, leading to unknown place. It was scary indeed, but he was a finder. It's a finder's job to observe what's unable to be seen by normal people and to guide the exorcists.

Suddenly he was surprised by a merry child who poked his back from behind. Toma hurriedly turned back and sighed in relieved to see the child smiled cheerfully to him.

"Yes? What do you want?" Toma tried to ask the child kindly. The child's golden hair splayed and about to reach his waist. His blue eyes looked like the sea. The child wore some kind of cloak like those belonged to finders. The only difference to be found was in the color. The kid's cloak was deep brown like a ploughed soil. The child was about as high as the finder's waist. He wore a small elliptical pendant and a simple white headband. He smiled charmingly at the finder.

"Are you the finder Toma?" the kid suddenly asked, still with his charming smile and a nice English accent. Toma gasped. How did a mere child find out about his identity? It was all too confusing, but the finder nodded.

"Indeed I am. Who are you, kid? Why do you know about me?" the finder tried to sound as calm as possible. The kid grinned in response. Then the grin suddenly turned into a sneer.

"Toma, I claim that name mine." He chanted out some kind of spell. The finder felt himself shiver from the cold tone that came from the cute child's throat. "Toma, I take control of you."

"Wh-what are you talking about, ki-" before the finder could finish his sentence, he felt his body stiffened. He could no longer move. Not even a single whisper came out of his throat. The kid smiled in response.

"Now, finder Toma, you're mine." He said with a cold smile. "Lead the worn out exorcists from where they are to my place. This is an order." He then gestured the man to go. Toma couldn't control his own body as it began to move by itself, towards the gate to the city.

'_What's with this?! I can't move!'_ Toma tried to yell, but no sound came out. Apparently, the kid had taken full control of his body. No matter how hard he tried to squirm free, the chain of spell around his body seemed to tighten even more. He walked, towards the gate of the city, finding the 4 exorcists stood there silently, waiting for him to appear and leaded them to the Innocence. The finder tried to warn the four, but his body again, wouldn't listen.

"Toma! We've been waiting for you!" Allen waved from afar. The finder felt his feet began to move slowly and calmly towards the four exorcists. Then voice, not from his mind came out.

"I'm sorry, I have been around this city." The finder felt his body bowing itself down. "I have found the Innocence. Please follow me." The finder felt his feet moved again out of his will, towards the same small lane he had been. To the strange child.

'_No! Master Walker, Master Lavi, Master Kanda, Mistress Lenalee, don't follow this guy-don't follow me! This isn't me! That weird kid-that kid is controlling me!'_ Toma tried to speak, but again, damned failed. Toma cursed under his breath and tried to struggle, but again, failed. No matter how hard he tried, the spell bound him tightly and restricted his movement.

The kid leaded them into the small lane. Toma didn't stop his struggling which still ended up in failure. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee followed the man, unsuspicious by his weird attitude. The exorcists never bothered to make friends with the finders, thus they didn't know how they would act. However, Kanda was a bit wary at times, especially when he was with people he didn't know well. He stepped forward, leaving the others behind, and then stopped. The raven haired exorcist unsheathed mugen and held it horizontally about two feet away in front of the finder's throat, surprising the others.

"Kanda! Wh-what in the world are you-" Allen stammered, trying to stop Kanda from slicing the finder's neck. They stopped, however when they saw the finder kept walking without expression towards the blade. Kanda sheathed back the katana just before the finder killed himself by going through it. The others gasped at the sight and stood still. Kanda was the first one who began.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned. The finder, the true Toma was half glad that the exorcists noticed his unnatural attitude and half freakin' out because he thought he would die by Kanda's katana when he noticed that he wasn't stopping when the swordsman held his blade before his throat.

The finder's body stopped all of a sudden, leaving the exorcists at their guard. The finder then laughed with Toma's voice and replied with not-so-exactly-his voice. The voice was light as a kid's voice, and its tone was cheery.

"Whoops, busted." Then the finder glared at them, with a pair of sea blue eyes and smiled (behind the bandage around his mouth). "I guess I can't underestimate an exorcist after all. Well, since you found me out, why don't you follow this guy then? I will lead you to my place."

"Why should we when we don't know who the fuck you are?!" Lavi enlarged his hammer.

"Don't hit. This guy might end up dead you know." The voice came again. "It's up to you whether you would follow my instruction or not. I have the thing you call Innocence here, in my possession. Come here and I'll give it to you." The voice gave an order. The exorcists looked to each other and then Allen was the first one to answer.

"All right, but if you will release Toma from your spell afterwards." He said. The voice chuckled childishly and then gave the answer cheerfully.

"Do not need to worry, my dear exorcists. I don't need human body. Just that if I came and lead you myself, you wouldn't believe me. And I wouldn't want to make a ruckus in the city." He laughed. "You'll see what I mean. Come. I will lead you to your destination."

They all nodded and then followed the so-called-kid into an abandoned building. The kid appeared about three feet away from them as he released the finder from his spell. Toma almost fell down when the kid released him from his clutch. The finder then sighed in relieved as he noticed he had his body back.

"Toma, are you okay?" Allen asked worriedly. Toma nodded.

"I am. Thank you for your concern, master Walker." He said. "I'm glad you all noticed."

"Well, to tell the truth, I didn't notice at all." Lavi laughed innocently. "Yuu-chan was the one who noticed."

"Yes, thank you, master Kanda." Toma bowed down. Kanda gave a grunt in reply. He was more concerned about the kid who controlled Toma. With the Noahs showing and all, everybody must be considered an enemy first. The kid came out from his hiding and smiled kindly at the five.

"Greetings, exorcists." He smiled. "Here's the Innocence as I promised." He said, handing a container with the small cube of Innocence inside.

"Ah, thank you, kid." Allen approached him and was about to take the Innocence when the kid stepped back. "W-what's wrong? Weren't you going to give it to us?"

"I am." He smiled again. "Only under one circumstance." The kid hid the Innocence inside his robe carefully.

"A condition? What is it?" Lenalee asked, trying to be gentle to the kid. The kid was cute, with golden hair and all. Oh, heck, nobody would be suspicious with a small innocent kid like this.

"Play with me." The kid blurted. The exorcists looked to each other and sighed.

"Listen kid, we're not here to play." Lavi said calmly as he stepped towards the small kid. "Bt if you insist, can you at least give the Innocence to us? We will play with you afterwards."

"No." he shook his head. "I will give it to you if you win against me." He gave them a charming smile.

"Win against you?" Kanda blurted. "You must be kidd-" but he was cut off by Allen who put a hand in front of the raven haired exorcist's chest in order to stop him.

"Fine then kid. What do you want to play?" he asked.

"You will play with me? Good then." The kid laughed cheerfully. "Then let's begin." He slapped his hands and suddenly the view around them distorted into some kind of empty field filled with green meadow and surrounded by a tall fence. Behind them shone the moonlight with the shape of a sickle. The view turned into some night scenery in an abandoned field. The exorcists looked around them with a great aware that this kid wasn't a normal kid after all.

"Let's begin the game." The kid smiled. "The Innocence is the bet." He said, lifting the container from his hand, surrounded by light. The container floated in the sky as if some great energy was lifting it.

"W-who the hell are you, kid?" Toma stammered. He knew from the start that this kid was weird, but he had no idea that he'd be this weird. Kanda unsheathed his sword and Lavi took out his hammer.

"What game are we going to play in a place like this? Baseball?" Allen asked confusedly. "Moreover, where is this?" he tried to remain calm despite the current condition they were in.

"I think you see it in a wrong point of view." He smirked as he took off the cloak covering his head gently. They gasped. A pair of ears popped out on top of his head as he gave them a wry smile. "To play with me means…fight me. With your Innocence."

Then suddenly a bright light shone from the kid, forcing them to cover their eyes at the blinding light. When they opened their eyes, however, what greeted them was no longer a pair of innocent eyes and short legs or arms. In front of them stood a man, about thirty years old with red hair and red eyes. The ears remained the same, only the color was red as his hair now and nine tails popped out of his butt. The man gave them the same wry smile and a cruel glare.

"Now, let us begin this game, shall we?" he said. His tone of voice was now deep, full of intelligence and also a bit cruel. Allen stepped back and activated his left eye, only to find that the kid wasn't an akuma.

"He isn't an akuma! But how…" Allen stammered and invoked his left arm. Lenalee activated her dark boots and the four prepared themselves to fight. Toma stepped back to a corner, leaving the five to fight.

"This is going to be interesting." The stranger smiled.

"For the hundredth time, who the hell are you?!" Lavi cried. The stranger gave him a cold laugh and smiled maliciously.

"A being from this world." He then turned his arms into a pair of blade. This was going to be a long, long battle.

_At times you cannot see what's exactly before your eyes. Instead, you're capable of seeing what's faraway. What doesn't belong to you. But what you see in someone is what you reflect on them. And what you feel of them isn't constantly the truth. Each people hold their own reasons. A reason to do what they believe is right._

A/N :

How was it? Strange? I know. I add an OC into this story, but he isn't going to be the center of attention. He will be some kind of…unimportant character who came to the party often. Please review. Flames are welcomed, 'cause I need to improve a lot. Please don't take it wrong. This OC isn't any kind of Mary Sue type or anything. See you next chappie!

Oh, and please Review!!! I won't continue this fic if there's no enough review! X3


	2. Illusionist

**A/N:**

Here I am with this new chappie! Don't blame me, writing battle scene is so hard. I had to spent hours and hours in front of my computer thanks to it.

I really want to move on to the romance scene between our two lovely couple X3, but I think they will need to feel some more attraction towards each other to fall in love with each other. It'll be soon enough. Step by step, okay?

Sorry about the weird chapter one. I know that it was strange, 'cause I feel so too. Don't give up on me now, please be patient, just a little bit more. Well, let's move on to the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own D.Gray-man. I do wish I do, though. sigh

**Chapter 2-Illusionist**

_In this world, there must be something you hold dear. And it is for those you cherish you will do everything. You fight, you walk, you live. But not always for a well purpose that you live. Sometimes, love is too blinding, for it leads you on the way to the incorrect trail._

"W-what the heck is that?!" Lenalee stammered at the sight of the changing boy. The former boy smiled to her wryly.

"I am also a being of this world. Just like you. What different is…I am no human." He gracefully lifted himself up from the ground with a pair of wings, appearing from his back. What's surprising was, one of the wings was black as night and the other one was as white as a sheet.

"Now wings?" Kanda blurted. The team was bewildered by the sight of the unknown creature in front of them. They had never once encountered a creature as weird as this one before their eyes.

"Game begins." He whispered. Then a flock of birds suddenly flew from behind the fence. The silence of the night turned into noisy sounds of birds' wings flapping.

"The rules are simple. The ones died are the losers. However, if you resign before you die, then you won't be killed. You'll be considered lose too, though. You may use any trick on your sleeves. Let the game begins." As he said that, the birds disappeared into the obscurity of night and the silence once again returned.

"So all we have to do is defeat you, right?" Lavi smirked and the man nodded. "Fine then! Have it your way! Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Grow, grow, grow!" he shouted and his Nyoibo grew large. He crushed the hammer to the man easily. "Got you!" the orange haired exorcist yelled cheerfully.

"Oh, no you don't." the man suddenly appeared behind the soon-to-be-bookman and kicked him, lurching the teen forward. "That was quite cool. That was your Innocence?" the man smiled childishly.

"Oh, then what about this? Enbu Kirikaze!" Lenalee spun around, making a huge tornado appeared around her and struck on the man. Surprisingly enough, the tornado disappeared when hitting him. The man chuckled.

"Nice technique. How about teaching it to me later?" he asked as he flapped his wings, lurching the younger girl to the fore. Allen invoked his crown clown in disbelief.

"How could he be that strong?!" Allen blurted as he ran towards the man, followed by Kanda.

"Don't ask me! You're the one who agreed to follow his instruction in the first place! Kaichuu, Ichigen!" the older exorcist replied as he swung the katana at the man, making a swarm of strange insects appeared from his sword. The man leaped behind to avoid getting hit by them.

"Edge End!" the white haired exorcist yelled, but upon striking the foe, the claw was stopped. The stranger held the claw between his index and middle finger and smirked.

"Cool stuff, pal. I like it." He said teasingly. Allen's eyes widened. How could anyone stopped his crown clown easily like that? He wasn't even akuma! Not even akuma could do something like that!

'_He stopped my crown clown?'_ Allen thought as he leaped backward, avoiding getting hit by the man's oncoming force.

"Hey, you're swift! It's beginning to look fun!" the man said, landing elegantly on the fence.

"Tell me, are you a member of Noah family?!" Lavi yelled as he formed seal from the enlarged hammer. The man shook his head and smiled.

"Not that family I ain't." he replied cheerfully.

"Fine then! I don't have to kill you in this place! CONBO BAN! GOURAITEN!" he yelled, the fire snake appeared and ran towards the man who then clapped his hand in amazed.

"Whooo, you can also use something like this? Cool!" then the snake hit him, burning the fence to crisp. But the man was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?!" Lavi looked around confusedly.

"Master Lavi, behind you!" toma suddenly yelled upon seeing a shadow formed behind the soon-to-be-bookman. With a bright light, the teen lurched and crashed against a fence.

"Lavi, are you all right?" Allen ran towards the older boy worriedly. Lavi grunted and stood up leaning on the younger boy.

"What the hell is this guy?! He got hit by my snake and yet survived without a wound." Lavi cursed. Kanda and Lenalee stepped towards him as to avoid the enemy. He smiled gently and then spoke with a friendly tone.

"Nice technique. Too bad that I can't be killed." He said. The others gasped at the sight of the broken left hand of the man that suddenly turned back. "You see, it kinda looks like how the Noahs' used to do it, right? Well, there's only a slight difference between me and them."

"You really cannot kill me. I am immortal. As a gift of your cool technique, I'll tell you something, Mr. and Ms. Exorcists, yes, I am no human. And I am no akuma either. I am a monster. Humans used to think that we too, are akuma. But that's not true. I am a mere monster. I was born like this. Unlike those miserable beings. Akumas are born from human's love. Love is something beautiful. Yet, this beautiful thing is being misused by the person you know as Earl of Millennium. I see one of you here have once done the same thing, creating an akuma." He finished with a triumphant smile.

Their gaze went on Allen. Allen, however kept staring at the red haired man unfaltering. He then nodded silently, "That is correct. I revived Mana…my father once. And he gave me this curse. My left eye can see akuma. And it was to atone for my sins in the past that I've become an exorcist. But, my feelings changed as I fought akuma from time to time. Akumas are such sorrowful beings. That's why I want to save them. So they don't have to suffer anymore. That's why I became an exorcist. To save the akuma from their sorrowful fate." The silver haired exorcist answered positively.

The others glanced on him in admiration. They had never seen Allen that way before; except Lenalee. The crimson haired man laughed a bit and then smiled softly at the boy.

"In all my ten thousand years I have never once encountered a man with your kind of standpoint. Your name, is Allen, right?" he smiled. Allen nodded. "I like your style. But unfortunately you have to end here, in my hands." As he said that, a large circle appeared behind him.

"I don't want to end up in your miserable hands! I will survive, and keep walking forward until the end of my life, because I have promised Mana, I have promised to my father that I will never stop until I die. And I will never die until I defeat the Earl and not here, not in your hands, not in the Earl's hands!" Allen invoked his left arms once again and proceeded to strike the man.

"Let's help him, guys!" Lavi said in enthusiastic. "CONBO BAN: GOURAITEN!"

"Enbu KiriKaze!" Lenalee spun in place and formed a tornado.

"Kaichuu, Ichigen!" Kanda followed and a swarm of weird insects came out of his sword.

"Edge…End!!" Allen yelled as the four attacks hit the crimson haired man at once. The man, however, smiled. The attacks did no damage on him, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Is that all? My turn then. Blast Burst!" the circle exploded behind him and created a huge ball of light. Before the party could retreat, the ball of light lurched forward and hit them. The finder in corner watched in fear as he heard the exorcists' screaming. When the light faded, all he could see was the exorcists laid on ground, twitching in pain.

"Oooh, is it that painful?" the man mocked. Lavi groaned and using his hammer as a crutch, stood wobbly. Allen panted and invoked his anti-akuma weapon to form the alpha, the huge white claw, and used it as a cane to support him as he stood silently.

Kanda used his sword to help him stood. Lenalee leaned to the nearby fence and used it to support her painful feet. "I see you're quite good at teamwork. Stubborn too. Don't you know when to give up?" the crimson haired man snickered.

"To you? Never!" the orange haired exorcist blurted. "Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Grow, grow, gr-" before he could finish his sentence, the crimson haired man hit his head hard with a wood from a broken fence. The force was great, since the wood broke when it hit Lavi's head.

"Lavi!!" Allen screamed as the orange haired teen fell down and stopped his movement. Lenalee ran towards the man with the fastest speed she could muster and kicked him hard. The man went airborne for a few seconds before falling to the ground.

"Lavi!" Lenalee supported the orange haired teen in her hands. Lavi grunted a bit, but didn't move. Lenalee leaned her head on the orange haired exorcist's chest and listened. "Thank goodness he only fainted." She sighed.

"That was your Innocence, little girl?" the man asked. "That was quite good." He complimented. The man suddenly disappeared and appeared suddenly in front of Lenalee.

"Too bad…" he said before placing some kind of spell on Lenalee's forehead. The spell formed a bright light on her forehead in form of a 'three eyes' symbol. Lenalee gasped a bit and then fell on Lavi's chest, ceased to move. "That it has to end like this." The man mused.

"Lenalee!!" Allen yelled and ran towards the man. Kanda went ahead and used his sword technique to drive him away.

"Nigentou, Hakka Tourou!" he slashed gracefully eight times at the man. The man made a sword out of his hand and paired all the attack easily, but it gave Allen an opening to attack.

The claw closed themselves on the man and threw him backward, hitting the fence and ruined it. Allen ran towards his two friends. He checked on both, they were still alive. Allen sighed in relieved and stood up once again to face the man who wiped the dust away from his robe.

"Why don't you just give up? I will spare you if you do." He said still with a sickening smile.

"Like we would!" Allen yelled. "You can't beat us! We will defeat you and take the Innocence back to the headquarters with us!"

"Try, then. Prove it that you're not just talking big." He said, lifting his sword-his hand and smiled. Kanda was the first one to move. The sound of metal clashing against one another was heard on the air. Allen took Lavi and Lenalee to the corner near the finder and then proceeded to help Kanda.

"Get back, moyashi!" the swordsman suddenly yelled.

"What?!" Allen yelled back in confusion. What was Kanda thinking? He used his second illusion, the Nigentou:Shouka. His eye pupils sublimated themselves into pairs of three and then Kanda took his sword and invoked it. He breathed in deeply.

"Kinki…Sangenshiki!" the older teen yelled, activating his forbidden technique. As he did that, he moved in an extremely fast speed and slashed the man, separating his upper part of body from his lower part.

Allen's eyes opened wide as he saw the third illusion of Kanda's mugen. What's surprising him more is that after doing that, the older teen sank to his knees and breathed hard for air, clenching to his chest tightly and painfully. Allen hurriedly ran towards the older teen and supported him gently.

"Not bad. That technique increased your speed and power extremely didn't it? Too bad that it also consumed your lifespan as well." The man said as his body gathered back and returned to normal like nothing had happened. The two gasped. Was there no way they could defeat the man?

"No way…" Allen stared at the man in disbelief. Kanda twitched his eyebrows and gasped for breath.

"Impossible…" Kanda forced himself to stand and prepared to launch another attack. Allen followed by invoking his crown clown. The man grimaced.

'_They are stubborn. This has begun to be a pain in the ass.' _The man thought as he formed another circle behind him.

"Not that again!" Allen yelled. Kanda frowned and prepared himself to run when the attack approach.

"Blast Burst, full power!" he yelled. And the ball of light appeared. This time it was twice as big as the former. Allen gasped and realized he had nowhere to run. Kanda, however, ran towards the man in time before he launched the ball. Kanda avoided the attack, just barely and struck the man on his chest. Allen screamed in pain as the attack hit him.

Kanda turned his head in surprise when he heard the younger exorcist groaned in pain, leaning to a fence. That's a mistake. The man grasped the blade of his sword and threw him backward. Kanda fell to the ground with a pained 'oomph' and his katana lurched forward about three feet away from its owner. Kanda grimaced in pain as the red haired man turned his gaze on the younger exorcist.

"I'll take care of you first. The other three can wait." The crimson haired fellow sneered maliciously, invoking his sword and walked slowly towards the silver haired exorcist.

"…ka-Kanda…" Allen reached out his hand and stammered as his angel of death approached him slowly, lifting the blade of his hand, preparing himself to kill the wounded exorcist.

"Master Walker!" Toma yelled in panicky. He was taking care of the two unconscious exorcists.

'…_this is it…'_ Allen closed his eyes, afraid to see any longer. However, the blade never came. Allen opened his eyes slowly and then his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw before his eyes.

The raven haired exorcist dived just in time to cover him from being stabbed. The blade went through his chest and he kneeled in front of Allen, in the position of a lover claiming another. However, this wasn't the exact time to joke. The older exorcist gave a cough and blood sprayed from his wound and mouth to the ground and the younger exorcist's clothes. Though he didn't seem to mind at all. His gaze was alerted on the astonishing fact in front of his eyes.

"…stupid…moyashi…" Kanda muttered before the man pulled back the sword from him. Kanda fell to Allen's lap and ceased moving, eyes clenched shut. Allen hurriedly gathered him in his arms with horror at the sight of the huge deadly wound in the older exorcist's chest.

"…K-Ka…Kanda…? Kanda? Kanda!" Allen shook the limp body in his arms violently, but no response came from the older exorcist. "No…no…Kanda! D-don't joke in times like this! O-open your eyes! Kanda! Kanda!! You can't die! You can't!" but no answer came. The younger lad felt tears stinging in his eyes. "KANDA!!!" he yelled as he clutched the older exorcist's lifeless body to himself. Tears fell freely from his eyes like pearls.

The stranger said nothing as he licked the blood on his blade. He seemed to be too calm for a murderer. That's a monster for you. "One down. Three left." He muttered to himself.

Toma watched in horror. He saw it all. The way the raven haired exorcist cursed under his breath and dived hurriedly to save his ally. And to think, that was Kanda Yuu. The expressionless Kanda Yuu who hated sweet things and naïve person, such as Allen Walker, the one he had just saved at the cost of his life.

Allen placed the fallen exorcist back to the ground and stood wobbly on his own feet. The tears had stopped already, as if he didn't have anymore tears to shed. The young exorcist glared at the crimson haired man in front of him homicidally. The man merely smiled in a sickeningly sweet smile.

"That's battle, Allen-kun." He stated plainly. "Have you never seen your allies die in front of you before? That's a pity. In battles, there are always sacrifices. Few sacrifices to avoid lots of sacrifices, that's my principle." His face suddenly turned serious. Allen lifted up his grief stricken face up and continued his glaring to the man.

"…you're right. This is my first time losing my friend in a battle." He looked down again, unable to continue his glaring. He wasn't really used of glaring and such. He wasn't the raven haired exorcist who was laying beneath him motionlessly. The thought of the fallen exorcist had brought tears to his eyes once more time. Allen, however, abided it.

"But, I don't agree with you. I become an exorcist, is to save people and akuma from inhumane wars and battles. I don't want to see them die, being sacrifices…it's too sad. That's why…that's why…I'm not going to forgive you! You killed my friend, and I'm not going to let you get away with it!" he again, yelled.

As he said that, his anti-akuma weapon shone dark purple, as if the weapon also understood its owner's sadness and rage. "Crown Edge!" Allen invoked. Large projectile in shape of crowns shot at the man.

He merely flicked his hand and the ground formed a barrier to protect him. Allen, however refused to lose, and kept on shooting the weapons at the man. When the barrier destroyed from the destructive and consecutive attack, the man dived to attack the owner of the weapon.

Allen hurriedly changed his weapon into a light saber, Cross Blade. The sounds of swords clashing were heard once again. The heated battle looked like it would never end. However, when a slight mistake happened, the battle ended.

Allen and the stranger slashed at each other. The man slashed at the younger boy's cheek, leaving a small cut on his cheek. Allen cut the man's…necklace? He was wearing a necklace, covered by his thick layers of clothes.

"W-what is it?" Allen stammered as he caught on his breath. The lad took the small necklace from the ground, and the oval pendant clicked open. Inside it was a picture.

A picture of a small golden haired kid with ears; obliviously the man standing in front of him (A/N: not many people have foxish ears, you know), a man with bright long yellow hair and sincere smile, and a man with red hair with a minuscule smile (for it looked more like a scowl). Obliviously that it was a picture from the man's past. The kid in the photo smiled happily.

"…hey, Allen-kun." The man suddenly turned silent. "Let's make a deal." He said, taking the Innocence to his hands. "I'll give you the Innocence, if you'll return that to me. It's…a precious thing I have left from my deceased father." He said, offering the Innocence.

"Your…father?" Allen looked at his face with anxiety. "Sure, I'll give it back to you…" he said, throwing the pendant to the man. He caught it and threw the Innocence at the lad as the exchange. "Ano…your father…is that…" Allen turned back to the stranger silently.

"…they weren't my true parents. My parents died on a war. They were the head of an orphanage. They took me under their wings with the other child who suffered the same condition. It was unfortunate that they had to die in a war, though. I was unable to protect them. This useless self…what's the use of immortality if you can't even save your most important person in this world?" the man laughed bitterly.

"…I once felt the same feelings as you." Allen looked down sadly. "Mana…my father died on illness when I was small. Mana wasn't my true father, but he took me as if I was really his son. I was so happy with him…" Allen looked down sadly.

"And yet…I wonder why life is so cruel like this, torturing people innocently…" he murmured. That's what he had been thinking these past few days. He hates to see people die in front of his eyes. For him, nobody deserves to die. Not even the most hardened criminal on earth. Every people deserves to live. Live their life the fullest and reaching for their own dreams. Hey wait, what was he doing, speaking so friendly with his enemy like this?

"I can understand your feelings." The man suddenly spoke, breaking Allen from his thoughts. "If I was in your place that time, I would've done the same thing. Luckily I wasn't." he murmured with a bitter smile.

"Hey, Allen-kun, what do you say we finish this game here? I'm tired. Besides, the bet is in your hands now. I don't like playing games without betting on something." He said.

"…and you can say that with a smile? After killing my friend and hurting the others?" Allen murmured. He couldn't hide the hurt look in his face. However, the stranger smiled.

"I'll take that as yes, then." He clapped his hands again and the view changed back to normal. Allen noticed the cut on his cheek disappeared. He hurriedly moved towards the fallen exorcist who laid near the fence. He touched his cheek. It was warm.

"What the hell…" Allen murmured. He stopped when he heard the older man laughed cheerfully. What's surprising was, his hair turned gold.

"Don't you know it, Allen-kun?" he asked kindly. "I'm an Illusionist. I'm a master at illusion. I made that place out of illusion too." He stated lightly.

"Whatever I do there was just illusion. It will feel real, though, but the damages aren't real. But if it wasn't me, the damage will remain. See here?" he pointed at his pendant. The chain was broken from Allen's sword. "You'd better take your friends to the nearby Inn. I won't bother you anymore." He said, leaving the boy with his friends and the finder.

"W-wait!" Allen called as he gathered Kanda in his arms. "What's your name?" Allen asked, hoping the strange man would give him at least his name. He didn't trust him. Not yet. Not after he beat up on him and his friends mercilessly (even though it was just illusion).

"…Lucius." He answered. "It means the seeker of light." The man walked away, leaving them. "Good bye, Allen Walker. Hope to see you again soon. I hope we aren't enemies by then." He said. Allen sighed as he watched the man slowly moved away from them. He placed his head on Kanda's chest, just to make sure of himself. He sighed in relieved as he heard the constant heartbeat. It was as if he was sleeping. The blood on the older exorcist and on himself was also gone. It was all like magic.

'_I guess he was telling the truth then.' _Allen thought. _'Lucius…eh? That name wasn't too appropriate for the type of guy he is'_. He supported the unconscious swordsman and turned to Toma. The finder lifted the two other exorcists with ease. It seemed being a finder, he was used to jobs like that, and thus, building a decent set of muscles although one can't see it.

"Master Walker, are you all right?" Toma asked worriedly as he lifted the two unconscious exorcists in his arms. Allen frowned slightly at the raven haired exorcist in his arms and then nodded sliently.

"I'm fine. How about you, Toma? What about Lavi and Lenalee?" the boy asked back. Toma nodded. "Good then. Let's go to a nearby Inn, Toma. We need a place to lay them down. It seems there's no injury, but…" Allen frowned.

"Very well, sir Walker. The nearest Inn is only a half kilometer from our present position." The finder nodded. Allen sighed and together with the finder, walked to the Inn with the three unconscious exorcists.

_Love is a poisonous thing. Once it hits you, you cannot escape. It will remain in your heart until the end of your life. They say it will take a long time to forget a love, but the truth, is impossible to forget about it. _

_As much as it tortures us, humans can't exist without love. We exist because God loves us long before we were born. We were born because our parents love us. Our parents exist because their parents love them. This world consists of love. Love is the thing that makes this life beautiful, as much as it likes to torture us, we can't live without it._

**A/N:**

Yay, the second chapter ends here! How do you think about this one? Bad? Good? So-so? Tell me your opinion please! I'll accept flames if you want. I need to improve to finish this story.

R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E! No reviews, no update, and I mean it this time. See ya all soon! X3


	3. Alchemist

**A/N:**

Chappie 3 is here! It was all thanks to you that I managed to get this far. What? Oh yeah, this is only the beginning, all right. But the beginning is the roots to the ending, right? X3. I'm beginning to have difficulties with all the openings in_ italic _I usually write in the beginning and ending of all my chapters. I'm not that creative of a person, you know. If you wanna help me, don't hesitate to send me private message of your ideas, guys and gals!

Oh yeah, thanks to you all, reviewers! I love reviews so much that I'll accept even flames! Please continue to review me! I'm not abandoning this story of course! But if there's no enough review, I'll have to reconsider whether I will post it or not. I love writing story! XDD

**HS:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like my story! I feel I need to say this, I won't abandon my stories, but if I feel there's no enough review, I'll delay the posting. That's all. I love this anime! XD

**Zel-chan:** Yeah, I love redheaded bishies too! They're hot! XDD Okay, Kanda's going to face Allen in this chapter! Thank you for the review! X3

**Anonymous**: Thank you for the review! Yeah, that Lucius-chan's name means the seeker of light. You see, he's just a quick mood-changing fellow. He can be evil or kind if he wishes to be. How cruel of him, right? I can give you Lavi x Tyki if you want, but I can't be sure of Lenalee x Rhode. I've never made yuri before...(gomenasai!) but I'm willing to try. Please continue to read my story. Thank you! X3

**Shadowsteph:** Thanks for your review! I'm happy with the reviews! Yaay! Heh heh, sorry 'bout that, but I like that chappie. X3 Hope you'll enjoy this chappie too!

Disclaimer : I don't own this wonderful anime! Man, I hate admitting bitter things like this. mumble mumble okay, enough with my rambling. Let's move on to the story:3

**Chapter 3-Alchemist**

* * *

Allen and Toma, the finder brought the three fallen exorcists to the nearby inn. They laid them down on a bed as soon as they rented a room.

"Master Walker, please take a rest. I'm sure you're tired yourself. I will take care of them." Toma called. Allen shook his head and gave a smile to the finder.

"I'm fine, Toma. I will help take care of them." Allen replied. Toma put on a worried face. "Don't worry about me, Toma. That whole fight was only illusion, so I'm fine." He smiled, trying to assure him with a white lie.

"Why don't you take a break, Toma. You've been working all day today…I'm sure you're the most tired one from all of us." The finder shook his head.

"I'm fine, Master Walker. I'm just worried about you." Toma said. "If you insist I won't stop you, but don't overwork yourself. The others are all right. They are just unconscious right now." The finder assured the boy.

"All right. Thanks Toma." Allen smiled. A bit of worry shone in his eyes. Toma caught the tiny hint of sadness in his eyes and walked over to him and patted his back gently.

"What's wrong, Master Walker?" he asked.

"Huh? N-nothing's wrong. I'm just fine!" the white haired exorcist gave an assuring smile, but that smile didn't fool the man standing before him.

"I have become a finder for years, Master Walker. I have seen so many sight, gruesome, happy, and I know a troubled people when I see one." He sighed. "What's wrong?"

Allen sighed. There was no way he could fool the finder. "Hey, Toma…" Allen began. "Do you think that man…was a member of Noah?" Allen asked. The finder shook his head.

"I doubt about it. If he was a Noah, then he would've destroyed the Innocence when he first encountered it. But he didn't, did he?" the finder replied.

"Then…do you think he might really be…a monster like he said?" Allen looked at the finder with a little tint of horror in his eyes. The finders flinched at the statement. It was true that the man had admitted it, but in all his life as a finder, he had never once encountered a monster other than akuma before. Not once. But this man…he declared himself as a monster. And he had proven himself true. It was really hard to believe.

"I…don't know, Master Walker. I'm sorry." Toma looked down. "In all my life, never even once I encounter true monsters other than akuma. But he had proved himself a genuine monster…so I'm afraid I'm lost at this kind of thing."

Allen sighed. "I know, it's okay, Toma. I…never believed in monsters or ghosts before, because I have never once seen those kind of things…but now…right in front of my eyes…I saw one. And I even fought one. He even proved stronger than normal human being. If he really isn't a Noah, and isn't human, then…might it be…he really was…" Allen clenched his eyes shut in horror. He was afraid to admit that such being exist in this world. But the truth had been unveiled and he had to admit that it was true that a genuine monster existed. And he doubted that he could trust him for the man was hard to figure.

In one side, he appeared to be a merciless man with no heart but in the other side, he seemed to be a sentimental and kind person. He was afraid to choose, whether to trust him or not. He was afraid to decide, whether he was the merciless man with red hair of the kind and considerate person with gold hair.

'…_let's meet again next time, Allen Walker. I hope we aren't enemies by then.'_ The man, Lucius' words echoed in his mind. If they were to meet again and became enemies, then trouble would occur.

"By the way, Master Walker, do you realize that you were saved that time by master Kanda's sacrifice?" the finder asked, trying to avert his thought. Allen's eyes snapped open in surprise and then gazed at the raven haired exorcist in half startled and half confusion.

"Come to think of it you're right!" Allen said, holding his chin slightly at that. "I wonder if Kanda had gone mad there…" he sweatdropped at that.

"That's not too nice, Master Walker." Toma sighed and sweatdropped also. "But I have to admit it was so unusual of him to do something like that. Especially because I thought he hated you."

"Correction: he **hates** me." Allen said. "Or…at least I always thought so." Allen sighed at the sight of the slumbering exorcist. Kanda had never shown him even the slightest hint that he cared about him. Sure, at the first mission in Mateel he had shown some kind of care in the end for him, but he hadn't shown him anything such as that ever since.

"That was too weird of him, but I don't think you mind, Master Walker. You look kind of happy." Toma noted. Allen looked up to the finder in surprise to realize he was right.

Kanda Yuu, the most cold-hearted person in the black order showed him some care. How could he not be happy about it? In anyways, who wants enemies?

"You're right." He smiled. "It makes me feels so happy to learn that he cared about me." Allen couldn't hide his tone of cheerfulness when he said that.

He, to tell the truth had been anxious to make Kanda liked him in anyways since he wasn't to content with the man hating him and such. And if he had succeeded, how wonderful that would be, wouldn't it?

"I can understand." Toma smirked behind the bandage around his mouth. "Everybody who could do something like that to master Kanda must be pretty shrewd. Or else…very loveable." Toma sneered and chuckled a bit at the white haired exorcist who suddenly blushed at the word 'loveable'.

"W-what do you mean, Toma?! I'm not that kind of guy!" Allen's face reddened. The finder chuckled and shook his head.

"I didn't mean in the _kinky_ way, master Walker, don't get me wrong. I mean, everybody likes you, you know." The finder smiled. "You're kind and considerate kid. Pretty rare kind of exorcist to find in the gloomy black order if you ask me." The finder gave him an assuring smile. Allen smiled back at the man.

"Thanks, Toma." He stood up silently. "I'm going to find something to eat before I collapsed." He chuckled. "That fight was only illusion, but I'm kind of hungry anyway. Do you want something, Toma?" he offered. The finder shook his head.

"No, Master Walker, I am the one who's supposed to serve you, not you serving me." He gave him a smile. "But thank you for asking."

"Are you sure? Don't need to think of us different only because you're a finder and I'm an exorcist you know…" Allen said.

"No, really." The finder shook his head again.

"I'll be back soon." The white haired exorcist turned to face the finder just before he went out from the room.

'_This is why I said you're well loved by everyone, Master Walker. You're so selfless. You're willing to be kind to everyone. Not just the ones you know best. Everyone.'_ The finder thought to himself. The finder placed a piece of wet cloth on the exorcists' forehead. It had been about three hours. It was too tiring to watch over them for that long, but it's his job after all.

Soon, after Allen returned, Toma went out. Allen waited for the three other exorcists to wake up patiently. After about five hours, Kanda was the first one to wake up. The others seemed to be enjoying their slumber. (A/N: I like sleeping too. XD)

"Kanda!" Allen called out to the older exorcist, glad to see him waken up. The older exorcist glanced around the room and sat up.

"This is…" his voice sounded a bit hoarse. Maybe it's just fatigue. After all, the feeling of tiredness they felt was real. Allen took the wet cloth which fell to the older boy's lap when he suddenly sat up.

"This is the Inn." The younger exorcist replied and placed the cloth back in the bucket filled with water. "The Innocence is save." He gave a worried smile. "You're okay, Kanda? You've been sleeping for five hours straight."

Kanda glanced to his chest and rubbed it. There was no wound. The older boy looked at the white haired exorcist with an inquiring look in his eyes. Allen shook his head. "The man…Lucius, was an illusionist." Allen began.

"Everything he did to us was only delusion. That strange world we fought in was an illusion too. But I see the fatigue was real, since you, Lavi and Lenalee passed out after the fight. But thank goodness you didn't die for real…" Allen sighed in relieved and Kanda grunted in reply.

"…how did you defeat that man…who's that? Lucius?" Kanda inquired demanding a straight answer. The boy again shook his head.

"I didn't defeat him." Allen replied. Before Kanda could launch another question, Allen continued. "We made a deal. If I returned his pendant, he would give us the Innocence, and so I did." Kanda gave a confused look once more time. Allen sighed, knowing that he had to explain everything from the very start. "Well, Kanda, you see…"

Allen told the raven haired exorcist everything from the very start. It was quite surprising that the older boy listened to him carefully and patiently from the serious 'till the not-so-important things he spoke of. Once Allen finished, the raven haired exorcist began questioning him again.

"So, the Innocence is here?" he asked again, just to reassure himself. Allen nodded. Kanda fell silence. He was in no mood to return to his cold self. The fatigue he felt was real. Maybe he should be thankful that the wound wasn't real, but still…he had used his forbidden technique. He had shortened his life once more time. And to add insult to injury, it was all for naught.

"…Kanda…" Allen broke the silence. "That man spoke about your…life span or something. What in the world did he mean by that?" the raven haired exorcist's eyes widened and he gasped. He had completely forgotten that the younger exorcist was there too and heard everything. He sighed. He was in no mood to argue with the younger boy.

"It's nothing you should fret about, bean sprout. Take care of your own business." The older boy stated. The tone was meant to be colder than that, but somehow, it was a little gentler than the way Kanda wanted it to be.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…worried." Allen stated with a concerned look in his eyes. Kanda grunted, trying his best to ignore it. "Kanda…why did you do it?" Allen inquired again. Kanda sent him an 'I-don't-understand' look and Allen sighed. "Why did you sacrifice yourself to save me?" The older exorcist's head snapped up in realization_. 'That's right…I did.'_ He thought to himself. Well, why indeed? He also didn't know. The younger kept staring at him, hoping slightly that Kanda would be truthful and say something nice for a change, but heck, this was Kanda Yuu.

"…no reason. My body just moved on its own. It's not for you, bean sprout." He said. "Leave me alone, I'm tired." The older boy leaned back to the soft pillow under his head and closed his eyes, hoping that the younger boy would go away and leave him to his own thoughts. Allen sighed. He knew that the raven haired exorcist would say so. Why the heck did he waste his time hoping he would say something nice?

"…sure. I'll look for Toma for a while. Could you tell me when everyone else wakes up?" Allen stood up. It was clear that there was a little disappointment in his tone. He had hoped that their relationship would be better after this. But it seemed hopes were only hopes. Kanda hadn't changed a bit.

"… … …th…anks." The older boy murmured. Allen's head snapped up and he turned back suddenly only to face Kanda's back. He had turned around, as to hide his face right now. "…for…worrying." Kanda could've sworn his face had passed the red of a beet right now. Allen's face suddenly brightened up. He sent the older exorcist (who wasn't looking but noticed anyway) a cheerful grin.

"You're welcome!" as he said that he went out. Kanda sighed. Why did he suddenly couldn't stand to see the younger cursed boy he usually hated so much sad? Oh the hell, to add more and more questions to answer. Kanda grunted and decided to leave that alone. He was really tired and needed to take more rest. But he still couldn't get that one out from his mind.

'_God please help me.'_ Kanda murmured to himself stressfully. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ he asked himself. But the more he thought about it, the worse the headache in his head became. Before he noticed, he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Allen walked out with a satisfied face. Kanda had at least given him a 'thanks'. Something he had never said to him. Maybe not to anyone he knew. That was quite something. As everyone said, progress doesn't take an hour to be completed. There're always steps you have to take in order to complete it. Allen smiled to himself. This was the first step, wasn't it? 

Just when he was about to walk away to look for Toma, he found the finder sat in the corner of the Inn, he seemed to have fallen unconscious. Allen hurriedly ran towards the finder.

"Toma!" Allen kneeled in front of him. He felt his breath and sighed. "He's alive. What in the world-" just as he was about to finish his sentence, something hard hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The couple of shadows behind him smirked. Timcanpy who was there that time hurriedly ran back into the Inn, and luckily, Allen had placed the Innocence inside it and quite fortunately the shadows wasn't appeared to have noticed its being there.

"Now, where should we take them, Tyki?" Rhode asked in a cheerful tone. Yes, you guessed it. It was the Noahs, Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot. The older man smiled maliciously at the younger girl beside him and replied in a serious tone.

"Honestly, I don't like being a low down criminal like this. I prefer to challenge him in a formal battle and killed him with these hands of mine and pierced him like a piece of paper. But since the Earl told us to take the Innocence to him, I think it's not a bad idea to play a little with this exorcist. I can see his tortured face by now. And I can hear his screaming for help already. Oh, I can't stand this, it's too nice." The man said. He appeared to be more than a psychopath especially in his state right now. Rhode chuckled beside him, seemed to be enjoying his terrifying thought too.

"Right you are, Tyki. You're cruel." Rhode laughed. "I like that." The man smirked and gestured the younger to leave. Rhode waved her hand and a couple of level II akuma appeared out of nowhere suddenly. One of them was round like a ball. It had a couple of dragon wings on its back and a stupid looking face. The other one was in form of a tiger with pink strips and black skin. Its feet were like that of a hawk's. Its tail was like a scorpion's. Its head was that of a dragon's.

"Let's go, akuma-chan. Take them with us." The girl commanded. The akuma frowned but obeyed. They would be glad to take care of them there. The exorcist and the finder were really in a helpless condition that even a 5 year old child could kill them easily. But they were akuma, they were under her order as their leader so they obeyed faithfully to the words of the child. Without words, the two of them went away from the Inn.

"Hey Tyki, I think more of them are here too. Aren't you going to take them with us too?" Rhode asked cheerfully. Tyki smirked but shook his head.

"One at a time, Rhode." He said. "If we were to take care of them all at once, then what could we use for fun after it then?" he asked with a scary cold glare. Rhode held her chin as if she was thinking and nodded.

"You're right. You're so smart, Tyki." Rhode praised him. Tyki shrugged and chuckled at the younger girl's naïve attitude. She was younger after all.

* * *

"Hmm…" Lavi grunted. "Huh? It's evening already?" he yawned. The orange haired exorcist gazed around the small room of the Inn and found the two familiar figures curled up on their own beds. Lavi scraped his head slowly and was about to get up when a small yellow golem flew in and smacked him on the face. 

The sound of the scream from the soon-to-be-bookman echoed in the small Inn, awaking the other two exorcists. Lenalee yawned slightly at the sight of Lavi running around the small room trying to catch Timcanpy which looked like a failure.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" she asked as the orange haired exorcist stopped and gave the golem an angry glare before answering to the girl's question.

"This little bastard hit me in the nose suddenly!" he pointed at the golem. "I was going to get something to eat and this is what I got. A smack in the face! That hurt!" Lavi whined. It seemed Lavi was in a bad mood. Most people got in bad mood after sleeping after all.

Kanda grunted and sat up wearily. He had just fallen asleep when a certain orange haired exorcist screamed and woke him up. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Lavi!?" Kanda yelled. "So noisy…" he sighed and leaned back to the bed.

"This stupid thing almost killed me!" Lavi pointed at the golem. Suddenly Timcanpy bit his ear, making Lavi cursed to it again. "What, now you want to eat me?" Lenalee walked towards the older exorcist and pulled his ears. "Oooow! That hurt, Lenalee!"

"Calm yourself down, idiot. You're not yourself." Lenalee sighed. The golem averted its gaze at the sleeping form of Kanda. Timcanpy hurriedly flew to the raven haired exorcist and bit his hair, making a vein of annoyance appeared on Kanda's forehead.

"What do you want, creep?" he asked crossly. Timcanpy spun around in place before it opened its jaw, letting a hologram appeared from its mouth. The three exorcists gasped at the sight of the hologram.

Tim recorded everything from the start when Allen was about to help Toma to the end of the conversation with the Noahs. Lenalee watched in horror as the small girl she knew well (since she had attacked them once) knocked Allen out. Kanda gritted his teeth. That cursed brat, how could he let himself be captured so easily like that? Lavi watched with serious look. It was unquestionably that the Noahs were after the Innocence they thought was in Allen's possession.

"Tim, do you know where they go?" Lavi asked the golem. The small yellow golem spun in place and landed on the bed with disappointment. "I'll take that as no, then." Lavi sighed.

"What should we do now?" Lenalee asked worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this! If they realized that the Innocence isn't in Allen-kun's possession, things could go bad!" she shook her head.

"We got the Innocence." Kanda sighed. "The most important thing is to get it back to the headquarters safely." He said coldly.

"But Yuu, we can't possibly leave Allen this way!" Lavi scolded him. Kanda turned back. Of course, he wanted to do so, but what was that feeling inside his heart telling him that he couldn't possibly do that? Allen Walker was…not that important to him wasn't he?

Kanda went on a war with himself, whether to save that brat or not. For him, a death of an ally was a normal thing. That's war for you. But why…did this one brat never lets him leave him to die? Why can't he ever ditch him like he usually does on other exorcists?

"Kanda, we have to save Allen!" Lenalee scolded him too. "We **must**!" she put a hard emphasis on the word and glared in warning at him. Kanda averted his gaze. The Innocence was more important…the Innocence was more important, but heck, who was he kidding?!

"Oh, the hell, **fine**! Fine! We will help him!" Kanda yelled and shook his head furiously, it was not clear whether he meant that to Lenalee and Lavi or to himself, but they ignored it and smiled. They knew Kanda was not going to abandon Allen and Toma just like that.

"Good, now…Tim, carry that Innocence with you back to the headquarters." Lenalee ordered. Timcanpy fluttered its wings in questioning.

"Huh? You're sending him back alone?" Lavi asked confusedly.

"Yes. We cannot afford to take him with us can't we?" Lenalee asked. "If it's the Innocence the Noahs wanted, we simply cannot take him with us." She said.

"You're right. We have to face the Noahs alone. This is simply too dangerous to involve Tim and the Innocence in him." Lavi agreed. Kanda grunted in reply. Lenalee nodded and sent the yellow golem out to fly to the H.Q.

"Take the Innocence back to my brother, Tim. We're counting on you." Lenalee said. The golem fluttered its wings and then flew to the direction of the H.Q.

"Furthermore, we need to know where they went." Lavi said. "Maybe we can ask someone in the town about it. Let's go." He proposed.

"I doubt that, but I see we have little choice, let's go." Lenalee agreed. Kanda remained silent. He didn't like the whole idea wasting time to save a useless brat like Allen. But hell, what could he do against the other two? He just hoped they wouldn't meet the man Allen called Lucius or something again. As if they hadn't had enough problems to solve…

"And we also can't forget about Toma." Lavi reminded. "He was kidnapped too wasn't he?" he said. Lenalee nodded.

"You're right. Allen could probably run away from them by himself, but he would never have the heart to leave Toma behind." She said.

"That naïve brat." Kanda cursed under his breath. "That's why I said you're too soft." He said to himself and continued to follow the other two towards the direction of the crowds in the city.

"Talking to yourself is the first step to the funny farm, Yuu." Lavi suddenly stated, surprising Kanda as he did so. That rabbit sure had rabbit sense of hearing. Lavi had turned back into his normal attitude, which bothered Kanda even more.

"Shut up." Kanda glared at him. Lavi merely smirked naughtily. The thrill of annoying Kanda, making a bet on how long he could survive before Kanda kill him was the most entertaining thing for the orange haired exorcist. However, he had to cut it short, because someone or rather, two guys were in need of rescuing now.

In the town, they recognize a familiar figure with bright golden hair walking with his cape on. He looked around the town like a normal fellow would do. The exorcists gasped on the coincidence. They met him, again. But this time, he didn't look wanting to fight at all, since he was eating an apple and strolled around town lightly.

"That guy…" Lavi murmured. "He's the one who attacked us earlier right?" he stated. "Why is he here?"

"Probably because he wants to." The guy suddenly stood behind Lavi. Lavi screamed and climbed to Kanda (who got pissed off of course).

"W-w-w-w-what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?!" Lavi stated and climbed down from Kanda before he could slice him to thousand of pieces.

"You guys were the ones following me. I thought I gave you the Innocence already, so what do you want now?" he asked, arms crossed on his chest.

"O-oh yeah. By the way, have you seen Allen and Toma, the finder we brought with us? The Noahs took them without our noticed. We are looking for them right now." Lenalee said, asking the almost total stranger worriedly.

"As the matter of fact I have." He said.

"Really?" Lenalee smiled hopefully. Kanda grabbed his collar suddenly.

"Where are they right now?" he demanded with a cold glare. The man shook his head.

"They passed here about fifteen minutes ago, and would you please, Yuu Kanda, release my clothes?" he asked with a sincere smile. Kanda released his collar and stepped back.

"They are going to go to their hideout right now. It would be hard to track them once they're there. So I suggest you go and catch up on them now if you want to." He gave a smile. "Though I doubt you can. They are already far away from here." The exorcists grimaced. They realized this guy was hinting on something.

"So, you're suggesting that you should help us?" Lavi was the first one to begin. The man smirked and shook his head.

"I meant, if you want to catch up with them, I could help you." He said. "Please don't think I'm hinting or anything (even though I am), if you want me to help, just ask."

"And?" Kanda followed. "What do you want as the compensation?" the others gasped. "You're no fool. With that kind of contemplation there must be something you want from us." He gave a glare to the other man who immediately smiled.

"You're smart." He replied with a smile. "It's simple." He shook his head slowly. "To tell the truth, this is not my true form. My true form is sealed deep away someplace I don't know." He began to explain.

"And? You want us to look for it?" Lavi asked.

"Correct! One hundred for you!" he smiled again. "Well, I don't expect you to agree though. I don't have any connection with the Earl as in your enemies. So you can be sure that it's safe to help me. I don't want anything. As soon as you found my true form, I'll get out of your sight. That's all." The golden haired man explained.

"And how can we be sure that you're honest with that?" Lenalee asked. "You're a monster. We can't be sure that you won't lie to us. How will we know that if after we help you find your body you won't turn to help the Earl?" the man shook his head.

"If I want to help the Earl, then I would've turned to them instead of you, right?" he said. "That's why I said you don't need to trust me. I just need your connection with many countries to help with information about my body. That's all. But in the end, it's you who would have to decide. And think, when you wasting time here, thinking whether to trust me or not, the Noahs would have be far away out of our reach." He added with a smile. The other three frowned. The man was right. They would've gone far away by now.

"Fine." Lenalee said finally. Lavi and Kanda flinched by the girl's bravery to trust their former attacker. But they kept silent. They realized, the man was their only hope now. "But don't think that we've fully trust you by now. We could just abandon you if we sense any trace of disloyalty in you." She added. The man nodded.

"Like I said, no need hurrying up to decide whether to trust me or not. The most important thing is to get back your friends, right?" he asked again. "I'll help." He said.

"Hey, what are you, really?" Lavi asked curiously. The man turned back to him and gave a smile.

"It's not 'hey', it's Lucius. My name is Lucius. And I am an alchemist." He said. "I can do almost all things with transmutation, including…forming illusions." As the man said that, he clapped his hands. The view around them changed. The illusion he caused turned the place back into the same place they fought in earlier.

The same thing happened to the Noahs. The path they were walking in changed into a dark, narrow lane. Allen had woken up from the impact he took earlier and shook his painful head. He noticed he was above a level II akuma with their leader, Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot. His hands tied behind his back. Toma appeared to have awakened as well.

"Toma!" Allen whispered. The finder lifted up his head in surprise and gazed at the young exorcist.

"Master Walker!" he stated. Rhode heard the two guys speaking to each other and smirked.

"I see both of you are awake." She giggled. "Hello, Allen. It's nice to see you again. I missed you so much, you know?" she smiled. Allen sweatdropped. What's with that captor? She was flirting with the guy she captured? That was entirely too strange, or was it?

"Rhode?" Allen murmured in disbelief. Rhode's cheeks reddened cheerfully and nodded.

"Kyaaa! Listen, Tyki, he remembered my name!" Rhode smiled and pointed to the white haired exorcist happily before started poking his cheek teasingly with her finger.

"Now now, Rhode, don't flirt with an exorcist." Tyki remind her with a cheery tone. Rhode giggled again and poked Allen's cheek.

"But he's so adorable, Tyki. I believe you like him too don't you?" she asked. Allen brushed off her finger by shaking his head. But after he stopped, Rhode poked his cheek again.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But I wouldn't want to get lost in a place like this. You need to help me navigate." He said. Rhode lifted up her face curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked her older brother. Tyki smiled with a nervous smile.

"Someone has been messing with our path, and I believe we're lost right now." Tyki stated. Allen and Toma's eyes widened. It was a dark, damp, narrow lane they were in. the akuma they were riding were turning around here and there, confused with the sudden change of place. It was definitely Lucius' doing.

"This is…" Allen murmured. Toma nodded. Rhode gazed around in confusion. That place looked quite familiar. It had only one path, straight and long path, to the south. Beside them was walls made from dark-colored brick. It was too dark there to tell what color it was. The moon in form of a sickle was in the air, smiling at them all. Tyki gulped, still with his smile.

"No matter who did this, he has a fearful strength." He said. Rhode saw the nervousness in Tyki's face and sighed. He was definitely more sensitive than she was. Rhode poked the brick wall beside them and felt the hardness and coolness of it against her finger.

"Is this some kind of illusion, Tyki?" she asked. "It seems real." She said lightly. Allen gulped. What in the world that man was doing? He was planning to help them? Or…

"Yes. Can you feel the atmosphere here, Rhode? It feels creepy. It is as if we are inside someone else's body. In their complete control." Tyki smirked apprehensively. Rhode looked around in curiosity.

"Can we just destroy the wall? If we can destroy the illusion, we can get out of here, right?" she suggested. Tyki was silent. It was not clear whether he was considering about his younger sister's idea or just concentrating in his own thoughts.

"…it won't work." Allen suddenly stated. Tyki and Rhode gazed upon the boy in surprise. They didn't expect the boy to talk to them with the same nervous tone.

"Oh, this isn't the work of one of your friends?" Tyki asked. Allen shook his head. "Then I suppose you know who did this." He asked again. The two akuma were still spinning around in confusion.

"As a matter of fact, I have just fought him a while ago. He was a very strong illusionist. He created this very dimension with a single clap of hands. Whatever he does in this world is only illusion, but the damage we inflict to him is real. Though it seems impossible to defeat him since he is immortal, or so he said." Allen ended with a nervous gulp.

"Oh, is he another Noah like us?" Rhode asked cheerfully and poked Allen's cheek again. Allen brushed her finger off again and scowled.

"He said he isn't related to you Noahs. He said…he was a monster." The white haired exorcist gazed around their sides. It wasn't exactly the place they fought in earlier. The place was…as if wanting to guide them to somewhere where the owner of the world waited.

"Monster?" Rhode asked in confusion. "There's no such thing as monster, Allen-chan." She said, hugging the white haired boy happily. "I never know you believe such nonsense." She giggled. Allen frowned. He hated this girl's naughtiness.

"I agree with Rhode. The only monsters we know are akuma. Our servants." Tyki said distrustfully. Toma sighed. They have to see the guy with their own eyes to believe that it was fact, not deceit.

"Then why don't you go meet him?" Allen suggested, trying to squirm free from the younger Noah's clutch. "If you follow this path, I'm sure it will lead us to him." The younger Noah seemed to be having so much fun teasing and hugging Allen. Tyki sweatdropped and sighed.

"…I was planning on doing that." He said, pointing to the direction. The akuma began to walk there under their master's order. "Let's see if you're right or he's just one of us." Tyki had regained his composure and smirked certainly. Rhode agreed as she nodded, still embracing Allen tightly, much to Allen's annoyance.

The four, six, plus the akuma, walked along the long, straight path lead to unknown place. Allen felt that he could hear his own heartbeat in the silence. No one said anything. No one. It seemed they were all nervous of what they would find in the end of the path. After a long, half-hour walk, they finally reached the end of the road. In the end was a plain, green pasture with 5 feet high fence and the immensity of the place was about 10 km2 in total. Slowly, a figure walked out from behind the fence like he was some kind of ghost who can go through a wall.

"I see you're here already. Good. This expedited my job." He smiled. It was definitely Lucius, golden hair, a couple of foxish ears and all. Allen gulped. His instinct was right. He was behind all of this.

"Hey you, what's with that ears?" Rhode asked curiously. The man gave a cheerful smile.

"Cute isn't it?" he asked. "This is my ears." He stated happily. Tyki, in the other way was in a great disbelief. It was hard to believe that Allen was telling the truth from the very start.

"…you…" Tyki stated. "Who the hell are you? You have the nerve to trap a Noah inside an illusion like this." He said. The man snickered.

"Well, don't blame me. I was only helping a group of people out of agreement." He said. The illusion suddenly disappeared, revealing Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee out of their hiding, behind Lucius.

"Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee!" Allen called in relieved. His friends hadn't left them behind and that brought relief to his feelings.

"Che, this is what happens if you don't pay attention to your surrounding, stupid bean sprout." Kanda snorted. Lavi chuckled.

"We had a difficult time pursuing Yuu to help you, Allen. But I'm sure Yuu wouldn't leave you behind even if we didn't pursue him and-" Lavi was stopped by Mugen hovering an inch away from his neck. Lenalee sighed.

"This is not the time for this, you guys!" she scolded and knocked the two older boys with her hands. The others stared at them with a mental sweatdropped. Allen sighed. No matter where they went, Kanda and Lavi never stopped fighting, did they?

"I seem to remember you." Tyki said finally, gazing to the golden haired young man. Lucius smirked. "You're the person the Earl met a few days ago." The others stopped their bickering and stared at Lucius.

"That's correct. If I recall right, you're Tyki Mikk and beside you is Rhode Camelot." He said. "We met a week ago near Paris." He said with a smile.

"I see…you refused our offer and turns to the exorcists for help, didn't you?" Tyki stated with a menacing smile. Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"…correct again. I'd give you a 100 if this is school." He said with a serious tone. Rhode looked to her younger brother with confusion and stared to the young man with golden hair. Obliviously, Rhode hadn't met him before.

"I see no reason to fight with you since you don't have anything to do with this war." Tyki said. "If you would step aside, I will not look for fight with you. Two immortal people fighting one another would only bring meaningless destruction and waste." The dark skinned man smiled maliciously.

"…I wasn't planning to attack either way." Lucius smiled and retreated behind. "If I kill you, your soul wouldn't be saved. I have no power of exorcism, so I can't help you much, you see." He turned to the exorcists. "But I can offer healing techniques, since I can heal better than anyone, permanently." He added the last part, reminding them of their usual healer, Miranda Lotto, who wield a non-offensive Innocence with the ability of healing temporarily.

"But you see, in this form, my power is limited, so don't get injured too much, or else I won't be able to heal it perfectly." He stated with a smile.

"I wasn't going to ask for your help anyway." Lavi said, taking out his hammer. "I still haven't trusted you fully y'know." He added. Lucius nodded tolerantly. Kanda didn't say anything, merely invoking his mugen. Lenalee readied her dark boots. Allen gulped. Knowing their enemies, this was going to be a difficult battle to win.

_

* * *

The beginning contains the roots that will grow into an ending. In the end, all the things that happened in the beginning will be gone, but not forgotten. We look back into the past to study our past behavior. Of what's right and what's wrong._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hegh, all those poems begin to make my head spins. Okay, so I'm not the best poem writer in the world, so sue me. I'm only a high school student, after all. I'm still learning.

So how do ya think of this one chapter? Tell me your opinion please! Give me your ideas of pairing or this whole story will focus on Allen and Kanda's romance alone. Not that I mind, though. evil laugh

Oh yeah, sorry 'bout it, but my OC will be there around the exorcists for quite some more time, but don't worry, he's not the main character. Only a helper. My main characters here are…Allen and Kanda of course! XDDD

Review please! No enough reviews, I won't post the next chapter. It's done already but I'm waiting for your response first. Don't worry, flame me if you want. I don't hold grudge. Best regard, Small INNOCENCE. X3


	4. Faith

**A/N:**

New chappie is here! XDDD Thank you for your supports! Thanks to all reviewers! Don't forget to review after reading this one too, okay? Let's move on to the story!

**Ailerua**: Thanks a lot for the review, but I'd appreciate it if you stop calling me 'thing', replica.

…: Thanks for reviewing. Now, I'm not angry or anything, just an information, that I will delay the posting if there's not enough review. I just want to know if people like my story. And I look the result from the reviews. Sorry if it sounds like I'm forcing you. I won't stop posting this story. Like I said, I like this anime! XD Thanks a lot for your review! I appreciate it!

**Zel-chan**: Thanks again for the review! I appreciate it! XD Heh heh, then I hope you'll like this chapter too. I will try to do better in the future, thanks for the suggestion (heh heh). X3

**Disclaimer**: okay, okay, I won't forget to put one again in the future. I don't own D.Gray-man or all its characters. I do own Lucius though. He's mine, 'cause he's just an OC. :3

**Chapter 4-Faith**

* * *

Tyki Mikk smiled maliciously. Lucius sure had the nerve, playing him around in his illusion like some kind of shit. He was brave enough, he had to admit. But right now, the only thing he wanted was to play with the exorcists. Tyki enjoyed battling. He enjoyed the screaming of pain came from someone, more correctly from a human. He loved…killing. What had made him this kind of psychopath, he didn't even bother to try to find out. He enjoyed it. In his thoughts, it made his life more fun. 

"Well then, shall we begin our endless bickering?" Tyki suggested. The others fell confused with that. Lenalee stood in front of the other two valiantly and was the first one to speak.

"I don't understand what you want, but it is clear, that we want our friends back!" she said. Tyki shook his head and sighed.

"Straightforward aren't we?" he said sarcastically. "Well then, I guess it is clear what I want too. I want the Innocence." He said. "Judging from the situation, your friend, lovable Allen Walker here doesn't have the Innocence." Tyki gazed upon the boy and the finder. Rhode chuckled and went to glomp Allen again, much to Allen's frustration. "What about a trade?"

The others frowned. They didn't like where this was going. Tyki smiled maliciously. "What about we trade this boy here for the Innocence? I'll let him go free if you give us the Innocence. Our main reason here is to get the Innocence, anyway." He added.

"Like we would, you fucking bastard." Kanda retorted. Lavi and Lenalee nodded. Tyki chuckled.

"At least I've tried asking." He said and lifted his hand. At the command, the two akuma the two Noahs brought with them grinned maliciously. "If normal ways won't get us to the Innocence, we will use harsh way."

As the Noah said that, the two akuma flew to the three exorcists, still with Allen and Toma on them. Rhode jumped down and stood beside her older brother with a satisfied grin. "At least I've fun playing with Allen-chan." She said. Tyki chuckled.

"Wha-?! Allen-kun! Toma!" Lenalee shrieked as the two akuma ran with their weapons towards the exorcists. Kanda and Lavi jumped separate ways. Lenalee who had activated her anti-akuma weapon jumped behind and flew in the sky like a free fragile butterfly. Rhode glanced at her with an amazed look in her eyes.

"Cool." She commented. Tyki sighed. Rhode was almost as naïve as Allen in his thoughts. "But not cool enough to avoid getting attacked." She added, Tyki smiled.

The dragon-like akuma shot her down with its fire breathed from its mouth. Lenalee's skirt got burned a little, but she managed to dodge the attack. Kanda invoked his katana and prepared to attack, regardless of the two allies in top of the two akuma.

"Wait! Don't attack, Yuu! You'll hit Allen and Toma!" Lavi reminded him and shouted. "Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Grow, grow, grow!" the hammer grew huge and as he did so, he hit the ground, throwing dirt to the akuma's face.

Kanda used this chance to free Allen and Toma (even though it's against his will) because if they stayed there, they would only become a pain in the neck. Once Kanda had cut them free, Toma ran to the side towards Lucius. It had to be noted that this wasn't an illusion world anymore, so a single damage could mean trouble.

Allen invoked his anti-akuma weapon, forming black claws and a white cape grew from his back. Allen ran to his friends' aid and slashed the akuma. "Welcome back, Allen-kun!" Lenalee stated. Allen nodded.

"Thanks for worrying about me!" he said, slashing the incoming attack to destroy it.

"We're friends!" Lenalee reminded him. Allen gave a smile and nodded. "Now, take this, you akuma! Enbu, Kirikaze!" Lenalee summoned the tornado and hit the two akuma and sent them backward, in the direction of Tyki and Rhode, who dodged them easily.

"RAITEI KAITEN: TEN BAN!" Lavi shouted. From above, a large lightning struck the two akuma. Lavi was using one of his powers to control nature with his Innocence.

"Nigentou: Hakka Tourou!" Kanda invoked his katana, forming the second illusion: twin swords. He slashed at the dragon headed akuma gracefully yet fiercely. In the end of the slashing, the akuma's body exploded, and the soul trapped in it was freed.

"Edge End!" Allen followed by jumping and slashing the round akuma with his claw. The akuma, like the previous one, exploded, and its soul freed to go to heaven. Allen landed gracefully in front of his friends. He gave them a thumb up. It was easy enough to defeat the two with the teamwork they developed. Kanda snorted in reply, Lenalee smiled and giggled. Lavi gave Allen his thumb up.

Meanwhile, Tyki seemed to be very satisfied with their work. It was clear that they couldn't be underestimated. Rhode saw a glimpse of meanness in Tyki's smile and smirked. That would mean this was their turn to get involved in the fight. He clapped his hands and the exorcists glared at him with wary.

"That was great teamwork. I know I shouldn't have underestimated you." He said, earning a sarcastic retort from the orange haired exorcist.

"Now you know. What tricks are there up in your sleeves, Mr. Tyki Mikk?" he said, preparing for the worst. Knowing this guy, it wouldn't be easy to handle him.

Tyki grinned. The smile turned into a malevolent sneer when he suddenly sent a large ball of light towards them, almost the same one Lucius used earlier. But this one contained power of the Tease. When it hit them, thousands, no, millions of Tease in form of a butterfly flew in and attacked them. Toma gasped at the very sight and Lucius grabbed his chin, whether he was thinking or just doing that out of habit, it wasn't clear. He widened his eyes mockingly and let out a sarcastic gasp. He looked quite calm, despite that his allies were suffering from the sudden attack.

"What the fuck-?!" Lavi shouted and invoked his weapon again. "I'll take care of this, everyone, step back!" he ordered. The others obeyed, though it was hard to avoid getting hit by those Tease. "GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAN!" Lavi created a torrent of flames with a form of a large fire snake. The snake eliminated half of the number of the Tease with one hit, but the other half of the number remained.

"No matter how many times you hit them, it will still be impossible to eliminate all of them." Tyki said with a menacing smile. Rhode sat down beside him and nodded cheerfully. "I can still create more of them. It's no use. It will only tire you out." He laughed like a madman, seeing the Tease began to land on the exorcists' body, eating their flesh bit by bit.

"Shit, how many of them are here anyway?!" Allen cursed. Lenalee used her dark boots to eliminate a few butterflies, but it seemed to be pointless, judging from their numbers.

"That fucking bastard, I oughta kill him for this!" Kanda cursed under his breath while Lavi tried to summon another snake. "Get outta my way, you fucking annoying butterflies! Nigentou, shouka!" Kanda's eye pupil turned into pairs of three and he began preparing to use his third illusion. "Draw from my life and rise! Kinki Sangenshiki!"

Lavi gasped at the sight of the forbidden technique the swordsman just used. Lavi was about the only one in their present team to know about Kanda and his lifespan. Being a bookman's disciple, that was no longer secret to him. The full force energy juiced out from Kanda and cut away most of the Tease. Tyki's eyes went wide from the sight of the great energy the teen just unleashed. Rhode covered her eyes from the intense energy. Lucius gave a weary smile.

"My, my. Doesn't he fear death at all?" he said sarcastically. Toma glanced to him with a questioning look. "Oh, you don't know? And to think me, an outsider could know this one fact that appears to be a secret to all of you." He said, forming a barrier with his power, undoubtedly to protect the finder.

"Take this, you infuriating bastard!" Kanda ran to the man with a speed that almost reached the speed of sound and slashed him before he could avoid. Tyki grimaced.

'_That kid is super fast? I can only see vague shadow. This is interesting.'_ He thought sarcastically as Kanda destroyed his body. Landed behind them with a heavy breath.

"Kanda!" Allen called out worriedly. Kanda frowned, he already used his taboo illusion two times in a day which caused to shorten his lifespan. He stood up stubbornly and leaned to his sword as a support.

"Tyki!" Rhode called, only to see Tyki's body emerged back into his own form. The others gasped. Not even Innocence's power was enough to destroy him? Kanda cursed under his breath and forced himself to attack again as to behead the Noah. Tyki summoned a large number of Tease in form of an X-blade. The two proceeded to have their own sword duel.

"CONBO BAN: GOURAITEN!" Lavi summoned the iron fire snake and directed it to the girl Noah. Rhode noticed and jumped away from it and let the fire snake hit the wall, destroying and singed the wall behind them.

"That was close." She mocked. "Well, Tyki is trying hard too, so I guess I can't stand here and watch idling around." She stated. A large amount of candles with sharp point appeared. "Go."

With that one order, the candles flew toward Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. Lavi used his Innocence to prevent the candles from hitting them. A few candles flew past his Innocence and stabbed them in the leg, arms, or worse, maybe shoulders. But no lethal damages done by them.

"Curses!" Lavi groaned. Allen fell to his knees from the earlier candles stabbed his legs. They became stiff and hard to move. Lucius smiled softly.

"Well, I'm suppose this time I can prove useful." He said, walking lightly toward the wounded exorcist with ease. Rhode attacked him with her candles, but it flew through him, leaving holes that closed right after the candles stabbed him. They all flinched at the sight. The man kneeled beside Allen and lifted his hands, palms facing the wound.

A warm, beautiful golden light appeared from his hands and Allen's wounds closed in an instant. Allen gave him a surprised look and Lucius responded with a smile.

"I'll take care of your friends. Go." He said. Allen bowed his head a little and sprinted to the girl Noah while Lucius walked lightly toward the other two, lending him his aid.

"Crown Belt!" Allen threw the web-like structure with his crown clown and grabbed Rhode. Allen threw the girl towards Tyki, resulting in knocking him back and both fell to the ground.

"Now's the chance! Kanda!" Allen shouted. Kanda snorted and then dashed toward the two and slashed him. Allen followed by using his technique, "Edge End!"

The two powers of the two strong exorcists formed a combined attack. The trace left was a light in form of a cross. Both landed gracefully in separate direction.

"I'll add something to it!" Lavi said, after his wounds were tended by Lucius. "CONBO BAN: GOURAITEN!" the snake hit the two Noahs with a painful scream from the two. Lenalee was still in proceeding of healing. She frowned. It was hard to predict of what will happen to them after that one last attack.

To their surprise, both stood up wearily and laughed. They flinched at the sight. Was it really impossible to defeat the Noahs? Suddenly they heard loud voice came from a pumpkin headed umbrella they called Lero.

"Rhode-tama, Tyki-tama, the battle have to be postponed to another day." It spoke with its strangely hoarse and irresponsible-sounded voice. "This is a direct order…from the Earl himself. Both of you will return immediately with or without the Innocence." It added. The two siblings flinched. Tyki sighed and gave a weary smile.

"Just when we're getting to the fun part of the battle. Oh well." He shrugged in defeat and gave his hand to his younger sister.

"We're going to just go?" she asked. Tyki shook his head.

"If it's what the Earl wants." He said. The younger girl shrugged and took her brother's hand. "This battle was quite entertaining, my dear exorcists. I hope we can fight again the other day. Next time, of course, in the Earl's scenario like we always said." He smiled and grabbed the umbrella. Both of them flew and disappeared after a while.

The exorcists fell silent. It was hard to believe that all those attacks barely did anything to the Noahs. Just how powerful can they be? Allen sighed and sat down on the ground, followed by the raven haired exorcist beside him. All of them were so tired with all those intensive battles they had to undergo in one day.

Lavi sat down on the grass and sighed. He glanced around the empty field they had used to fight the Noahs. The surrounding was totally destroyed by that battle. Lucius, however, seemed to be enjoying their battle, as if he was testing their power. Lenalee threw her gaze at the large hole Lavi's snake caused and sighed.

"Can we repair it somehow, Lavi? I don't think it's wise to leave such chaos untended. What if the townspeople see this?" she asked the redhead who sat beside her. Lavi shook his head.

"It will make a rumpus, that's for sure." He stated irresponsibly. Lucius chuckled. He clapped his hands, and suddenly the wall, the surrounding returned to normal as if nothing had happened. They all jaw-dropped at the sudden view of strength.

"Whoa, what did you just do?" Lavi asked, impressed by the man's strange power. Lucius smiled softly.

"It's what you call alchemy. Alchemy is my main strength. I merely used it to repair our surrounding. That's all. Nothing too impressive, really. I used this same technique to heal your wounds. But I can't heal stamina, because alchemy can't create something out of nothing. It's not magic. It's science." He explained.

Lavi nodded, trying to digest whatever the man was saying. Allen felt a headache coming on. He always hated something like that. It was definitely hard to understand. Their little chatting was cut short by the sound of Kanda falling to the ground limply. Mugen was still grasped tightly in his hands. But it seemed the Innocence had deactivated itself out of its master's weariness.

"Kanda!" Allen called out and quickly gathered the older exorcist in his arms. Lavi, Lenalee, and Toma, who had come out of his hiding, ran toward them. Lucius stared at him with a serious look, unlike the usual childish, immature look he used to have in his bright blue eyes.

"Kanda, is he okay?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Allen placed his head on the older boy's chest and listened. His heartbeat was not as steady as they should be, but at least it subsisted, even though it was slow and almost couldn't be heard.

"…he's still alive I think." Allen sighed. Lavi sent him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by 'I think'?" he inquired. Allen shook his head. Worry shone from his dark blue eyes.

"His heartbeat is slow, it almost non-existent. Does it have anything to do with that third illusion he used earlier?" Allen asked worriedly. "He did say something like 'draw from my life' or something like that."

Lavi stared at the fallen exorcist seriously. He knew Kanda would cut him to thousand of pieces if he dared to tell the other two about his lifespan and that tattoo on his chest. But in this condition, it left him to no choices but to tell. However, as if he had read his mind, Lucius began first.

"Your friend here has a curse on him." Lucius spoke lightly. Lavi sent him a surprised look. How could a stranger knew about his friend's condition? "Well, you might call it a curse or whatever you like, the clearest thing is, it is related to an hourglass with a lotus of ten petals inside." He continued.

"Don't worry, Lavi-kun. I'll handle this so Yuu-chan won't chop you to pieces later." He grinned. He might be another person other than Lavi to call Kanda by his given name.

Lavi sighed. He really did read his mind, maybe. "If that lotus wilted, it will kill him." The other three gasped. Lavi stared at the sleeping exorcist worriedly. "I recall, he has lost two petals so far, hasn't he, Lavi-kun?" he asked. Lavi responded by averting his gaze from the man. "However, I don't think he can use the sword he's wielding now without that tattoo on his chest. I'm sure you all have seen it, right?"

Allen placed on of his hands on his chin as to think. He remembered the thing with the swordsman of millennium with the berserk Innocence they met in Rome, Victorio. Kanda was injured by that man. He recalled seeing his wounds shrunk the day after it and he also didn't miss the sight of the strange tattoo on his chest.

"Everytime he uses that third illusion, that tattoo drained his life and gives him strength." Lucius continued. "That's why he was a little careful not to use it too often, because it shortens his lifespan. Oh, but it helps him heals a lot faster too."

Allen averted his gaze and stared at the currently slumbering swordsman sadly. Why hadn't Kanda told him or the others anything about that? Why didn't Lavi tell him either? Why it was always secrets with Kanda? He suddenly couldn't stand all those secrets. Sure, Kanda was rude, harsh, irritable person, but he's still one of his best friends. Allen was worried about him. And to add to it, a stranger knew about his condition too, and not him.

"…hey you, Lucius…isn't it?" Allen stated. Lucius looked down with a questioning look. "…how could you know such thing? I thought this is the first time you've met us." Allen asked seriously. Lavi and Lenalee gazed at him with the same demanding look. He sighed.

"I have my own source of information. I've heard about you guys long before you even joined the black order." He replied. "I'll tell you that later. For now, would you like to go to the Inn? Or would you just leave that friend of yours laying there on the ground?" he offered. They suddenly realized he's got a point there.

* * *

"So, care to explain everything now?" the orange haired exorcist asked the golden haired monster as they sat down. The raven haired exorcist lied on the bed. Allen and Lenalee sat down on the edge of the bed worriedly. 

"Right then." He shrugged and sat on a nearby chair. Lavi was leaning to the wall, arms crossed on his chest. Toma just sat on the chair near the bed and was trying to connect the headquarters.

"You see, I am not exactly from this world. Or rather, maybe you would like to say, 'dimension'. I'm from another dimension. Believe it or not, there are lots of dimensions where humans live. I'm from one of them." He began to explain.

"I am here because I heard my true form is sealed somewhere in this dimension. And as for information, I have my ways. I won't tell you. You won't understand anyway." He said. "But if you'd like it, someday maybe. After we all trust each other. Don't get me wrong. I haven't fully trusted you either." He added and turned back.

Allen went silent. He had never once heard something such as that. First, this guy told him he was a monster, and now he said he didn't belong to the same universe as them. Just how much madness is there in that stupid head of his?!

"I understand your feelings right now." He smiled softly. Allen's head snapped up. "I feel the same when I heard about you guys. I never knew that there are things like this. Innocences and such things…I couldn't understand. We're the same." He said. "I'm going to continue giving my aid to you until I find my body." He said and walked out from the room.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee asked, it wasn't her usual soft tone. It was more like she was being careful of what the man would do.

"…out. I want to see around this town a bit more." He replied. "Look for me on the roof. I'll be there." He said and left the room. Leaving the others silent. Lavi was the first one to speak.

"I think I'll go out too. Sitting around here and thinking too seriously doesn't suit me well. See ya all later guys. Tell me if Yuu-chan has awakened." He said, leaving the room in his usual cheerful mood. But none could miss the seriousness which still lingered in his eyes. Seriousness, and a bit of sadness and worry. Lenalee sighed. Lavi was definitely older than all of them even if he didn't look like it.

"I'll be out too, Allen-kun." Lenalee stood up slowly. "Would you like something to eat? I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat." She stated.

"Yeah…thanks Lenalee." Allen gave her a tired smile. Lenalee was trying to console him, and he appreciated it. Lenalee gave a cheery smile and then walked out half hopping. Allen stared down at the ground again and lost in his own thought. All of these things had begun to be such a headache. As if they hadn't enough troubles occurred in front of them, a series of strange events and strange people began to appear in front of them, causing chaos.

"…Master Walker, I'm sure master Kanda has his own reasons of hiding the truth from you." Toma said, startling the young exorcist. He had completely forgotten that the finder was still there. He lifted up his trouble stricken face and faced the finder standing in front of him with a consoling face.

"…I'm sure you're trying to cheer me up with that, Toma, but it's alright. I'm fine, really." He gave a weary smile. It was one of the reasons he was in a very serious thinking mood right now. The fact that Kanda had been hiding an important truth about himself burdened him not-so-slightly. Kanda was in fact one of his best friends other than Lenalee and Lavi. The feeling of not being trusted was so heavy. He had once felt it from the raven haired exorcist, but he thought that had changed after a while. But in truth, it seemed he wasn't trusted at all.

"…I've known master Kanda and the others for quite some time. I've been in this order longer than them." Toma informed the young exorcist. Allen listened patiently. "I've once heard something about master Kanda's curse, but nobody ever had any precise information about that, so I have completely forgotten about it."

"You have?" Allen inquired. The finder nodded. The finder sat beside the exorcist and continued.

"Master Kanda was always stubborn. He had sometimes suffered rebounds from his curse, but never even once admitted it. Only master Lavi knows that. He often came and took a bit of care for him. I once saw them when it occurred. Master Kanda as usual threatened master Lavi to get out before he chopped his head off. But master Lavi was quite patient and waited until he had pissed him off enough to drive him of to sleep. After that he would leave master Kanda's room in a satisfied look. I remember it well." Toma nodded to himself. Allen shivered at the older exorcist's bravery to face Kanda like that.

"Master Walker, you must understand that every people has their own weakness. And in master Kanda's case, the weakness is in his stubbornness. I'm sure nobody here wants to become a burden to the others. Master Kanda's the same." He said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Allen inquired. The finder bowed down his head a bit and proceeded to get out of the room.

"I will also go out." He said. "I've been trying to connect to the H.Q. but no answer came from their side. So I think I'll walk around and see if the connection works outside."

"Yeah…umm…Toma…" Allen began. The finder sent him a questioning look in his eyes and Allen sighed. "Thanks…for telling me this." He smiled sincerely. Toma sighed and smiled behind his bandage.

"Well then, I'll be out now, Master Walker. Make sure you get some rest." The finder walked out. Allen sighed. Sometimes he forgot that the finder was much older and much wiser than he was. Allen gazed upon the slumbering form of Kanda. He caress his cheek softly, shuddering to himself, thinking of what the raven haired exorcist's reaction would be if he wasn't sleeping by that time.

'_I want to know about you.' _Allen thought to himself. _'Why is it always secrets with you? Don't you ever trust me? Even once?' _he sighed. Kanda was quite handsome, he had to admit_. 'Does he know that he looks so adorable when he's sleeping?_' Allen chuckled.

Wait, what was he thinking? Getting interested in a man? Whoo…boy, had he lost it. Allen noticed, but suddenly felt that he doesn't care about that sort of gender things. Kanda was definitely beautiful when he's asleep. However, the beautiful silence was ruined by the shifting body of the raven haired exorcist. Allen hurriedly pulled his hand away from the other's cheek as he opened his eyes wearily.

"…beansprout?" he twitched his eyes. Allen was panicked. What if the raven haired exorcist noticed that he had been playing with his cheek while he was asleep? The image of mugen slicing around the room played in his mind repeatedly. "Where the fucking hell is this? The Inn again?" he asked, slightly baffled by the younger boy's attitude.

Allen, realizing his life wasn't in any danger at all, sighed in relieved. "Ah…yes, we're in the Inn all right. After the Noahs fled, you passed out, so Lucius suggested that we take you here." He explained. Kanda flinched at the stranger's name. He didn't like that man. Well, speaking of hate, Kanda hated almost all people, didn't he?

"…I don't like him." Kanda snorted at the mention of Lucius' name. Allen nodded. "He's weird, weirder than any other people I've met all my life." Kanda cursed under his breath and laid his head back on the pillow.

"But he did help us, though…" Allen stated. "Oh, the others are out, Lenalee is in the canteen I suppose, Lavi is…I don't know. Toma is currently trying to connect to the H.Q.. that Lucius is…" before Allen could finish the last sentence, Kanda glared to him, made him chickened out and stopped.

"…who's asking you, beansprout?" Kanda snapped. Allen pouted. Oh, that darling looking pout… (A/N: X3) wait, what was he thinking? Allen pouting, darling? The hell what's wrong with him?! Kanda knocked his forehead as an attempt to bring him back to reality.

"Just in case you're wondering." Allen added confidently. "…hey, Kanda…" Allen began with a serious face. Kanda almost shudder at the sight of the younger exorcist with such a low voice and seriousness in his face. "…Lucius told us…about your lifespan."

The raven haired exorcist's head snapped up. He stared at the younger boy with a really-scary-glare and grabbed his collar. "How much did he tell you?!" he demanded. Allen sighed and grabbed his hand, trying to remove it from his collar.

"…everything." Allen replied with a serious tone in his voice. Kanda looked down and released Allen's collar. "…Kanda, why didn't you ever tell us anything about it? We are friends…aren't we?" Kanda turned his gaze at the younger boy and glared.

"Who the hell ever told you that we are friends, beansprout?" Kanda shot. Allen formed a fist in anger. "Don't get me wrong. I thought I had told you the first time we met that we are not some kind of partner or anything at all. So don't think too kindly of me—" before Kanda could finish his sentence, he was surprised by Allen who dragged his shoulders against the wall.

"What the f—" Allen's head bowed down, stopping the raven haired exorcist from continuing his words in confusion. Allen's shoulders trembled in anger. The raven haired exorcist stared at him with a slight worry and bewilderment.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me!" Allen yelled, knowing what the next word would be. "…why?!" he asked. Kanda's eyes twitched a bit in pain when his shoulders hit the wall violently. "Why is it always secrets with you?! You hid away all the important things from us…even if you never smile, I thought it was okay, but…when it comes to secrets in which your life is connected with, do you expect me to remain calm?! Do you think we don't get worried when we watched you went limp after every battle?! Do you think that…we don't take you dear to us?! Why don't you trust us? Why can't you trust me?!" he yelled, tears threatening to fell from his eyes. Kanda's eyes widened. This was the first time he had heard Allen yelling to him with tone filled with anger like that.

"…I'm sure Lenalee and Lavi feel this way too. This is for the three of us." Allen stated, trying his best to hold back the tears of anger and disappointment. He had lost his most important person in the world when he was younger. For him now, his friends are his most important things in the whole world. He wanted to save the world for them. He didn't want to lose anyone anymore.

The way Kanda used his life costing technique so easily pissed him off. "Do you think we wouldn't be sad if you were to die?! Answer me, you bastard!" he yelled, lifting up his anger filled face to face the older exorcist. To his surprise, the older exorcist put a gentler look than usual in his face. It almost looked…sad.

"…let me go, beansprout." He said. The tone was a lot softer than the usual. Allen pulled his hands back from the swordsman's shoulder and stepped back a little, forming some space between them. He had lost his control and he would regret it if his harsh words hurt the swordsman, but Kanda followed.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys." He said, turning his back against the younger exorcist. "You guys won't understand…about me." He said, walking away from the younger one.

"W-wait, Kanda, I didn't mean to—" Allen reached out his hands, but Kanda ignored him and stepped out. Allen let his hand fell back to his side. He was angry. Allen felt guilty because he yelled. But that was true, he would feel sad if Kanda were to die. And so would the others. Allen sighed and sat on the edge of the bed wearily. Since when that stubborn exorcist become so dear to him? He never knew. The only thing he was certain of was, he would not let anyone die. Even that dark stubborn exorcist. **Especially** that dark stubborn exorcist.

Meanwhile, Kanda walked around the town without destination. _'That guy was so naïve. What does he know about me? What does he think he understand?!'_ Kanda cursed under his breath and stopped to lean on a wall. He still felt tired from the earlier battle. _'That was the first time…anyone ever said he would feel sad if I die…'_ he thought to himself tiredly.

'_It's not that I don't trust you guys…it's just that…'_ Kanda thought and gazed to the sky. It was dark blue. The rain was coming_. 'If I ever become a burden….'_ He sighed as he felt rain fell to his skin. _'I __**do**__ trust you…that's why…I didn't want you guys to know…my weakness.'_ Kanda admitted to himself, though he'd sooner die than confessing it to them.

Kanda continued his strolling and arrived in a shop with rain soaked clothes. He saw a familiar figure sat on one of the bench cheerfully. Oh, for the love of…

"Yuu-chan." Lavi called. "You're awake." He said cheerfully. Kanda snorted. Of all the people to meet why did it have to be Lavi? "Hey, shouldn't you be resting right now?" he asked. Kanda turned his back to him. "Yuu-chan? What's wrong?"

"…don't call me that." He ordered. He was in no mood to pick a fight with Lavi. Lavi scratched his head and sighed.

"There's something wrong with you, Yuu-chan. This is just not you, y'know. Tell Lavi what's wrong." He said with a cheery smile.

Kanda snorted. "It's got nothing to do with you, Junior. Buzz off." He said and walked away. Lavi was stunned with his last words.

'_Did he just call me Junior? Wow, it's pretty rare of him to do so. There's something wrong with you, Yuu-chan. I just know it._' Lavi said, throwing a worried face to the raven haired exorcist.

* * *

"I wonder where Kanda went…" Allen murmured, rain kept falling on the window like never-ending tears. "It's raining…" he stated. 

'_Rain…'_ Allen's mind flew back to the past. He and Mana, his foster father used to watch the rain when they were still together. Allen sighed. _'Please tell me what I should be doing now…Mana…' _Allen said and then curled up to become a ball of black and white in the bed. _'I'm sleepy…'_ he said to himself.

"Well, well, I think someone has left a ball of fur on the bed, haven't they?" a sarcastic tone came from the older man on the door. Allen hurriedly sat up only to find a certain gold haired young man on the door, smiling to him.

"Oh, it's only you." Allen murmured and leaned back to the soft pillow. The man chuckled and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Oh, you aren't glad to see me?" he asked. Allen sent him a warning glare.

"Who are you kidding?" Allen snapped. The man laughed.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty, Allen-chan." He smiled. Allen sent him a death glare, showing that he doesn't like to be called that. "Well, aside from that, where are your other friends?" he asked. Allen sighed and sat up again.

"They're all out." He answered flatly. Lucius, however, detected some strangeness in the young boy's tone of speaking.

"Hey, you got on a fight with Yuu-chan?" he asked. Allen's head snapped up. How did he guess it that precisely? "Bingo." He stated with a smile.

"How the hell do you do things like that?" Allen stated with a demanding look.

"Do what?" he asked.

"…don't play dumb." The white haired exorcist said. The older man sighed.

"Just a guess." He said. "Well, you're going back to the H.Q. tomorrow, right? Don't forget to take me with you, okay?" Allen glared at the man.

"What for?" Allen sat up with wary. Lucius shrugged.

"Oh, the others haven't told you anything? They asked for my aid to help you guys from that Noah. In a slight exchange, of course." He smiled.

"They WHAAAAAAT?!" Allen yelled. Had his friends lost their mind? Asking help to a monster, a stranger too at that?

"Don't yell." He stated, covering his foxish ears. "Well, it was inevitable indeed. I didn't go away from this city because I know something like this might occur. Well, I'll be around you guys for quite a while, so please be patient with me for a while. After I get what I want, I'll get out of your sight." He smiled, saluting to the younger boy like a captain of a ship.

Allen's jaw dropped to the ground. _'Around this stupid creature for quite a while? You've got to be kidding me! Kanda would like this. '_ Allen thought to himself sarcastically.

"Well, a deal is a deal, Allen-chan. I'll be out again. Bye-bye." He stated naughtily and ran out of the room. Allen sweatdropped.

"Something tells me, this is going to be a long, long way to go." He bowed his head down and sighed. Then he threw his gaze to the window to the outside world. The rain had stopped. Allen placed his hand on the window and smiled. _'Welcome back, Mr. sun.'_ he chuckled and laid himself back to the bed, before he drifted to a deep slumber.

_

* * *

_

_As long as you remain a being of this world, there are things that you were born to do for. If you can't become the best at everything, at least be someone who's willing to try to be the best. Something you call world is something that is filled with living and death creatures. This world cannot exist without one of them. This world can't exist without you as the part of it._

**

* * *

**

So, how do you feel about this chapter? I know, 19 pages are not too long. Anyway, I'm trying my best here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience since I'm quite slow at writing. I'll update as soon as possible (If the writer's block doesn't get to me first). Oh yeah, I'm proud to announce that the romance will begin next chappie! Yay! XD

Review after you read this chapter please? I just LOVE reviews! XDDD


	5. Realization

**A/N:**

Chapter 5 is here! dancing Okay, I've gone crazy. Thank you, reviewers, for your reviews! I love review so much! XDD anyway, I hope you will like this chappie. Flame me if you don't. I'll accept critics. It will help me built a better story.

Oh, and sorry about the little bit of delay. There's something wrong with my internet connection yesterday, so I couldn't post it yesterday.

Finally, my story reaches the romance part! From this point, things will get hotter! X3 Like it? Review! Hate it? Review! Review me! Okay, let's move on to the story before I totally lost my mind.

**Zel-chan:** Thanks a lot for the review! XD Hmm…to tell the truth, I've been thinking to do so too. You know what I mean. evil laugh Heh heh. Anyway, thanks for reading my story! There are more to come! XDD

**Shadowsteph:** Thanks for the review! Yay! I'm glad you like this story! Please continue to read it, thanks. X3

Disclaimer : I own D.Gray-man! X3 okay, I don't… pout I wish I do… 'cause I just **love** this anime!

**Chapter 5-Realization**

_You can't always get what you want. But that might just be why you feel proud after working hard to reach it._

* * *

"Allen-kun, wake up." Lenalee's voice disturbed Allen's beautiful sweet slumber. The white haired exorcist shook his head wearily and sat up. 

"What is it, Lenalee?" the slight-younger exorcist yawned. Lenalee gestured to the door.

"We're leaving soon." Lenalee smiled at the white haired exorcist. "The train will arrive in five minutes. If we miss this train, there would be no train back to the black order until tomorrow."

"Right…let me wash my face first." Allen stated. "I fell asleep?" he asked. Lenalee nodded.

"You seemed to be very tired. I didn't want to wake you up." She smiled. "Let's go, everyone's waiting." Allen nodded.

* * *

"Allen! Lenalee! Hurry! The train's about to leave!" Lavi said from the train. Lenalee and Allen ran to catch up with the train. Allen noticed that Kanda, Lavi, Toma, and that annoying creature Lucius were already in. just when they were about to reach the train, it began to move. 

"Ah, wait a minute!" Allen yelled.

"Catch!" Lavi gave his hand to the two late exorcists. Lenalee and Allen grabbed it and with an amazing strength, Lavi lifted both of them into the train from the quite wide opened window. Both got in the train just in time, thanks to Lavi, throwing them inside. Lenalee landed on a sofa. Luckily that room was reserved for the exorcists only, so she didn't bump into another people. Allen had a not so nice landing, he stumbled forward and landed on someone else. That someone was Kanda.

"I-I'm sorry!" Allen apologized and bowed his head out of habit. His eyes went wide and blush ignited his cheeks when seeing that it was the raven haired exorcist he landed on. Kanda twitched his eyebrows slightly at the sudden impact when the white haired exorcist stood up abruptly and offered to help him.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy beansprout." Kanda spat and stood up on his own, ignoring Allen's stretched out hand. He dusted himself clean and sighed. "This is what happens if you sleep too long." He stated coldly. Allen's flushed face turned into a scowl.

"You slept five hours back there!" he argued. "And not to ignore the earlier, you sleep about three more hours!" the raven haired exorcist frowned.

"Yes, and I'm sure a beansprout like you need a seventeen hours of sleep given that you're still a sprout that needs to grow." Kanda stated sarcastically, glaring at the younger exorcist.

"Yeah, thanks to some stubborn jerk, I can't have any sleep yesterday, worrying that after he woke up, he would try to kill himself again recklessly saving this beansprout from someone's blade!" Allen spat back.

"Why you, little—" Kanda retorted. The others watched the two friends (?) argued with each other, launching a lot of sarcastic remarks.

"My, my, this is amusing." Lucius stated lightly at the scene, laughing.

"This is the usual." Lavi stated. "Oh wait, did you say that Yuu-chan saved you just now, Allen?" he asked with a cheery face. Allen turned back and smirked.

"Yeah, yesterday when Lucius was—" alas, the younger exorcist didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, given that Kanda had already unsheathed his Mugen and currently, it was hovering a little too close to Allen's neck. Kanda glared at the younger exorcist with his infamous death glare. Allen gulped and sweatdropped at the scary swordsman trying to behead him with his beloved katana.

"Need I continue your sentence, Allen-chan?" Lucius offered. He chuckled, Kanda and Allen was sure close friends aren't they? "Yesterday, when we were playing, Yuu-chan—" it was cut off when Lucius jumped back as Kanda waved his Mugen to cut the annoying monster. Lavi ducked to avoid getting sliced since he was standing next to the infuriating monster.

"That was close." He laughed. "Well, where were we? Oh yeah, when we were playing, Yuu-chan saved Allen-chan from—" Kanda stabbed the monster in the chest, earning a gasp from the others, and a laughter from the spoken monster.

"That was nice of you, Yuu-chan, too bad I can't die, isn't it?" he said, pulling away lightly from the swordsman's katana. "Yesterday, Yuu-chan—" Kanda waved his sword again at the monster.

Lucius stuck out his tongue at the irritated swordsman and exited through the door to the next train car. Kanda chased him with a vein on his forehead, showing that he would not stop until he can somehow threaten the golden haired bastard to stop saying that embarrassing fact (since he couldn't be killed).

"…they have become a close friend already." Lavi commented. Allen chuckled and sweatdropped. "I never knew that I would get such a challenging rival like that." Lavi laughed.

"Rival on what?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"On making fun of Yuu-chan, of course." Lavi laughed, making the other two exorcists sighed and sweatdropped. "Annoying Yuu-chan is fun! You ought to try it sometimes, Allen. You have to be fast enough to run, though." He added and beamed naughtily.

"No thanks, I like my head where it is." Allen chuckled. "Besides, I'm glad Kanda's turned back to normal." He finished with a smile.

"Huh? Did something happen yesterday?" Lavi asked curiously. Allen nodded slightly and smiled. "What happened? Tell me, tell me!" Lavi said, persuading the younger teen to tell him everything. Allen sighed.

"I'd like to, but…if Kanda finds out, I'm dead." He said, laughing nervously, remembering how scary Kanda could be when he's angry.

"It's okay, my lips are sealed." Lavi assured him.

"I'd like to hear it too." Lenalee said, sitting down next to Allen. Suddenly Toma appeared from the next train car with the phone he was always carrying.

"Miss Lenalee, Head Officer wishes to speak to you." Toma said. Lenalee hurriedly stood up and ran lightly toward the finder.

"Fill me in later!" she said, before walking out with the phone. Lavi and Allen nodded.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Lavi asked with a cheery smile, like a five year old little boy waiting an interesting fairy tale to be told to him. Allen smiled back and turned serious. He told everything that happened yesterday to the orange haired exorcist who listened patiently.

"And Yuu-chan didn't get mad that you yelled to him? Wow, that's extraordinaire!" Lavi said with an excited smile.

"Yeah, and I was worried that I might have hurt his feelings back there." Allen said.

"What feelings?" Lavi asked, laughing as he said that. Allen laughed too and elbowed Lavi teasingly.

"I was a bit worried when I saw that sad looks on his face. Do you think he might be mad at me, Lavi?" the white haired exorcist asked. Lavi shook his head.

"Yuu-chan is always angry, y'know." He replied.

"I'm serious, Lavi, do you think he might be angry at me?" Allen repeated with a serious look.

"Huh? W-well, he acted like usual toward you earlier, right? I guess he isn't." Lavi replied with a confused look, seeing how serious the other exorcist was.

"Oh right. I guess you're right, Lavi." He smiled. That's when Kanda and the infuriating monster he was chasing burst in into the train car, still with Mugen in his hands. Lucius jumped around here and there as to avoid the teen's wrath.

"Stand still, you bastard!" Kanda yelled. The older man (A/N: Lucius is 10,000 year old Oo with double personality of a 7 year old naughty kid and the personality of a 10,000 year old man. X3) smiled with a five year old kid's smile.

"Make me!" he mocked and ran to the next train car.

"All right. I will!" Kanda said, chasing him to the next destination, leaving Allen and Lavi a bit shocked that both lasted that long. Lavi and Allen sweatdropped at them.

"…I think Yuu-chan has met his match." Lavi said, earning a soft chuckle from the other exorcist. "Oh yeah, Allen, what were you saying about Yuu-chan saving you from Lucius?" Lavi asked.

"Well, it was like this…" Allen began. He told his best friend everything that happened when Kanda protected him at the cost of his life (and it would be if it wasn't illusion). Lavi was a little doubtful at that, but then again, would this sweet Allen lie to him?

"I don't know that Yuu-chan had it in him!" he said, holding back a laughter. Allen scowled slightly at that.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Lavi burst out to laughter.

"Don't you know? Yuu-chan's type of people never wastes their time (or life) saving someone they don't like!" Lavi said. Allen flushed at the word 'like'. "I think Yuu-chan has begun to like you, Allen." Lavi said, wiping away a single tear from the corner of his eye.

"W-w-w-what does that mean?!" Allen stuttered with face redder than a beet.

"Hey, what's with your flushed face, moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked, making the younger's blush deepened. Lavi's jaw dropped in realization and then he yelled. "ALLEN, COULD IT BE THAT YOU—" which was stopped by Allen's hands covering his mouth.

"Don't yell, Lavi! You'll shatter my eardrums!" he stated. "And what the hell do you mean by could it be that I'm…what did you want to say?" Allen asked, dumbfounded.

Lavi coughed to regain his composure and smiled. "Could it be that you've fallen for Yuu-chan?" he whispered in Allen's ear, earning a glass-breaking scream from the younger exorcist. "Hey, calm down, moyashi-chan! You're the one who told me not to yell, 'member?" Lavi said, covering his ears.

"…sorry." Allen said, covering his mouth with his hands. "But what the hell did you mean by that, Lavi?!" Allen said, flushing. "I didn't…, I mean I wasn't…, I was…, Kanda is a guy!" he said, fumbling badly with his words.

"Yeah, so what? Love knows no gender, my dear moyashi-chan." Lavi said, holding back the laughter. "Tell me, when did you fall in love with him?" Lavi asked eagerly. Allen blush deepened again.

"I didn't!" he yelled.

"Then why did you blushed when I said the word 'like'?" Lavi asked.

"Well, it was…I mean…I'm not…I mean…I don't know what I mean." Allen sighed. Why did he blush, indeed? Could it be that…AAARGH! Nah! That couldn't be, could it? Allen shook his head as hard as he could.

"C'mon, moyashi-chan, I see you're in a big denial, aren't you? Tell me everything about it." Lavi said, smiling with a smile that seemed to be wider than the Earl of Millennium's smile himself.

"I don't understand what you mean, Lavi." Allen said, after regaining his composure. "I mean, I've never fallen in love before, and I don't know how it feels to fall in love." He said. Lavi 'tsk'-ed.

"Maybe I need to teach you from the start?" he offered. Allen sighed.

"No thanks. I thought our job was to collect the innocence not to prattle about love like a bunch of pregnant ladies, Lavi." Allen reminded. Lavi pouted.

"Oh, but who could ever resisted falling in love?" Lavi said. Before Allen could reply, Lucius and Kanda entered the train car with a worried face.

"We heard a scream earlier, are you guys all right?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, that was only me falling from the chair. Sorry 'bout that." Allen lied and laughed nervously.

"Che, you should be more careful, clumsy beansprout." Kanda retorted.

"Yeah, especially since Yuu-chan immediately got worried and ran here, ending our fun little battle when he heard your scream from 3 train cars away." Lucius said to Allen with a straight face. Kanda immediately unsheathed his Mugen and began to chase the infuriating man again.

"Aww, Yuu-chan, that's so **sweet**of you!" Lavi teased, placing a heavy emphasis on the word sweet and Kanda abruptly changed direction to attack Lavi. Allen? Oh yeah, our poor white haired exorcist was busy with his own thought of the golden haired man's words earlier.

'_Kanda? Heard my scream from 3 train cars away? Worried?'_ Allen flushed at that. Kanda Yuu? Got worried of him? Nah! That couldn't be…could it?

Allen's mind wandered to the scene when the swordsman thanked him for worrying about him. As much as it should've felt normal that someone thank you, for Allen, it was a priceless moment. Secretly, the white haired exorcist noticed the faint blush in the raven haired exorcist's cheek back there. And oh, how it brought joy to him back there. He could've sworn that he felt his cheeks were even hotter than the hottest volcano right now. His mind then wandered to the scene when he caressed the sleeping swordsman's cheek. He recalled that he thought how beautiful Kanda was when he was sleeping. Could it be that…he had totally lost it?

Allen shook his head so hard that it hurt while Lavi and Lucius teased the swordsman to no end_. 'No way, that's all because…because…'_ Allen thought to himself_. 'That I want to know so much about him because…I have…I have…'_

"Bastards!" Kanda cursed under his breath when Lavi and Lucius hurriedly ran away from the pissed off swordsman toward the other train car. That was when he noticed Allen's bright red face. "Hey, stupid moyashi, what's with your red face?" he asked with tone as cold as usual. Allen's head snapped up and then he laughed nervously.

"N-nothing! It's all right! Really!" he said while trying to stand up. Suddenly his head spun so hard because he had been shaking it earlier. He lost his balance and fell. Kanda made a mistake by trying to catch him (oh, that's so unlike him at all isn't it?) because the younger ended up falling **on** him Allen felt his lips met the raven haired exorcist's and abruptly stood up in panic before Kanda could shove him away.

"Bloody hell, what the—?" Kanda yelled and Allen hurriedly bowed his head down in panicky as many times as he could.

"I'm sorry Kanda! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Allen repeated a few times before running away to the next train car with face redder than a beet.

"What the heck…" Kanda asked himself and stood up, dusting himself clean. _'And why the heck did I try to catch him? That had been my first kiss too'._ Kanda grumbled to himself. Wait, what? First kiss? What was he thinking about? Kanda knocked himself in the forehead and took his blade again.

'_The hell, my mind has been messed up ever since that dim-witted monster came! All this sentimental (ugh) thought like yesterday, useless thing like today...'_ Kanda complained to himself and then went to the other train car to chase the two troublemakers. _'I'm going to slice him up and clear this useless idea out of my mind! And that idiot Lavi too!' _He thought.

Meanwhile, Allen ceased to run and stopped in one empty train car. He caught up his breath and sat on one of the benches. He was still delirious on how did that happened twice in a day! He fell on Kanda twice in the same place, only the second fall resulting in the meeting of their two lips. Allen blushed furiously at the very thought. He placed his fingers on the moist lips of his and thought to himself.

'_I can't believe this! I kissed him! B-b-but, it's an accident, right? Stay calm, stay calm…'_ Allen rubbed his chest as to calm himself down. The young exorcist took a deep breath as deep as he could and sighed_. 'But…he was…so warm.'_ Allen thought again. That was it. Allen had fallen from the highest mountain in the world and survived. Allen Walker, our dear, sweet exorcist had fallen in love with the cold hearted swordsman. Of all people to fall in love with. But honestly, he didn't mind.

'_Is this…love?'_ Allen thought to himself, feeling his own heartbeats fastened themselves as he did so. The feelings of wanting to feel the same warmth from the older exorcist filled his heart. The sudden longing of seeing Kanda's face once more time overflowing. Yes, that was it. That was love our dear sweet Allen Walker was feeling. _'So…Lavi…was right? I have…fallen in love?'_

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee suddenly called. She had just finished using the telephone. "What are you doing here?" she inquired confusedly at the slightly younger exorcist. "Your face is all red. You alright?" she asked again. Allen squeaked and laughed nervously.

"Oh, y-yeah, right. I'm fine, don't worry about me, Lenalee!" he said, holding both his hand in front of his chest. "H-have you talked to Komui-san?" he tried to change the topic.

"Oh, really?" Lenalee asked in disbelief, but decided to leave it just like that. "I talked to Nii-san just now. Honestly, we need something to upgrade the phone. I need to climb to the train's roof first to get clear voice." She whined. "Where's the others? This is not our reserved room, right?"

"Yeah, Kanda is now chasing Lavi and Lucius to the other cars…I think." He said slightly nervous at the swordsman's name.

"You…think?" Lenalee asked puzzled at the not-so-clear answer.

"Yeah, I think so." Allen answered lightly, managed to get total control upon himself. "Why don't we check then?" Allen opened the door to their reserved car only to get bumped by Lavi.

"Lavi?!" Lenalee almost yelled as the orange haired exorcist bumped into Allen and almost bumped into her too. He hurriedly hid behind Lenalee as Kanda burst in from their reserved room.

"Lavi, wait, you bastard!" Kanda yelled. Lavi squeaked behind Lenalee with a teasing whine.

"Yuu-chan is being mean to me…" he said. Lenalee covered her face with her palm and sighed. How childish of them.

"Now where did you hid my hair tie?!" Kanda asked threateningly, ignoring Allen who was currently staring at him. Well, that was true, Kanda's hair was untied and Lavi seemed to be the culprit behind that. Allen stared closely at the older boy, enamored at how beautiful he looked with his hair down.

"Aww, c'mon Yuu, put that sword away…" Lavi tried to persuade him, but seemed to fall to deaf ears since Kanda didn't bother to listen to him and lifted Mugen again threateningly. Lavi's head snapped up upon seeing the blonde behind Kanda. "Catch!" Lavi threw a white tie to the older man.

"Got it!" Lucius caught the tie. Kanda turned back and ran toward the older man with Mugen. Lucius stuck out his tongue again at him and ran.

"Phew, I thought I was dead." Lavi sighed in relieved. "Sorry 'bout that, Allen. Ya okay?" Lavi asked, helping Allen to stand. Allen nodded and took his hand.

"You guys are unbelievably childish." Lenalee commented. "You're making a ruckus in this train. We might have reserved a whole car, but not the whole train, you moron! What if you hit passengers accidentally?" she scolded the older boy like he was her own brother.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry 'bout that." Lavi said, scratching the back of his head. "Y'know, teasing Yuu-chan is my habit, that it's hard to stop once I began." He said, laughing lightly.

"Aw, c'mon, Lenalee, I will stop now, I will stop if it pleases you." Lavi said, holding up his arms in front of his chest since Lenalee sent him a scary glare. Wow, so it's not only Kanda who could glare really scary.

"Whatever." Lenalee sighed and gestured the two boys to enter their reserved car. The boys obeyed and sat neatly on the seats.

"Yeah, catch me up on the story now." Lenalee smiled. Allen and Lavi sent her a questioning look. Lenalee sighed. Oh, how forgetful of them. "Doh…what you've been talking earlier, you know! The thing that happened yesterday!" She reminded them. Lavi clouted his own palm in realization and Allen immediately nodded as the sign that they finally understood what she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, it slipped from my mind." Allen stated. "You see, it was like this…" Allen began to tell Lenalee everything. But of course, he skipped the part when he caressed the Japanese's cheek. He hadn't even told Lavi about that and wasn't sure he would either.

"I'm surprised Kanda didn't kill you, Allen-kun." Lenalee giggled. "But I do feel the same way about that, though." She smiled sorrowfully. "My world consists of my friends and families. For me, even if this world was saved, but none of my friends were there by the time…I would still be destroyed." She stated, closing her eyes. In her face, her sincerity was painted clearly.

Allen looked down. Lavi stared out from the window. How beautiful that would be indeed, winning this war and not losing anyone. No one there knew, what price they must pay to win this war. But the truth is, all of them, including Kanda wished, that after they win this war, they would be able to return back home with everyone.

"…I feel the same way, Lenalee." Allen smiled "I can't imagine a world without my friends. But no matter what, I have to walk forward. I have made a promise…to my deceased father…to Mana. That I'd never stop until the end of my life. You guys too." He smiled. Lavi and Lenalee sent him a questioning look. "Don't ever stop…until death takes us." He reached out his hand. Lavi and Lenalee smiled at each other and placed their hands on top of the younger exorcist.

"We will live." They all said in unison. "This covers for Kanda's part too." Lenalee added. Allen tried his best to hold back the blush that was about to ignite his face at the mention of the raven haired exorcist and nodded. Lavi smirked.

"That stubborn Yuu-chan would never agree to do this, would he?" Lavi said, laughing.

"Indeed, he hates all the sweet and mushy things in this world." Lenalee followed.

"Oh, he does?" Allen asked, chuckling. "Like what?"

"Like what? Oh yeah, he mentioned once that he hates people who does naïve things, his master general Theodore, sweet stuff, people who can't keep their yap shut, and—" Lavi paused when Allen cut him off.

"Err, Lavi, I think mentioning the thing Kanda hates will take forever, don't you?" he asked while sweatdropping. Lenalee nodded, agreeing.

"Oh right." He said as Kanda reemerged, tying his hair back, signing that he had won the argument. "…I have totally forgotten about them." Lavi stated.

"We're not arriving soon, are we? I'm bored." Lucius smiled as he entered the room. Normally, no normal human beings would be able to return in one piece after a fight with Kanda Yuu. But this blond was different. You all know.

Kanda snorted and sat down on the seat opposite of the seats the others were sitting on. Lucius left the car again for a slight stroll before reaching their destination. Man, he sure got energy.

"How did you get that back, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked teasingly. Kanda glared.

"He said he was bored. So he gave it back to me. Bastard." Kanda cursed. Lavi sweatdropped. "And I see you got yourself a companion to make fun of me." Kanda snorted. "Another one for me to kill."

"Don't say like you will murder me someday, Yuu…" Lavi whined.

"Okay, I won't." Kanda stared blankly to the open window and felt the warm air. It was the sea. Beautiful blue sea.

"You mean you won't kill me?" Lavi really didn't know when to stop.

"No." Kanda replied. "I meant I won't say that I **will**murder you someday. 'Cause I definitely **going to** murder you." He added. Lavi's face paled.

"Allen, Yuu-chan is threatening me…" He said, whining to Allen. Allen sweatdropped.

"Don't involve me…" Allen sighed.

"Look everyone! The sea!" Lenalee said, pointing to the window Kanda was staring at. So much for solitude. He had wished to have privacy after that tiring hunt with the blonde monster.

The three exorcists immediately rushed to Kanda's side and stared at the beautiful sea. They all (except Kanda) smiled cheerfully at the sight of the beautiful sea. Allen sat down in front of Kanda and smiled to the brunette who was currently staring at the sea through the window.

'_And more importantly…I don't think I will be able to live in a world without you…'_ Allen smiled softly at the brunette.

'_I don't know when…but you've become so dear…to me. I even doubt…I can keep on walking in a world…without you…_' Allen stared. The train reached the tunnel and the sight immediately went dark.

"Whoa, who turned off the light?" Lavi asked in panicky. In other way, the lighting wasn't on, because it was still day. And the darkness inside a tunnel didn't usually last long, so the train was left dark by the staffs who are currently working. Lavi, who was currently standing, jumped back a little in surprise. His foot landed on Lenalee's.

"H-hey, Lavi, don't squash my foot!" Lenalee protested. Lavi immediately lifted up his feet.

"Whoa, sorry, Lenalee! I can't see anything." The orange haired exorcist stated, lifting his foot and landed it on the other's, more correctly, Kanda's.

"Ow! Don't fucking stepping on my toes!" Kanda retorted. Lavi was indeed in the middle of a sea of feet.

"Sorry 'bout that, Yuu-chan! But it's too dark!" he said, now stepping on Allen's foot. Allen yelled a bit at the sudden impact. "Don't tell me, now you, Allen?" Lavi sweatdropped while panicked.

"Lavi, stop moving!" Lenalee said.

"How can I? I'm standing on one foot here!" he said.

"Balance yourself, carrot top!" Kanda yelled. "I'll slice you if you stepped on my foot again!" he said. Lavi gulped.

"Try leaning to something, Lavi!" Allen suggested. He too, was a bit confused with the darkness.

"Oh, right!" Lavi agreed. He was about to lean to the window when realizing…the window was opened. Lavi shrieked. "I'M FALLING!!!"

"L-Lavi!" Allen said, catching him and pulled him back, resulting both of them to fall. Lavi fell to the floor, and Allen? To Kanda. Suddenly, the train reached the end of the tunnel and the light shone back into the train.

"Ouch, ouch, that was close!" Lavi groaned. "Thanks Allen, are you…okay…?" Lavi was stopped dead at the adorable sight before him. Lenalee gasped slightly.

Allen's flushed face was against the older exorcist's chest. Kanda was frozen still. Allen felt the warmth of the other's chest before realization hit him and he abruptly stood up. Face as red as a beet.

"S-sorry K-Kanda! A-are you a-alright?" Allen stammered. Kanda's scrambled up mind was suddenly went clear, but surprisingly enough, he couldn't bring himself to yell to the younger exorcist for some reason.

"Y-yeah…" Kanda said. "Must you be so clumsy, moyashi?!" he promptly added, correcting the earlier awkward reply, using the Japanese version of Allen's nickname at that.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Allen said, still flushing. Kanda snorted. Allen sat back and 'humph'-ed. Lavi was still staring. Lenalee sweatdropped. That was quite the accident. Just think, three times in a day! With the same person (of course)! XDD

"N-now, guys, that was only an accident." Lenalee said, lifting both of her hands, slightly giggling to herself. Lavi's hands were in front of his mouth, covering an oncoming laughter. Kanda glared at him and Lavi immediately stopped.

"Hey guys, there's a slight trouble here." Lucius suddenly appeared from the next train car.

"Whatisit?" Kanda retorted. Lucius shrugged.

"Don't wanna know? Alright, won't tell ya." He said, turning back.

"H-hey wait!" Lenalee called. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"A horde of akuma in the dining car. No big deal, right?" he asked with a naughty face. The other four immediately paled. No big deal? What's wrong with that scrambled mind of his?!

"Let's go!" Allen said, the others nodded. Running past the blonde, they found themselves a dining car filled with level I akuma. A few passengers had already dead by then. Allen gritted his teeth in anger and immediately invoked his anti-akuma weapon. "Cross Grave!"

With the attack, 10 akuma exploded. Lavi helped the other passengers escaped to the next car. There's no way he could use his Nyoibo there, considering the size of the train compared to his hammer. Lenalee kicked the akuma with her dark boots. It's amazing that she could still moved freely in a stuffy train car like that.

Kanda sliced the oncoming ones from the broken window with the first illusion from his sword. There were at least 30 more oncoming akuma. Allen cursed under his breath. How could they choose a train of all place to attack?!

"Shit! Crown Edge!" Allen sent large projectiles in shape of crowns away to the akuma outside the window. After they destroyed all the akuma, they went to the next train car to check on the passengers.

There were at least 33 injured people, 12 dead ones, and 5 were thrown out of the broken window according to the surviving members. Allen stared at them with sorrowful look. Lucius lent them his aid. After the hassle, the team returned to their train car, while the other passengers decided not to mention that traumatic again.

"…why here of all place?!" Allen cursed as he sat down. Lavi sat down beside him and patted his back. Lenalee decided to call Komui again to report the destruction the akuma caused in the train. The chaos from the broken things was already fixed thanks to the blonde monster traveling with them, but the loss of life he couldn't fix.

"Of course." Kanda snorted coldly. "They would chose place with lots of people, naturally." He said, sat on one of the seats with arms crossed on his chest. Allen clenched his fists and bit his lower lip in anger.

"But people died thanks to them!" he yelled, standing up. Lavi held his wrist, telling him to calm down. "Lavi!"

"Calm down, Allen!" Lavi said, startling the younger one. Lavi rarely showed his serious mode. "I understand how you feel, but…this is the life of exorcists. I think you should've known that too. I know it's painful…but that can't be helped. If we weren't able to save them at all, that would've been far greater loss, wouldn't it?"

Allen sat back and bowed his head down. "But…they died." Allen murmured. "If we weren't here on the first place…they would not come here either…would they?" Allen sent the blonde in front of him a questioning look.

Lucius shrugged. "Don't look at me like I know everything. I did everything I could." He said. Allen clenched his teeth. "At least you were able to save half of them all. That's better than nothing at all." He said lightly.

Allen bowed his head down again sorrowfully. That was too cruel. He recalled seeing a child's clothes on the floor, which meant a little kid died. He even saw a blanket and a pacifier on the floor that time, meaning a…baby died.

"They didn't do anything wrong at all…" Allen murmured. Kanda stood up silently and left the room, patting Allen's white head briefly before he did so. Allen was too distraught to notice the odd attitude from the retreating swordsman.

"…I know. I saw it too, Allen. A baby and a kid died…a terrible loss indeed." Lavi sighed. Allen stared at his orange haired companion. "But that's what we exorcists are for. To save the innocent life. We are not perfect, so we might make mistakes. But there's no use in regretting about what's done." Allen nodded.

"I know…I know that…" Allen sighed. "I became an exorcist for that reason…but…I don't know why…it's still hard…seeing people died in front of your eyes."

"Even an expert exorcist would still feel hard to see people die in front of them. It's not your fault, Allen." Lavi patted his back comfortingly. Allen forced a smile and nodded.

"You're right, Lavi…thanks." Allen smiled.

"You're right. That's what great from humans." Lucius added. Both sent him a questioning look. "…I've seen thousands of people died in front of my eyes. Including my dearest ones." He paused a bit at that. Allen looked to him sorrowfully.

"…without noticing, it has become quite normal for me to see them die. I hate that." He said before walking away from them. "I hate this sorrowful self of mine…who can't feel things human beings can." He added before leaving the car.

"…what does he mean by dearest ones?" Lavi asked. "You seem to know what he meant." Allen nodded.

"It's his foster parents he was talking about. They died on war. And he couldn't do anything to save them." Allen explained shortly. Lavi nodded in comprehending.

"Never know an easy going guy like him has a excruciating past like that." Lavi commented. "And never know that someone with immortal life could whine 'bout himself like that." He added. Allen smiled understandingly.

"I know what he meant…" Allen replied. "What's the meaning of having immortal life if you can't live it with the one you love the most?" he gave a sorrowful smile.

"Yeah, yer right." Lavi nodded. "And in your case it's Yuu-chan, right?" Lavi added naughtily, trying to cheer up the situation. To his surprise, Allen nodded.

"…yeah…you're right." Lavi's jaw dropped. Allen just admitted his feelings to him so lightly like that? Wow, maybe he needed to get his ears checked?

"Uhm…Allen, I think I need to get my ears checked. I think I just heard ya said…yes?" Lavi asked, holding back the laughter. Allen tilted his head.

"Err…I don't think so. You heard me right." He said innocently. Lavi's scream and laughter echoed in the entire car. Allen had to cover his ears thanks to it.

"I-KNOW-IT, ALLEN!!!" he yelled and shook the younger one's smaller body excitedly. Allen could feel the shaking the older exorcist caused make his whole brain to get scrambled. "And? Since when you feel in love with him?" he asked loudly. Allen hurriedly shushed him.

"D-don't say it out loud like that, Lavi! I admitted it to you because I thought I could trust you!" Allen said, embarrassed. His cheeks color could've easily shamed the color of blood by then.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that, I got carried away." Lavi said, chuckling behind his hands covering his mouth. Allen sighed. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Trust me!" he said, giving his companion a smile.

"…are you sure?" Allen sent him a disbelief look as he asked. Lavi mock-pouted.

"Horse can't get it out of me." He assured. Allen's blush deepened and he smiled.

"Y-yeah…okay then." Allen laughed nervously at the older one's poise.

"Now, when did you realize it?" Lavi asked. Allen again, tilted his head. "Doh! I mean when did you realize you were in love with him, baka!" Lavi said. Boy, the boy was really dense, wasn't he?

Allen blushed at the very word 'love'. He looked down in embarrassed look. "I…don't know." He admitted. Lavi was the one who tilted his head now. "I mean…I never know that…that…I…have a feeling towards him. I mean…I thought he was just…a good friend…despite of all the fights we used to have. I never knew that…he could…I never knew that he could become so…precious…to me." Allen fumbled with his words. He then told Lavi what happened while he and Lucius were trying to avoid Kanda's wrath back there, when they kissed (accidentally).

Lavi smirked. "Wow, never know you could fall in love that way too." He then laughed. Allen's blush deepened. It seemed all the blood in his body flowed to his face that time.

"By the way, Allen, if I noticed right, Yuu-chan petted your head briefly before he went out just now, right?" Lavi asked. Allen's head snapped up in realization. He was too distraught to notice that before. "So…how do you feel?" Lavi's smile widened.

"N-n-no, I mean I was…I mean, umm…I don't know." Allen's blush deepened again amazingly. Nothing could shame the color of his face right now. Try imagining it yourself. "D-do you think that was just an attempt to…console me?" Allen asked.

Lavi put his hand on his chin like thinking. "Umm…maybe. But even if that was just an attempt to comfort you, you hafta know that Yuu-chan doesn't do that to just anyone, y'know! Not even to me or Lenalee who have known him longer than you do." He smirked. Allen bowed down his head in embarrassment, concealing a hint of happiness in his flushed face.

"…do you think that he…I mean…umm…do you think that he feels the same way towards me, Lavi?" Allen asked shyly. Lavi was at lost at that.

"Urm, that, I don't know. But I can help you find out if you want!" Lavi said with a smile.

"A-alright, if that doesn't trouble you…" Allen smiled. He was so happy at Lavi's attempt to help him. "B-but don't tell Kanda anything, okay? I don't want him to hear it…from anyone else." He said. Lavi gave him a thumb up.

"Leave it to me!" he said. Allen gave a very sweet smile.

"Thanks Lavi! I know I could count on you!" Allen said cheerfully. That's when Lenalee reemerged in.

"Guys! We're arriving soon!" she said happily. Allen and Lavi smiled happily too.

"Really? Good! Sitting in this train has begun to make my body stiff!" Lavi said.

"I could use a good exercise back home!" Allen replied.

"Let's go, guys!" Lenalee smiled. "Home at last!"

"Yeah!" both shouted in unison.

_

* * *

_

_There's no meaning in a live without the one we love the most. That's the main reason why we have to protect them. _

* * *

A/N:

Whooe…that's finished. Finally…I had to spend hours and hours in this chapter editing and rewriting the whole chapter. Hope ya like it! Romance is beginning to get its part in this chapter! X3 Yaay! Please continue to follow this story! I appreciate it!

Review after this chapter please! I love reviews! And sorry for the inconvenience!

Also, if you want me to reply personally instead of writing them in the story page, please tell me. Any critic is appreciated! XD 'Cause I'm only doing this so I can reply the anonymous reviewers directly too. Sorry if someone gets irritated of my behavior! Scold me if you want! It's fine, really. X3 I'll improve, thanks!


	6. Home

**A/N:**

Aaah…chapter 6 is here! X3 happy thank you for following this story! You've made me happy! X3 more romance here! Look for it! Please give me review after this, thank you! XDD

Oh, and I've decided to reply your reviews personally. I think it's better.

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful anime. Because if I do, I will be sitting on my desk doing the next volume. XD lol.

**Chapter 6-Home**

* * *

"Aah! Home at last!" Lavi smiled as he stepped down from the train to the station. Lenalee sighed. It felt like they hadn't been home for such a long time. Allen gazed around. It really felt like they had just returned from a long, long holiday. For their mission had become out of track ever since the idiot blonde monster challenged them to a battle. 

"It's nice to be home." Allen smiled. Kanda kept silent. Lucius gazed around the place like an idiot. It was an entirely new place for him. "Now let's head back to the H.Q.!" Allen yelled.

"Right! Let's go!" Lavi replied excitedly. "I can't wait to see Komui's reaction upon seeing ya, Luci-chan." Lavi teased. Wow, how easy he got close to someone, wasn't he? Or maybe that's just one way to ease up the tension? Who knows?

"Yeah…whatever you say. But can you not call me Luci? That sounds like a female's name…" Lucius was taken aback by the sudden change on the orange haired exorcist.

"You sure get along easily." Lenalee commented. "Well, make sure you behave, Lucius. Remember that we can just abandon our deal if you were to betray us." She warned. Lucius nodded obediently. "Good. Let's head back to the black order!" Lenalee smiled.

The six of them headed back to the headquarters and handed the report to Komui. Komui was pretty dumbfounded by the blonde monster whose height 190 cm. He was quite tall, wasn't he? X3 Lenalee explained everything to her brother about the blonde's request and everything he did to help them (even though it was out of the deal they made).

Komui nodded understandingly and agreed to help the monster even though he still warned the exorcists (secretly of course) to watch the stranger closely and report to him every single odd behavior, and knowing Lucius, that would be a lot.

"Now, we need to prepare a room for you." Komui stated, looking closely to the blonde.

"No need. I don't sleep." Lucius smiled. "Besides, I can sleep on the floor for all I care. Since I have no home, I rest wherever I want, dirty or not I don't care too much." He laughed innocently. The others sweatdropped.

"Well then, you guys may return to your own room and take a good rest." Komui smiled in a very fatherly way. The exorcists bid thanks to the head officer and returned to their own room.

"I can't wait until lunch! I'm so hungry right now." Allen stated cheerfully to the three other exorcists.

"You sure have quite the appetite for a skinny guy." Lavi sweatdropped. Lenalee giggled.

"That's because of the parasite type Innocence need more to eat, right?" Lenalee asked. Allen and Lavi nodded. Kanda was as ignorant as usual. It was unusual enough for him to walk together with the other three, that's why Allen kept silent about his unusual attitude, so Kanda would keep walking together with them like that.

"I have to go to Panda right now. See ya later, Allen, Lenalee, Yuu-chan!" Lavi bid farewell to the other three and walked to Bookman's office. Allen and Lenalee waved back. While Kanda responded by his usual : "Don't call me that."

"I'll go to my room then, Allen-kun. Kanda. See ya later." Lenalee smiled and turned to her room. Allen waved to her as farewell. Kanda snorted as a reply and continued walking. A quite displeasing silence passed between them as they walked together. Allen was completely clueless of what to say to the older boy. He had never felt so awkward around the swordsman before. Maybe the new-developed feelings have something to do with it? Who knows.

"…umm…Kanda…what do you want to do now?" Allen asked clumsily. Kanda glowered at the younger.

"…training in the woods." He answered coldly before turning to his room. Allen sighed. He wanted to speak normally to Kanda like he usually did to his other friends. But he found it difficult to do so in his current situation.

"Ah, Kanda…umm, I…" Allen began. Kanda stopped in mid-step, as if waiting for the younger boy to continue. Allen was suddenly confused. What was he wanted to speak about?

'_Oh dear, God, what was I thinking? Why did I suddenly call him? What do I tell him now?'_ Allen thought to himself in panicky. Kanda glared again at him in a demanding look of 'C'mon, don't waste my precious time! Speak up!' Allen stammered. He really didn't know what to talk about.

"What is it, beansprout?" Kanda began, since Allen didn't look like he was about to speak. Allen was really panicked now. Think something to speak about! Hurry!

"Umm, you see, err…I mean…" Allen stammered. "Y-you see, about earlier…thanks!" Allen bowed his head down. Kanda frowned at the awkwardness. He sent him a questioning look. Allen took a deep breath while bowing down and smiled. "Umm, you…tried to console me earlier when I was distraught from the battle in the train." He formed a sentence as neatly as he could. Kanda was the one who fell totally confused now.

"I don't remember doing such thing." Kanda replied coldly. Allen pouted. Oh, no, not that pout! Don't pout at me! Kanda thought. He didn't remember since when Allen's pouting face began to look so darling to him. He could barely keep his cool back there. The sight of Allen's face pouting to him was priceless, I assure you!

"You did!" Allen stated. "You patted my hair back there in the train!" realization hit him. Kanda turned back to conceal his blush ignited face.

'_He's right!…hell, why did I do it? It just went like some kind of instinct! That beansprout, what has he done to me?! I've been strange these past few days!'_ Kanda thought, hand in front of his mouth.

"Well?" Allen asked, demanding an answer. Kanda was the one who need to take a deep breath now. He turned back to him with the same cold look.

"I didn't. Now, don't bother me, stupid beansprout. I'm going to my room." Kanda said, walking in a fast mode to his room. Allen pouted again, looking disappointed. Hell, how hard was it to admit that he did that, really? Allen sighed. Kanda was more stubborn than he thought he was.

Allen sighed and walked to his room. Timcanpy was already there, lying on his bed lazily. Allen was surprised but happy to see his golem friend there. "Timcanpy!" he called. The golem snapped up at the call of his name and flew to the owner, landing on his palm.

"You've delivered the Innocence safely. Good work." Allen praised. The golem flew again in proud. Allen chuckled. Lenalee had told him that she sent Timcanpy to take the Innocence back to the H.Q. alone. And it seemed the golem had successfully delivered it. "Hey, Tim, you know what? I think I've fallen in love." Allen began to pour his heart out to the golem who seemed to be quite ignorant to his master's speech.

"Tim, do you think Kanda likes me back?" Allen asked. No answer came. "No idea, huh? You got it. I feel exactly the same." Allen gave the golden golem a smile while petting its wings. "Hey, Tim, do you have any guess since when did I fall in love with him?" Allen didn't give up and kept asking the golem question after question. Again, no answer. "Heh, I guess you don't know either, do you?" Allen laughed slightly.

"I think I've gone crazy, talking to my golem about my feelings, haven't I? Of course you can't answer me, Tim, you can't speak." Allen asked again. This time Timcanpy flew from him and landed on his head. "You know, I'm quite hungry right now. Let's go to the cafeteria, Tim." Allen suggested. The golem merely flapped its wings a time or two. "Okay, let's go." Allen smiled. Talking to Timcanpy when he's got nobody else to talk to was quite his hobby.

"Aaah! If it isn't my favorite exorcist!" Jerry the cook smiled widely. Allen sweatdropped. He was always as cheery as ever, wasn't he? "Now, what do you want to eat, my dear?" he asked.

"Umm, let's see, I'm quite hungry, so I want…" Allen thought for a while. Jerry almost had to take a note of all the things Allen ordered. It was almost twice as much as he used to order everyday. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he was hungry after all.

"Allen! Sat next to us!" Lavi waved from the table. Lenalee was there as well. Allen took his tray full of food and sat beside his friends. "Wow, that's a lot more than usual, isn't it?" Allen nodded cheerfully.

"I'mf a bith hungfrierf thanf usuarf." Allen answered between his chewing. Lavi sweatdropped.

"If you're a bit hungrier than usual now, I can't think of how much food you're going to eat when you're really, really hungry!" Lavi laughed. Lenalee giggled. Allen's way of eating looked so cute.

I don't think it's any secret anymore that Lenalee liked Allen. For her, it was be enough just being one of Allen's best friend now, since they still had a long time to understand each other, unaware that Allen had filled that empty space in his heart with someone else. (Poor Lenalee)

"Hmm? Where's Kanda?" Lenalee asked curiously since the stubborn swordsman wasn't there at the moment. Allen stopped eating for a while and looked around. Lenalee was right, the swordsman was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since I return from Panda." Lavi stated. "Do you happen to know where he is, Allen?" Lavi asked the white haired boy beside him. Allen swallowed down the food and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"He said he was going to train earlier. I don't know if he's still training, though." He answered. Lavi nodded. "I wonder if he plans to train all day…" Allen said, putting a worried look in his face. Lavi smirked and Allen's face immediately reddened. "W-what is it, Lavi?!"

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g…" Lavi's smirk widened and Allen's blush deepened. Lenalee simply stared at the two confusedly. That's when a thunder growled from outside, shocking all the people there. Lenalee screamed and put her hands on her ears. Everybody stopped eating for a moment at the sound of the thunder. A flash of lightning appeared outside. Everybody could see the lightning from the window.

"Whoa, that was startling." Lavi commented. "You okay, Lenalee?" he asked. Lenalee nodded.

"That thunder was pretty strong. Are you sure this place is okay, Lavi?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded in lightly.

"Calm down, moyashi-chan. This place's got a few lightning rods. We're perfectly save here." Lavi said calmly. Allen sighed in relieved and continued eating when a realization hit him.

"L-Lavi, Kandfa ifs stillf outsfide rightf nowf!" Allen said suddenly, shaking the older boy. Lavi was totally confused with his words.

"Hoey, calm down, Allen. Swallow that food before continue speaking." He said, calming the younger boy. Lenalee sweatdropped. What's with the sudden panic?

"Lavi, Kanda is still outside right now! He said he was going to train in the woods like usual!" Allen said after swallowing down his food. Lavi and Lenalee flinched at the statement. Being out in the rainy, thundery day like that wasn't the best choice one could make. Especially when you were training **in** the wood **full** of high trees. No way, not a good idea.

"We've got to warn him!" Lenalee stated worriedly.

"B-but Yuu-chan should know better than to stay out in a day like this, shouldn't he?" Lavi asked, not more calmly than the other one.

"I'm going to go to find him!" Allen abruptly stood up, running to the direction of the door.

"Allen!" Lavi called, but the younger one ignored him and continued to run towards the exit. At the exit, one of the guards stopped him.

"You can't get out from here at a rainy day like this. It's dangerous." Allen frowned. He totally had to go out to Kanda. He had to get Kanda in before something bad happened to him. Maybe he was just being a worrywart, but he couldn't help it. He would never leave a friend out in a situation like that. Especially not that swordsman, who had just become so dear to him.

"Aww, c'mon, you can let me out!" Allen pleaded with a very cute lost puppy look in his face. The guards frowned. Komui had warned them when they first joined the order as guards, never to let anyone out in a bad weather 'cause it could be dangerous. But…Allen's face was too sweet to ignore.

"I'm sorry, sir exorcist, we have orders from higher up never to let someone, anyone out in a bad weather. That does not excluding you." The guard bowed his head down in an apologetic look. Allen sighed. He had to get some other way to get out. This way, even if Kanda wanted to get in, they would not open the gate for him.

"But my friend is out right now. C'mon, let me out for just a while?" Allen entreated. The guards were confused whether to let him out or not. But their orders are from the head officer and they can't just ignore it. Suddenly Lenalee and Lavi appeared out of nowhere and made a small ruckus

"Enbu: kirikaze!" Lenalee said, making small tornado. It was very small indeed, but enough to distract the guards. That's when Lavi came and stole their spears. Guards had simple spears for their weapon. That made them chased the orange haired exorcist to get back the weapons.

"Now, Allen, go!" Lavi said "We'll come after ya!" Lavi gave an ensuring smile. Lenalee gave him a smile too. Allen nodded. He opened the gate from inside and ran out.

"Thanks, Lavi, Lenalee!" Allen waved.

"O-oi!" the guards yelled. Lavi smiled to Lenalee and ran after the white haired exorcist too. "You guys!"

"Sorry about this!" Lenalee said while running, chasing the white haired exorcist with Lavi.

"You guys suck!" Lavi laughed.

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded while giggling a little. The guards sweatdropped. Oh well, they had something to report to the head officer later.

* * *

Allen arrived at the woods. The lightning was still thundering and it seemed like a storm will approach later_. 'I need to look for Kanda now.'_ Allen thought. Entering the woods and looked around carefully. He later found the raven haired exorcist still training, ignoring the rain and the lightning. He was still blindfolded and was soaking wet. 

"Kanda!" Allen shouted. Kanda's concentration broke and he opened the blindfold, staring at the younger exorcist with an annoyed look. Mugen clenched tightly in his right hand and his left hand was holding the blindfold which was also soaking wet. He wasn't wearing the uniform and the white bandage around his chest was also wet.

"What the hell are you doing here, idiot beansprout?" Kanda retorted. Allen wheezed to catch his breath and then smiled. Kanda frowned. What was the idiot doing there? And it was raining. Surely not for a walk, wasn't it?

"I'm glad I found you." He smiled. "Let's go inside, Kanda. It's raining and there's a lot of lighting. It's dangerous here in the woods." Without himself noticing, Allen reached out his hand to the swordsman. The cold swordsman stared at him like he was an idiot.

"That's why you came out? To look for me? You really are the first class moron." Kanda turned back from him and was about to wear his blindfold again when Allen came to him, scowling.

"That's all you've got to say? After the trouble I went through to get out?" he retorted. Kanda glowered at him.

"Nobody asked you to." The swordsman spat. "Now, begone. I'm continuing my training." He said. Allen refused to give up. Suddenly a lightning struck the tree beside Allen. The white haired exorcist almost leaped in panicky at the sudden shock. The tree burned slightly but the fire was immediately out thanks to the rain. Allen sighed in relieved.

"See what I mean?" Allen said. Kanda narrowed at him. Why was the beansprout suddenly got so friendly to him? Like a plain lightning could kill him. Kanda thought. He chose to keep quiet and ignored the white haired exorcist.

"Kanda, I'm talking to you here, you bastard!" Allen spat. Kanda flinched at the sudden remark the younger boy launched at him and turned back to face Allen. Just when he was about to spat back, he abruptly noticed that the tree beside Allen suddenly creaked and began to fall to the younger exorcist. Kanda's eyes widened and he immediately jumped to save the cursed boy.

The tree fell down and almost sandwiched the white haired exorcist if it wasn't for the bastard he was scolding earlier. Kanda landed on the huge root of one the huge trees gracefully with the cursed boy in his arms. Allen noticed he was carried by the older boy bridal style. Allen's face was bright red that not even a rose could defeat the reddishness.

"That was close." Kanda stated. "That's what you get for being ignorant to your surroundings, idiot beansprout!" he scolded. Allen was staring at him with admiration in his face.

'_He just…saved me?'_ Allen thought. He could feel his face was as red as a beet right now. The yelling of the raven haired exorcist brought him back to reality and he immediately stammered a thank you to him.

"T-thank you." Allen stuttered. Kanda snorted as a reply, but still didn't put down the boy. That's when Lavi and Lenalee ran towards them in rush. Lenalee's eyes immediately widened at the scene and Lavi swooned.

"A-Allen-kun, Kanda, what are you two…" Lenalee stammered, not knowing how else she should put it into words. Kanda flinched. He abruptly released the cursed boy and turned back, hiding a blush which ignited his pale face. Allen also turned away from him and blushed in deep shade of red.

"Aaah, maybe we shouldn't have interrupted?" Lavi grinned and the white haired exorcist immediately ran to shut him up. Lavi laughed like a madman while Allen was blushing furiously. Lenalee was pretty much confused and hurt at the scene.

'_Why am I feeling this? Kanda and Allen are both males. Why should I feel…jealous? It's not making any sense!_' Lenalee thought and shook her head.

"I-it wasn't like that!" Allen yelled. "He was only saving me from getting crunched by a tree! That's all!" the orange haired exorcist smirked naughtily and Lenalee immediately calmed down at the explanation.

"Oh, I see, that's all, isn't it?" she asked. Lavi laughed and Allen was about to kill him with his crown clown when Kanda interrupted.

"Let's go in. I'm tired." Kanda stated coldly and began to walk away from them with his uniform in his hands. Lavi and Allen stopped quarrelling and stared confusedly at the swordsman as he walked away.

"What brought the sudden change?" Allen commented. "And here I thought we had to dragged him in." Lavi sent him a questioning look.

"Whadaya mean?" he asked. Allen shrugged.

"He was going to continue training when we start fighting." Allen explained. Lenalee sighed.

"Now, let's go in too before a lightning strike another tree." Lenalee persuaded the boys. Both boys nodded.

"Again." Allen added.

"Again?" Lenalee questioned.

"How do you think the tree collapsed?" Allen said.

"Oh." A simple answer. Lenalee lead the two boys to the castle. Inside, Komui was waiting. Arms crossed on his chest. Kanda was staring at him blankly. Lenalee gulped and laughed nervously.

"What-do-you-think-you-are-doing-out-there-in-this-rain?" Komui smiled sickeningly sweet at them. Veins on his face and forehead. All sweatdropped.

"Err, you see Nii-san, it was just…umm…we were…" Lenalee stammered.

"DO YOU GUYS REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW???!!!!!" Komui yelled. All had to shut their ears with both hands to prevent injuring their eardrums. Who ever noticed that Komui had such strong lungs?

* * *

"Oh, shit. I think Komui just shattered my eardrums." Lavi whined while walking to their room. Lenalee sighed. Komui had lectured them for 4 straight hours. 

"I haven't heard my brother yelling like that for quite a long time." Lenalee complained. "But it was our own fault, though."

"Yeah, Yuu-chan! Why did you have to keep training in rainy days like that?" Lavi pouted. Kanda glowered at him.

"You're saying that it's my fault?" he asked threateningly. "You guys were the one came after me. I never asked you to." He continued.

"Ah, c'mon, let's get to our room and take a nice hot shower." Allen cut them. "I'm soaking wet." He whined.

"Me too. We need to hurry up and change clothes before we catch the flu." Lenalee nodded in agreement. The four returned to their own rooms and took a nice warm bath. Allen walked out wearily and sat on the edge of the bed. Timcanpy landed next to him with a questioning look which like he was saying, 'Where were you?'

"Oh, hi Tim. That was quite the ruckus we caused." He smiled, petting the golem's wings. It seemed Timcanpy returned to his room when he ran outside, not wanting to get wet too. "But I'm sure glad no one got hurt." Allen chuckled.

'_Back there…Kanda saved me. He…held me in his arms…'_ Allen thought to himself and smiled softly. _'He was…so… … …handsome.'_ Allen thought, blushing slightly. How he wished that Lavi and Lenalee didn't come so early like that. Maybe Kanda would hold him in his arms longer. He could still feel the warmth of the other's hands wrapped around him protectingly.

'_If only…he would do that often…_' Allen sighed. _'I'd be so happy.'_ He closed his eyes and hugged his soft pillow tightly. The cursed boy laid himself on the bed and was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt something soft was being thrown to his head. He touched it and felt it. It was a towel. Allen sat up in confusion and saw the raven haired exorcist glaring at him. It had been him who threw the towel to him.

Kanda was wearing his hair. It was obvious that it was wet. There was a small white towel resembled the one he threw to the younger exorcist on his shoulder. Allen sent him a questioning look and the other snorted. "Sleeping like that will got you a fever for a first prize, moron. Dry yourself. You're no use when you're sick." As he said that, the older exorcist walked away. Allen hurriedly ran after him and shouted.

"T-thanks!" he said, stopping dead tracked on the door. The swordsman didn't turn back or responding, but Allen smiled. Kanda was being somewhat kinder towards him? Oh, if that's true, how happy that made him. Timcanpy landed on his shoulder and Allen smiled to it.

"I guess this is a start, isn't it, Timcanpy?" Allen asked. The golem stared at him but didn't reply. Allen sighed and dried his hair. Kanda still insulted him like usual, but it doesn't matter. For him, it wasn't Kanda if he didn't act like that. Allen loved Kanda. He loved everything about him. Even his rudeness, though it sometimes got him irritated. But he couldn't help feeling like that towards the older.

'_Thank you…Kanda.' _Allen placed the wet towel on the small wardrobe. He would dry it off tomorrow. Allen laid himself on the bed once more, this time with dry hair. _'…I love you…'_ Allen thought to himself before falling asleep.

_

* * *

_**

* * *

**

Yaaay! Finished! Yahoo!! Yeah, I know, this chapter is the shortest for the time being, but I need to end it there. Why? Why indeed? Well, it's just that…umm…yeah, the chapter just ends there, that's it. laughs nervously

Sigh Oh well, I hope I can write longer chapter in the future. Anyway, do you enjoy it? I quite like this chapter myself. Well, review, please? Reviews make authors happy! I love reviews! XDD

Next chapter will be longer! X3 Oh, and sorry if there's OOC-ness and grammar mistakes! I'm currently trying my best! Go, me, go! XDD


	7. Pain

**A/N:**

Yay! New chappie! X3 I love this anime even more everyday! XD How are you guys? Fine I hope. I'm sorry for the late update. I had to rewrite and rewrite this chapter over and over again. sigh This chappie might be a little nasty, but don't kill me yet. I still need to finish this story. Writing nasty chapters are harder than I thought. I think I can write longer than last chapter now. XD Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man. sigh haven't you got bored with all these disclaimers already? Oh well…

**Chapter 7-Pain**

* * *

The sun shone through the huge windows in black order. The morning had come. The start of a new day. Allen woke up and found himself starring at a pair of emerald green eyes. The cursed boy almost jumped and yelled, but instead crawling back, squashing the yellow golem. He managed to hold the upcoming scream to a mere gasp of horror as the figure standing in front of him smirked. Oh, for the love of… 

"L-Lavi?" Allen stammered. Lavi grinned and took a chair, sitting next to Allen's bed merrily. Allen yelped a bit when the yellow golem bit his hand, signaling for him to get off. "Whoa, sorry about that, Tim, you're okay?"

"Mornin' moyashi-chan." Lavi greeted. Allen sighed. How did he get in? Did he forget to lock the door? Nah!

"Lavi, what are you doing here in the morning?" Allen commented and sat on the edge of his bed. Timcanpy laid itself on his pillow. "Besides, how did you get in? I didn't forget to lock the door, did I?" Allen frowned.

"Nah, moyashi-chan. I have my ways. But I still came in through the door, don't worry." Lavi grinned. Allen sweatdropped. Lavi was as mysterious as usual. Or rather…strange.

"Well?" Allen began.

"Well what?" the orange haired exorcist tilted his head.

"What are you doing in my room at 5 o'clock in the morning?" Allen demanded. Lavi smirked.

"Waking you up of course." He laughed. Allen glared threateningly. Lavi could've sworn he looked a bit like Kanda a while ago. "Just kidding. I'm here to ask you about yesterday." He smiled. Allen looked confused.

"Yesterday you say?" Allen inquired. Lavi nodded cheerfully. Allen tilted his head. Lavi sighed.

"Yesterday in the woods! When Yuu-chan swept you off your feet!" Lavi reminded. A flood of memories flowed into his mind as the white haired exorcist's face turned red. Lavi nodded in satisfy. "Well? What happened? Tell me all 'bout it!" he grinned at the younger boy's embarrassed face.

"W-well, you see, I was…umm…I don't know how to begin." Allen sighed and looked down. Lavi listened carefully and patiently as the cursed boy began his story. He even told him about the scene with the towel last night. Allen narrated slowly and descriptively. The look of contentment shone in his cute face. When he ended the story, Lavi smiled kindly.

"Yuu is getting kinder and kinder towards you, you know moyashi-chan." Lavi grinned. Allen looked down in embarrassment. "Well, it's time to get into the act!" Lavi stood up excitedly.

"Wha?" Allen looked up confusedly. Lavi winked at him.

"Don't worry, I'll find out about his feelings for ya. Relax, match-maker Lavi will handle it all." He smirked. Allen flushed. He had totally forgotten that he had asked Lavi to help him with his love. Would it be okay? Well, let's just see.

"La-Lavi, remember, please don't tell Kanda about it! I don't want him to hear my feelings from another person." Allen reminded. Lavi gave his thumb up and left the room cheerily. Allen sighed. It's time for morning training.

* * *

Kanda was enjoying his breakfast in peace when an annoying rabbit interrupted. Lavi took his tray of food and sat next to Kanda. Kanda twitched his eyebrows at the infuriating rabbit beside him. Lavi grinned. 

"Mornin' Boss." He greeted. Kanda snorted, didn't want to start a ruckus with the orange rabbit. That was when Lavi began to interview Kanda. "Hey, Yuu-chan, what kinda guy is your type?" Kanda swore he almost sprayed out the tea in his mouth at the sudden question. He breathed in deeply to regain his composure and glowered at the orange haired exorcist who was currently smiling in contentment.

"…what was that question's supposed to mean?!" he growled. Lavi held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, no offense, Yuu. I'm just asking! Well?" Lavi asked again. Kanda's hand inched closer to the sword on his back. Lavi continued, "Hey, calm down, Yuu-chan! I'm asking nicely here!" he didn't manage to get rid of the huge smirk on his face, though.

"Get-out-of-my-face-before-I-cut-you-with-Mugen!" Kanda spelled slowly. Lavi gulped and his face immediately paled.

"Lavi! Kanda! Good morning!" Lenalee greeted. Kanda's hands returned to the table and he began to sip at his tea again upon the arrival of the girl. Lavi sighed. Lenalee had just saved his life.

"Mornin', Lenalee." Lavi grinned.

"May I sit here too?" she asked. Kanda grunted and Lavi nodded cheerfully. "Thank you." The girl sat in front of the annoyed swordsman and smiled. "What's wrong, Kanda?"

"Hn." Kanda grunted. For some reason, Kanda didn't want to start a trouble in front of the girl. She would lecture him for hours if he did so. Lenalee sent him a questioning look. Lavi smiled nervously and shook his head. The girl dropped her question at the signal.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?" she asked. Lavi thought for a while. He already had a plan on what to do today. Not that Lenalee could know that, though. Lavi knew she liked the white haired exorcist and wasn't aware that the cursed boy liked another person.

"Well, I'm planning to hit the books again." Lavi lied. "Panda would kill me if I skipped lesson again." He laughed. That was the truth.

"…training." Kanda's answer was short and simple. Lenalee giggled.

"You really like training, don't you?" she asked. Kanda grunted again. "I have to help Nii-san with his work. Poor Mr. Wenhamm can't keep up with him. So I need to come to his rescue." Lavi laughed. "Have you guys seen Allen-kun?" she asked. Kanda kept his cold gaze to nowhere and the girl took it as "no". Lavi nodded.

"He's in his room. Probably currently bending 400 times." He chuckled. As a soon-to-be bookman, he could know information that's not common. Including Allen's training ways.

"Bending?" Lenalee sent him a questioning look.

"Yup. His way of training. He's just like Yuu-chan. Spending time with boring training all the time." Kanda flinched at the word 'like'. The swordsman glowered homicidally at the orange rabbit and his face immediately paled. "W-what's wrong, Yuu?"

"Call me that again, and I swear the next time you call me, it'll be from hell!" Kanda cursed. To tell the truth, it was a simple way of saying, 'don't compare me with that beansprout.' But somehow, Kanda couldn't bring himself to speak the cursed boy's name, or nickname.

"Hey, what are you getting so mad for?" Lavi sweatdropped. Kanda hissed as he stood up, taking his tray of already gone soba and walked out of the dining hall. Lenalee sighed.

"You should've known better than to do that, Lavi. I mean, just how many times he has told you not to call him by his given name?" Lenalee asked.

"W-well you see, it's a habit that's hard to change once you got used to it." Lavi ate a piece of carrot from his soup. "Besides, he hasn't answered my question yet…" he sighed.

"Question? What question might it be?" Lenalee asked. "I hope nothing too inappropriate." She said. Lavi laughed a bit.

"Nope. It's just a simple question. I merely asked him what kind of guy does he like, that's all." Lenalee's jaw dropped at the stupid question. Lavi gasped and hurriedly put his hands in front of his mouth.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" Lenalee stated. "Lavi…don't tell me you…" Lenalee squinted. This time, it was Lavi's turn to jaw-dropped.

"No! It was not like that!" he immediately yelled.

"Then who? That's not just a question out of curiosity, right? Especially since you're asking for the type of 'guy'. Kanda's a man you know." Lenalee was pretty good. Lavi gulped. Should he tell her? Well, sooner or later she would find out though. Lavi didn't want to hurt her feelings. He knew Lenalee had feelings for Allen. But…she left him of no choice, 'cause she wouldn't leave him alone until he confessed.

'…_crap…sorry Allen.'_ Lavi thought as he sighed.

* * *

"398…399…400. There, I'm finished." Allen beamed at the golem fluttering its wings next to him. He wore the white shirt on his bed and walked to the dining hall with Tim only to find Lavi with a guilty look in his face and Lenalee with a very, very serious look on her face. 

"W-What's wrong, you guys?" Allen stammered. It had been quite a long time since he last saw Lenalee with that kind of look. Lenalee pulled his wrist and pulled him to sit beside Lavi. Allen sent the older boy a questioning look and Lavi sweatdropped.

"…sorry Allen, it slipped." Lavi put a guilty smile. Allen was confused at first but then realized and his face turned bright red.

"…Lavi…" The cursed boy spelled the older boy's name dangerously. Lavi sighed.

"Sorry…" Lavi looked truly sorry, so Allen couldn't bring himself to get mad at the boy anymore. That's Allen definitely. Can't stay mad at people for long.

"Allen-kun, I heard everything from Lavi." The girl began, glowering at the slightly-younger boy as she did. "Is that true?" Allen gulped, his face flushed red. He knew she left him of no choice but to confess.

Allen explained everything to Lenalee and told her the reason why he didn't tell her. It was because he had just realized the feeling recently and was a bit shy to admit. Lavi looked totally regretted what he did, though Allen was no longer angry at him, and was never angry at him.

"…so, it was like that…" Lenalee sighed. She felt a bit hurt and disappointed. She had liked the cursed boy since the first time he joined the order. But she could also see the sincerity and the happiness in the white haired exorcist as he told her everything. But she felt that she didn't want to give up. Not yet. Not until she can make sure that Allen could totally be happy with that stubborn cold-hearted exorcist he fell in love with.

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you anything, Lenalee. I mean…it was a bit unusual, so I was afraid that…you might think strangely about me." Allen sighed. "Now don't put a face like that, Lavi, I said I forgave you." Allen sighed. Lavi grinned a bit at the boy's kindness.

"…it's not that, Allen. You know I would never do something like that." Lenalee smiled sadly at him. "I just hope next time you would be honest and tell me everything about it instead of just keeping me in the dark." She explained. Allen smiled back at her.

"Thanks for your understanding, Lenalee." The cursed boy smiled cheerily, unaware of the feelings inside the slightly-older girl right now. "I think I'm going to order something first. I'm starved." He grinned and stood up, leaving the two to get into the line.

"…is it really okay, Lenalee?" Lavi asked. Lenalee sent him a questioning look. "I mean…I know that…that…"

Lenalee sighed and looked down sadly. "…I know. I also like Allen. But…I can see…it's him that he loves. I'm fully aware that…you can't force a love. It came just like that, but it won't go for a long, long time once you accepted it." Lavi looked down sadly.

"…yeah…you're right. You're so strong, Lenalee." Lavi smiled comfortingly. Lenalee shook her head.

"No I'm not. It feels painful, Lavi, believe me. But for me…it's better to see Allen happy rather than forcing my feelings to him. It would only hurt the two of us." Lavi looked to her sadly. That girl was indeed strong. Not normal girl can be strong at a painful fact like that. Especially Allen wasn't aware of her feelings at all.

"No." Lavi smiled. "You're strong." Lenalee smiled.

"But it doesn't mean I've given up already." She stared at him challengingly. Lavi was taken aback by the sudden mood change. "I have to make sure Allen will be happy with Kanda. If he won't, I will never, never approve their relationship." She grinned confidently. Lavi sweatdropped. Women and their un-comprehend-able moods.

"Will you ever tell Allen about your feelings?" Lenalee shook her head.

"I will someday, but not now. After I can be sure that Allen will be happy." Lenalee smiled. "Besides, Allen is not the only guy in this world, you know." She stated. "Oh, I got to go now. Tell Allen sorry okay?" she said before walking away.

She just didn't want the two to see her face right now. She went to her room to cry a bit before going to her brother to help with his work. Lenalee was strong. Being able to hold back her emotion for so long isn't an easy thing to do. It's very hard.

'_She's strong. She must be very hurt right now…'_ Lavi thought_. 'Oh well, I have to make it up to Allen somehow. And I think I know just how to do it.'_ Lavi smirked.

"Lavi, where did Lenalee go?" Allen asked, bringing his tray of food. Lavi jaw-dropped at the amount of food he carried. It was almost twice the amount of the food yesterday. Timcanpy fluttered around the peak of the mountain of food Allen carried curiously.

"…you're…not going to eat all that, are you?" Lavi asked uncertainly. Allen nodded cheerfully.

"Of course I am going to eat all this." He grinned at the older boy happily.

"Uh…let me guess, unusually hungry today?" Lavi sweatdropped. Allen nodded calmly. "Hey, moyashi-chan, I'm sorry about earlier. She gave me no choice but to confess." Allen shook his head and beamed at the older boy confidently.

"No big deal. Lenalee can be trusted. It was an accident, that's all." Lavi smiled. That boy was sure forgiving. Unlike Kanda.

"Thanks Allen." Lavi grinned. "And guess what, I'm going to help you asking Yuu-chan about it again, even though he almost skinned me alive earlier when I asked him." Allen sweatdropped.

"…skinned you alive? What did you ask him?" Lavi smiled.

"Maybe I was being too straightforward. I asked him what kind of guy is his type." Allen almost choked at the statement. "I will be more careful, don't worry." He grinned.

"Be careful, Lavi, or sooner or later you'll confess to Kanda about it." Allen narrowed his eyes. Lavi mock-pouted. It was true that he was a bit careless at holding back his tongue, but he want to help Allen, besides, what else can he do for entertainment besides annoying Kanda? Helping Bookman certainly wasn't entertainment at all.

"Well, what's your plan for today, moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked. Allen held his chin and thought. The cursed boy in truth hadn't prepared any plan at all. They had no mission to do today and that meant a whole free day in the order.

"I haven't planned anything." Allen shook his head.

"Well, I'm planning to bug Yuu-chan again until I get a satisfying answer." Lavi grinned.

"Be careful not to be careless, I don't want to go to a funeral tomorrow." Allen chuckled. Lavi paled and laughed nervously.

"Well, moyashi-chan, I gotta go now, I have to go to Panda for a bit. See ya later." Lavi winked. Allen waved.

"See you, Lavi." The white haired boy continued eating his pile of food alone with his golem.

* * *

"Yuu-chan." A childish voice called from behind. Kanda turned back and undo his blindfold only to find a small blonde boy stood behind him. Kanda remembered him. It was the child from yesterday. It was Lucius in his child form. 

"…what the fuck is with that appearance, idiot?" Kanda snapped. Lucius used his small wings and flew a bit off the ground to stare at Kanda face to face since he was quite short in that shape (he barely reached Kanda's waist).

"Being in adult form is exhausting. I need a rest." He answered. His tone was light and cheery. Kanda frowned. He didn't like him, adult or child, Lucius was still Lucius. The same bastard.

"Che, whatever. Leave me alone. I'm here for training, not babysitting." Kanda spat. Lucius sighed.

"Nobody asked you to baby-sit me."

"Hn, then begone, brat. I'm busy here." Kanda snorted.

"Well, you may call me brat in this form 'cause I am a child. But this brat knows something you aren't aware of. Or maybe, you are aware of it but don't wanna admit it." Lucius beamed confidently at him.

"…whatthehellareyoutalkingabout, brat?" Kanda retorted. Honestly, adult or child, he was still as annoying and confusing as ever.

"…nothing. You'll know soon enough." He said before flying high, leaving Kanda alone with his training before he became the subject of the raven haired exorcist's training.

"Yuu-chan!" another voice came from behind. Kanda already had a vein of annoyance on his forehead when he turned to the owner of the voice. The orange haired rabbit beamed cheerfully at him.

"…now you. What do you want, Junior?!" Kanda spat. Lavi scrambled back a little.

"W-what's wrong, Yuu? You look a bit short-tempered today." Lavi lifted up his arms defensively. "Maybe something went wrong with your training?" Lavi guessed, trying to get back to Kanda's good side. The raven haired exorcist snorted and turned his back against Lavi.

"Che, it's that annoying brat. That monster really doesn't know when to shut up. He said he know something I don't. And then he goes and said that I know it but doesn't want to admit it. Someday I swear I'm going to slice him into thousand of pieces!" Kanda said, cutting a branch of a tree into small bits. Lavi's face paled.

"…that monster you meant…that's Lucius, right?" he asked. Kanda merely cut another bigger branch as an answer. Lavi sighed. "Y'know, he's really not that bad once you know him well…" Lavi received a glare from Kanda as the answer and decided it's the right time to stop.

"Hey Yuu-chan, you haven't answered my question back there in the dining hall!" Lavi reminded. Mugen almost slipped out of his hand at the statement. Kanda gave him a full force glare and Lavi gulped.

"He-hey, if ya don't wanna answer right now it's all right, though." Lavi shrunk back in fear. Kanda continued glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want, Junior? If you don't want to become my next training subject, get out of here!" Lavi chuckled nervously.

"Well, I can't. I promised one of my friends that I will find out no matter what." Lavi stepped to the raven haired teen bravely. Kanda sighed. He stared at him blankly.

"…whatever." Kanda replied coldly. Lavi leaned to a tree and smiled in satisfy.

"So, what kinda guy is your type, Yuu-chan?" Lavi smirked. Kanda stopped and turned back to face the rabbit. No matter how many times he asked, it still felt annoyingly bothersome.

"…why don't you bug off and leave me alone?" Kanda asked threateningly. But Lavi merely beamed back boldly.

"No thanks. I owe him one so I have to make it up to him somehow." Lavi grinned. "Besides, it looks like fun involving myself in another person's love problem like this."

"Go away before I cut you and make you rabbit pie for today's dinner." Kanda threatened. Lavi scrambled back in fear.

"Well, let's talk about it again later, OK?" Lavi said before jumping away, leaving the irritable samurai alone with his training, knowing he wasn't kidding about the rabbit pie. "See ya Yuu-chan!"

"Che." Kanda spat and continued his training.

* * *

Allen walked in the hall. The silent hall was quite big that he swore he might even get lost there. Something flew in from the open window. It was like a bird with black and white wings. Allen sweatdropped. Yep, it wasn't a bird. It was Lucius. 

"Lucius-san?" Allen called. Lucius threw his gaze at him and smiled. The 'birdie' flew towards him and landed in front of him.

"Eh, you are in your child form." Allen bowed down so he could see him face to face. The boy nodded.

"Being in adult form is exhausting. I'm currently resting. And no 'san'. Lucius is fine." He grinned. Allen smiled. Lucius in that form was really cute and looked so innocent. "Nee, I know something, Allen-chan." He said with his light voice. Allen tilted his head, "It's about your newly found feelings towards a certain raven haired exorcist." He smirked when Allen blushed furiously.

"Wha—? How did you—" Allen stammered. The boy shook his head.

"No, it wasn't Lavi-kun." He stated. Allen sighed in relieved. He really wanted to trust Lavi with his secret since the orange-headed exorcist was one of his closest friends.

"Then how did you find out? Am I really that transparent?" Allen's flushing face reddened. The boy in front of him smiled understandingly. Honestly, he didn't look like a child at all.

"Kinda." The answer was short. "Besides, that's why I came here. 'Cause I want to find out how your relationship will be in the future." He beamed. The other reason was to find his body, but that's kinda fun too, right? X3

Allen blushed. "So, now everyone knows, don't they?" Allen looked down dejectedly. He really wanted Kanda to find it out from himself, not from the others. Somehow, that's how all people act when they fell in love, no one knew why, though.

"Nope, not yet. I won't tell anybody." He assured. Allen's head snapped up and he beamed happily. "Promise." The boy winked. Allen nodded. "By the way, Yuu-chan is currently training in the woods if ya want to see 'im." Allen's face flushed again. Honestly, he hadn't become used of the mentioning of that raven haired exorcist yet.

"I-it's fine, really." Allen shook his head.

"Then I'll be going. I wanna explore through this whole place. It's huge I can't even remember where I am now." He said and flew away from the white haired teen cheerily. Allen sighed. Maybe Lavi was right, that man wasn't so bad once you get to know him well, but Allen decided it's better to be careful around him.

"Allen-kun!" a woman's voice came from behind. Knowing whose voice it was, Allen turned around cheerfully. "Allen-kun isn't it?" it was Miranda. Miranda Lotto.

"Miranda-san!" Allen smiled. "Long time no see!" Miranda skipped towards him and smiled kindly.

"I miss you so, Allen-kun." She smiled. "Oh, you don't know how much I've endured to reach this place. Komui-san destroyed my clock to form a weapon from my Innocence and I'm currently depressed about it…" she said, crying. Allen sweatdropped. Miranda hadn't changed at all.

"C-cheer up, Miranda-san…" Allen stated.

"But then I can be close to my clock wherever I am because the Innocence is always with me now, so I'm fine." She smiled. Allen smiled back. "But this is only the beginning, right Allen-kun?"

"Yeah, this is the beginning." Allen smiled. "I'll introduce you to the exorcists I know later, Miranda-san. They're all very kind. Even a certain raven haired stubborn exorcist I used to think as a bastard." Allen smirked. It was true that Kanda used to be a bastard to him, but it all changed now that he had fully accepted his newly found feelings towards the swordsman.

"Really? Then what about now? Introduce me to them now, please. I'm currently not doing anything at all." She asked. Allen held his chin and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll do it now, I'm not doing anything at all too." The cursed boy beamed. Miranda smiled. She was glad she met Allen because she was currently lost in the sleeping hall.

Allen took Miranda to meet Crowley. That vampire had just become an exorcist not long ago either. Miranda looked a bit awkward around the vampire, and so was Crowley, but in the end everything worked out just fine. Allen was glad Miranda could be friend with someone else because the woman used to be so pathetic, or at least she thought she herself was.

"Meeting Crowley was sure fun wasn't it?" Allen smiled. Miranda nodded.

"He was kind even though I always thought vampires are all scary." Miranda smiled. "I used to watch vampire films in the TV and always crawls under my bed at the encounter with the vampires." She chuckled and Allen sweatdropped.

"Crowley is really kind. I'm sure you will be good friends with him." Allen smiled. "And there is Lavi. He is the bookman's apprentice." Allen explained. Miranda nodded and listened to him carefully. "He's the exorcist with orange hair and eye patch. He wore a bandanna. He's a kind guy, let's see if we can meet him. I'll introduce you to him."

"Really? Who else are there?" Miranda asked. Allen smiled. Miranda seemed to be so excited about meeting fellow exorcists.

"And…who else are there?" Allen thought for a while. "Oh yeah, there is Kanda. Kanda Yuu." Allen resisted the urge to blush at the thought of the raven haired exorcist.

"Oh, I remember that name." Miranda smirked. "I almost entered his room by mistake one day when I lost in the sleeping hall." She chuckled. "Before I could go in, Lenalee-chan came and showed me my room though. Is he a nice guy like Crowley?"

"Well, not exactly like Crowley, though. He's a bit bitter with his words, but really, once you get to know him better, he's a kind person." Allen couldn't resist the flush coming to his face there. Miranda looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Allen-kun?" Miranda asked worriedly. Allen shook his head as many times as he could and chuckled nervously.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." He scratched his head as Miranda smirked.

"You really like this Kanda person don't you?" she guessed and the flush returned to Allen's face.

"Oh no, am I really that transparent?" Allen sighed. Miranda looked surprised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is that not right? Was it wrong? Ooooh, I'm so sorry Allen-kun! Did I insult you or something? I'm so sorry!" Miranda bowed a few times. Allen sighed. Miranda was still the same Miranda she used to be.

"No, you didn't, Miranda-san. Just forget about it, okay?" Allen said.

"Alright…" she sighed. "By the way Allen-kun, can you show me where my room is?"

"Huh? You were lost earlier?" he asked confusedly. Miranda nodded.

"I'm sorry, two weeks of being here and I still couldn't find my own room…" she sighed.

"No, it's fine really. Lenalee told me where your room is. Let me take you there." Allen shook his head.

"Oh, thank you Allen-kun. I'll try not to forget it again." She smiled in relieved.

"If you got lost again, don't hesitate to ask for help, Miranda-san. Everyone here is so kind." Allen smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Allen lead Miranda to the sleeping hall when they heard Lavi's voice from near Kanda's room.

"Yuu-chan! You haven't answered my question yet!" Lavi skipped cheerily to the raven haired swordsman.

"Urusai (shut up). Leave me alone, you rabbit. I have better things to do." Kanda spat. Lavi pouted. Kanda twitched his eyebrows at the annoying sight.

"Aww, c'mon Yuu-chan…" Lavi whined. "You promised me to tell the truth…"

"Since when?" Kanda retorted.

"Yuu-chan…please! I'll stop bugging ya about it if you answer." Lavi tried to convince him but Kanda ignored him.

"Will you just leave me alone?! I don't want to answer it means I **won't** answer it!" Kanda was almost out of patience. But this time either it was accident or Lavi was out of patience too, that word came out of his mouth.

"But Yuu! Allen loves you!" Lavi yelled. Kanda froze in mid-step and Allen who was currently hiding behind a wall with Miranda immediately paled. Miranda gasped. So her guess was right.

'_Lavi…'_ Allen thought as he crackled his knuckles. A vein of annoyance appeared on his forehead. Lavi hurriedly closed his mouth with his hands.

'_Shit! That slipped my tongue again! That makes this twice! How could I be so careless?!'_ Lavi cursed. To his surprise, Kanda was silent. Either he was thinking or just standing there, no one knows.

"…so? What answer do you want right now?" Kanda answered coldly as he turned to face the orange haired exorcist. "You want me to say I love him too? Not even in your dreams you would receive such answer."

"Yuu, what the—" Lavi retorted at the selfish answer.

"You want me to say I love him? Hell would freeze before I actually say those things. Now you can stop wondering. You've received my answer." He turned around. "I hate him."

Each word fell on Allen's heart like thousands of sharp spikes stabbing him. Without warning tears emerged in his eyes. Allen felt his entire world had been destroyed at the very word. He used to feel fine even though Kanda said something like that to him. He even used to thank him for saying that. But now it pained him like hell.

Allen could no longer hear anything Lavi said to confront Kanda's hurtful words to defend him. His world had crumbled under his feet. The very first and last love had rejected him painfully. Allen ran away from the scene and headed to the direction of the training hall. Timcanpy fluttered its wings in place, confused and worried at its master's attitude, and then the golem went off flying to chase after its master.

"Allen-kun!" Miranda called. Lavi and Kanda's heads snapped up at the sudden call of Allen's name. Lavi and Kanda ran to the woman and found Miranda kneeling behind the wall. It was obvious that she and Allen had been eavesdropping their conversation.

"You—" Lavi glanced at her confusedly. He had heard about her. "Miranda Lotto-san?"

"Y-yes, my name is Miranda Lotto, n-nice to meet you, Lavi-kun." She stammered, not knowing what else to say in the current condition.

"Where did Allen—" Lavi asked in panicky.

"He-he ran that way!" Miranda stammered. She was confused, obliviously.

"Damn it, Yuu!" Lavi yelled. Kanda glanced at him coldly.

"What do you want? Don't think that I owe him some kind of apologize or anything. It was his own fault for falling in love with me." Kanda stated. That was it. Lavi struck him on the face. Kanda staggered and fell to the floor. The orange haired exorcist then ran to catch up with Allen.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled.

"W-wait a sec—" Miranda stammered but decided to come after the two, leaving Kanda alone. Kanda sat on the floor, looking down. Mixed emotion all scrambled up inside him.

"Hora (look), that's what happened if you don't wanna be honest with yourself." Lucius floated near him. "Ya okay, Yuu-chan?" he offered to help him. Kanda stood by his own, rejecting the help. Lucius sighed. "Think about it well. Or else, you will be very sorry later." Lucius said, flying away from him.

'…_you guys won't understand…how I truly feel…'_ Kanda thought and walked away to his room silently.

* * *

Allen ran and he almost bumped into Lenalee. The girl had finished helping her brother and was going to go to her room to take a bath. "A-Allen-kun? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She grabbed Allen's hand tightly. The white haired exorcist jerked his hand out of the girl's grip violently and continued running. "Allen-kun!" Lenalee called, but it seemed her words only fell to deaf ears since Allen didn't even bother to look behind. 

"Allen!" Lavi called. The orange haired exorcist came with Miranda. "Lenalee!"

"Lavi! Miranda!" Lenalee stared at them confusedly. "What happened with Allen-kun?" she asked.

"Lenalee-chan!" Miranda was more panicked than Lavi right now.

"Miranda, please explain everything to Lenalee! I'm going after Allen!" Lavi chased after the younger one again.

"Lavi!" Lenalee called. "What's wrong?" Miranda sighed.

"Well, it was like this…"

"Allen!" Lavi tried to call again, but only silence answered him. Allen had entered the training hall and now Lavi lost the track of him. Suddenly the orange haired exorcist noticed a white ball of fur on the corner of the currently dark room and a yellow ball fluttering next to him. The cursed boy curled there, knees pulled to his chest, his arms around them. He bowed his head to his knees. Timcanpy flew around him, gesturing that it was worried by its master's weird attitude.

"Allen…I'm sorry." Lavi stated remorsefully. "…I mean…I didn't mean to…"

'_What the heck am I doing? I am supposed to console him! Not apologizing for my clumsy behavior earlier!'_ Lavi thought. Allen sobbed.

"…it's over, Lavi…it's all over…" he said, voice trembling. "…he rejected me…it's all…over…" he repeated a few times. Lavi kneeled down beside him and gave him a pat in the back.

"…it's not over. Not yet, Allen! I'm sure Yuu-chan wasn't serious with his words earlier! It's too early to—" Allen grasp his hands on Lavi's sleeves and clenched on it tightly.

"…it's okay, Lavi…I heard everything…I heard it all…those hateful words…I heard it clearly. He hasn't changed at all…" Allen whispered hoarsely. Crystal-like tears fell on Lavi's uniform. "…why the heck did I even try? I should've known that…he would never accept my feelings …why in the world did I even fall in love with him? Now our relationship will really change! We'll never even be normal friends anymore! Why…does it hurt like this, Lavi? I don't get it!" Allen sobbed.

Lavi gritted his teeth. He wanted to help his best friend but instead ended up in hurting him. Of course, Allen would never blame him for what happened. It wasn't exactly his fault either. No one could change another people's heart. Not even the most powerful magician could do something like that.

"…Allen…listen, you can't just give up. I know it's painful, but…" Lavi was loss at words. He didn't know what to say to eased the pain on the younger exorcist. All he could do was remain by his side, listening to all the sorrowful words he launched.

'_Why…? Even though I know…even though I know that you always hate me…but why? Why does…it suddenly feel this painful? Why in such a short time…I have come to love you so much? It hurts…I just…want to vanish…'_ Allen thought to himself.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee and Miranda emerged and flinched at the sorrowful sight. Miranda was about to approach him when Lenalee lifted up her hands, signaling a 'no'.

"Allen-kun…" Miranda could feel her own tears emerged in her eyes. Suddenly the blonde haired monster appeared. Miranda screamed and jumped to hug Lenalee.

"D-don't worry, Miranda. That's only Lucius." Lenalee tried to calm her down.

"…Komui called you guys." He said blankly and flew again.

"Oh, Nii-san. I'm going to go and tell him that you guys can't—" she was stopped when Allen stood up wobbly and forced a smile.

"No you shouldn't do that, Lenalee. Our job as exorcists is to collect Innocence. We can't neglect mission because of our personal emotion." It was a pained smile. Even Lenalee could see the trace of his tears on his cheek. Allen was stronger than she thought.

"…are you sure you're alright, Allen-kun?" Miranda asked worriedly. Allen gave a bitter smile he had formed unconsciously and nodded. All sighed. They are all aware that Allen just didn't want to show his weak side to everyone.

"…let's go then." Lavi said, helping Allen walked. The cursed boy gave him a thankful smile.

'_Damn it Yuu! I need to talk with him again later!'_ Lavi thought.

* * *

"Ah, you're all here." Komui smiled. "Hmm? What's wrong, you guys?" Komui asked, seeing the frown on their faces. Only Allen seemed to be as cheerful as usual, but Komui still could see the pain under his smile. 

"It's nothing, Komui-san. Why did you call us here?" Allen asked.

The Chinese stared carefully at him. Lenalee signaled him not to ask and he abruptly dropped the question. "Oh yeah, there's a mission. We recently received news from the finders we dispatched to Venice. They said they found out that everyday a black hole appeared in the middle of the city, sucking away humans." The head officer opened the map.

"And…that phenomenon could be caused by Innocence…you say?" Allen asked.

"Precisely. I want you to go there with Lucius, Allen. I've got a feeling this mission might be dangerous, so I'm sending him too. Of course, I'll send the others too, but there's something I'd like to ask of you guys, so you guys will come after Allen later." Komui glanced at the other three.

"Us? B-but can't at least one of us go there with Allen-kun directly?" Lenalee asked, worried at his current situation. Allen tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself." Allen beamed confidently. "Besides, you guys will follow soon after, right?" Lenalee sighed. She had to admit, Allen was good at concealing his sadness, even though he was usually so transparent.

"Then, here's the document." Reever Wenhamm handed the document to the white haired exorcist.

"I wish you good luck, Allen." Komui beamed. Allen nodded and left the room cheerily. But as soon as he got out of the room, the smile on his face faded and changed to a bitter expression. The echoes of Kanda's hateful words keep repeated themselves in his ears.

'_Hell would freeze before I actually say those things.'_

'_I hate him.'_

Without warning, tears trickled down his cheeks as he wiped them away. He didn't want to cry. He had always told himself, only weak, vulnerable people cry. He refused to be weak. He wanted to be stronger, stronger so he could endure no matter how much pain his present job would cause him. But then again, who could stand such deep emotional pain?

"I've got to stay strong. Mana…please help me. What should I do now? …what am I supposed to do now that he hates me? Heh…what am I saying? He always hates me. That will never change…" he could feel his heart aching with unspeakable pain. Yet…why can't he just forget about that feeling and be free? That's love indeed.

Allen sighed as he erased the trace of his tears and walked to his room to take his suitcase.

* * *

The raven haired exorcist walked to the training hall. He decided to train inside the order to erase the strange feelings that he currently felt. He always did that whenever he felt distracted or troubled. 

"Yuu-chan." Lucius smiled. He was in his adult form. Kanda glanced at him over his shoulder. "I'm going to a mission."

"…why are you telling me? Like I care about what you're doing." He spat and continued training.

"Allen-chan is going with me." Lucius stated cheekily. The raven haired exorcist stopped swinging his sword and turned around to face the infuriating monster. He glared at him and took his collar.

"…what are you planning on doing to him, you bastard?" he asked threateningly. Lucius grabbed Kanda's hand and gently prying his fingers off his clothes.

"Nothing. It's Komui's decision. And you know you shouldn't be mad. It's not your right to do that. You're not interested in him, 'member?" he grinned. Kanda sighed and turned around.

"…if you came back and I see even the slightest injury, I swear, you're going to burn in flame of hell forever." Kanda threatened. Lucius shrugged.

"Y'know, Yuu-chan. It's best you be honest with him." Lucius stated. "I know you. I know all of you guys. I am well informed. Haven't I told you guys that already? I know how you feel and all, but don't worry, I won't tell Allen-chan or anything. I don't think he'll trust me anyway." The blonde walked away from him.

"Che…no you don't understand." Kanda said, more softly this time. "…nobody do."

"I'll bring him back safely, but consider my words. Or ya'll regret it forever." He waved back. Kanda ignored him and continued training. "Oh yeah, Komui wants to see ya, Yuu-chan!"

"Che." Kanda spat.

'_Beansprout…'_

* * *

"Allen-chan, hurry up!" the blonde called as the cursed boy ran as fast as he could to him. 

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Allen replied. They jumped atop the train as usual. The order had reserved one whole train car for unknown reason. Allen sat down wearily on one of the chairs, letting Timcanpy sat on the other side of the chair, while the blonde busy walking around impatiently. Obliviously eager to do his first mission. Even though he didn't look it, he was more of a child than an adult.

Secretly, Allen glad that Komui didn't send Kanda together with him on that mission. Otherwise, he would be more than awkward around the raven haired exorcist now that he had rejected him.

"I can't wait to get to Venice. The town of gondolas." Lucius smiled cheerfully. Allen looked up to him sadly and gave a sad smile. Lucius sat in front of him and smiled knowingly.

"W-what?" Allen stammered. The adult shook his head.

"…I gotta keep an eye to you, ya know. Yuu-chan made me vowed." He smiled softly. Allen flinched at the mention of the name of the raven haired exorcist. He bowed down his head and clenched his fist.

"…why does he do that?" Allen asked. "Didn't he just say he hates me?"

'_Why…even though you said you hate me…then why did you act friendlier towards me?! Do you like making fun of me so much like that? Or maybe…was it because you thought of me as your friend? But…but that's just…too cruel…'_ Allen thought to himself.

The white haired exorcist suddenly felt ashamed of his own selfishness. He was nothing to Kanda. He had no right to feel cheated or anything. But still…it's still painful.

"…I think there's something you need to think about, Walker." The man suddenly spoke. His tone was deep and cold, Allen's head snapped up and saw the man's hair had changed red. Lucius was a man with two personalities, and one could know which one he was in by seeing his hair and eyes. Those two personalities were entirely different like heaven and hell.

"…I'm not interested in anything you say." Allen sighed. He didn't want to hear anything that man had to say. The light side of him was quite thoughtless enough, and he can't imagine what harsh words the dark side of him had in him.

"…people lie. But not always for bad purpose." Allen looked in confused. "You know what white lie means, right? Sometimes it's necessary for someone to lie. You shouldn't be that selfish. When you acknowledged your own feelings, you should've been fully prepared for the consequences that came along with them." He added spitefully. So much for comforting.

"…shut up." Allen murmured. "How should I know that I would fall in love with him in the first place?" he asked silently. Lucius didn't answer, he merely crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked past the window to the blue sky.

"…don't know. I can't fall in love so I don't think I'll be able to understand forever." He stood up. "You'd better sleep. You'll need strength for battling the akuma later. If you don't want to be burden for everyone else that is. They will meet us there." He said and walked away. But before he could get out of the train compartment, Allen spoke.

"…you're right…Lucius-san. It is indeed selfish of me to think selfishly like that. But…" the blonde-umm, sorry-crimson haired man turned back and glanced at him blankly. "But how am I supposed to do now that this feeling has won and conquered me? What am I supposed to do now that he has become my entire world…?" without warning tears descended his cheeks again. He bit his lower lip to stop the flowing of the tears and lifted up his grief-stricken face.

"…how am I supposed to do now that I've hopelessly fallen in love with him?!" Allen yelled. Lucius was taken aback by the sight of his tears. The cursed boy bowed his head sorrowfully. The crimson haired man walked and stood beside him, patting his white hair.

"…it's no use crying like that, Walker." He said softly. It was indeed surprising for that cynical, rude dark side of the seeker of light to say things that softly. "Everything in this world balances. You will know soon enough." With the last pat, he walked out of the train compartment and left Allen alone.

Allen wiped away his tears and looked outside. That rude man was right. He needed to sleep. He wouldn't be able to fight in his current condition. He forced an assuring smile to himself that everything would be alright and petted the golem beside him. He soon fell asleep, dreaming about being with Mana again, and being beside Kanda. In his dreams, Kanda would smile to him and patted his head softly. How wonderful (and a bit scary too) that would be if it were true. As he slept, time went by and there they are, in the city of gondola. Venice.

_

* * *

_

_The world standing before him was but illusion. Living in beautiful dreams drives him into a world of happiness. Often he wishes he could rewind everything and mends every mistake made in the past. He wishes for him. In the world without pain. His personal world._

**

* * *

**

Finally…heck, I end up writing this many pages. sigh Oh well, what do you think of this chapie? Well, I know, Kanda is in denial. Wanna know why? Just follow the next story! I'll update as soon as possible. I gotta go now, I gotta continue the next chapter. I know, I can't promise about that Tyki x Lavi pairing 'cause I'm not that big of a fan of that pairing. But if I can think of a plot where they can fell in love with each other, I will give you Tyki x Lavi. I will try, 'cause it seems to be fun too. X3 I can't write yuri… sigh for some reasons, yuri pairing gives me creeps. -- No offense for you yuri fans. This is just personal opinion. So I can't possibly write Lenalee x Rhode. Sorry 'bout that. bows really low

Review please! I'll be waiting for your reviews! X3


	8. True Feelings

**A/N:**

New chappie is here! XD It's quite rare for me to be able to reach this far without getting stopped by the writer's block. And I don't think I will stop writing, 'cause if I ever stop, I will never be able to continue writing out of laziness. But I just love this anime! X3 Read and Review pleazee! I just love reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-man! There, satisfied? mumble mumble

**Chapter 8-True Feelings**

_Even though it's painful just be beside him, he cannot help but wishes to be able to stay that way forever. He wishes for courage. Courage for the love he feels. The courage to keep loving him, even though it hurts to be so. But that's just how love is. As much as we despise it, that's just as much as we long for it. Once it caught us, we can't escape it, no matter what._

* * *

"Aaah! Venice!" Lucius screamed in delight. He had reverted to his light self. Allen sweatdropped. How fast he changed. That man was really weird.

"The others will meet us here tomorrow morning." Allen said to the man and he nodded. Timcanpy fluttered its wings and danced in the air around its master's head as if trying to cheer him up. Allen smiled at the attempt. "Then we might as well look for the finder assigned to guide us."

"Are you guys exorcists from Black Order?" a finder asked. He was a middle aged man with brownish black hair and pale skin. He was not too tall but not too short either.

"Ah, that's right." Allen answered.

"Not me. But I'm currently working for them." Lucius answered lightly.

"Ah, that's right, Head Officer Komui had informed me of everything." The finder bowed down his head. "My name is Carl. Nice to meet you exorcists. I am the one who will guide you here."

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you Carl-san. My name is Allen Walker." Allen offered to shake hands with the finder. The finder looked confused for a second but then took Allen's hand and shook it. "What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"Ah, no, nothing. It's just…I have just recently became a finder. The exorcists I've encountered so far were all rude and sarcastic. So I thought all exorcists are like that, I'm sorry." The finder smiled.

"No, it's fine." Allen shook his head.

"I'm Lucius, and I'm not exorcist." He said and shook the finder's hand cheerily.

"Nice to meet you, Lucius-san." The finder smiled.

"Just Lucius is fine." He beamed.

"Now, Walker-san, Lucius-san, let's go to the nearest Inn. It's already evening. It seems the black hole doesn't appear today. It's very lucky for us that it didn't. Now, you must be tired after the long train ride. Let's go to the Inn. I have reserved a room in the Inn." The finder offered.

"Ah yeah, thanks." Allen smiled. He had felt his pain lessened after that nice long sleep. But still, that pain rested deep inside his heart. Waiting for the time to awaken once again. Though it was yet cruel, that very pain was the love. Allen was fully aware of that, and yet, he chose to ignore it for a while and concentrated on his mission. As long as Kanda wasn't there, that pain won't return for a while at least.

* * *

"Venice?" Kanda frowned. "Wait a second, I thought that's where that cynical monster and beansprout headed." Kanda remembered the irritating monster from earlier.

"Yup. You will go with Lavi and my Lenalee-chan. Allen-kun and Lucius-san will be waiting for you guys there. And there're also the finders." Komui beamed.

"I'm not asking that. Are you sure you will send me there?" Kanda asked uncomfortably. In their current situation, throw aside fighting together, he even doubted that he and Allen would be able to at least stare at each other.

"I know what you mean, Kanda-kun. Lenalee and Lavi told me what happened earlier. I was worried about Allen-kun's condition so I asked." Kanda threw his gaze away from the man. "Now, I'm not going to lecture you or anything, Kanda-kun. But please think about this mission before your personal feelings. I'm sure you're fully aware that this mission is somewhat dangerous, right?"

"…I know. That infuriating monster told me earlier. He really can't keep his yap shut." Kanda spat. Komui sighed.

"Then, you might as well go now, everyone is waiting." Kanda sighed. No matter what he can't run away from that beansprout, can't he? Even though he wanted so much to be alone for a while, thinking about his feelings and all. Oh well…

* * *

"Kanda!" Lenalee called. Kanda's head snapped up at the mention of his name and saw the blackish green haired girl on the vessel, waiting for him with Lavi. Kanda sighed and stepped onto the boat.

"…I want to talk to you later, Yuu-chan." Lavi stated seriously. Kanda threw his gaze away to the dark surrounding.

"…me too. I demand an explanation for what happened." Lenalee followed. Kanda snorted.

"…let's go." Lavi said, rowed the vessel, delivering them to the place where they were going to jump and catch on the next train to Venice.

"I can't believe Nii-san kept us all day today just to interrogate us about the mission in China. I thought we already talked all about it after we arrived. Geez, that brother of mine doesn't trust me at all…" Lenalee sighed.

"Well, he meant well, besides, I'm sure he just wanted to give Allen a little time with himself. Lucius was obliviously older than any of us. He should know better than to disturb Allen in times like this. I'm sure of it." Lavi smiled softly. Lenalee sighed and smiled back.

"And as for now…" Lavi turned. "I want to ask about yesterday. Yuu." Kanda closed his eyes, arms folded on his chest. "…are you really don't have any feelings for Allen?"

"…you've received my answer." Kanda answered coldly.

"Yuu, I know you. We've been friends for four years now. You can't hide anything away from me. That's not an honest answer, coming from you." Lavi stated.

"Kanda…" Lenalee approached him. "I don't know what you're thinking, but Allen-kun would never hurt you. I am willing to give up for Allen-kun's happiness. It's you whom he loves. Not me. That's why…I won't stay still if you dared hurting his feelings like this! Please tell us the truth." She entreated. Kanda opened his eyes and stared out from the window. A tint of sadness portrayed in his eyes clearly that even a child would be able to notice it.

"…what are you expecting? I'm honest with that." Kanda said, he wished that those two won't bother him for a while. He wanted so much to think about it alone. He grew tired of lying all the time to them.

"Yuu, I know you. Don't think that you can fool me like that. Allen is sincere with his feelings. I won't let you hurt him farther than this." Lavi stated.

"…will you two just leave me alone? It's no use asking for that useless question that my answer is clear." Kanda tried to shove them away from his sight. He really wished he could be alone for a while.

"Yuu—" Lavi was stopped by Lenalee who lifted her hands in front of Lavi's chest, signaling him to stop.

"I really don't believe that was honest you know, Kanda. I'm not a fool. And neither is Lavi. But if you really wish to be alone, then we will leave you for now, but don't think we'll just stand still watching you hurting Allen-kun. We won't let you hurt him past this." She said, pulling Lavi by his wrist and dragged the orange haired exorcist to the front seats.

"…che…" Kanda sighed. The night sky was dark. They will arrive in Venice tomorrow morning.

'_That beansprout…since when…'_ Kanda sighed as he placed Mugen on his side. _'…since when did this begin? When did I first think so precious of you? Why is it even when I've sworn to myself I'll never fall in love? Why…does it have to be…an innocent boy like you…? You…don't deserve me…who won't live longer past this war.'_ As he thought that, he rubbed the soft fabric of the uniform, where under it was the blue Hinduism tattoo, the curse that held his life in a small lotus hourglass.

If only he could be honest, he wanted to welcome the love from the younger boy gladly. But he didn't want to inflict wound in that innocent heart of his. Normally, Kanda wouldn't care much when his ally got killed or injured, but strangely, that 'law' of his didn't apply on Allen. Why? Kanda was fully aware of that reason. Now he finally understood what Lucius meant by his ridiculous words earlier.

'_It hurts, you damned moyashi…'_ Kanda thought, gazing to the night ocean. The darkness of the night reflected on the crystal clear surface of the beautiful ocean. Sparkling little stars showed their shine shyly as Kanda's mind began to wander. The beautiful full-moon shined on the sky, delivering peaceful dream for them who are sleeping in the cold, windy night.

'…_why does it hurt like this? Why…am I suddenly getting so sentimental like this? Damned feelings. Get away from me!'_ he cursed under his breath softly, with un-hearable voice. But deep inside his heart, Kanda knew that that feeling won't disappear even in thousands of years.

He sighed. Without noticing, that beansprout had occupied a firm place inside his cold frozen heart. That beansprout was strong enough to break the barrier concealing him from the outer world. Thanks to it, he managed to take a firm un-removable place inside the swordsman heart. And now, it's resulted in hurting both of them. Not that Kanda would admit it to the other two exorcists or the irksome monster, though.

* * *

"Oi, Lenalee, why did you stop me from talking to Yuu-chan?" Lavi pouted. Lenalee looked out from the window sadly.

"I'm sure Kanda want to think about it alone right now, Lavi. Kanda is not a fool, cold-hearted jerk he might be, but a fool he isn't. I sure do hope he wasn't serious about his feelings towards Allen-kun earlier. But if he was…we cannot do anything to change it. One can't force another to love someone he doesn't love you know." She stated.

"I know that, but still…" Lavi stopped. It was one different story that exorcists like them fell in love with each other. But human was but fragile beings that can't exist without love. Exorcists might be soldiers for life, but they were still human beings, who need to sleep, need to eat, need to love and be loved by someone else.

"…but if he was sincere with it…even though I know we can't force a love…but if he was honest with those hurting words…I won't forgive him for hurting Allen-kun's feelings." Lenalee stated. Lavi flinched at those words, and realized, he too felt the same about that. As his best friend, Lavi didn't want to see Allen suffering. Allen was kind. That's why, in Lavi's opinion, he doesn't deserve to be tormented like that.

'_Yuu…'_ Lavi sighed and stared out of the window too. He saw the moon. It had been quite a long time since he last saw a full moon in a clear, cloudless night like now. That moon seemed to be quite comforting for those who were in pain right now_. 'I hope Allen sees this moon. It's so beautiful.'_

* * *

"Whew, that inspection was sure tiring." Allen sighed. The owner of the Inn had them checked a few times by the security out of suspicion.

"Indeed. I wonder why they don't trust us at all." Lucius sat on the edge of the bed. "I wore my cape to hide my ears already, and I even concealed my tails, so what's so suspicious about us?"

"It has been like this since the first day we finders arrived here. Rumors have it that a few weeks ago, the black hole started appearing. We finders were sent to investigate whether that rumor was true or not." Carl answered.

"But why did they tightened their security?" Allen asked.

"They believed that some villains might be behind this. At first, they wouldn't let foreigners entered this city. So believe it or not, they have loosened up their security by now." The finder answered.

"But human can't possibly cause a black hole to appear!" the white haired exorcist continued.

"I know that. But the question is, do they know it?" the finder asked back.

"Aah…humans and the foolish things they do." Lucius sighed and shook his head.

"So, how's the inspection going?" Allen asked again, ignoring the irritating words the monster had just said.

"My friends and I have searched thoroughly around this town, just yesterday, the black hole appeared and sucked away my friends. I was able to escape because one of my friends pushed me away from the oncoming black hole. But in result, all my fellow finders died." The finder answered sorrowfully.

"I thought Komui said the black hole appeared daily." Lucius asked.

"That's correct. All the townspeople said so. But recently, the activity of the black hole lessened, thank goodness." Carl smiled in relieved. "They said, a lot of people were sucked inside that thing everytime it appeared. And we assumed, an Innocence is behind all this."

"Or maybe akuma." Lucius added.

"We can't eliminate that possibility either." Carl continued.

"Whichever it is, we can't loosen our guard." Allen stated. Both nodded.

* * *

Allen gazed at the currently full-moon from the window of his room and sighed. It was shining so beautifully, as if trying to soothe the upset feelings of every people. But unlike Lavi, for Allen, the moon brought back the concealed pain in his heart.

Allen grabbed the soft fabric of his shirt above his heart and felt the pain inside his wounded feelings. The cruel words the swordsman said to him still echoed in his ears. He wished he could just forget about the words he said earlier. He wished he could just forget the whole thing ever happened. He wished…he could just forget that love.

But Allen couldn't deny that even now he still longed to see the swordsman's face, though he knew that it would hurt him just to see him. He still loved the swordsman from his deepest heart. The feelings were sincere. But he really wanted to erase it so he didn't have to suffer anymore. So which was it? Who knows. Those two wishes lingered. Waiting for either one to be granted.

"Isn't it beautiful? The moon?" Lucius' voice suddenly called from behind. Allen turned back and saw the smile on the man's face.

"…sure it is, I think…" Allen replied and turned back again to gaze at the moon. Lucius walked neared him and smiled softly.

"What's wrong? Still disturbed?" he asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Allen sighed. "Why does it feel this painful I wonder?" Lucius shrugged and sat on the chair.

"Who knows. Not even the wisest man in the whole world can explain love." He said. Allen sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Lucius-san, you once told me about your parents, right? How do you feel…when they died?" Allen asked. The blonde put a questioning look and Allen immediately continued, "Ah, no, I was just wondering, no need to answer if you don't want to."

"…how…you said?" the blonde closed his eyes. "If you ask me how…I don't really know how to describe it either. You should know, you lost your foster father too. Even though it was out of illness."

"…you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just too stressed out." Allen forced a smile. The older man gave a knowing smile.

"…the only thing I could say is that it hurts me like hell." He said. "Since then…I despise war." Allen listened. Listening to someone else speak was always much better than listening to silence. "…I always think…war took away my dearest people. You may be shocked when hearing this. I killed thousands of soldiers on that war. All for the sake of revenge."

Allen's head snapped up. "You did?" he asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, I did." He sighed. "I don't know why I did it. I guess it was just my wild animal instinct. I am a kitsune (nine-tailed fox) after all." He gave a sorrowful smile.

"You are?"

"You don't know?"

"You never told us."

"That's right, I forgot." He laughed clumsily. Allen gave a sad smile. "…well, it's late. Why don't you go to sleep? Tomorrow we will examine the phenomenon like that finder said after we meet up with the others. Rest well." He said and left the room. Allen lay on his bed wearily. He was alone again. Suddenly a yellow golem snuggled to his hair.

"Timcanpy! Where have you been?" Allen asked. The golem landed on Allen's palm. Allen smiled. "You were always with me, Tim. You don't know how much that means to me. Especially when I feel totally alone." The golem answered by fluttering its wings. Allen laid himself back on the bed and placed the golem next to his pillow, petting its wings gently. The golem seemed to be enjoying it as well.

"Hey Tim…" Timcanpy flinched at the mention of its name and stared at its master confusedly. "What do you think master would do in case like this? I'm sure he has been heartbroken at least a time or two, thinking at how many girlfriends he has." Allen chuckled at the thought. He had to pay all the debts Cross made when he was still his apprentice. That's when he mastered the skill of cheating in cards. Even now, he refused to lose at the game of cards.

Timcanpy could only stare at its master currently miserable look. It had never seen Allen so sad like this since his foster father Mana died. Allen sighed. "Forget it, Tim. I just want to talk to someone. It's awkward to talk to Lucius-san about this. It must be really nice to be you, Tim. You don't need to think about love or Innocence or akuma. Your job is recording the fact taking place before you and gave information to us exorcists."

Allen felt so tired. He wondered why, even though he had slept for quite a long time inside the train. He got sleepy quite easily. The cursed boy fell asleep while petting the golem's wings. Even the golem wished it could do something to make Allen feel better. But what to do? He was only a golem after all. All it could do was stayed by Allen's side.

The morning came. Allen woke up at the sounds of birds chirping. He rubbed his eyes and was greeted by Tim's flying around him. "Morning, Timcanpy." He smiled. Timcanpy landed on his shoulder. Allen yawned. What a peaceful night it had been.

"Good morning Walker-san." Carl greeted. "Supper is ready in the cafeteria. Please go down and eat. As soon as you're finished, we are going to pick up your friends."

"Right. Thanks, Carl-san." Allen said, standing up and took his uniform. When he walked down the stairs, Lucius was leaning to a wall, reading a newspaper. "Morning, Lucius-san. What's in that newspaper? You looked so serious."

"No 'san'." The monster reminded. "And I'm always serious."

"Now I know that's a lie." Allen chuckled.

"There's an interesting info here." He said. "A witness said he saw a big dog walking by its two hind feet when the black hole appeared two days ago." Allen flinched at the strange news. The white haired exorcist sat down on the chair and began to eat while listening to the news. "Also, he said that the dog was at least as big as a bear. Do you know what it means?"

"I believe I do." Allen replied with a serious look in his face. "If my hunch is right, that might just be akuma."

"You're right. The newspaper people said that witness was taken to a hospital for mentally sick people in the center of the city because of the strange things he said." The blonde said, putting the newspaper on the table. "Well, they don't know anything about akuma, that's for sure."

"As soon as we get the others, let's go to meet him." Allen said. The blonde nodded obediently.

Thus, as soon as Allen finished his long, long breakfast (since he had a lot to eat), the three of them went to the railway station to pick up his friends. However, they were stopped on the way by a bunch of weird townspeople.

"W-what do you want?" the finder asked in panicky. Allen's cursed left eye reacted. It formed the monocle and images of suffering souls appeared in his eyes, affecting the others too, since it had evolved. The finder gasped at the gruesome sights of tied souls. "What the—"

"So…" Lucius smirked evilly. "Your left eye allows us to see their souls too, doesn't it? Cool." He commented.

"Yes, since it had evolved when Lavi and I met Crowley. These guys are…akuma!" as Allen said that, the bodies of the townspeople ripped apart and a bunch of level I akuma appeared before them.

"Whoa! Bunches of akuma!" the finder bellowed in fright.

"Lucius-san, take Carl-san and flee to a safe place!" Allen yelled as he evoked his crown clown. Lucius obediently invoked his wings and took the finder to a safe distance.

"You wait here." He said, flying away again.

"Where are you going?" the finder asked.

"Helping the citizens escape to safe place." He answered shortly and flew away. It was true that there were a lot of other citizens who weren't akuma. They went panic at the gruesome sight. The blonde made a large barrier and signaled them to run to a safe place. "Go away from here! It's dangerous!" he said. The townspeople complied and ran away from there.

"Edge End!" Allen evoked and crushed the level I akuma with his claws. But no matter how many akuma he destroyed, more came. "Damn, just how many of them are here?!" Allen cursed.

"There must be a lot more to come." Lucius answered lightly, while dodging the attacks from the akuma easily. He jumped from roof to roof like his body was as light as a feather. "Don't give up, you know I can't fight." He said.

"I know! Just help the citizens escape!" Allen ordered. The blonde nodded. You could think that he was like an obedient puppy, following what the others said. "I'll take care of this!"

Allen's innocence formed a cannon. "Cross Beam!" he shot the akuma and destroyed a lot of them. That was when a lot of other akuma came and attacked him. Allen was getting tired. He could've sworn that he had fought at least 30 or 40 of them alone. Despite the fatigue, he kept fighting, knowing that he could count on nobody else. The finder helped Lucius protecting the citizens.

"Was that all?" Allen landed on the ground wearily when an akuma fell to the water, crushing a gondola and then exploded. He gasped for breath and kneeled down to catch up for breath.

"Walker-san! Behind you!" Carl bellowed. Allen hurriedly turned around, finding a dozen or more akuma coming.

"Kaichuu, Ichigen!" a group of bug-like creatures came and went through the bodies of the level I akuma, destroying them to pieces.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" large typhoon took a few akuma and they exploded in the air.

"GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAN!" a large fire snake hit several akuma and burnt them with the fire of purgatory and destroyed every single one of them. Allen was a bit dumbfounded at first when the three friends of his landed in front of him gracefully.

"Nice work, moyashi-chan. So we thought we should just join in." Lavi gave a smile.

"Are you alright, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"Lavi, Lenalee? You guys have arrived already?" Allen spared a glance at the raven haired exorcist who immediately turned his gaze away. Allen also turned away, feeling somewhat strange around him.

"Yeah, we heard explosions from the city, so we jumped here immediately." Lavi said, giving out his hand. Allen took his hand and stood up, dusting his clothes clean.

"Hey you guys." The blonde greeted lightly. "I see the train arrived a bit early."

"Not really, we've just arrived." Lavi beamed. "Nice to see ya again, Luci-chan."

"Don't call me that. I may have long hair, but I'm not girl." He pouted. Lavi laughed.

"Where's the finder?" Lenalee asked. Lucius pointed his thumb behind and a finder came out from behind the wall with a few townspeople. "Carl-san, you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I presume you are Miss Lenalee? My name is Carl." He bowed his head down.

"No need to be so formal with us." Lenalee smiled.

"Lavi." Allen called.

"Hm? What is it, moyashi-chan?" Lavi smiled.

"Komui-san didn't tell me he was coming too." Allen gazed uncomfortably at the raven haired exorcist, who was leaning to a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"…I know. Komui told us just a while ago." Lavi sent a sad smile to the younger exorcist. "Now, Allen, I know how you feel right now, but please set aside your feelings for a while. Just for this mission. I promise to help you set everything straight after this mission."

"No need, Lavi. I mean…it's already over." Allen could feel his heart starting to ache again. Lavi sighed and patted Allen's back.

"No it hasn't, Allen. We talked to Yuu-chan in the train last night 'bout it and couldn't get a straight answer." Lavi said. Allen looked in confusion to him. "Let's just see whether he was honest with it or not."

"…I know he hates me. He always do." Allen looked down sadly. "Now, let's just forget about that and go to meet the witness shall we?" he faked a happy smile.

"Witness? What are you talking about?" Lenalee asked confusedly.

"There's a man called Aldo who witnessed the appearing of the black hole and survived. He is in the hospital right now." Carl said.

"Hospital? Then let's go there. We might find something interesting there." Lavi said, dropping the subject.

"The hospital is in the center of the city." Lucius said. The others nodded. Kanda waited until everyone else passed and followed in silence.

"Still in denial, Yuu-chan?" the blonde asked. Kanda glared at him, which seemed to be his hobby whenever he met the blonde monster.

"Don't call me that, bastard." Kanda spat. Lucius sighed.

"You haven't even answered my question." He whined. "Okay then, how about Kanda-chan?"

Kanda could feel a vein coming to surface. "That too!"

"What do I call you then? I guess I'll stick to Yuu-chan then." Kanda was about to start cursing again when he interrupted. "Allen-chan is pretty shook up after you said that lie. I don't know whether to group it as white lie or not, since the reason is quite selfish isn't it?"

"Che. You are saying that because you don't know the real reason, annoying brat. Don't bother me, go away." Kanda retorted.

"I'm not a brat in this form, sorry." He said. "I won't go away either. But I'll shut up if it helps."

Kanda 'tch'-ed again and walked in silence. Lenalee and Lavi discussed the mission with the finder. They arrived in the center of the city, they found the hospital quite easily 'cause it was the only hospital for mentally sick people in the center of the city.

* * *

"Please stay alarmed near him. You don't know when he will have a relapse." The doctor said. "I will be waiting outside the room. Please remember to stay quiet." He said, gesturing them to enter the patient's room.

"I doubt he will but thanks anyway." Lavi said as they entered the room.

The man sat on the edge of his bed in silence. He glanced up at the visitors and stared at them without saying a word. His black hair was rumpled and was quite a mess. His grayish white clothes tore here and there. He was wearing a pair of sandals. He looked like someone who wouldn't stay alive longer than five days from present.

"Umm…are you…Aldo-san?" Allen smiled. "We're here about…umm…the creature you saw when the black hole appeared. Can you give us the details about what kind of creature and when did it appear?" he asked delicately.

The man suddenly jumped from his bed and grabbed Allen by his collar, the others flinched at the sudden act. "Help…me!" he yelled, Allen was too shocked by the sight of the sudden outburst to react.

"H-help me! They-nobody-no one-no one will believe whatever I say! They even thought I was crazy and sent me here! Let me out of here! I'm not crazy! I'm perfectly normal man! I'm not crazy!" he yelled. That time, he really looked like a crazy man. Allen could feel the grip on his collar tightened and the man's hands were shaking. Kanda suddenly grabbed one of his hands and he stopped yelling.

"Stop that." Kanda ordered. The man let go of Allen's collar, collapsing back to the bed.

"…Kanda…umm…thanks." Allen stammered. Kanda snorted and leaned to the wall.

"…sorry about that…" the man muttered with a good English accent. The others who had regained their composure after the sudden outburst glanced to him. "…I mean…nobody would believe me when I told them before. I'm sorry if I scared you." He gave a weary smile.

"It's okay, really." Allen held up his wrist and smiled back at the man.

"Aldo-san, isn't it?" Lenalee asked. "We heard you saw a dog-like creature back there while the black hole appeared. It's that true?"

The man fell silent. "Yes…yes it was true. I was scared silly and ran away before I could get a good look at it, but I swear it was standing on its two hind feet and its height were at least 180 inches tall. There was a roman digit inscribed on its chest. It was II if I'm not wrong." He described. The others flinched. It was definitely akuma.

"Do you have any more details about that dog or something?" the finder asked.

"Unfortunately, that's all I know. I ran away as soon as the black hole appeared. I'm sorry but I can't give any more details." He said.

"No, it's plenty." Lavi smiled. "Thanks, sir. We owe ya one."

"We may as well leave now." Lucius said. "I've got a sudden bad feeling."

"You're right. We can't waste much more time if it's really akuma we're facing." Lenalee nodded.

"Then we will leave now, Aldo-san. Thank you for the information." Allen said. The man suddenly grabbed his sleeve. Allen turned around and saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Will I ever be free from this place?" he asked. Allen smiled softly.

"You will. We will ask for the hospital to free you after we take care of this problem. Please be patient. It may take quite some time, but trust us. We will definitely free you." the others (except Kanda of course) smiled, assuring the man and the man smiled back in grateful.

"We heard a scream a while ago, are you guys alright?" the doctor asked when they went out and closed the door to the man's room.

"Doctor, your patient here is not ill at all. He's perfectly fine. But if you keep him here a bit longer, he might really be mad sooner or later." Lenalee said. The doctor sent a questioning look.

It took a minute for Lenalee to explain everything to the doctor and the doctor promised to release the man as soon as possible.

"Now Aldo-san will definitely be free, won't he?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded.

"Now that we got the details about it, we can be sure that it's an akuma we're facing." Lavi said seriously. Both nodded. "Then we might as well move as soon as possible before anymore innocent people become the victims."

"I can't sense the bad feeling anymore." Lucius commented.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Lavi questioned and sweatdropped.

"Everything." He said plainly. "Simply put, everytime I got this kind of feeling, something bad happens. Animal instinct you know."

"Let's just hope that crazy premonition of yours don't become reality." Kanda said coldly.

"I doubt it. But alright I'll hope so if it makes you happy." The blonde shrugged, much to Kanda's annoyance.

"This is the place where the black hole appeared three days ago." The finder showed them the place where the black hole appeared three days ago. It was the town square. "There was a festival here three days ago. Lots of people died thanks to the black hole."

"We can't underestimate this enemy. Ability to summon black holes isn't just normal akuma ability. It may be a high leveled number II akuma." Lavi said.

"Or simply put, a number two akuma that's ready to evolve to level III." Lenalee added.

"They chose a place where there is a festival in assumption that there would be a lot of humans. Typical akuma tactic." Kanda said. Lavi nodded.

"We've got to be extra careful if we don't want to be their next victim." Allen shivered. "Now what do we do?"

"Good question." Lenalee said. "We can't do anything until the akuma showed themselves up to us."

"Then let's head back to the Inn." Carl the finder suggested. "We need to book room in the Inn for you."

"You're right. There's nothing else we can do now." Lavi agreed.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Lenalee's voice came. Allen turned around. It was night already. They spent the night in the Inn, doing nothing. Such a boring one evening if you asked. Allen nodded.

"You too?" Lenalee nodded and sat next to Allen on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…" she said. "I keep worrying about what will happen. That's enough to keep me awake." Allen chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"That's funny. Me too." He smiled. Lenalee sighed and smiled.

"Now I know that's a lie. Well, half–lie. You're thinking about him aren't you?" she asked. Allen's smile faded. A sad look returned to his face.

"Am I really that transparent?" Allen sighed. Lenalee smiled sadly and nodded.

"Don't worry, Allen-kun. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." She assured him. Allen gazed to the half-moon.

"…I'm confused, Lenalee." The girl sent a questioning look. "I mean…he said he hates me. But he acts kinder to me than to anyone else. Sometimes I think he's just playing with my feelings. I don't understand him."

Lenalee sighed. She remembered how Kanda tried to help Allen when Aldo-san almost choking him earlier in the hospital. "I don't know either, Allen-kun. He's strange. He won't say anything to us, instead he just keeps it for himself. As if…he doesn't trust us."

"You know, Lenalee…I wish all this never happened." Allen sighed. "If I didn't fall in love with him we might stay as friends. And I don't have to be hurt like this." The white haired exorcist looked down sadly. "I mean…can't we just go back to the way we were before?"

"…I understand how you feel, Allen-kun." She sighed. _'Since I also feel the same towards you. I'm just grateful that we're still friends.'_

"Mana…my father once said long time ago…never to forget a love." He muttered. Lenalee listened to him silently. "If I think about it now…I feel it was an impossible thing to do. Now that I've felt how it is to fall in love, I know…I can't ever forget a love. Even though I wish to be free but I don't want to lose this love. I wonder why…it's so complicated." he looked to the moon again.

"No one has ever fully escaped from love, Allen-kun." Lenalee stated. "And I don't think anyone ever will."

"Love is cruel isn't it?" Allen sighed. "But why do we wish for it when we know that it's cruel?"

"I don't know." She said. "I wish you could tell me."

Suddenly a loud explosion came from the center of the city. Allen and Lenalee gasped upon seeing a thick smoke from the tall hospital building, since it was high enough for them to see from the Inn.

"Oh no! That's got to be the akuma!" Lenalee yelled.

"Let's wake the others up!" Allen said.

"Alright!" Lenalee and Allen ran to their friends' room and woke them up. They ran as fast as possible to the hospital. There was a big black hole that almost sucked them in the middle of the town square.

"Shit, what the hell is that?!" Lavi cursed and grabbed his hammer. He enlarged it and let the others held on it. "Extend!" the hammer extended itself and took the four of them up in the sky.

"Look! It's the akuma!" Lucius who was following by his own wings pointed to the roof. There was a big dog-like akuma, exactly the same as Aldo-san described to them this morning.

"Good, let's go." Kanda unsheathed his blade and invoked it. "Let's go Mugen. Innocence, activate!"

"Innocence, activate!" Allen evoked his arms to form the large white claw. Allen's left eyes formed a monocle and the image of the soul tied to the akuma appeared before their eyes. Lenalee felt sick. That soul was withering. It looked like it would soon broke if they didn't defeat the akuma and fast.

Kanda was the first one to react. He jumped away from the hammer and attacked the akuma. "Mugen: Saiyaku Shourai. Kaichuu Ichigen!" he swung the katana and a lot of bug-like creatures appeared, attacking the akuma. It was caught of guard, thus the bugs exploded upon hitting its body. The black hole disappeared when the akuma's attention turned to the guests. It growled in anger to Kanda who landed gracefully in front of it.

"Nice job Yuu!" Lavi said. "Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Grow, grow, grow!" the enlarged hammer hit the akuma and destroyed the roof where it was standing. The others landed on the ground and prepared themselves to attack while the blonde monster ran to aid the citizens with the burning hospital.

"Exorcists!" the akuma growled. That's when a bunch of level I akuma appeared so suddenly. There was a ruckus already around the hospital of people trying to shut down the fire. And now a lot of akuma appeared to join into the show.

"It's not good!" Allen said. "I'll handle them! Cross Grave!" Allen jumped and slashed the akuma, making cross-shaped light appeared on the akuma bodies. When he landed on the ground, the akuma bodies exploded, leaving no level I akuma left.

"Fire breath!" the level II akuma suddenly belched fire from its mouth. Allen shielded himself with his arm. Lenalee jumped and kicked the akuma with her dark boots. The akuma lurched behind and hit the wall.

"Damn you exorcists!" it cursed. "Doppelganger!" suddenly the akuma body ripped apart into two exact replicas. They all gasped. This level II akuma could duplicate itself.

"Shit! Now we got two to handle with!" Lavi said. One of the akuma slashed at Lavi. The orange haired exorcist jumped back, but the attack ripped a tiny garment of his scarf. Lavi leaded the akuma away from the hospital and fought with it there.

"I'll go help Lavi! You guys handle that one!" Lenalee said as she jumped and followed the orange haired exorcist. Allen evoked his arm into the Cross Beam and shot the akuma. It was running with its four feet just like a normal dog. Allen's bullet hit the akuma and slowed its movement. The raven haired exorcist used this chance to attack.

"Nigentou!" Kanda's Mugen replicated into twin swords. He slashed at the akuma gracefully eight times. "Hakka Tourou!" the remnants of the slashes formed a scar in form of a lotus flower. Allen flinched at that. Usually the enemy died after Kanda used that technique, so he hadn't seen that before.

"Dark Avenger!" the akuma growled. A huge black hole appeared above its head. Allen could feel the air surrounding him sucked into the hole. His feet began to slide to the direction of the hole.

"Cross Beam!" Allen shot at the akuma. Surprisingly enough, the bullet got sucked into the hole and disappeared. "No way! My Cross Beam!" Allen stared in disbelief. That akuma was indeed very strong that its black hole could even engulf the power of Innocence.

"Baka! Hold on to something!" Kanda yelled. Allen's head snapped up upon seeing that he himself was being sucked into the hole. He tried to hold onto something but he could grab nothing.

"Whoa!" the white haired exorcist yelled when he felt his feet being lifted from the ground and he became airborne. "K-Kanda!" he held out his hand to the raven haired exorcist. Kanda reached out to catch him, but he missed. Allen cried as he got swallowed by the hole.

"Beansprout!!" Kanda shouted, but no answer came. He gritted his teeth and began preparing to attack again.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes wearily and found himself being inside a very dark room. He shook his head and looked around. There was a lot of rubbish. Obliviously all the things that akuma had swallowed inside the black hole.

"Whoa…what else are here?" he asked, irked by the darkness of the place. "I wonder if I can cut my way out?" he asked himself. "I guess I'll try walking around. I've got to get out and help Kanda defeat this akuma." He sighed.

Allen walked around the black hole, but all he could find was rubbish and more rubbish. He even found several dead bodies of humans and level I akuma. Allen's heart ached upon seeing the akuma who got accidentally sucked and died inside the hole. That would mean their soul wasn't saved when they died.

"But how could they die here? Humans I could understand, but akuma?" Allen thought to himself. "I've got to get out of here before I become like those poor guys." He shivered just at the thought. Those dead humans looked like they died in pain. Their eyes and mouths wide opened. Agony painted on their dead faces. That was a very gruesome sight, believe me.

"Innocence, activate!" Allen's left hand turned into a huge white claw. He felt his surrounding and when he touched a solid wall, he thrust the claw into it. Suddenly the room shook. Allen could barely keep standing. It was like an earthquake, but inside a black hole?

"What the hell is this?" Allen sighed in relieved when the room's shaking stopped. The atmosphere there suddenly felt very strange as the cursed boy began to feel the air disappearing. "W-what's this strange feeling? Why does it feel harder to breathe? No…don't tell me…"

The white haired exorcist fell to his knees and gasped for breath. The oxygen quickly ran low there. It seemed that was the cause of the deaths of the humans and akuma there. The air inside the black hole dissipated rapidly, leaving the hole airless.

"Shit…!" Allen cursed. "How can…it be?!" he grasped the soft fabric of his chest and tried harder to breathe. But the more he tried to breathe, the harder it became.

"I've got to…do…something…!" he clenched to his uniform tightly. His chest began to ache as the air slowly escaped from his lungs. "I can't…die here…I…can't…!" but it was hopeless. He could do nothing. He could only hope that Kanda could take down this akuma before he suffocated and died.

* * *

"Kaichuu Ichigen!" Kanda attacked the akuma brutally. It wasn't exactly his usual style of fighting, but he could only think of the white haired exorcist who was currently inside the black hole. "Release him you useless piece of shit!" he yelled. The akuma staggered back from the impact of his attack but then grinned maliciously.

"Even if I release 'im, I think it's already too late." It said. Kanda flinched. What did it mean? "After a while, the air inside this black hole of mine will escape and it will leave this empty space airless. You know what would happen to 'im if that happened, right? I think it's beginning already. It gives me joy just to think of his suffering face right now!" The akuma laughed. Kanda gritted his teeth in anger at the hideous laugh of that atrocious beast.

"I don't think you're listening." He said, invoking his Mugen. The sword duplicated itself again. "I said, release him, **right now**!" the raven haired exorcist dashed towards the akuma and slashed it ferociously eight times. "Nigentou: Hakka Tourou!"

The akuma fell on its back and the raven haired exorcist took the chance to attack once again. "Nigentou: Hakka Tourou!" he yelled. "Return to nothingness!"

After the last attack, the akuma growled in pain and the soul inside it was freed after the explosion. The black hole also dissipated and slowly, the things inside it were thrown out. Kanda frowned at the filthy sight before his eyes but ignored it. He could only focus his mind on one thing: Where's that beansprout?

Allen could feel air filled his lungs slowly and he began to fall down. The raven haired exorcist caught him in his arms and laid him down on the ground. Allen opened his eyes slowly and saw Kanda's angry face.

"You stupid beansprout! How clumsy can you be! Getting sucked by a crap like that!" Kanda cursed. Allen smiled. Somehow, he knew, it was Kanda's way to show that he's worried.

"Sorry…'bout…that." He whispered before his mind went blank. He could no longer hear Kanda's voice calling his name (nickname) out loud.

"Oi! You idiot moyashi! Wake up!" Kanda yelled. When he heard soft breathings came from the smaller exorcist, he stopped yelling and took him again in his arms. "Clumsy beansprout. Fainting in such a place. Idiot." He said to the younger boy, though he could no longer hear to older one's mocking due to his condition.

"Yuu-chan. You okay?" Lucius flew and landed in front of the raven haired exorcist. "Hmm? What's wrong with Allen-chan?" he asked confusedly.

"Shut up. He just fainted. Where's the others, brat?" the samurai spat.

"Stop calling me brat already. You may call me that in my child form only." He whined. "Dunno. I just arrived here, 'member? Half of the hospital was destroyed thanks to the fire, but luckily no one got seriously injured. I already tended to the injured ones, so they're fine right now." He reported.

"Who cares." Kanda snorted. "I don't care about them. The most important thing is we defeated the akuma. That's all." He replied coldly.

"Brrr…that's cold." The blonde joked. A vein of annoyance appeared on the raven haired exorcist's forehead. But before he could yell at the monster, Lavi and Lenalee's voices interrupted.

"Oi! Yuu-chan!" Lavi called. They jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the raven haired exorcist worriedly, seeing the cursed boy lay in his arms unconscious. "What happened to Allen?" he asked concernedly.

"He fainted." Lucius answered for him. Kanda snorted.

"What happened exactly? We destroyed the akuma back there, and its soul was freed, so we thought we got the real one." Lenalee stated.

"Maybe the technique it used earlier divided its soul into two parts too." The blonde explained. "I saw it all. That akuma had high level and technique. But there is a downside from that kind of superiority. All the power it has is used for summoning the black hole and all, so it was kind of weak. Don't you think?"

"So in short the akuma was weak thanks to the various techniques it possessed?" Lavi asked, just to reassure himself.

"That's what I've been talking about." The blonde grinned.

"Okay, you guys, enough talking. Let's head to the Inn. We can't leave Allen-kun like that, right?" Lenalee cut.

"True. Let's go then." Lavi nodded. "Yuu-chan, you carry Allen, okay?"

"Why me?" Kanda snorted.

"Because the mighty Kanda Yuu could just lift a small beansprout like Allen easily just like that, right?" Lavi grinned.

"One more remark on me, and Bookman will have to find a new apprentice." Kanda threatened. Lavi chuckled, knowing he couldn't possibly cut him with Mugen with arms busy lifting Allen's smaller body like that. He needed to be more careful after they arrived in the Inn though.

_

* * *

_**

* * *

**

Whew, I've got to stop before I wind up writing more pages. I got too carried on, and when I realized, "Ghek! I wrote 27 pages already?!" Heh heh…sorry 'bout that. Well, I've begun to write the next chappie. I just love D.Gray-man! I won't let this story die, if any of you're wondering. If you feel this chapter's title a bit strange, then I won't resent. I think so too. Sigh I'm not creative enough to think of suiting name for my chapters.

For information, that Aldo was just an OC. I thought it would be necessary to add a witness to make the situation clearer. :3 oh yeah, and that finder too.

If any of you think the part where they discussed the mission boring and confusing, then we're the same. But they need to discuss it! 'Cause they were on mission. sigh need more training I guess…

Please review after you read this chapter! Thanks so much. X3


	9. When the Things Get Serious

**A/N: **

Whee, chapter 9 is here! X3 I'm sorry for the lateness. School is almost on again and I'm currently busy with my school activity. So I might not update again too soon, but don't worry, update will always come! X3

I've just realized the poem from the last chapter was missing. I'm sorry about that. I did'nt realize. bows really low

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Chapter 9-When the Things Get Serious**

_Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. But whether there are prophecies, they will fail. Whether there are tongues, they will cease. Whether there is knowledge, it will vanish away. But love will never disappear._

_From: 1 Corinthians 13: 7-8_

* * *

"Is he really alright?" Lenalee asked. She had forced the blonde to examine Allen again, just to make sure that he's alright. The monster sighed. 

"I told you, he's fine. Only a small case of suffocation. He'll be fine after a little rest. You guys worry too much." He muttered. Timcanpy fluttered its wings in worry near its master's head.

"What's so wrong in worrying about friends?" Lenalee shot back.

"True enough." He nodded unquestioningly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I'm so surprised. When I went to check, everybody had gone already." The finder said worriedly.

"We're sorry about that, Carl-san." Lenalee said. "We were a bit panicked back there so we completely forgot about you."

"No, it's okay. I was just worried." The finder smiled.

"Where's Lavi and Yuu-chan?" Lucius asked.

"Outside. I think Lavi is talking to Kanda about Allen-kun." Lenalee answered. "I hope he achieve a good answer from Kanda. He can be so stubborn at times…"

"One can't force love, Lenalee-chan." The blonde smiled.

"I know that. But Allen-kun doesn't deserve to be suffering like that…" she replied.

"You like him." The monster stated plainly.

"I do." Lenalee responded with a sigh. "That's why I'd rather see Allen-kun happy than forcing my feelings to him. He'd be…so confused."

"You're a kind girl." He said again flatly.

"Heh…me? Kind? If I were kind, then this jealousy won't exist." She said. "To tell the truth…I don't want Allen-kun with Kanda. I want him to be with me. And you call me kind. Don't joke. I'm such a selfish girl…" she said, voice trembled.

"…it's alright to be jealous." He said, turning around. "I mean, all people, no, all living creatures can be jealous too. Even me."

"You?" Lenalee couldn't help but feel curious.

"Yeah. I often feel jealous when my foster father praises my fellow orphans when they do something good." He said lightly.

"Foster father?" she got even more confused.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you anything." He slapped his own forehead. "Well, I'm an orphan since small. The head of a small orphanage took me under their wings until I was about 7 or 8. They were killed on a war."

"…I'm sorry." Lenalee said.

"No problem. I'm used to it already." He said plainly. "So, back to the main topic. Like I said, even monsters like me feel jealous sometimes. Don't need to be ashamed of it as long as it doesn't lead you into doing the wrong things."

"Sometimes I forgot that you're much older than me." Lenalee commented.

"Well, excuse me." He said, pouting. Lenalee giggled.

"I suppose you know about how much Allen-kun loves Kanda too, don't you?" she asked. The older man fell silent. "Sometimes I got jealous at the way Allen-kun stares at him. I want him to look at me that way too. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to speak like that. It's just personal feelings." She said, laughing bitterly.

"'S okay. You may talk to me whatever you want. I don't mind." He said.

"No…it's okay…" Lenalee sighed. "Thanks for listening anyway."

"No prob." He said. "If you don't mind, I'm going out for a while." He said. Lenalee nodded as the man disappeared suddenly. Lenalee stared at the sleeping Allen with a soft look in her face. She petted Timcanpy's yellow wings softly.

'_You love him so much that it even hurts yourself.' _She thought._ 'But I understand. Even if he rejected you, you still wouldn't turn to me. That's why…I only wish…for your happiness.'_

* * *

"Yuu-chan." Lavi beamed at the scowling samurai. Kanda turned to face him, still with a scowl on his face. 

"Whatdoyouwant, Lavi?" he retorted. Not in his best mood, I'm sure.

"Will you stop speaking so fast? It's hard to understand when you said it like that." The rabbit chuckled.

"What-do-you-want?" he spelled it while unsheathing Mugen and pointed it at the orange haired exorcist.

"Not that, thanks." Lavi said, lifting his wrist up as a defensive gesture. "Just wanna talk about moyashi-chan. Lenalee interrupted me back there in the train." He said. Kanda sheathed his sword and turned back.

"Yuu, I know you. You have been my friend since you first joined the Order. You're free not to think of me as your friend, and that's why I'm also free to think of you as my friend." The carrot-topped boy beamed. "I know that was not your true feelings. I demand an honest answer right now, right here. I can't stand to see Allen so sad because of you."

"Shut up. That was my true feelings, so go away and stop asking me that already." The raven haired exorcist stated coldly. Lavi sighed.

"Now Yuu-chan, I know you're embarrassed to tell him your true feelings, but Allen deserves to know. He loves you so much." The orange haired exorcist said seriously. Kanda looked down.

"…don't say things as if you know my true feelings. And it's not embarrassment we're talking about here." Kanda shot. A little gentler than the way he wanted it to be. "You don't understand anything. Nobody do."

"Of course no one will be able to understand you if you don't say anything." Lavi stated, patting the raven haired exorcist's back gently. Secretly getting ready if Kanda unsheathed his Mugen at him suddenly. But to his surprise, the dark haired exorcist kept silent. "You could at least say something. Allen won't hurt you. He'll trust you. We all do."

"…I know." Was a surprising answer from the stubborn exorcist. "Which is exactly why." He said and walked away.

"Y-Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked. The dark haired exorcist went inside the Inn in silence. The orange haired exorcist sighed. He was almost sure that Kanda liked Allen back but something was preventing him from admitting it.

'_What's on your mind exactly? I wish you'd be honest once in a while at least to Allen or me. I can't stand to see both of you suffering like this. Whatever is preventing you from admitting it, Yuu?'_ Lavi sighed.

* * *

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked, startled at his sudden appearing behind her. "Where's Lavi?" 

"Outside." Kanda replied shortly.

"…Kanda, listen, I—" Lenalee began. "I really like Allen-kun." She admitted. Kanda closed his eyes. He already knew that. She told him in the train yesterday. "But Allen-kun loves you. I know this sounds forcing, but I don't want to see him in pain because you rejected him. Please think it over again, Kanda. I beg of you, for Allen-kun's sake."

Kanda sighed in defeat. They just wouldn't leave him alone, would they? "Kanda, do you mind if I leave now? I'm thirsty. I will find something to drink." He nodded. "Please keep an eye to Allen-kun." She said and went out.

"Che." The raven haired exorcist snorted and sat on a chair next to the bed Allen was laid on. The samurai looked to the cursed boy sadly. Timcanpy looked to him, as if pleading the same thing as Lenalee earlier. He ruffled the boy's white hair gently.

'_Why does it have to be you, beansprout? You don't deserve to be suffering, damn it.'_ He thought. As he stopped ruffling his hair, the boy woke up. Allen rubbed his eyes with his finger wearily.

"Huh? What time is it?" he yawned. "K-Kanda?!" the boy scrambled back in shock upon seeing the raven haired exorcist who scowled at him.

"Exactly 11 o' clock in the evening, beansprout." He said coldly. Allen frowned.

"Just how many times must I tell you, it's **ALLEN! **My name is Allen Walker!" he said. Kanda snorted for the reply. "You were the one who told me that you'll remember my name after one month in the Black order weren't you? It's six months already!"

"I know. I said I'll remember your name. I never said anything in using them." Kanda stated coldly.

"That's not fair." Allen pouted. Kanda frowned. Oh no, not that pout again! He threw away his gaze upon seeing that cute pout. "Where are the others?"

"Don't know. That rabbit is still outside I think. And Lenalee is drinking." Kanda stated plainly.

"Lenalee? Drinking? As in the bar?" Allen put a questioning face.

"Not that, you idiot! She said she was thirsty! She was here a few minutes ago!" Kanda yelled. Honestly, that stupid innocent mind of his needed to be fixed somehow.

"Oh, right, I should've known that." Allen laughed nervously at his own stupidity.

"You really are an idiot." Kanda sighed.

"Well, thanks for that." Another pout. Kanda twitched his eyebrows. Honestly one more pout and he's gonna burry that face into that white pillow on that bed. "What about Carl-san? And Lucius-san? Oh, hi Tim." Allen took the flying golem in his palm and petted it.

"Don't ask me about that finder. I don't know. And as for that irritating monster, I don't know and I don't care wherever he is now. He could be in hell for all I care." Kanda spat.

"You should change that bad attitude of yours, Kanda. You're going to get into trouble with that kind of attitude." Allen sighed. Inside, he was glad he could talk normally (?) to Kanda like usual. But deep inside his heart, a pain lingered. He put the golem on his shoulder and straightened up.

"Why do you care?" Kanda retorted sarcastically.

"Because—because…" Allen stopped. Whatever reason it was, he could not get anymore word out of his mouth. His tongue froze in place. Kanda suddenly noticed. Bad choice of words. But he couldn't think of whatever to cancel the word either. Instead, both of them stayed in silence.

"…because I just care." Allen said finally. Kanda looked away.

"Mind your own business, beansprout." Kanda said. Voice a bit gentler than before. Allen looked down. "Don't make a fuss over me. I'd sooner die anyways."

"Wh—" Allen retorted at the selfish answer coming from the raven haired exorcist. "What do you mean by that?!" he yelled, grabbing the older exorcist's sleeves at that. Timcanpy had to fly at the sudden movement and it hovered near Allen's white head worriedly.

Kanda flinched for a split second but managed to maintain his composure and the cold look in his eyes. "I told you, don't make a fuss over me." The older boy repeated.

"You didn't use your life costing technique again earlier, right?" the younger demanded. Kanda looked away. "Answer me!" he yelled. Kanda still didn't want to look to his face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you bastard!" Kanda closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, I didn't! Satisfied? Now, let go of me!" he snapped, annoyed at the boy's constant yelling. The cursed boy let him go and sat back. Timcanpy landed back on his shoulder. "Geez, you really have a big voice for that size of body you're in." Kanda stated.

"…sorry." Allen stated. Kanda flinched. It wasn't the reaction he had expected from the younger boy. "I mean…I was just…worried." He stammered. "I didn't mean to yell." Kanda looked away. Apparently this boy was a bit sensitive at anything linked to the word 'death'. Kanda made a mental note never to talk about that again in front of this boy. But that kid's trauma gave him another reason why he shouldn't get together with that cursed boy, for what he said earlier was true enough.

"Umm…Kanda…aren't you going to sleep?" Allen asked. "It's almost midnight…" he said. Kanda agreed to that. He was a bit tired after the battle with akuma earlier.

"Hn." The older exorcist nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah. Good night." Allen said.

"Hn." Kanda snorted and went out from the room in silence. Allen sighed. He was enjoying being able to be beside Kanda, but also felt a bit awkward. No matter what topic they were talking about always leaded to their current feelings towards each other. Timcanpy flew and sat on his lap. Allen smiled.

"Hi Tim. Sorry for ignoring you earlier." Allen petted the golem. Timcanpy sent him a worried look with its face (Does it even has a face?). Allen however, understood and smiled. "It's okay, Tim. I'm okay." The golem shifted in place, signaling its master to go to bed again. "Yeah, you're right, I think I still need to rest…" the cursed boy agreed and yawned. "Good night, Tim." He said, placing the yellow golem next to his pillow.

* * *

"More lies, Yuu-chan?" a gentle voice called. Kanda twitched his eyebrows. Not him. Kanda turned back and saw Lucius beamed at him naughtily. 

"What do you want, brat?" he retorted. Lucius sighed.

"I'm not a brat in this form. How many times need I tell you?" he whined, much to Kanda's annoyance. "By the way, has Allen-chan waked up yet?"

"If that's the only thing you want to ask, yes he has. Now scram, brat. I'm going to bed." Kanda spat.

"Sometimes, it's okay to lie. But the more lie you send, the more difficult it will be for you to stop later. For you will lie more to conceal the earlier lie. I suggest you stop it soon before it gets out of hand." He sent a serious tone and Kanda stared at him. For a split second he thought he saw the man's eyes glowed red.

"Che. Why do you care?!" he snorted.

"Because I like humans." He beamed confidently. Kanda sent him a confused look. What's that got to do with anything? "That's the only reason why I'm helping you guys. Not because of the agreement. I'm helping you guys because I want to."

"I don't understand what the fucking hell you're talking about." Kanda stated coldly. Lucius smiled.

"Nice try. You're no better liar than Allen-chan. Oh well, if you're going to bed, then go ahead. I'm going out again." As he said that he disappeared. Kanda sighed. What did that monster think he know about him?

"Che, damned brat. Think you know everything." Kanda cursed while walking to his room in silence.

* * *

"Lenalee?" the girl turned back at the mention of her name. She placed the glass on the table and smiled to the orange haired boy standing behind her. 

"Hi Lavi." She said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked, sitting next to her.

"Drinking milk. It's late. Why aren't you sleeping yet?" she asked back.

"Same as you I guess." Lavi sighed. "I just talked to Yuu-chan. He's still as stubborn as usual. He never gave me straight answer."

"I know. He went to Allen-kun's room earlier. So I leave him with Allen-kun. He looked worried about him. Sometimes I think he's just lying when he said he hates Allen-kun." Lenalee sighed. That Kanda had never had the tendency to be normal. It was almost always lies with him.

"I know. Yuu-chan doesn't hate Allen-kun. He's a pretty good liar I think." Lavi smirked. "He lied too when he said he would leave us to die if we ever become a burden. He never does that." Lenalee laughed and nodded.

"True." She said, drinking her milk again. "Hey, Lavi…" she began seriously.

"Hmm? What is it?" the older boy asked.

"Do you think Kanda would be honest to Allen-kun for once?" the girl frowned slightly. "I can't stand to see Allen-kun suffering like that. I don't know why, but Allen-kun is…liked by everyone, isn't he? Then why should Kanda be different?"

Lavi sighed. "Being different is Yuu-chan's trademark. But I think, he can't help but being the same as everyone else in Allen's case." He grinned. Lenalee smiled sadly.

"I hope you're right." She said, finishing her milk. "Now then, I'm going to bed too. We will return to the H.Q. tomorrow morning. I suggest you take a rest too, Lavi."

"I think I will. Night Lenalee." He said. Lenalee walked to her room and closed the door silently, leaving Lavi alone with his thoughts.

'_Yuu-chan is stubborn. I wish he knows when to stop being stubborn and be honest once in a while…'_ the orange haired exorcist thought to himself and walked to his own room_. 'Hope Allen can be a little more patient with him. He should know that Yuu-chan doesn't hate him at all by now. Or at least I hope so.' _

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the white curtain in the Inn. Allen opened his eyes sleepily. The sounds of birds chirping showed that it's already morning. Timcanpy bit Allen's ear as an attempt to wake him up. Allen flinched at the sudden feeling of pain on his ear and took Timcanpy out of reflex in his palm. 

"Oh, it's only you, Tim. How many times must I tell you never to wake me up by biting my ear?" he asked. Timcanpy hovered around his head and ignored its master's words. Allen sighed, knowing that won't work anyway. "Let's go. I bet everybody is waiting for us right now." The golem obeyed by following its master.

"Good morning, Allen-kun." Lenalee waved her hand. "You're early today." She smiled. Lavi and Kanda were already there. Sitting next to each other. Apparently Lavi was doing his habit, annoying Kanda. Kanda tried his best to ignore the rabbit, but it seemed that the more he tried, the nearer his hand inched towards Mugen's hilt.

"Morning, you guys." Allen smiled. "Where's Carl-san and Lucius-san?" the cursed boy glanced around. Lavi shrugged.

"Carl-san is calling the H.Q. right now. As for Luci-chan, I don't know. He seems to like wandering by himself. He'll be alright I'm sure." The orange haired boy smiled while he began to annoy Kanda again.

"Then let's eat now. We're departing to the H.Q. soon, right?" Allen stated, sweatdropping a bit upon seeing Lavi who had begun to braid Kanda's long black hair, much to Kanda's annoyance. However, Allen kept silent when Kanda unsheathed his Mugen and began to chase Lavi around the small room of cafeteria. Lenalee sighed. More childishness.

"In the end, there's no Innocence here at all." Lenalee said to Allen, who was gulping at his food in an incredible speed. "But at least we managed to free Aldo-san and destroyed the akuma in this city. I guess it isn't for naught at all." Allen nodded.

The exorcists went out of the Inn, still with Kanda and Lavi fighting. Lavi had hidden himself behind Allen so that Kanda couldn't slice him to death. Allen sighed at their childishness, though he admitted it was Lavi's fault to begin with.

"Sir Exorcists!" a man called and the two friends stopped their fighting. Allen and Lenalee stared at the man calling them. It was Aldo, the man they rescued from the hospital yesterday. He was wearing normal white shirt and dark blue jeans. He smiled to them. He looked better than the way they saw him yesterday.

"You…Aldo-san!" Allen stated happily to see the man in good shape. "They have let go of you, haven't they? Thank goodness you look okay."

"Yeah, thanks to you guys. I heard from someone that you will depart back home today so I thought I'd say goodbye and thank you." The man smiled. "You have my gratitude! Please don't ever hesitate to ask for my help." He said, waving goodbye to them.

"It's not necessary. We're glad we could help you, Aldo-san. Take care." Lenalee said, waving back to the man as they walked toward the station.

"Thank goodness the doctors there believed us, isn't it?" Lavi stated cheerfully.

"Yeah. Luckily we're exorcists, so they took our words seriously. If we weren't, they would take our words as 'children's' words and ignored them." Lenalee smiled.

"There's the train." The blonde pointed.

They took the long train ride before getting home. And of course, with Lavi and Kanda in it, there's no quiet moment at all. Back in the black order, they were greeted by Komui's loud voice.

"MY LENALEE IS BACK!!!!" he shrieked. The others had to close their ears at the glass-breaking scream. "How was the mission? Well I suppose? That's my Lenalee-chan." He said, glomping Lenalee tightly, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Komui Nii-san…stop it, it's embarrassing…" Lenalee begged. Allen and Lavi chuckled slightly at the amusing sight before their eyes.

"Oh yeah, the finder informed me about the mission already, so you guys can depart again immediately." The Chinese said seriously.

"What?! We're going again?!" Allen half-yelled. Komui nodded.

"Why? I thought we have just arrived." Lavi said more calmly.

"An urgent mission from the abandoned city of Lynfa has just arrived. You guys are the only available ones, so…" the Chinese said with a sad smile. "Sorry about this, guys."

"Fine." Kanda snorted. "Better than sitting here doing nothing."

"Well, it's no problem." Lavi said. "I don't have to cram with the books Panda planning to give me now. It makes me happier, believe me."

"Then it's fine with me too." Allen answered quickly. If Lavi and Kanda going, there's no way he didn't go. Allen had sorted out his feelings. For now, if he can stay beside Kanda, being close to him, then he didn't mind. As long as he could stay beside him.

"Oh man, the things we exorcists do." Lenalee sighed. "The documents?" Komui's assistant Reever handed them the documents. It was quite thick. At least more thick than usual.

"Do I need to go with them again?" Lucius asked.

"No need. We're in need of your healing abilities. We're having some problems right here." Reever said. The man nodded obediently. When he passed Kanda, a whisper came from the blonde.

"I think it's time you tell the truth y'know, Yuu-chan." He stated with a smile, confusing the brunette. "You've kept yourself in the dark for too long already. He deserves to know the truth."

"Then you guys, have a save journey. I'm sorry about this." The Chinese said. Kanda glared at the monster who welcomed the glare and responded with a bright smile.

"No problem. Let's go, guys!" Lavi said, literally pulling the two other boys by their collar before Kanda could unsheathe his Mugen and chased Lavi towards the exit.

"See you later, Nii-san!" Lenalee waved. Komui waved back to his precious little sister. After they got out of sight, the expression on his face got serious. Lucius sighed and smiled at the head officer's sudden change of mood.

"Something you want to hide from them?" he guessed and right as usual. Komui nodded.

"We weren't lying when we said we're in need of your medical expertise. Yesterday, an exorcist arrived here half-dead. It has been the third one this week." Reever answered.

"And I suppose you want me to heal this exorcist?" the blonde asked. Komui and Reever nodded. "Thought so. Very well. I'll help."

"Come with us." Komui said.

The head officer took him to the medical center and entered one of the ER rooms. There laid an exorcist with a ruined face. No one could identify his gender or expression right now from his damaged face. Reever threw away his gaze. It was still hard to see it no matter how many times you had seen it before. Lucius however, remained calm. His monster instinct had trained him not to be scared at any gruesome sight before him.

"Whoa, what an ugly condition." That was his remark. Komui sighed. It was true no matter how cruel it sounded. The exorcist's face was ruined pretty badly. "I suppose he's still alive, though. Otherwise, you guys wouldn't call me here."

"Please heal him, Lucius-san." Komui said. The blonde nodded. He placed his hand a few inches away from the exorcist's ruined face and a warm silver light shone aglow. Slowly but surely, the wounds on the exorcist's body and face disappeared. Leaving a healthy looking, sleeping exorcist.

"There, done." The blonde said, crossing his arms. "Is there anything else?"

"Not for now. Please wait a minute." Komui said, bowing his head slightly in gratitude and moved near the exorcist. The exorcist blinked a few times and saw his surrounding in confusion. "Are you okay? What happened?" Komui asked softly.

The silence on the medical center was ruined when the patient suddenly began screaming in horror. He was thrashing around in the bed and holding his forehead in terror.

"Nurse! The anesthesia! Hurry!" Reever yelled. A nurse came with a syringe. After she sedated him, the exorcist slowly calming and his screaming turned into a weak whimper of pain.

"Oi, are you alright? What happened exactly?" Reever asked. Komui placed his hand on his mouth. Apparently he was thinking hard about something.

"…no…innocence…Lynfa…don't go there…danger…Noah…Tease… …Earl…heart…" that was the only thing he managed to say before falling into a deep slumber. Reever sighed. It was all they could squeeze out of him in his current condition, but no matter, that was plenty.

"What does he mean by that?" the blonde asked curiously. Komui shook his head.

"This is worse than I had thought." He said. "Lenalee and the others may be in a really grave danger now." He shook his head again. Reever nodded.

"What is the 'heart'?" Lucius asked again. "I suppose Tease and Noah mean Tyki Mikk of the Noah family is there, right? What about the 'heart'?"

"Maybe he's talking about the heart of all Innocence which wields complete control over all Innocence in the whole world." Reever said. "We are currently looking for it. Maybe it's the same with the Earl of Millennium." He murmured. "And it was just three days ago after General Yeegar's death…how unfortunate."

"He's one of the five generals I assume." The blonde asked again. Komui nodded.

"I haven't told the exorcists anything about this, but maybe the climax of this story has begun. The generals are in danger." The head officer murmured.

"So things have begun to get serious, eh? Interesting." The monster scorned. "This is beginning to get more and more exciting day after day."

"Don't you take it lightly, you monster. If this world destroyed, then it really ends! It's not a thing you can make fun of!" Reever scolded. Komui lifted up his wrist, signaling him to stop. Lucius however, smiled.

"Of course it is." He sneered, hair turned red. "This is what I've been waiting for. At last. The prologue of the scenario has reached its end. From now on, things will get even more interesting." He laughed maliciously before exiting the room.

Komui and Reever looked at him with caution in their eyes. That monster really couldn't be trusted. That was the first time they ever saw the dark side of the seeker of light. Outside, however, Lucius' hair turned back to its golden color.

"Those kids are in danger." He murmured. "This isn't good at all." He sighed. He had let his monster side took the best of himself and he regretted it.

Komui was really worried now. They really couldn't trust Lucius, considering his unstable emotion, plus, the generals are in danger. When Allen and the others went to Venice, one of the five generals, Kevin Yeegar was killed. He was murmuring something about the Earl and the heart they were looking for.

'_Lenalee, Allen-kun, Lavi-kun, Kanda-kun…please return safely. I'll be praying for your safety…that's why, it's fine even if you guys don't retrieve the Innocence…just return here safely! I beg of you…' _Komui thought to himself. He didn't know situation was that serious, otherwise, he wouldn't send those four kids there alone. He was worried sick right now.

"…nee, Komui-san…" Came the blonde's voice from outside. "Is it okay if I go to Lynfa too? I'm worried about those kids."

Reever stared at the head officer. Komui was beside himself with worry now, whether to trust the monster with his sister and her friends or not. But his healing techniques were indeed powerful. He can't resent that fact. But the fact that they positively can't trust a monster easily was also worrisome. But for him, his sister and her friends' life worth much more than anything else.

"Alright." Komui replied finally. "Don't let us down. We can just go back from that contract you made with my baby sister back there in china if we decided we can't trust you." He warned.

"…I know. I lost control. Sorry." He said before walking away. Reever sighed.

"Are you sure this is the best decision, head officer? I don't trust that man." The brown haired man said. Komui looked down sadly.

"I know. I'm doubtful too. But Lenalee and the others' safety is more important right now. We have no choice but to trust this to them all." Komui sighed. "It's all up to those exorcists to win this war."

* * *

"Lynfa is a town in west of Netherlands, right? The name of the town itself means lake. Is there any lake there?" Allen asked upon reading the documents he got from Reever back in the order after about 3 hours of journey. It was a half past six now. 

"Yeah. A lot. Unfortunately we won't be visiting any lake." Lenalee giggled. "It is said it's a town abandoned by god. It's just like Mateel."

"The difference is, it is said that this town is occupied by a very wise sage long time ago. When he died, there were no longer people who could lead the town, so it fell to ruins. Even now, the soul of the sage was still lingering there, said to be finishing his last incomplete work. The elixir of life." She continued, eyes fixed on the documents.

"Wow, more legend stories." Allen said. Ever since he got to Black Order, he had heard lots of legend stories. And most of them are false, though there are some that's true. (A/N: It's just a story made by me, not a true legend story. X3)

"It is said that in this town there's a single house that's still standing. In this house, that wise sage is said to still conducting his research. We are to go there once we reach our destination." Lavi said.

"It won't be long." Kanda said. "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. I hope everything will be okay." Lenalee said, clenching to the soft fabric of her clothes tightly.

"Look everyone, it's the station. We're going to west by foot from there." Lavi said.

Finally, the climax had begun. Earl of Millennium had sent out his forces of akuma and the Noah family also had begun to move. Allen and Kanda, our couple is to go through all this. Would they survive? Let's just see what kind of fate awaits for them.

* * *

_The more he loves him, the deeper his wounds get. In his dreams, he would be flying off the coastline, be free to move on his own. If the he loves ever be gone from his sight, then there would never be any more nights, or morning, or afternoon for him. So even though it hurts, it's inevitable that he wants to stay by his side. As long as that smile remains, then he would be alright. Because his love supports him from behind, and cheered him up from ahead._

* * *

Okay, short chapter alright. Sorry about that. Heh heh… I'm kinda tired, but I'm getting more and more excited. I hope you like this chapter too. For those who don't like to see my OC getting out too often, I apologize. He was needed. X3

Oh, and sorry about the strange plot I wound up with. Not too much Allen x Kanda and the unclear plots. sigh I'm so incompetent… Well, next chappie will be better, I promise. I hope you will continue to read my story, thank you very much. I'm so glad I managed to write this far. This is all thanks to you guys. Thank you for your supports! I appreciate it! I'll continue to write! X3

Review me please! X3 For you Allen x Kanda fans, next chappie will be fun to read I'm suppose. See ya next chapter! I post two chapters at once to make up for the lateness. Hope you enjoy it. X3


	10. The Truth Unveiled

**A/N:**

Hi guys! Chaper 10 is here! happy As I promised, there's something fun about our main pairing in this chappie. Don't hope for lemon though. I'm not into those things sorry. Oh yeah and for those who asked me about Tyki x Lavi pairing, I don't think I can do it. It's much too hard for me. But I think I can give it if it's so, very, very mild. Almost like close friendship. I mean, I don't hate Tyki that much. So maybe I can make a little change in his character. Not OOC, don't worry. Only a slight…well, you'll find out later. Again, I apologize for you guys who are after Tyki x Lavi. bows really really low. I'm really just an amateur so please forgive me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this wonderful anime sigh I'll be busy working on next chapter of the story instead of this fanfic if I do.

Oh yeah, and please review! I just love reviews and you reviewers! Thank you! X3

**Chapter 10-The Truth Unveiled**

_Love closes eyes from any weakness and cut away all the ties from every mind._

_William Blake_

* * *

"I wonder why there isn't any finder to guide us in this mission." Allen said upon jumping from roof to roof, it was the shortest way to get to Lynfa, the abandoned city that no people would want to visit. Well, normal people that is. Timcanpy sat on Allen's shoulder so it wouldn't get left behind. 

"Yeah, I wonder why. Komui Nii-san looked so worried when he sent us back there." Lenalee replied, following from behind.

"There's the city!" Lavi pointed. "We'll stop there and look for the house the reports talked about!" he said, all nodded.

They landed in front of a big house. It looked haunted indeed. It was almost as big as Crowley's old home. There are wild bats flying around here and there. A lot of dead trees are there on the courtyard. The ground looked like it was ready to collapse any minute. So dry and miserable. Allen shivered at the strangely scary aura of that house. He had some kind of bad feeling about that house.

"Here it is. The house of the wise sage of Lynfa." Lavi said, beaming confidently. "Let's go in everyone." He said.

"It's kind of scary…" Lenalee said, following Lavi from behind.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Lavi said cheerfully.

"I don't like this place. I hope morning hurry up and come." Allen commented, grasping Timcanpy tightly before the golem could free itself by biting one of Allen's fingers. Lenalee nodded. Kanda remained calm as usual. Sensing some kind of uncomfortable feeling from the white haired exorcist, he patted his white hair gently.

"It's okay. Let's go." He said, trying to sound convincing. Allen blushed at the sudden contact but nodded. He was confused indeed, at the swordsman who always said that he hated him but acted nicer towards him. But right now, he tried to focus himself on the mission.

"Hey you guys, look there!" Lavi pointed to a window. It was the only window with a light on in that huge mansion. Suddenly a thunder growled. The night sky was getting darker every moment.

"Oh good, now it's raining." Lavi said sarcastically. "I wonder if this mansion will be destroyed if lightning struck it."

"This is like a haunted house." Lenalee remarked. Allen nodded.

"We don't have time to waste. Let's go." Kanda began.

They didn't know which was better, inside or outside the house, since the inside was dusty, dark, gloomy, and full of cobwebs. The outside wasn't any better at all. Wet from rain, dark from the night, scary aura and all. The floor creaked as if ready to collapse anytime. Allen irked at the sight of the cobwebs. He could have sworn he saw a spider as big as his palm.

"Ugh, I hope we can find that Innocence soon. It's yucky here!" Lavi stated.

"It's so dark. Wonder if there's any lighting here?" Lenalee sighed, covering her mouth and nose from the dust.

"Here you go." A man's voice came from behind, handing a lantern to Lavi.

"Oh, thanks." He replied cheerfully. A silence for a while. The team turned back in haste and alarm just to see Tyki Mikk in his human form. In his white side to be exact. Black untidy hair, thick glasses, a little beard and a cigarette in his mouth. Allen and Lavi shrieked in horror and surprised, for they had once encountered this man in the train after meeting Crowley.

"It's you!" Allen pointed. "That thick-glasses old man!" Kanda and Lenalee sent them a questioning look.

"Oh, is that some kind of nickname for me? Not nice, I'm older ya know." He muttered slightly, smoke puffed out from the corner of his mouth.

"Who's that, Allen-kun? Lavi?" Lenalee asked confusedly while Kanda prepared his sword just in case this guy was an enemy. Yup, they didn't know it was Tyki Mikk in disguise.

"Ah, we met this guy back there on the way home after meeting Crowley-san in Rumania." Allen stated. "He and his friends beat Crowley-san shamefully in strip poker. So I had to play them in order to get back Crowley-san's belonging." He explained. Lavi laughed nervously, remembering how Allen turned into his black side upon playing poker against that guy and his friends.

"What the hell are you doing in here, you guys?" the man asked.

"We're the ones who's supposed to say that, you freak!" Lavi said. "What are you doing here? You can't be living here, right?"

"I'm not crazy yet. This creepy place for living? No way. Even poor guys like me got pride ya know." He said, taking out the cigarette and dropped it to the wooden floor, tramped it with his foot afterwards, putting out the flame on the cigarette.

"Well, then please explain what you're doing here." Lenalee said.

"Oh, a pretty girl is with you guys isn't it? Nice." He commented. A vein of annoyance appeared on Lenalee's forehead. "I'm traveling around for job ya see. I'm sorta…lost in the way and it's night already, so I decided to stay a night here. Lucky for me ya guys came. Or else I'll be spending the night here alone." He said lightly.

"You're one weird guy." Lavi sighed. "Oh yeah, by the way, name if we may?"

"Nah, just call me 'sir'. My name's not important. I'm definitely older than ya guys and besides, a sir applied to any gentleman, right?" he said, laughing cheerily. They all sweatdropped. What a wacky guy. They didn't realize though, that Tyki was there for the Innocence, just like them.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here? Not lost like me I bet." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Right you are." Allen sighed. "We are exorcists. We are here under a mission from Black Order to find an Innocence said to be here." The man pretended to be surprised, but inside, a smirk formed on his mean lips. He already knew that. Why, they fought before!

"Oh, suppose ya guys are not mere kids then." He said, ruffling his already messy hair. "Why, let's go find that something ya guys are looking for. I'm going to help. Nothing better to do anyway."

"Are you sure? We don't really need help that desperately." Lenalee said, putting a worried look, as if being cautious. The man shook his head.

"Nah. Nothing better to do I said. Besides, it's still too early to go to bed. Maybe ya guys can take me to town afterwards as reward? I hate this creepy place." He stated, bargaining with the exorcists.

"Fine then." She nodded and sighed. But she would still be a little careful near him.

"Yeah, good girl." Tyki said. Kanda could feel a strange aura near that guy, but judging from the situation, he doubt that feeling could be real.

"Then let's go. I'm getting sick in here already." Lavi complained.

So they walked slowly toward the only room with lighting on. They found a small room with at least twenty kerosene lamps inside. That room was full of thick dusty books. There was about ten or more bookshelves there.

"Ah, I found that lamp here too." Tyki said.

"Ugh, the dust here is worse than the other room." Allen coughed. Kanda frowned. Such an odd room. Very small, lots of bookshelves, lots of lamps, no sofa or anyplace to sit. Lots of doubts this could be a reading room. Lavi opened one of the book's pages which immediately turned to dust as if it had aged at least thousands of years.

"Whew, nothing here I suppose." He sighed.

"No, wait." Lenalee said, taking out a book from the shelves. "Here's a strange one." She opened the pages. It was good as new. The cover was red as blood and the pages were bright ivory. Inside it was a very unusual sight. Lenalee gasped. It was a picture, of her and her family.

"Huh? What kind of book is that? Never know you live here once, Lenalee." Lavi commented.

"No I didn't!" Lenalee said. "I never saw this photo either…"

"Weird…" Allen said, staring at the photo closely. Komui in child form was cute. And so was Lenalee. Their parents looked so happy. "Wait…weird? Hey guys, do you suppose, this may be the Innocence?"

"How so?" Lavi asked.

"Wherever Innocence is, a strange phenomenon occurs. Beansprout could be right. It's the Innocence. That's why it could read Lenalee's mind and formed a photo from the memory." Kanda stated, holding his chin.

"Then we only have to take this book back to the H.Q." she said, closing the pages and held it close to her chest. "Easy enough thank goodness." She smiled in relieved.

"H.Q.? You mean the headquarters of all the exorcists? Where is it?" Tyki asked, hoping could find a simple yet satisfying answer from any careless exorcist.

"There is no need of you to know such thing." Kanda spat. "We found the Innocence. Let's head back. This place is disgusting." He cursed under his breath. Tyki sighed, secretly sending mental signal to the akuma positioned near that place.

Suddenly the window broke, Kanda shielded Allen's smaller body from the shards of glass out of reflex. Lenalee screamed. Lavi took out his hammer and cursed. Tyki pretended to be panicked. Two level II akuma entered the place and laughed maliciously.

"Innocence! We found Innocence!" said one of them. One of the akuma was like a snake with head of dragon. The snake-shaped akuma had four hands and no feet. On the head, grew messy pinkish-white short hair. It had four eyes. The other akuma was in shape of a bear with a twenty inches long claws and dark brown body. That akuma was carrying some kind of bag with a lot of various weapons attached to it. Lavi irked at the horrible sight before them.

"Whoa! W-what the hell are these things?" Tyki faked a panic expression and scrambled backward.

"Stay back, mister! We will protect you!" Lavi said, shielding the man with his enlarged hammer.

"Let's go, Mugen, Innocence, activate!" Kanda invoked his weapon. Allen was still in a bit of trance, maybe the older one didn't make a fuss over it but he had just protected him. Allen could feel his face hot and bright red, but invoked his arm too, despite of the distraction.

"We've got to protect the Innocence!" Lenalee said, holding the book close to her chest while evoking her dark boots.

"This room is too small!" Allen yelled while tucking Tim into his inner pocket as to protect it from danger. "Let's drive them outside!"

"Right!" Lavi nodded. "Follow me bastards!" he ran out from the room with the others while carrying (more like dragging) Tyki in his arms, much to Tyki's confusion. Why would Lavi did that anyway? He could walk by his own. He wasn't really scared after all.

"Edge End!" Allen attacked the snake-shaped akuma. The snake yelped in pain before slithered backward and sprayed some kind of poison to Allen (who evaded it easily of course).

"Take this you bastard!" Kanda sliced the bear-shaped akuma with his Mugen. The bear stopped his sword with its claw. The fight soon became one on one fight between Kanda and the akuma.

Lenalee retreated behind, tucked the book into her uniform before joined in the battle. Lavi was troubled whether to use his hammer or not since that room looked dilapidated enough to break with one blow.

Lenalee jumped and kicked the snake akuma as hard as she could. The akuma retaliated by wrapping its tail to one of Lenalee's legs, pulling her to fall with it. Allen reacted by cutting its tail with his claw. Lavi went to help Kanda and the bear akuma. He lessened the size of his hammer and attacked the akuma. The two akuma looked like they were in trouble. Tyki 'tsk'-ed and cursed inside.

'_Useless servants!' _he thought_. 'Can't they fight better? Oh well, I may as well join into the fight sooner or later.' _

Suddenly the floor began to collapse, breaking Tyki from his deep thoughts. They all felt the floor breaking down, and before they all could react, they got swallowed and fell one floor or two below. Allen could remember nothing despite a strange warm feeling of someone else's arms wrapped around his small body in protecting manner before falling into darkness…

* * *

"…oi, beansprout, wake up you idiot!" he didn't need to find out who that voice belonged to. He could guess by the stupid nickname and the cold tone that guy was using. It was Kanda. 

Allen shook his head wearily, looking around confusedly, searching for the owner of the voice, since Kanda was nowhere to be around, until…he realized. He was sitting on top of the older exorcist. He abruptly scrambled backward, face as red as a beet. Kanda cursed under his breath and rubbed his sore head.

"K-Kanda, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" the white haired exorcist asked in panicky. Kanda shook his head and moaned.

"Che, you're heavy for a sprout!" he spat. Allen could feel his face reddened even more and apologized awkwardly.

"S-sorry!" he bowed his head out of habit and Kanda snorted, irked by the formality that beansprout was showing.

"Where are we?" he asked with tone as cold as he could use. The white haired boy gazed around and found out they were in some kind of strange laboratory. There was a lot of broken flask and test tube scattered around the room. An old table where it used to be a lot of experiment stirring and a lot of deteriorating books on experiments.

"This mansion's laboratory I suppose…" he replied. Kanda flinched when he touched the top his head. He felt something warm there…blood. Allen however, noticed and asked worriedly. "Kanda, is something wrong with your head?" the raven haired exorcist immediately threw away his gaze, didn't want to make the younger one worry about him.

"Nothing. Let's find a way out of this stupid laboratory." He said, but before he could stand, Allen grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"You're definitely not okay! Let me see!" the younger one stroked the older one's head, making him flinched with a pained gasp. Allen pulled back his hand and saw a smear of fresh blood on his gloved palm. "Kanda, your—"

"Let it be. I'll be fine." He said, holding the younger's wrist, stopping him from touching him again. "Let's go. We have to find Lenalee. The Innocence is with her earlier. I hope the akuma haven't found her yet. We have to protect the Innocence. We must."

"…that's because you protected me, right?" Kanda froze in mid-step. "When falling, I felt someone held me tight to protect me from the collision. That was you, Kanda?" That gained more silence from the older one. "Then that wound is because you shielded me when falling here, right?" the white haired exorcist clenched his fist.

"…I don't know what you meant." He lied. "It was just a coincidence that I fell to the same room as you. And that's a wound when I fell here. That's all, understand, idiot?" he glared to the younger. Allen felt a sharp pain on his chest. More lies from the raven haired exorcist he loved so much.

Even after the rejection and all, the love remained unmoving in his heart. He was sickened with all the lies and cold words from the older exorcist. Why did he have to fall in love with the worst man in human history? The cold, stubborn jerk Yuu Kanda. His shoulders trembled in both anger and hurt. Does that jerk think he didn't get hurt everytime he launched cold mean words like that to him? Hah, even a fool could figure that out.

"…liar!" Allen murmured. Kanda turned back to face the kid and attempted to glare at him again when he saw his shoulders trembled. Warm liquids trickled to the dusty wooden floor, merging themselves with the dust. Taken aback by the sight of the usually so strong Allen Walker crying, he softened his gaze.

"…you always lie! You never tell a single honest thing to me! You said those horrible things easily even though you know how much pain they would cause me! You said you hate me but never prove them in reality! You really like to toy with me, don't you?! I hate you! I hate you so much!" the white haired exorcist wiped his tears, which only proved to be in vain, since no matter how many times he wiped them, they kept falling down like there was no end of those painful tears.

"…I really hate you…" Allen murmured. "…I hate you but I love you…" the white haired exorcist was too distressed to realize that he was just confessed his feelings to the raven haired exorcist again, this time directly. He lifted up his tear stained face upon hearing a cold laugh from the other exorcist. Kanda laughed at the sight of him suffering? That had been the last straw. "What's so funny?!"

"First you said you hate me and now you said that you love me too?" Kanda said, covering his eyes while continued sniggered. It sounded so mean but also kind of…bitter. "Make up your mind, beansprout." He stated between his silent laughs.

Allen looked at him with a confused and pained look in his face. What did that guy mean by that? When his laughter ceased, the cold sneer from his face softened. He kneeled in front of the white haired exorcist and wiped away his tears.

"…you really are an idiot." Allen stared at him confusedly. What the hell was with that guy? "Don't cry like that, beansprout…it hurts." He said softly. Allen flinched at the sudden change of moods. Now he really was dumbfounded by the older exorcist's strange attitude. First he laughed meanly at the sight of him suffering, and now he said that it hurt him? Which was true?

"_I think it's time you tell the truth y'know, Yuu-chan." Lucius stated with a smile, confusing the brunette. "You've kept yourself in the dark for too long already. He deserves to know the truth."_

The blonde monster's voice kept echoing on his head. The thing he had said to him earlier before departing to this mission, he had been thinking about it. It's not normal of him to think seriously of anybody's words, especially that monster he hated so much. But it's a different situation.

The raven haired exorcist sighed and sat beside the younger one. Poor Allen looked so puzzled. Of course he would, anybody would after a confusing moment with that stubborn jerk. The white haired boy used the sleeve of his uniform to wipe a small trickle of blood on the older boy's forehead. To his surprise, Kanda complied.

"…hey Kanda…" the cursed boy began.

"Hn." Kanda snorted.

"…does your mission really worth that much for you?" the white haired exorcist murmured. The raven haired exorcist sent him a questioning look. "I mean…you're…you carry any mission given to you, even when you're badly injured and in need of medication. Does it really that important for you? Much more than your life?" Allen asked. Kanda turned away from him. "Oi, answer me!" Allen yelled.

The older teen nodded slightly. Allen sighed and leaned back to the wall behind him. "…is your mission really…the most important thing in your life?" Allen began. Kanda kept silent. This boy sure didn't like silence, did he?

"…no." Kanda replied. Allen's head snapped up at the answer. "There is something…that's more important…than this world. At least for me." The raven haired exorcist went silent again.

"And…? What might that be?" Allen continued. The raven haired exorcist snorted slightly.

'_So, this is it, eh?'_ he thought. He breathed in deeply. He needed the courage to confess everything. His feelings, his fear, his love.

"…this life of mine…is running out." Kanda stated, the brunette's tone was a lot gentler than it used to be. Allen was totally confused. "…this life …I always thought…it has no value at all."

"What do you—" Allen retorted angrily at the selfish answer.

"I…I'm sooner going to die." He continued. Allen flinched. "My life…is that stupid lotus in my room. It's dying slowly." He murmured. "Six. That's all that left of that stupid flower." Allen clenched his fist tightly. That's all? That's all that left for the swordsman to live? So few…

"I always thought…even if I die…it's okay. Because I have nothing…to be treasured about. I have nobody who will be sad…even if I die." He continued. "And…I want to keep it…that way."

Allen looked at him sadly. He listened to the older teen patiently. Kanda was baring his heart to him slowly but surely. "I always thought…even if I were to die, at least I can't die…leaving people who cared about me sad. I don't want to see people sad…over this sorrowful self of mine. If I were to be close to someone…they would be sad…when I die. Just like what you said to me back in China. I'm fully aware of that."

"Of course we will be sad if you were to die! We're all friends…aren't we…?" Allen stated.

'_We're friends, but since when…why…did I take you dearest to me…? Much more than a family… much more than a friend…'_ Allen added in his mind. Kanda sighed, as if knowing what the younger teen was thinking.

The older one continued, "I don't want to leave this world with regret…that I've made people sad with my death. I know how it feels to see people die in front of your eyes. It's painful. It sucks." He smiled bitterly.

"…that stupid monster…Lucius…" it was the first time Kanda ever called him by name. "He had offered to me once…to remove this curse from me." Allen lifted his face. "But I refused."

"H-huh? Why?" Allen inquired. The older teen threw his gaze away from the younger.

"This curse…condemned my life. But this curse also…makes me stronger. If this curse were to be lifted, then I would just become a burden…a weak exorcist. That's all we need to win this war." He added sarcastically. Allen frowned. He thought of this war more than himself?

"But then again…" Kanda continued. "If only…he would do it…after this war ends…then I wouldn't refuse. I'd accept his offer gratefully. If this war's over, I don't care even if I become useless. As long as this world's already saved."

"T-then I'll ask him so he would lend you his aid again after this war ends! And then, you can…" Allen hurriedly replied.

'_You can life…and I don't have to see you die…from that curse.'_ Allen thought to himself_. 'I don't want you…to die. I'd rather die myself than see you die.'_

"Heh…" Kanda snorted. "You really are an idiot. Don't you realize, moron? When this war's over, that would mean that all the Innocence are already complete. And if it has, that idiot would already found his body, right?"

"He…would be gone…by then." Allen stated sorrowfully. Memories of the monster's words back there struck him like thousand of needles. The only chance Kanda had to remove the curse.

"That's right. Either way…I don't want to leave this world leaving sorrow in the people who cared about me…in people…I cared about." Kanda continued. Allen looked down sadly.

"If only I hadn't become close to anyone, then I could leave this world without regret. Without ties to this world." He looked to the younger boy. Allen stared back at him. "That's why… …I don't want to fall in love with anyone."

Allen's eyes widened. Realization hit him, about what Kanda was talking about. The older teen looked down again. "If…I were to fall in love with someone…I wouldn't be able to die in peace. I detest love so much. And yet…fate didn't say so." Allen's head snapped up. What in the name of heavens he was pointing at?

"Fate's cruel." Kanda continued. Allen stared confusedly at him. "She won't allow me…to die in peace." The older boy gazed to the dark, broken ceiling. "She made me met you."

Allen flinched. Could it be…Kanda was…"The first time I met you…I felt strange. Usually, I could just leave a companion in a mission for death. But not you. I can't leave you." He murmured. "For some strange reasons, I can't bear…to see you hurt. I don't want to see you die. Not you." He sucked in breath. That's it. Just a little more…

"When I first met you…I feel like I saw a pure, innocent baby." Kanda stated. Allen pouted.

"Is that a compliment? Or an insult?" he asked. Kanda laughed briefly.

"Take it as you will." He replied. "…when I saw you, I realize…you…were the most innocent exorcist in the black order. And the last thing an innocent person like you deserves is…sorrow." He said, staring at the younger boy.

"Kanda…what are you…" Allen murmured. Obliviously, he was confused. Kanda talked from one thing to another smoothly. Something he thought the older teen didn't have in him.

"…more than myself. If I were to become close to someone…to become dear to them…it's not me who would feel sad to die. They would." Allen's eyes widened. "I…don't want to make you sad. That's why…I…have been deceiving myself all along. I don't want you, of all people…to see me die…and became sad."

"Kanda…you…" Allen was at loss of words. The older teen closed his eyes briefly.

"I didn't want to fall in love with anyone. Especially you. For you, are such a naïve, innocent kid. Who doesn't deserve to feel sad over this pathetic me." Kanda stated.

"But fate didn't say so. I feel in love with you. As much as I despise it, I want you all to myself. I've been restricting myself from all this thoughts. But I have enough. I can't stand deceiving myself anymore. I just…I…love you…Allen." Kanda covered his mouth with his hand as to hide the blush creeping to his cheeks. It was now rosy pink, fortunately it was too dark for Allen to notice. It was a bit harder than he had thought but he did it. Very well. He confessed.

Allen felt his heart was going to burst in happiness and shock. The person he loved the most was currently confessing his love for him! Something he thought he would never do. That was it. Allen flung himself to the swordsman's neck and hugged him for dear life itself. Tears trickled down from his eyes.

Kanda was taken aback by the sudden act, but couldn't bring himself to reject the embrace. It was something…he had longed to do for so long. He encircled his arms around the younger boy as he wept.

"What are you crying for, stupid moyashi?" Kanda murmured, using the Japanese version of Allen's nickname. The younger exorcist merely answered him with his tearful sobs. "Don't cry. I'd kill myself if this is because of me." He said. Allen shook his head.

"N-no…it's not what you think…" Allen spoke with a hoarse voice. "I mean…I can't explain…how…" He retreated and wiped out the tears on his face. "I love you…Kanda. And you don't know how happy you just made me." He continued by hugging the older one again.

Kanda could feel some strange feelings lingered in his heart right now. But it wasn't the same frightened feeling of falling in love like before. It was…pure bliss. Happiness. The feelings he had lacked for so long. Something he desired, but also detested. He closed his eyes and let the overflowing feelings took over. He tightened the hug on the younger one's waist and… … smiled. He was smiling. Too bad that the younger boy couldn't see that now.

"…idiot. No matter happy or sad, you still cry. Do you have any idea how stupid it is? Crybaby." Kanda mocked. Allen smiled. He always wished Kanda had the same feelings as himself, but strangely he didn't wish for Kanda to change. He could just be himself. Because that's the Kanda…he loved so much.

"Don't ever change." Allen murmured. Kanda leaned his head to the younger's. "Stay the way you are." The older boy let go. Kanda lifted the younger boy's chin with his hand and stole a kiss from him. Allen felt himself melted in the kiss.

"Likewise." He countered. Allen smiled. He hadn't felt this happy before. The feelings of Kanda's hands encircled around him…the feelings of the swordsman's warm kiss…the warmth of his love…how he wished that this moment would never end. That they could stay like this forever. The raven haired exorcist had finally braved himself to accept love. What a rare moment indeed that was.

* * *

"Ouch…" Lenalee rubbed her sore head and opened her eyes wearily. "Where am I?" she glanced around. No one was there accept for herself. "All I can remember was the floor broke and…everything darkened. So I fell down, aren't I? Where are the others? I hope they're alright…" 

She took the book tucked in her uniform and sighed in relieved. At least the book was safe. The Innocence in the book suddenly glowed. Lenalee stared at it dumbfounded. What was happening exactly? She opened the book cover. A few pictures appeared. She gasped. The pictures showed the stranger, Tyki Mikk in his white form with his friends. When she turned to next page, the picture was still his. But this time, he was in his dark form. With his family, the Noah family and the Earl himself.

"What's this supposed to mean?" she asked herself. When turning the next page, she gawked.

The picture was the picture of Tyki in his white form upon meeting the Earl. Amazingly, the picture moved, as if it was a video recorder or something. The white form of the Noah disappeared slowly. It was now Tyki Mikk of Noah family in his black side. A gentleman with dark hair, 'holy symbol (Noah symbol)' on his forehead and tall silk hat. Very neat clothes and hair. So unlike his white side. Lenalee gasped.

"Could it be…that stranger is…" she began to understand what the Innocence was trying to say. "He is Tyki Mikk?!" the next picture made her froze in place. It showed the current situation. The first picture was of herself, in a room, looking at the photo album. The next picture was of Allen and Kanda, when they were talking. And the third photo…was of Lavi. And the stranger called Tyki Mikk.

"Oh no, Lavi!" she almost yelled. "I have to find Lavi!" she said to herself. "Innocence, where is Allen-kun and Kanda right now? Where is Lavi? Please tell me." She pleaded. The Innocence seemed to have mind of its own. And obliviously wasn't planning to be destroyed or stolen by the Noah, since it was helping her. The next picture was the area of the exorcists. It was a map.

"Thank you." Lenalee smiled. "Got to find Allen-kun and Kanda. Then we will ambush that Tyki Mikk. Lavi, please be okay…" she then kicked the wall to the next room and rushed to find Allen and Kanda (A/N: Oh, don't disturb them yet, Lenalee-chan! X3)

* * *

"…hey, are you okay?" a voice called. Lavi rubbed his eyes and groaned. His head ached. The orange haired exorcist shook it as hard as he could and gazed around. He found Tyki staring at him with his thick glasses and scrambled backward a bit. "What? Do I really look that horrible?" the man asked. Lavi sighed. 

"No, it's not that. Sorry." The orange haired boy stated. "Where are we?" he asked. Tyki shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. "We fell down when the floor collapsed, so I think we're in the lower level of this mansion." He answered.

"Where are the others?" again, the man shook his head. Lavi sighed in defeat. They got separated didn't they? "Oh well, let's go look for them shall we?"

"Good idea. I don't like this place. Let's go find them and take me to the city." The man sighed.

'_Just where the hell are those useless servants of mine? The Earl needs to give them brains instead of strength.'_ Tyki thought. Lavi stared confusedly at him.

"What's wrong?" Lavi frowned.

"Oh, no. nothing's wrong. Let's go." He smiled.

"Oh yeah…sorry about earlier. Those creatures are called akuma. Our job as exorcists is to destroy them and collect Innocence throughout the world. They may look frightening, but don't worry though. It's our job to destroy them and defend civilians like you." He grinned. Tyki made a mental sweatdrop. He already knew that! Those useless akuma are under his order, but oh well, that guy didn't know anything about the true him.

"Yeah, I know. Ya told me earlier that you guys will protect me…" he sighed.

"Then let's find the others. With all luck, Allen would be with Yuu-chan right now." He grinned cheekily. Tyki tilted his head. Just what did that have to do with everything?

"What's wrong with them? Yuu-chan is that foul-mouthed black haired guy isn't it? And I suppose Allen is…"

"Yup. Allen is the white haired boy. You see, those guys are in love." Lavi smirked.

"In love? Seriously?" Lavi gulped and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Shit, it slipped again!" he said. Tyki tilted his head again. Was that some kind of secret?

"Worry not, kid. I won't say it to anyone. I doubt I know anyone that knows you either way." He sighed.

"Whew, thanks mister." Lavi sighed in relieved. As long as he didn't tell Allen, maybe it would be okay.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what is love exactly?" Tyki smiled and took another cigarette out.

"You can still smoke in times like this? Man, you're weird." Lavi moaned. "Oh, what were you asking?"

"I asked you, what love is exactly." He repeated, lighting the cigarette with his lighter. Lavi sent a dumbfounded look. Tyki blew smoke out of his mouth. "Ya see, I've been orphan since little. I don't know what love is. I just travel with friends, ya see. No family. Just friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lavi said. The man looked confused. Lavi wouldn't say something like that if he knew he was a Noah wouldn't he? But Tyki Noah had family. He had the Earl, he had Rhode, Jasdebi, Skin and the others. But as human? No. he didn't have any family other than his friends he took dearest.

"No. I'm used to it already." Tyki answered calmly. Lavi went silent. They didn't say a word while walking.

"Y'know, I also don't have family." Lavi said. Tyki looked at him confusedly. "My only family is those who are in black order. My friends are all my families. Oh, and there's also Panda." He smirked while Tyki fell confused.

"Panda?"

"Yeah, my teacher. He has huge black spots around his eyes, y'see. It makes him look a lot like panda." Lavi chuckled while Tyki sweatdropped. "Well, what I meant to say is…" he coughed.

"Even orphans like us also have families. Those families are they who will feel sad when we're sad, happy when we're happy, help us when we're in trouble, comfort us when we're sad and all other things. No matter who they are, as long as they really can give us those things, even if only one of those things, they are our families." Lavi gave a charming smile.

Tyki was dumbfounded…and charmed. Lavi could be very charming when he wanted to be. Those words, those serious sounding words rarely went out from the cheery exorcist's mouth, for they are usually jokes and funny things or frequently also gossips. He was rarely being serious to other people. Only on those rare moments people could really see who he really was. A kind considerate friend. Tyki smiled. So there are decent exorcists too among all those exorcists he had encountered.

"So, tell me, is this…love thing really that interesting?" Tyki asked again, while putting out the fire off his cigarette and threw it to the ground. Lavi looked down, sadness, sincerity, and seriousness painted on his face and he sighed.

"If not, how could human live with it? Love is the power that will give us way to keep going. For some people maybe it is a very painful thing. Some even said it's poisonous and need to be gone. But personally I don't think so." Lavi smiled again.

"Love exists. In everyone's heart. Since they're born 'till they die. I'm sure in you too. Like in me, in Allen, in Lenalee, even in Yuu-chan." He grinned. Tyki smiled back. Suddenly Lavi flinched, realizing he had been too serious and sentimental. The orange haired exorcist scratched the back of his head. "…or so they say anyway." He added.

"No…maybe you're right." The man replied. "So maybe…this feeling I've got for my friends…also love isn't it?" Lavi shrugged. Somehow the conversation with the man earlier had made him too serious. There's no way he could make him act serious again this time.

"Dunno. Think about it yourself. I think my explanation earlier is far too much. Too out of my usual character anyway." He snickered. Tyki sighed, but still with that smile.

"Nah, ya look great whichever." He said teasingly. Lavi distanced himself away from the man a bit, somehow the man's words sent shiver down his spine. "Anyway, thanks for the education. I think I got that better thanks to ya." He said.

"You're welcome…I guess…" Lavi answered, unsure of what that stranger was pointing at with his sorta-bad grammar. What's more shocking was, after that little chat, Lavi felt a certain someone's lips met his own. That stranger was kissing him?! It wasn't really a kiss though. Only a little brush on the lips. Lavi scrambled back in shock, eyes widened. The man merely snickered.

"What the fuck are you—?" he yelled, wiping his lips with his sleeve a few times before continuing, "—doing you…you…damned…" Tyki smiled.

"Now now, good kids shouldn't use bad language." He chuckled. "Besides, it's only a kiss. Big deal." Lavi glared at the man.

"You insolent old—" Tyki grabbed his arm and pulled him until they were face to face.

"Cursing is bad." He said. The soon-to-be-bookman's eyes widened. What now? That man was trying to kiss him again? He was right. The thick glasses man leaned towards him, trying to steal another kiss. That was when a burst exploded on the wall, creating a large hole covered with smoke. Both scrambled back and stared dumbfounded at the sudden explosion.

"Akuma?!" Lavi yelled. Tyki sighed. Why chose now to interfere? That man sure liked to play with people, white or black. Only the black side's idea of fun was somewhat…scary.

Lavi's guess was wrong. From the hole on the wall, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda emerged. "Lavi! Thank goodness you're alright!" Lenalee smiled.

"Allen? Yuu-chan? Lenalee?" the orange haired exorcist stared confusedly at them. Why chose to destroy the wall? They could just walk…they'd met up eventually if they continued walking, right? The orange haired exorcist thought so, unaware that his present companion was a Noah.

"Kaichuu Ichigen!" Kanda waved Mugen and bug-like creatures appeared, lurching themselves towards the orange haired exorcist, only to turn in the end and struck Tyki who was standing beside the rabbit. Lavi gasped. The man lurched backwards and hit the wall behind him with a loud 'crash'.

"What the hell are you doing Yuu-chan?!" Lavi yelled. "Attacking civilian is—"

"Baka! Watch your back!" Kanda yelled back.

"Lavi! That man—" Allen followed. Lavi looked behind. The man's messy form turned very tidy. Glasses disappeared, moustache gone. What's left from him was not a stranger anymore. Tyki Mikk stood behind them with a large malicious smile on his lips. "—is Tyki Mikk!" Allen continued when another explosion appeared on the wall next to them. The two akuma came out and laughed spitefully at them.

"What the fuck—" Kanda cursed. "Now them!"

"You—" Lavi hissed. Tyki laughed. "You bastard, you…you…"

"Lavi, what's wrong?" Lenalee approached him and patted his shoulder worriedly.

"It has been pretty interesting toying with you guys." Tyki said. "Time to say goodbye then." He bowed down. The two akuma lurched forward to attack.

"Crown Belt!" the white haired exorcist flung the web-like structure from the crown clown and grabbed the snake akuma, throwing it up. "Edge End!" and slashed it. Easy death. One slash and it ended.

Lenalee jumped, kicking the bear akuma on the face. The akuma lurched backward at the impact. Kanda sliced the akuma with his sword and it exploded, leaving only Tyki on his own. But although he was alone, a single Noah was already one too many. Lavi gritted his teeth. Was that man just playing tricks on him earlier? That kiss and nice words were all fake?

"Really nice. I should ask the Earl to prepare new akuma, stronger, and less brainless. Those guys are pathetic. Glad you guys got rid of them. So I don't have to do it myself." He smirked meanly. Allen glared. Of course he didn't like the man mocking the value of a life, even if that life was akuma's life. Inside that hideous akuma was a human's soul!

"You damned old bastard!" Lavi enlarged his hammer. Allen gawked at the orange haired exorcist's unusual behavior. Lavi didn't usually act angry. Even if he was angry, he would kept it for himself and still acted calm. This sudden outburst was unexpected.

Tyki jumped away to avoid getting hit by Lavi's hammer. He smirked. His attitude had proven a success in making that exorcist mad. Secretly, the Noah enjoyed that earlier kiss. Allen ran towards the Noah with his hand evoked into a light blade, the cross blade. Tyki hurriedly formed an X-shaped blade on his right hand with the Tease he possessed and stopped the boy's blade.

"Not too bad, but not too good either." He sneered and shoved the blade to the direction of Allen's throat. Missed by only 'that' much, you know what I mean. Allen fell down to the floor and winced from the pain.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee ran towards the Noah and tried to kick him, only to meet with his X-shaped blade. When the blade swung after her, Lenalee dodged gracefully with her dark boots activated. Kanda swung his blade and met with the other's blade. But before Kanda could launch another attack, Lavi's voice interrupted.

"GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAN!" Allen's jaw dropped at the sight of the huge fire snake. He would use it here? The usually calm and careful at thinking Lavi was currently a bit distraught for some reason. Kanda dodged to the left as the fire snake approached. Tyki followed by jumping to the right.

"Oi! Watch where you're aiming you idiot!" Kanda yelled. Lavi ignored it and rushed to attack the Noah.

"Kanda! Are you okay?" Allen and Lenalee ran towards the raven haired exorcist worriedly. Kanda shook his head.

"I'm fine, but I think someone here isn't." he murmured. Allen nodded. Lenalee stared at Lavi worriedly. Lavi wasn't his usual self now. Something had happened. Something that they didn't know, but it must be bad, considering his current state.

"You…you made fun of me! You Noah bastard, I'm gonna—" Lavi hissed, anger clearly painted on his face. Tyki smiled.

"You're gonna what, boy? Admit it, it was pleasurable, right? I enjoy it myself. I won't mind to get some of that again—" Lavi's eyes widened in anger as he hit the Noah with his hammer. Tyki's wounds immediately returned to normal. The Noah of pleasure laughed and readied his blade again.

"Don't be so mad. Just admit it. I'll give it to you again if you want it." He chuckled and waved the blade. Lavi stopped the blade with his hammer and glared again.

"Over my dead body!" he screamed and again, waved the hammer.

"Very well, I will." Tyki answered by cutting a piece of garment from Lavi's exorcist uniform with his blade. Lavi lifted up his hammer again and attempted to strike him when Tyki disappeared suddenly and reemerged behind Lavi, blade ready to attack. Lavi glanced over his shoulder and saw a sneer formed in the Noah's face.

"Sayonara exorcist-san." He said cruelly and was about to cut the orange haired exorcist's body when a barrier of energy erected behind the exorcist and shielded him from the Noah. Tyki lurched behind and met Kanda's Mugen, followed by a web-like structure form Allen's crown clown. He got pulled away and thrown to the nearby wall.

"Lucius-san!" Allen called, a tired smile formed on his face. Lavi glanced to the blonde, who was currently flying with his mismatched pair of wings.

"I made it in time." The blonde sighed in relieved. "Thank goodness, I thought I was too late." He said, landing next to Lavi. "Are you hurt?"

Lavi shook his head. The sound of Tyki's laughter suddenly echoed. They looked to the Noah who was standing steadily on his own two feet, ruffling his black hair, causing it to become messy.

"I didn't expect to meet you again here, you little nine-tailed fox!" he laughed. Lucius grimaced. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee who had just heard about that flinched, although they had already guessed that the blonde was a 'kitsune', but it was the first time they had heard it directly. Allen readied his arm again warily.

"I was going to visit you if you hadn't come here, oh well." Tyki said, dusting off the dust from his clothes and regained his composure. "Earl is currently looking for what you're searching for too." Lucius flinched. The others gasped. What did the Earl want from gaining Lucius' body?

"I told you already, I don't need your help!" Lucius yelled. "I'd rather look for it myself if I had to ask for help from you guys! I hate villains!" he trailed off and looked down. For a split second, he really looked like a little child who had just lost his parents to a murderer.

"Suit yourself. The Earl knows that. He's planning to use it by his own." He smiled. "You know what the word 'seal' means, right?" Lucius gasped. "He's planning to seal you. You're too much of a trouble. We can't have you in our way. You're a disturbance." He glared.

Lucius looked down. The others fell confused. Currently the blonde was the only one who understood what the fuck Tyki meant by his words. Tyki shrugged and suddenly an umbrella appeared. Lero.

"Then I suppose I should return now. There's no point in fighting anymore. But remember, the next time we meet, it will be in the Earl of Millennium's scenario, where you all will lose. See you later, exorcists, little fox,…Lavi." He placed a heavy emphasis on the orange haired exorcist's name and flew away with the umbrella.

They were silent for a few seconds when Lenalee finally began, "Lavi, are you okay? You're not hurt?" she asked. Lavi sighed. He had lost his control and fought wildly, something that an exorcist shouldn't do no matter in whatever situation they're in.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." He said.

"Are you sure? You look…troubled." Lenalee said. Strike. Right on the target. Lavi shook his head and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He said. Lenalee sighed. She would try to get a satisfying answer later.

"By the way what are you doing in here?" the girl turned to the blonde standing next to Lavi. The monster sighed.

"I asked Komui-san if I can come too. After hearing a horrible information from an injured exorcist, I became worried about you guys." He said. "I've got bad news." They all stared at him. "General Kevin Yeegar died three days ago." They all gasped.

"No…General Yeegar…" Lenalee covered her mouth with her hands. Allen remembered that man. General Yeegar was a kind man with white hair and moustache. He met him not two weeks ago. His Innocence was the pendulum he used. A very friendly man who likes to cook and teach people. He was a teacher before he became an exorcist.

"No! How could it be…?" Lavi murmured. Kanda cursed under his breath. "Who…did it?"

Lucius put a worried look and glanced to the hole in the wall which was where the Noah escaped from. "…Tyki Mikk." Lavi was utterly shocked from that. He didn't know why, but it was their earlier chat that had made him thought that…that Tyki Mikk wasn't a bad guy. Crazy thought yes, but he couldn't help but think so.

"And? Komui said you're needed. I presume it was to aid the injured exorcist." Kanda guessed. The monster nodded. "So why did Komui sent us here if he knows this mission was dangerous?" of course they all knew Kanda was pointing at the head officer's sister Lenalee whom he treasured so much.

"He didn't know anything until the injured exorcist I healed mentioned that this place is dangerous. Komui-san looked so worried. You got the Innocence, right? Then I suggest we head to the H.Q. now. It's not safe here. This building looks like it's going to break anytime now." He suggested.

"Alright. But there's something I'd like to ask of you later." Lenalee said. Lucius put a forlorn look and nodded slightly but submissively. "Let's go."

_

* * *

_**

* * *

**

Whew, end chapter ten! How was it? I hope it was better than the past two chapters. I was so disappointed in those two chappie, but I hope that sufficed. Well, as you can see, Kanda was being honest (finally) to Allen! Yay for Kanda x Allen pairing! X3 For the Tyki x Lavi-ness, that's the best I can do for now. I'll try to make it better later, but don't hope too much of it, like I said I am an amateur that needs to train a lot.

Wanna know how Allen and Kanda felt when Lenalee disturbed their peaceful moment together? See next chappie! X3

Review please! Reviews make authors (and authoress) happy! XDD


	11. The General Emergency

**A/N:**

Hi again! I'm done with chapter 11! I didn't expect it to be this fast though. Oh well, I hope you'll enjoy it! I named this chapter based from the title from the original manga. I liked that tittle! XDD I changed it a little though. Those who wants Tyki x Lavi, I feel I must tell you, I'm trying to give you that. Well, don't expect much though, I'm a beginner. But I'm pretty proud of this story and hope you like it too! Please review after this chapter too! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man. Now, happy?! mumble

I just realized I forgot to put a closing poem again on the last chapter. Oh…I'm so clumsy. Forgive me about that. I'll try to be a little more careful in the future…sigh Okay, on with the story! X3

**Chapter 11-The General Emergency**

_When words fail you, just trust your heart. Let your sincere feelings of love guides you. Surely there would be a way out of your problems. There is no life without pain. But all those pain will make this life beautiful. And so is love. Love without pain isn't love. Fate is testing them, however they would react against the crisis waiting in front of them. In the end, love will decide everything._

* * *

"So, please tell us now what happened back there, Lavi." Lenalee persuaded. The orange haired exorcist sighed. He didn't want the others to know this. But sometimes it just can't be helped. 

"Lavi, it just wasn't like you to act careless like that unless something was bothering you. Please tell us what happened. We want to help…" Allen followed, letting Timcanpy out from his jacket and the golem flew around its master's head. Kanda merely snorted. He didn't really care about what was bothering Lavi, but if it was connected to the Noahs, he felt he needed to know too. (A/N: just say you're interested too, Yuu-chan… gets killed by Kanda X3)

"Look here, we can't understand what's bother you if you don't say anything." Lenalee said. "That was what you said to Kanda, right?" Kanda sighed. Why brought that up suddenly?

"…very well then." Lavi sighed in defeat. The orange haired exorcist told his friends everything, starting from the earlier friendly chat until the part when Tyki suddenly kissed him out of no reason, earning a few gasps, a few shooks of head, and a few curses from his friends.

"…I never know that Tyki was a pedophile." Lucius shook his head contradictorily. "He was a masochist yes, but pedophile? I never know."

"But he didn't do anything more than that, right Lavi?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Hell, no! I'd have killed him by now if he did!" the orange haired boy yelled.

"Oh good." Lenalee sighed in relieved. "Thank goodness you're okay, Lavi." She held the older boy's hand and smiled softly. "We were worried of you."

"Thanks guys…" Lavi smiled.

"No problem. He's our enemy after all! We all have to band together to fight the same enemy, right? Besides, we're friends!" Allen smiled back.

"Yeah…right. Thanks…" Lavi sighed in relieved. His friends trusted him and supported him, that's all that mattered. "Oh, and by the way, I was wondering about something…Luci-chan." Lucius looked down seriously. The others threw his gaze at him too.

"Yeah, I want to know about earlier too." Lenalee said seriously. Lucius sighed. He knew sometimes this time would come when he had to confess everything about himself, but he didn't expect this soon.

"…I know what you want to know." He answered. "It's about the seal right?" they nodded. "…well, you see, my body is divided on two parts. The body in flesh, which is currently missing, and the soul, me." He said, turning around. "The soul without the body can survive, like me, but the body without the soul will eventually die. My body is sealed by some kind of spell to keep it alive, so I can return to the body whenever I need it."

"Such things exist?" Allen inquired confusedly. The blonde nodded.

"The seal Tyki mentioned is a seal to put back my body back with my soul, but only I can remove the present seal from my body, so if he sealed my soul back with my body…then there's no way I can wake up again for at least a thousand years or so." He sighed. "Or simply put, I'll be of no more help for you guys."

"So the Earl wants to seal you away so you will not interfere with his mission to conquer the world." Lavi said, placing his hand on his chin, thinking. "Dirty way, just like him."

"I know that." Lucius sighed. "I hate being sealed. It's booooring…" he said. The others sweatdropped. That's the main reason? Weird… "Hey guys, I'll be out if you want me. It's dreary here. I'm out for some wind." The man walked away and jumped out from the open window.

"So…we'll arrive tomorrow morning, right?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded. "I guess I'll sleep a bit then." He sighed.

"I will try to call my brother. I'll try to ask around. Maybe there's a telephone here in the train somewhere." Lenalee walked out from the train car. Kanda was the next one to stand up in silence.

"Ah, Kanda, where are you going?" Allen asked half-standing, it was like he was about to follow the older one.

"Out. I'm trying to think about something, alone." He answered plainly. Allen nodded and sat back. Timcanpy, detecting some kind of…discomfort in its master, landed on top of his head and settled there. Allen petted it briefly.

"Yuu-chan…try to be nicer to Allen." Lavi mock-scolding him, earning a glare from the raven haired one. Lavi gulped and sat back in silence while Kanda went out. Allen sighed. No matter what, Kanda never changed. Of course, he didn't wish for him to change, but…he wanted him to be nicer somehow, weird eh? Which one was true? He didn't know either.

"So, how did it go?" Lavi suddenly asked, earning a confused look from the younger one. "I mean, you were thrown into the same room together back there in the mansion, right? Or wrong?" the older boy guessed, earning a soft gasp from the younger one and his face reddened. Lavi smirked. That was enough of an answer. "And…? What did you do back there?"

"Lavi, it's not like that." Allen said, his face showed that he was a pathetic liar. That rosy pink color on his cheek already gave Lavi an answer, but he still wanted to hear it directly from the younger boy himself. "I mean…he was…" a smile of happiness formed on the younger boy's lips, surprising Lavi a bit. It had been such a long time since he smiled like that.

"Whoe…something good happened back there, am I right?" Lavi's smirk widened, Allen's blush deepened. "Tell me, tell me." He demanded. Allen chuckled a bit at the older boy's enthusiasm.

The white haired boy inhaled deeply and smiled, until he finally told everything to the older boy, everything Kanda confessed to him and their first, oh wait, yeah second kiss. The first one was back there in the train after the mission in China (A/N: X3). The secrets even Lavi who was Kanda's closest (?) friend didn't know.

"Lenalee got us at a rather…err…bad time." Allen flushed. "I feel somewhat…umm…uh… disappointed. When she came, she broke down the wall. Kanda jumped away from me and likewise. I mean…well…it's just like that." His blush deepened. Lavi's grin widened, but then he sighed.

"I don't know Yuu-chan can feel sentimental things like that. It wasn't like him at all…" Lavi continued. The swordsman was a rough, foul-mouthed man in the outside but who ever knew that he was a quite—dare to say it?—nice, deep person on the inside.

"So you think that was a lie too?" Allen asked worriedly. Lavi's head snapped up. That boy had experienced a lot of lies from the older boy and it was rather hard to start believing. But the orange haired boy understood why and smiled comfortingly.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all." The boy tried to convince him. "Besides, Yuu-chan is your lover now, try to have some faith on him, Moyashi-chan." Allen nodded. "What's wrong? That's a troubled expression if I ever saw one." Allen glanced out from the open window of the train. Soft cold wind blew in, making him shudder a bit at the coldness.

"…no…it's just that…even though we had confessed everything and finally accepted each other's feelings, I still feel that he's some kind of…far away from me. Like nothing had really changed at all." The white haired boy closed his eyes. "It kind of makes me wonder, Lavi. Was his feeling really sincere? Or was it another cruel joke he plays on me? I want to believe him, Lavi, I really do, but…why…is it this hard?" Tim nuzzled itself on Allen's lap, earning a sorrowful pat from its master.

Lavi sighed. It was true that they had undergo so much denial in order to reach the present, but right now, those denials they used to seal away their feelings in the past resulted in the doubts for each other, that they had gotten used to so many lies.

"I understand, Allen. It must be hard. But you have to have faith in him. There's no love without pain, remember?" he tried to encourage the younger boy. Allen looked down.

"I know…but how much more pain do we have to experience in order to gain a single plain thing called faith?" he inquired. "I've had enough of this pain. I want to…I just want to be with him. That's all. But why is it had to be this hard?"

The older boy frowned. Love was indeed playing ruses on them. He was sure that the raven haired exorcist was thinking about the same thing right now. Allen was indeed a sweet lover. Too good for that cold Yuu-chan in Lavi's opinion. But whatever, nothing's too good for your friends, right?

"…there's only one key to it, Allen." The white haired exorcist stared at the older boy in confusion. "Just try to believe. I'm sure there will be a happy ending for both of you." The older boy smiled, assuring the younger one, and earning a smile from the white haired boy.

"Thanks Lavi. You really are a good pal." Allen complimented him.

"Aw, go on." Lavi said jokingly, making the younger one laughed.

* * *

Kanda stared to the starry night sky and sighed. He was in doubt indeed, just like Lavi's thoughts. Leaning to the railing, the swordsman thought to himself. 

'_Was it alright? I admitted everything to him. Now I will definitely hurt him even more. But I suppose albeit I didn't admit it to him, he'll still be sad when…the time comes.'_ The swordsman thought forlornly.

'_I hope things won't get any worse than they already are right now. I… …don't want…to die. I don't want to lose him.'_ He sighed. More sappy thoughts.

The swordsman knocked himself on the noggin. He had become more and more sentimental as time goes by. But he couldn't help it. He was only human after all. There are times when human beings wanted time for themselves to think and become out of their usual character for a while. Kanda was the same. He needed time alone to think to himself. A private moment with himself.

'_I'm just glad Lenalee didn't see us there. I don't know how she would react if she did. At least a laugh will come I think.'_ Kanda sighed. That's right, Yuu-chan, she'll definitely killing over if she saw you. X3

* * *

Lenalee had found a phone on the train's conductor room. The voice from the phone was indeed worried. Her brother Komui was kind of panic, but still…oh well… 

"LENALEE-CHAN! OH MY LENALEE-CHAN IS ALRIGHT! OH THANKS GOD, MY LENALEE-CHAN IS ALIVE AND WELL!" Was Komui's voice through the phone. Lenalee had to distance herself from the phone at least three feet away and was still able to hear her brother's voice.

"Oh Nii-san, please, you're making a ruckus." The girl said after her brother's bellowing ceased. The head officer coughed a bit on the phone and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Lenalee. How was it? Was there any Innocence at all? Is Allen-kun and the others okay?" Lenalee smiled. It was good to know that Komui was worried about them. It showed her he still had care for her and for her companion.

"Yes, Nii-san. They're alright. Don't worry. Lucius-san came just in time to help. Thanks for sending him." Lenalee giggled briefly. But what was weird was that Komui went silent at the mention of the monster's name. "What's wrong, Nii-san?"

"…nothing. It's nothing Lenalee-chan. Well…it was just…" Komui told the girl what happened back there in the H.Q. when the monster suddenly went mad and laughed maliciously at the crisis they were facing and immediately changed after going out from the infirmary room where they placed the injured exorcist.

"…that was what happened." The head officer ended with a sigh. "He volunteered to help you guys out of worry, but I was afraid he'd just make the situation worse." Lenalee giggled.

"Thanks for worrying, Nii-san, but we're not mere children. We are exorcist and going to a dangerous mission part of our job as is an exorcist." Komui whined childishly through the phone, earning more giggle from the younger sister. "Besides…" Komui's whining stopped briefly. "I'm beginning to think…that we can trust Lucius-san… Nii-san." The older brother tilted his head.

"Why's that?" he inquired. Lenalee smiled.

"Because…I just think so." She added with confidence. The elder brother sent a questioning whine: "Whaaaat???" and the younger sister giggled again. "We'll arrive tomorrow morning, Nii-san. Don't worry, the Innocence is safe, and we're all okay. Please wait patiently okay?"

"Ah, wait Lenalee—" the younger girl hung up the phone and the head officer sighed. But inside, he was glad that his younger sister was alive and well. He was worried about the kids more than the Innocence. Well, that can be tolerated since heaven knows how much his sister meant for the Chinese man.

Not three hours later, the train stopped on the station. Timcanpy had tried to wake its master up by biting his ears but it didn't work, so Lavi had to shake Allen's shoulder lightly to wake up the younger one from his deep beautiful sleep. "Wake up you sleeping beauty. We have arrived." The older one joked.

"Watch it Lavi, I'm not a girl." Allen responded while yawned. Lavi chuckled and took their suitcase and walked out with the younger boy to the awaiting Lenalee, Kanda and Lucius. Allen rubbed his eyes and yawned again. Three hours of sleep probably wasn't enough for the parasitic typed exorcist.

"Morning guys." Lenalee greeted, giggling a bit at the sight of the white haired exorcist's messy hair and sleepy face. Timcanpy nested on Allen's messy white hair like a golden egg in its nest.

Lavi on the other side was fully awake, thanks to his experience at helping his mentor, pulling an all-nighter wasn't that hard for him. Kanda frowned at the white haired exorcist's wobbly way of walking and ruffled his hair, muddling it even more as an attempt to wake him up. Timcanpy had to fly away when the raven haired exorcist did that and floated next to its master.

"Aww, Yuu-chan is being soooo sweet." Lavi chuckled and Kanda immediately chased him away with Mugen in his hand. Allen flushed at the contact, but smiled while Kanda chased Lavi. Fortunately the childish boys were running toward the direction to the H.Q. so Lenalee let them be. Besides they walked faster that way.

"Something good happened back there Allen-chan?" Lucius asked, voice light and jokingly. Allen's flush deepened while Lenalee sent a slightly-surprised look.

"Oh, really Allen-kun?" she asked. The white haired exorcist looked down in embarrassment and the slightly-older girl giggled. "That's good then! Please tell us!" she asked excitedly. The cursed boy sent a shy look but smiled happily.

Lenalee was like Lavi, glad to see Allen was able to smile cheerfully again like before. And so the somewhat-younger boy told the two what happened back there. Lucius smiled contentedly, so his attempts to convince the raven haired exorcist wasn't prove to be in vain after all. He **did** listen to him, believe it or not.

"So when I got you two back there, was when you've just finished your conversation wasn't it? Good then. Sorry I interrupted." Lenalee grinned. Allen shook his head. "But it's really a relief isn't it?" she smiled happily. Allen beamed back, he was glad his friends supported him all the time. Good friends were indeed priceless after all.

* * *

"LENALEE-CHAN! MY LENALEE-CHAN IS BACK!" Komui yelled and glomped Lenalee just as soon as they party got to the Black Order. Lenalee sweatdropped but didn't reject the embrace. She liked it when her brother showed his care for her, unless it was too extraordinaire for words to say. 

"Oh, please Nii-san. We've just gotten here…" Lenalee said. Reever sighed but smiled. He too was glad that the kids came back safely.

"But it was a relief that you guys returned safe and sound. I was getting worried too." The assistant head officer stated.

"We're sorry for worrying you guys." Allen bowed down a bit.

"Now, now, no need for formalities. I'm just glad you guys came back. With Innocence or not." Reever added.

"I'll handle the report. You guys please go to your room to rest." Lenalee said, dragging the head officer to his office, followed by Reever.

"I'll help ya." Lavi said chirpily but Bookman interrupted and pulled his ear. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! What is it, Panda?!" he asked.

"Don't 'what is it' me, you idiot apprentice! Ditching job to go to missions and all! You're a hopeless student! There's a mountain of books for you to read you stupid boy! And you call yourself the Bookman's apprentice!" he grumbled while dragging the rabbit by his ear. Allen and Lucius sweatdropped while Kanda held his usual blank expression.

"Oh yeah, Lucius-san come with us please!" Reever called.

"Oh-kay." He answered cheerily and skipped to follow the three. "Oh yeah, Yuu-chan. Omedeto gozaimasu. (Congratulations)."

"Wha—?" Kanda retorted at the use of his mother language while Allen wondered what did that mean.

"Hontouni yokatta desu ne? (It's really a relief isn't it?)" He said again. Kanda snorted, knowing what the brat was aiming at.

"Che. Urusai (Shut up), fucking annoying brat" Kanda snapped and the monster went to follow the others with a satisfied smile.

"What did he mean?" Allen asked. Kanda looked to the younger boy, for a second he forgot that the boy was still there.

"Nothing." He snorted.

"You're lying." Allen guessed.

"No, really it's nothing. Just that stupid monster's stupid words." He replied.

"You're keeping secrets from me." Allen pouted. Kanda twitched his eyebrows. Oh my goodness, not that cute pout! Kanda wasn't really able to resist the urge to glomp that boy but sufficed himself by circling his arms around the boy's neck and made him blushed.

"No, nothing. You can ask him if you want. It's nothing, really." He reassured while Allen squeaked and his blush deepened. "You have a blush overloading problem you know that, idiot?" Kanda frowned at the younger boy's awkwardness, deepening the cursed boy's flush. He was as red as a beet now.

"I-I'm not!" Allen managed to get those out but Kanda smirked again. "Well…maybe I am but…it's okay…right?" he asked doubtfully. Kanda noticed that and sighed.

"I'm not asking anything from you." He said. "I just want you to stay mine, and with me. That's all." Allen sighed and leaned to his embrace and felt his warmth.

"…and you can call that not asking for anything…" he murmured. "…idiot." A smile curled on his lips, achieving a smile from the older one too.

"Listen carefully you moron. I'm not going to repeat it. You can be imperfect for all I care. I love you as you are." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Allen blushed again, but felt happy at the attempt to reassure him that the older boy's feeling was sincere.

'_Maybe…this is the first step…to start believing isn't it?'_ Allen thought to himself.

"…I wish Lavi were here. He'd laugh his ass off if he heard you said that." Allen chuckled a bit. Kanda snorted. "Hey Kanda…" the raven haired exorcist looked confusedly to him. "Hell is freezing right now isn't it?"

"And what makes you say that?" Kanda asked.

"I recall you said, hell would freeze before you actually say that you love me, remember?" Allen chuckled. Kanda sniggered a bit at that.

"Let's go to our room. I'm going to wash. You'd better take a short nap before breakfast." The older one instructed with a tone as stubborn as he could use. The cursed boy nodded and smiled. To tell the truth he didn't want the older one to let go, but oh well…

* * *

"Aaah, home at last…" Allen sighed and sat on the edge of his bed wearily. Timcanpy nestled on Allen's bed and relaxed its wings. Its master smiled and petted the golem's wings softly. "It has been a long while since the last time we were here hasn't it, Tim?" the golem ignored him. Allen sighed. It was his hobby to talk to the golem even though he never received an answer from the golem. 

Allen opened the window and let fresh morning air came in into his room. It was a bit chilly but fresh indeed. The cursed boy smiled and laid himself on the bed. "I think I'll sleep a while. Wake me up later, Tim." The golem nodded and Allen fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"So…that's what happened, brother." Lenalee finished her report while Komui nodded. They had taken the Innocence to Hevlaska for her to store it inside her body. And she was wondering too why the Innocence helped the exorcists on its own will. 

"It is unusual indeed. An Innocence isn't supposed to be able to help an exorcist apart from its conformer. The Earl of Millennium's scenario had indeed reached its climax. We can't let him do what he wants. We have to move right away and stop him." Komui said seriously.

"What are you suggesting?" Lucius asked. The monster leaned to the wall, arms crossed. Komui looked to the documents on his desk seriously.

"We have to send the exorcists to get the missing four generals. Now that one general has passed away, we can't let more of the generals die. We must gather as much power as we can to win this war." Komui answered. Lenalee nodded. Reever readied another stack of documents and placed them on the head officer's desk.

"And who will go to their aid if I might ask?" the monster asked again.

"There are four generals left." Reever answered. "Each needs at least three exorcists to aid them and bring them back here."

"Exactly. I'm planning to send the following: Kazana Reed, Chaka Labon and Suman Dark to the aid of General Winters Sokaro. Tina Spark, Gwen Frere and Sol Galen to the aid of General Cloud Nine. Kanda-kun, Noise Marie and Daisya Barry will go to the aid of General Froi Tiedoll. And the last one is you and Allen will go to the aid of General Cross Marian." The head officer answered.

"Just the two of us?" Lenalee asked. "What about Lavi?" the head officer sighed.

"He will go too, as soon as Bookman stop monopolizing him." Lenalee chuckled a bit and sweatdropped. "And as for you, Lucius-san…"

"No '-san'." He answered plainly.

"For a while you'll travel with Miranda Lotto who also has healing technique." The head officer answered. "You will go with Lavi and Bookman along with Crowley after that grandpa finishes his business with his apprentice. You will go to General Cross Marian's aid."

"Roger that." He answered.

"Why does General Cross receive the most aids?" Lenalee inquired.

"Well, it's just that…that general's whereabouts is unknown by now. I thought we'll need a lot of people to look for him since he has been missing for four years and no one ever said anything about seeing him somewhere either. He stopped communicating us in those four years." Komui sweatdropped.

"That's just like him…" Reever sighed.

"I hope this task isn't too much for you guys…" Komui said with a sad smile.

"It's okay, Nii-san. It's our job as exorcists." Lenalee reassured him. "Besides, I doubt the Earl will attack the generals recklessly when there are three exorcists each to guard them."

"I sure do hope so…" Lucius sighed.

"The thing I worry the most is will we be able to find General Cross in time before the Noahs do?" Reever added.

"We will. We'll have to have confidence in ourselves." Lenalee answered with a smile.

* * *

"_Where is this?" Allen inquired to himself. It was a dark place. No lights, just moon. Green meadows surrounded him. Cold wind blowing fiercely, sending shudder down the cursed boy's spine. There was a river up ahead of him. Allen was unsure of what to do and where that was. He walked toward the river. He stared at the water, the full moon reflected beautifully on the surface._

_Suddenly a flash of light burst. The white haired exorcist had to close his eyes briefly from the intense light. When he opened his eyes, what greeted him was no longer a silvery full moon. The moon was black and crescent. The color of the water and the sky turned red. The green meadow disappeared, leaving a barren, arid, grassless field. The ground was brownish black. The white haired boy glanced around in shock and horror and found a dreadful sight before him. _

_It was a lifeless body of his master, General Cross Marian which immediately vanished into the ground before he could reach and checked if it was really his master. Allen shook his head and started running away from the river. He found a more horrible sight in the middle of the field. The dead bodies of his friends, Lavi, Lenalee, Aleister Crowley, Miranda Lotto, Komui and everybody else were there. _

"_No…this got to be a dream…" Allen murmured upon seeing their body getting swallowed by the ground as what happened to his master earlier. "Lavi, Lenalee, Crowley-san, Miranda-san, Komui-san! Everyone!" he yelled. His voice echoed in the empty field. Allen felt his tears welled up in his eyes and shook his head as hard as he could, as if trying to wake himself up from this scary dream, but no avail. _

_Allen ran away from the middle of that dry dead field and hoped to himself that he'll find some kind of gate to get out of that place. In the other side of that field, he found a more shocking sight, as if the earlier view wasn't horrible enough. The Noah he had encountered earlier in Lynfa, in the sage's broken-down mansion, Tyki Mikk was there. _

_Standing behind him was his family, Rhode Camelot, and the other three whom Allen had never met before, Skin Bolic, Jasdero and Debito, the twins from the Noah family. Floating in the sky with a silly looking umbrella was the Earl himself. His funny-looking smile was even wider than usual, but a glimpse of meanness was painted clear on his face. _

_Allen froze at the horrifying sight in front of him. Next to Rhode was a crystal. Inside there was a big golden nine-tailed fox frozen inside the huge transparent pasty crystal. Obliviously it was Lucius in a seal. And what's more terrifying was that Tyki was holding someone in his hand. The Noah held that someone's neck and lifted him up from the ground. That someone was…Yuu Kanda. Mugen scattered into tiny pieces under the Noah's feet. The raven haired exorcist's hair was untied and his hands were limp on his sides._

"…_K-Kanda…?" Allen whispered in disbelief. The older boy, as if heard the whisper from his lover turned his face to see him. Allen could see agony in the face of the person he loved the most in his life. _

_The older boy whispered his name. His voice was soft, almost un-hearable. "…bean…sprout…" Tyki Mikk turned to face the younger boy and smiled wickedly before he tightened his grip on the raven haired exorcist's neck. A painful gasp was heard from the exorcist and the Noah released him, letting him fell to the ground. Allen reached out his hand upon seeing Kanda fell from the grasp of the Noah and went limp on the ground. _

"_KANDA!!!" Allen yelled as hard as he could and ran to reach the older exorcist before Kanda's body got swallowed by the ground, leaving an amused Tyki Mikk and his family laughing in satisfaction. The white haired exorcist fell to his knees. Tears ran down his cheek and that's when everything got dark…_

* * *

"NO!!!" the white haired boy sat up in horror and glanced around, finding a yellow golem flying around his head in worry. Allen gasped and panted, sweating hard. He clenched to the soft fabric of his shirt and realized that it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare. 

Tears trickled from his eyes as he saw the clock. It was still 9 o'clock in the morning. He just fell asleep three hours ago and wound up having a very terrible nightmare. The nightmare of the Earl's victory. The dream of the end of the world.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Came a soft but cold voice from the door. Allen lifted up his face and saw Kanda standing in front of the door. Apparently he forgot to close the door again before falling asleep earlier.

Kanda blinked a few times upon seeing the white haired boy's tears. "What are you crying for?" he walked to the cursed boy and sat on the edge of his bed, wiping away Allen's tears with his fingers.

Allen flung himself to the swordsman and held him for dear life itself. He buried his face in Kanda's shoulder and sobbed. Kanda was utterly confused with the younger boy but accepted the embrace. The older boy patted Allen's back comfortingly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Allen answered with weak whimpers and sobs while clenching tightly to Kanda's sleeves. "There, there it's okay." Kanda whispered. He didn't know what to say to the younger boy, he was at lost of words to say since he had never encountered a situation like that.

After a while, Allen's sobbing slowed down into hiccups, but the younger boy still refused to let go of Kanda's sleeves. Kanda sighed. Whatever happened to the boy must be pretty bad since he was crying like there was no end of those tears. Lavi suddenly appeared in front of the door and looked confusedly at the sight of Allen crying in Kanda's embrace. The orange haired exorcist walked in worriedly.

"What did you do to him, Yuu-chan? Why is Allen crying?" he asked confusedly.

"I didn't do anything you idiot!" Kanda growled, annoyed at the sudden disturbance from the rabbit. "He was crying when I came here." The raven haired boy explained.

"Hey, Allen, ya okay?" Lavi asked, patting the boy's white hair. Allen lifted up his tear stained face and stared at Lavi for a while before nodded his head. "Ya sure don't look like it." He said, sitting next to Kanda. "Tell Lavi what's wrong." He said cheerily. Kanda sighed. He could still stay cheerful in times like this? Obliviously he was more experienced in handling a situation like that.

After a few minutes, Allen finally stopped crying. It was either he finally calmed down or he had no more tears to shed. Lavi sighed and put a worried face. "Are you calm downed yet Allen?"

"…yes…" Allen said with hoarse voice, the trails of tears on his cheeks were clear. He still didn't loosen the grip on the older boy's sleeves. Kanda patted the younger boy's back and Allen gave a weak smile. "I'm fine. Sorry…"

"Ready to tell us yet what's wrong with you, beansprout?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded weakly.

"…I had a dream." He replied softly. "A terrible dream." The horror still imprinted clearly on the cursed boy's voice. He began to tell the two what happened in his dream. Lavi put a serious look on his face again and listened carefully. Kanda frowned. The boy dreamed about the destruction of the world? It was indeed scary wasn't it?

"You got a nightmare in daytime like this?" Lavi said after Allen finished his story, earning a nod from the boy. "Man, maybe you should call it 'daymare' instead of nightmare." He said before softening his gaze. "It's okay, Allen. That's just a dream."

"Hn." Kanda replied. "I'm not leaving you yet moron. Don't put a face like that." Kanda said, pulling the younger boy into a deeper embrace. Allen was quite easy to read. At least for Kanda. Allen leaned to the older boy's embrace.

"I know…I'm sorry I cried. I mean…I just…" he whispered. Timcanpy flew to his lap and stared at its master worriedly. Allen petted the golem. It seemed to be his hobby to do that everytime Tim had the urge to sit on him.

"Why don't we go to eat now? Panda is currently letting me rest a while to get some food. Let's go to Jerry." Lavi proposed. Allen nodded while wiping his eyes slowly. Kanda had to help the younger boy stood. It seemed he was utterly shocked by the dream. Anyone would.

In the dining hall, Allen still clenched to the older boy's sleeve tightly. It might be a bit funny if it was under a normal circumstance. But it was under a completely different state.

"Oi…would you mind releasing my sleeve?" Kanda commented. "I can't eat." He added. Allen shook his head.

"Sorry. Just…for a little while. I mean…I still…a bit…" Allen murmured.

"Aw c'mon moyashi-chan. Surely you can't eat like that either, can you?" Lavi said with a smile. Allen's stack of food was usually less than what he was having now. Maybe his mood also had something to do with that enormous appetite.

"I know…but I…" Allen whispered. He still felt a little uncomfortable even though he knew that was just a dream. If it was a dream why did it felt so…real? Kanda sighed and lifted Allen's left scaly hand, the one he used to find revolting and kissing it slightly, sending a blush to the younger boy's face.

"K-Kanda what are you…" Allen asked. Lavi was trying his best not to laugh flippantly at the somewhat amusing and adorable sight in front of him. With his photographic memory, this moment would be stored forever in his memories as well, so he could just remember it whenever he felt he needed a good laugh.

"Are you calmed down yet, idiot?" the raven haired exorcist asked. Allen suddenly realized the scared feeling slowly dissipated and exchanged with an embarrassed and somewhat contented feeling of the affection. The white haired exorcist closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Yes. Thank you Kanda." He replied, releasing the older boy's sleeve gently. Kanda snorted and began to eat calmly after sending a death-glare to Lavi, silencing the rabbit from his snickering. Allen grinned. He was glad Kanda knew exactly how to calm him down in situation like that. He didn't even know that himself, but his lover knew that. A weird way indeed, but proved successful. Thank goodness for that.

"Hey guys!" Lenalee skipped towards the three boys with a tray of food. "I see you guys have started eating already." She said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Lavi grinned. "You just missed a great scene, Lenalee." He added, receiving a death-glare from Kanda and a blush ignited on Allen's face.

"Oh, I have? Darn." Lenalee said, giggling a bit. "Oh yeah, Nii-san wants to speak to you guys after breakfast." She continued.

"Whatever for?" Kanda retorted.

"General emergency." Lenalee answered plainly while swallowing a spoonful of her soup.

"Who's that?" Lavi asked jokingly.

"Oh c'mon Lavi, you know what I meant!" Lenalee said, elbowing Lavi. "Apparently Komui Nii-san is going to send us to the aid of the four other generals." She explained.

The others fell silent. They had forgotten that General Kevin Yeegar had just died four days ago. Now there are only four from five generals left. "I've completely forgotten about General Yeegar." Lavi commented.

"Yeah. We will go to look for the other generals, Allen-kun, you will go with me to look for General Cross." Lenalee said. Allen coughed up when swallowing his food, hearing that name was enough to spoil his appetite. He reached up a glass of water and drank it. Kanda looked to him confusedly. Why the sudden astonishment?

"Oh surely you jest, Lenalee…" Allen sighed. Lenalee shook his head. "Looking for master isn't something I'd like to do the most…" Allen paled.

"Yeah, ya got a lot of awful experience being his disciple." Lavi commented. "Who else will go?"

"Umm…if I'm not mistaken, Nii-san is sending you to go with Bookman-san and Crowley-san along with Miranda and Lucius to look for Cross from other place." Lenalee said. "Kanda, you'll go with Noise Marie-san and Daisya Barry-san to find General Froi Tiedoll."

"Not that old guy…" Kanda frowned.

"Why? Who are those guys?" Allen asked curiously.

"General Tiedoll is Yuu-chan's master." Lavi answered. "Apparently he hates that guy. But he was really a good person y'see."

"He's not. I really hate that old guy." Kanda grimaced.

"Noise Marie-san and Daisya Barry-san are also General Tiedoll's disciples." Lenalee explained. "They are both exorcists found by him."

"So in short they are acquaintances of Kanda's?" Allen asked.

"Yup. Ya got it." Lavi grinned.

"Wait, does it mean we'll go separated?" Allen's head snapped up.

"Now that you mention it, yes we will." Lavi held up his chin. Kanda stayed silence and continued eating.

"Uh…can't I just go with another team? I mean…it's not that I don't want to go with you, Lenalee, I mean, I want to…" Allen suddenly blushed. Lenalee put a wide grin and Lavi turned around to laugh. Kanda stopped eating, knowing what the younger boy meant.

"Aww, moyashi-chan just don't wanna be separated from Yuu-chan." Lavi said while laughing. Allen's blush deepened. Touché. Kanda shoved Mugen a mere inch away from Lavi's throat as a threat. Lenalee giggled.

"Don't worry, Allen-kun. We can try asking Nii-san about it." Lenalee put a knowing smile. For her now, the most important thing was for Allen to be happy. She no longer felt jealous towards the both of them. She was indeed a very nice girl.

"Yeah, let's just hope you guys wouldn't get sidetracked if Komui did concur." Lavi's grin widened. Mugen moved a half inch closer to his throat while Lavi laughed nervously and Allen held the raven haired exorcist's waist as an attempt to stop him from killing Lavi.

"Well, at least we can try asking." Lenalee smiled while eating her bread calmly.

* * *

"Exchange partners?" Komui asked confusedly. Lenalee nodded with a smile. 

"Apparently Allen don't wanna be separated from Yuu-chan." Lavi added with a huge smirk on his face. Komui stared at Allen who's currently blushing madly, face as red as a beet. Kanda leaned to the wall, arms crossed on his chest.

"Oh…am I missing something between you two?" he asked. Lenalee giggled.

"I'll tell you later, Nii-san. What about it? Would you switch him with another person? Personally I think seven is too much, even for General Cross." She smiled. Komui held up his chin.

"Unfortunately I can't because you have Timcanpy." he said. "I mean, Cross has been missing for four years as I said earlier, remember?" they all nodded. "Cross is also a scientist. Timcanpy is the golem that he made. So no matter where its owner is, Tim will be able to sense him. And Allen-kun is the present owner of Timcanpy. You have no other choice but to go to look for your master."

"So…in short, you declined?" Lavi asked. Komui nodded. "Too bad isn't it Yuu-chan, moyashi-chan can't go with you." Lavi smirked teasingly. Kanda felt a vein rising on his brow.

"Shut up." He growled dangerously. Lenalee sighed seeing a disappointed expression on Allen's face. But that can't be helped. Missions came first anyway.

"I'm sorry Allen-kun. I hope you understand." Komui said with a fatherly expression. Allen's head snapped up upon hearing the apology.

"N-no, it's okay…" Allen lifted up his wrist and his flush deepened. "I mean…I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry. I'm not supposed to be so demanding like that…" he said, apologizing back.

"It's alright to be selfish sometimes Allen-chan." A childish voice came from behind and Allen jumped in horror. "Hi." Lucius greeted. Allen shrieked upon hearing his voice and Kanda frowned. When did he enter anyway?

'_When did he come in?_' Komui thought. The monster beamed childishly.

"Yo Luci-chan." Lavi said.

"Stop calling me that already." He whined. "Oh, by the way Komui-san, the exorcists you asked me to call is here." He said.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Now, if you don't mind, Kanda-kun I'd like to discuss the mission with you and your companions Daisya Barry and Noise Marie." The head officer said. "Um, if you don't mind everyone…"

"Oh okay. Let's go guys." Lenalee said, dragging the other two boys out. Outside, two guys in exorcist uniform bowed their head a bit in polite gesture and smiled. The tall one was Noise Marie. He had a small tuff of hair on his head and his face was somewhat square like Frankenstein (A/N: I personally think so XDD). Despite of that he looked like a kind and mature person. There's a set of strange gadget on his ears. Allen wondered what it was.

The other one was shorter. He was no taller than the white haired exorcist. That one was Daisya Barry. He looked like a court jester from a middle age European kingdom. He was spinning a strange looking ball on his index finger calmly. His face looked cheerful and funny. He was wearing some kind of cape covering his head. There is a strip down his eyes that made him looked somewhat strange.

"Who are those guys?" Allen asked after a while.

"Who?" Lavi asked back.

"Them. The ones we passed when we got out from Komui-san's office." Allen said.

"Oh, they are Kanda's companions, General Tiedoll's disciples. The tall one is Noise Marie." Lenalee answered.

"And the shorter one is Daisya Barry." Lavi explained. "And the ball he was playing with is his Innocence. It was called Charity Bell I suppose. Yuu-chan told me once."

"I see." Allen nodded. Those guys looked strange. There were a lot of strange exorcists from around the world indeed.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be helped, Allen-kun." Lenalee said. "But our mission is more important. You know that, right?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah. It's okay really. I mean…I'll be a bit lonely indeed, but we have to make sure the Generals are safe before minding our own business. Besides, first thing first, right?" he said. Smile curled up on his lips despite his own disappointment.

Lenalee and Lavi sighed. Allen was such an understanding person. He was so selfless that people would feel guilty to push things to him. "Thanks Allen-kun." She said.

"What to do now?" Lavi asked. "I think I'll go back to Panda before he drag me again. See ya later guys." He waved and went to see his mentor.

"And? What are you going to do, Allen-kun?" the girl asked. Allen shrugged.

"I think I'll go back to my room. I left Tim there." He said. Lenalee giggled.

"I'm going to my own room too. See you later, Allen-kun." She said, waving back to the white haired exorcist before sauntering to her own room.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight…" Allen sweatdropped, remembering his awful dream was enough to make him shiver.

When he passed the older boy's room, he was intrigued. He hadn't even once entered the swordsman's room. Allen grabbed the knob and pushed it down. To his surprise, the door clicked open. Apparently Kanda forgot or deliberately unlocked the door to his room.

Allen entered and stared blankly at it. The room was no bigger than his. The window was cracked and wind blew in softly into the room. There was only a small brown dresser and an hourglass sat on it innocently. Allen gasped upon seeing one of the petals detached itself and fell onto the rest of the other petals on the bottom of the hourglass like a pink feather. Five petals left. Allen stared at it worriedly. Horror crept into his heart like poisonous tendril. The sight of the fallen petals reminded him of that horrifying dream he had earlier.

'_No…that was just a dream. Don't think about it…don't think about it. Kanda is still here. He's still alive. He said it himself he wasn't planning on leaving me sooner. Don't remember it. It's only a dream…a dream…'_ he thought, clenching tightly to the soft fabric of his shirt.

Allen shook his head and turned around, closing the door before going to his own room. Timcanpy immediately greeted its master happily and nuzzled itself to Allen's white hair. Allen smiled and sighed. He would talk to Kanda later.

* * *

"He went where?" Kanda asked deliriously. 

"He went to south of China. Or…at least that's what the last information about him said." Komui sighed.

"Whoa, that master of ours sure has fast legs." Daisya said lightly, spinning his Innocence on his index finger. "And you want me to go where?"

"Daisya-kun, I want you to go to Mittenwald." Komui answered. "I heard from the group of finder that someone from there said he had information on General Tiedoll."

"Then why don't you just ask those finders to find out about that General. Then you could send us directly to the place that general is." Daisya said, putting the Charity Bell on his nose and let the ball spun there jokily.

"Daisya, mind your manners." Marie warned.

"Unfortunately, the group went ahead to the forest of no return and hasn't reported back since then." Komui put on a serious face. "That forest leads to Dankern. Please go to Mittenwald ahead. And while you're at it, Marie-kun, I want you to go to Krutheirn, 10 kilometers away from Alheim." He opened the scrolled map. "Alheim is the village after Dankern and Mittenwald."

"So in short we are to meet in Alheim?" Daisya asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Oh man…very well then. What about Kanda?" The jester asked again.

"I believe you can come after them later, Kanda-kun." Komui sent a naughty smirk. Kanda questioned. "I want you two to go right now, Kanda-kun will investigate from Liverpool and go after you two later."

"Roger that." Marie answered.

"Oh-kay sir." Daisya said, tucking the ball into his uniform.

"Why don't send me right away?" Kanda asked after the two left the room. Komui smirked.

"I believe something interesting is going between you and Allen-kun." He said, Kanda almost fell from the chair at that. "I'm not going to ask you 'cause I know you won't tell me anything. I'll just ask Lenalee later and—" the sound of something sliced came in from the head officer's room.

Kanda stabbed the scroll map behind the man. Komui ducked just in time to avoid getting pierced by Kanda's Mugen. "You aren't supposed to be threatening your officer!" he whined while Kanda withdrew the katana and sheathed it back. "Oh well, you're dismissed Kanda-kun. Play nice with Allen-kun." The head officer said before Kanda tried to cut him again. The noises of Kanda chasing Komui in the messy office boomed, bejeweled by the sound of Komui's shrieking and whining.

"What's going on in there?" Tapp Dopp asked. Reever sighed.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." He answered plainly.

* * *

"Did you call me, Komui-san?" Allen asked, entering the room. He sweatdropped upon seeing torn documents, scarred table, torn map and books, and the sight of Komui sitting on his slightly ruined chair with a few band-aids with Lenalee standing by his side, sighing. 

"…w…what happened here?" he asked.

"Kanda happened." Lenalee sighed. "I told you don't ever play with Kanda's temper, Nii-san. You just won't listen to me…" she said, putting another band-aid on her brother's cheek. Komui winced at the pain but laughed nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Komui chuckled. "But still, Kanda would've gotten me killed if you hadn't come earlier, Lenalee."

"K-Kanda did this?" Allen asked upon walking towards the head officer's table.

"Uhm, it doesn't matter." Komui said, coughing slightly to gain his composure. "Now, Allen-kun, I want you to go to look for Cross. I received information from a woman called 'mother'. She said she has some information about that loathsome general of ours. I believe you know her, right?" Allen nodded. "You'll go to Liverpool tomorrow."

"Okay. Umm…Komui-san, are you sure you're okay?" Allen asked worriedly. Komui's head snapped up and looked upon the boy in amazement. He was worried about him? How sweet.

"I'm okay. No need to worry." He smiled. "Lucius-san will repair everything later if I ask." Lenalee sighed.

"You really are taking advantage from him aren't you?" Lenalee sighed.

"Of course! That's what he's for, right? To help us with our works!" Lenalee knocked the head officer's head. "Anyway, you may go now Allen-kun. Be prepared tomorrow morning okay? Nine o'clock is not too early right?"

"N-no, it's okay." Allen said. "Then, excuse me Komui-san, Lenalee." He said before turning back and left the room.

"You've got one night with Kanda-kun before going!" the head officer yelled after Allen closed the door. Allen could feel his face reddened and he immediately went out from that place before Reever or anyone else could see him now.

* * *

"Aw c'mon, Panda, surely you don't expect me to read all this, right?" Lavi whined, seeing just how many more books he had to read. The mentor snorted. 

"Of course I do! You've been ditching your works and spending time playing with the other exorcists all the time! Remember who we are, idiot! We Bookmen are only recorder, we don't have feelings, do not get involved, only watch, record, understand!?" he yelled.

"Aww, but Panda, the world is in need of all the exorcists Black Order can gather. Surely you don't expect me to just stand still watching this world ends do you?" Lavi reasoned.

"Watch me." the panda snorted and sat on the chair, staying quiet. Lavi sighed. He continued to read the books panda gave him and recorded their contents without even trying thanks to his photographic memory ability. He sighed upon remembering the bookman's words:

"_Don't cry. Tears are symbolism of weakness, fear and anguish. Bookmen don't have feelings. We only record. Don't laugh. You don't need smile. Smile will only lead to tears. You don't need friends. Friends will only become your weakness. Do not love. Such feeling is unneeded. We don't have any other job except recording what happens and passed them to the next bookman and so it goes."_

'_Do not love, do not laugh, do not cry, do not befriend with anyone. Man…this job sucks.'_ Lavi thought. _'This job demands but gives nothing in return. What did I do to deserve this? Since when…did I change?'_

Lavi stared into space, remembering his old friend Tag, the finder. He was his best friend who died after becoming an akuma in Lavi's hands. He destroyed the akuma with his Nyoi-bo. His best friend did that after losing his girlfriend. Such a pity. A finder who made contract with the Earl. Lavi was so shocked that time. Since then, he changed little by little, learning to accept friendship and love. And there he was. A bookman who had feelings. The first one ever.

'_Love…eh?' _Lavi sighed. Suddenly Tyki's face appeared in his mind and he immediately shook his head in horror_. 'What the fuck?! Since when did that bastard's face came across my mind? No…don't tell me…that I've…'_

"Nooo!!!" Lavi yelled outloud, rumpling his hair as he did so. Bookman was surprised with his student's attitude but ignored it. He wouldn't tolerate anymore excuse from that rabbit now that they had so much work to do.

'_No, nope, nein, ya-da, no way…this isn't true…is it?' Lavi thought to himself in horror. 'Love at first kiss? Nononononononono! No way, it's only because I'm distressed! Right, it's not love. Just think of work! Don't think of any other things! Urgh! Works, lots of works!' _Lavi sighed and returned to the books in front of him.

Unbeknownst to him that he was on the right track all along. That feeling was still a tiny little seed that still needed to be pampered about before growing into a big beautiful tree like of Allen and Kanda's. Lavi deep inside knew it. Just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"Kanda, are you in?" a soft voice called. Kanda lifted up his head and saw Allen's face peeking into his room from the small gap between the door and the wall. Kanda sighed. He didn't lock the door, so why didn't that cursed brat just enter? 

"Hn." Kanda snorted. "Just come in already if you were planning to, beansprout." He said. Allen opened the door. Turning to close it before sitting on the edge of Kanda's bed next to the swordsman sorrowfully. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"No…it's just that…" Allen leaned to the older boy. "I…saw the lotus." Kanda flinched. "I entered your room earlier…sorry. I was just…curious…it wasn't locked and I-" Kanda sighed and circled his arms around the younger boy.

"You saw the petal fell." It wasn't a question. It was a command. Allen nodded slightly. The older boy sighed. "It's okay." He assured. "There's still five left." Allen squirmed free and clenched to the older boy's sleeves tightly.

"What do you mean by 'there's still five'?!" he yelled. Kanda flinched upon seeing tears merged on the younger boy's eyes. "Don't you even care about what will happen next?! Five is…it's not much!" he said, head bowed down.

"…that is exactly why I didn't want you to fall in love with me, beansprout." He said, tone as cold and calm as usual. Allen lifted up his head. "You're suffering aren't you? Maybe it was a mistake after all, isn't it? That's why I thought I shouldn't—"

"NO!" Allen yelled. Kanda was taken aback by the sudden show of anger. "…don't you dare…speak another word!" he hissed. Suddenly the white haired boy embraced the swordsman tightly. "…don't add more…doubts into my heart…please…" he whispered. Kanda flinched again.

"…I've had enough doubt in me to make me feel uneasy at all times…don't add another doubt into my feelings anymore! It hurts…I want to trust you Kanda, I really do, but I…it's hard…to do so…when you're always saying things like that! As if…you regretted falling in love with me…" he wiped out his eyes, then Kanda realized, he was crying. "I just love you Kanda, and I will always do! So please…stop saying things like that…don't make me think…that you regretted falling in love with me…or even worse…" he sobbed.

Kanda was silent. He patted the younger boy's back and sighed. "You're the one who started it all and now you're blaming me. You're weird, beansprout." He said.

"…sorry." Allen sniffed. Kanda was irked by his formality but then he ruffled the boy's white hair gently.

Kanda sighed. He never knew the boy had the exact same feelings as him. He was afraid that he might hurt the younger boy when he died, but was even more afraid that the boy might change his feelings towards him. He didn't want to lose him.

"…I don't wanna lose you, Kanda…so please…don't make me doubt you even longer…I'm scared…" Allen said, hand clenching to the older boy's sleeves. "I love you…so much that it hurts me like hell…to see you go in my dream…I know it was just a dream but…but…" he paused when Kanda placed his hand on his cheek.

"So that's why." He said, finally getting why the beansprout brought that up all of a sudden. "I don't want to lose you either." He said, kissing away the younger boy's tears. Allen blushed at the sudden contact.

"Let me make it clear now, beansprout." He said, looking into the deep twilight eyes of the younger boy. "I know I'm going to die someday. Everyone will. But in this war, I have no time to be selfish, thinking about myself. This world needs us exorcists to save her from destruction. To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. I don't want to die." He said. Allen stared back at him. Of course he wouldn't want to die! Nobody would!

"But let's put it this way, even if I didn't die, but this world ends, it would still be the same result, right? We all have our own problems. No one wants to be this way. Locked in the tower, away from civilization. But it's our duty to be like this, since we're the chosen apostles. We can't afford to be selfish." He said with a tone like a teacher teaching his students, caressing the younger boy's cheek as he did so.

"I know how you feel. I feel it too. You're precious to me, and that's why, I don't want to die yet. I will give my best to stay alive. And when this war ends, we may be selfish as much as we want. I never regret falling in love with you, beansprout. And I will never do." He said, closing the distance between them and hugged the beansprout close to himself. Allen leaned to his embrace, still clenching tight to him for dear life.

"I'm sorry Kanda…I mean…I am…" he murmured. "I think the dream I had earlier affected me too much…I'm sorry for doubting you…I want to trust you…" he said. Kanda sighed.

"Don't apologize." He instructed. "You apologize too much." He commented.

"…it's just a habit." Allen's lips curled into a small grin. "I'm so—I mean…nothing…bastard." He murmured. Kanda chuckled.

"See what I mean, moron?" he asked. "Trusting is not something you can gain in one night for your information, dimwit. It's okay. There's still plenty of time. We can still learn. As long as we're still alive."

"Yes…there's still…time. We can still walk…until the end of our life. We can still walk. I will walk…with you." He murmured. Kanda nodded. "I'm sleepy." He whined childishly. Kanda snorted.

"Che. Don't whine, idiot." He spat. "Sleep then." He ordered, moving away a bit from the boy, instructing him to sleep next to him.

"Mm. Good night." Allen smiled and slept next to the older boy. Kanda smiled softly. Too bad Allen missed it again. That made it twice. But alas, they would have to go to their mission tomorrow. But unbeknownst to them, Komui was planning something entertaining (for him) in the future. Let's just wait and see.

_

* * *

_

_They are but mere puppets in the stage play. They walk as their puppeteer says. Both of them do as fate says. The curtains have closed. The first part of the play has ended. Another part approached. Another drama for the puppets to play. In the end, would their love lead them to the future they wish for?_

**

* * *

**

Yay! Finished! 33 pages! Hegh, that's a lot…the longest chapter yet. I didn't realize 'cause I enjoyed writing this chappie. Hope it was a satisfying one. Well, review please! Reviews just make my day! X3

A bit of Tyki x Lavi-ness… That's the best I can do for now. I mean, I can't just suddenly insert Tyki into the Black Order. Let's see what I can do in the future. More chapters to come! XD I don't know how the real partnering go in the manga, but I want the partnering of this story to be like this. This story will not be the same as the anime or manga, but similarity will be found I'm sure. Just wait and see. X3


	12. I promise

**A/N:**

Hi again guys! Sorry for the late update. The writer's block really gave me a hard time, but thank goodness I finally finished this chapter. X3 I based this story on the anime chapter with the character named Mother. That story was not too bad, but quite boring, so I changed the plot a little.

The original story had Allen traveling with Lenalee, but I changed it a little. Lots of Kanda x Allen-ness. X3 Just wait and see, I pretty like this chapter myself, though I had a hard time writing this. You see, I wasn't feeling well a few days ago, so it affected my writing. I had to re-write this chapter a few times. I hope you like it! XDD

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say it? Oh well…I don't own D.Gray-man. Katsura Hoshino Sensei does. Let's move on then. Review after you read this chapter please! X3

**Chapter 12-I Promise**

_The truth is, nobody wants to say goodbye to their beloved people, since there's no time on earth is enough to prepare your heart to say it, knowing that you won't be able to see those you loved anymore, which means forever._

* * *

Allen woke up at the sound of birds chirping and the sudden feeling of pain on his cheek. Timcanpy was chewing on his cheek to wake him up. Allen took the golem and threw it away. Tim however managed to balance itself and didn't fall, instead, flying back to its master. The white haired boy yawned and came face to face with a broken window. He suddenly remembered that it wasn't his room anymore. He had fallen asleep in Kanda's room last night. 

The thought sent flush to his pale cheeks and he glanced to his side, only to find the bed was empty. Kanda had woken up. A scribbling on the wall explained everything to the white haired exorcist.

_I have to depart at seven so I left first. _

Allen sweatdropped. Why did he choose to write **on** the **wall** instead of just leaving a single note wrote **on paper**?

The white haired exorcist laughed quietly when imagining Kanda writing on the wall. Where did he find a pen anyway?

"Let's go to the dining hall, Tim." Allen said to the golem and then went out from the room after erasing the scribble his lover made on the wall. Tim followed loyally by Allen's side.

"Allen!" Lavi called, waving his hand as he did so. "Here! Sit here!"

"Lavi, good morning." Allen greeted. He took the large pile of food and sat in front of the orange haired exorcist.

"Morning. Got news for ya." Lavi said. Allen looked up to him confusedly. "Lenalee has been sent to a mission just this morning. The finder who guided Miranda reported to Komui that he lost the track of that girl. Her partner said she went to toilet and didn't come back. The finder suspected she might be lost. So Komui sent Lenalee to help find her."

"That's just like Miranda-san." Allen laughed briefly. "Hey, wait a minute, does that mean I'll be going alone today?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded.

"Apparently so." Allen sighed. "Ya'll go to Liverpool, right? To meet your master's source of information, umm, who's that again?"

"Mother." The white haired exorcist replied. "Her name's Mother."

"Yeah, that." Lavi said. "Hey Allen, are you sure it's okay?"

"What's okay?" Allen asked confusedly.

"Yeah, you're going to be away from Yuu-chan for quite a long time, right? Just after you two got together too." Lavi said, sipping his coffee a bit. Allen stopped eating for a while and shook his head sadly.

"I know that. But I mustn't be selfish, right? I mean, we are all exorcists. The path we must take is clear. Mission comes first, don't you always say?" Allen forced a smile, but Lavi could see that was a bitter smile.

"You're too unselfish, moyashi-chan. I personally think it's okay to be selfish sometimes." Lavi said, scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will see Yuu-chan again. This mission won't separate you, at least not forever, right?" he grinned. Allen smiled back.

"Thanks Lavi. I hope you're right." Allen said.

"By the way, it's almost nine. Shouldn't you get ready to depart, moyashi-chan?" the rabbit asked, looking at the clock. Allen flinched and looked to the clock.

"Oh shit! 8.55?! I haven't finished eating at all!" Allen said, stuffing all the food he could to his mouth. Lavi sweatdropped.

"O-oi, calm down, moyashi-chan." He lifted up his wrist. Allen ignored him and kept eating. Lavi sighed. "You can just take a few food to go and eat them on the train." He suggested.

"Oh, okay." Allen agreed, taking a few slices of bread and stuffed them inside his uniform. "I'll be going then Lavi." He said, running out of the dining hall and waved to the older boy as he did. Lavi waved back before continued to eat from his plate.

* * *

"Whew, I made it on time." Allen sighed as he sat on the gondola. A finder rowed the boat for him but then left him to get on the train by himself. He didn't get escorted by a finder so he'd need to find Mother's house on his own. Allen ate the bread he brought on the train while enjoying the view of the lakes all along the way to Liverpool. There were a lot of beautiful lakes there. Not long after departing, Allen fell asleep on the train. When he woke up it was already in the station. 

"Whoah, such a long and boring journey." Allen sighed. "Now, if I can find Mother…" He walked away from the station.

Soon, he arrived in Keswick city. The city had a new shopping district that he had never seen before three years ago.

"Whoa, there's a new shopping district here, Timcanpy." He said to the golem. Tim flew around its master's head. "It wasn't here three years ago, was it?" he asked the golem. Timcanpy nodded and landed on his head.

"Hey boy, you look good!" a man said, surprising Allen with the sudden call. "Your shoes look a bit dreadful to me. How is it? Want to trade your old shoes with a new one?" he asked with a smile. That man was tall with a dark green bandanna covering his head. He had a little brown beard and he wore a white apron. The cursed boy glanced to the store behind the man. Richard's shop, it said.

"Eeh, no thanks I think." Allen laughed briefly and waved his hand refusing the offer.

"Oh, so." The man laughed a bit. "Well then, if you changed your mind, just come back here and I'll trade your old shoes for a new one." He said.

"I'll think about it, thank you." Allen said, waving back a bit and went ahead, he glanced back and found the man asking the exact same question to another man.

'_I think that man will ask every passing people the same question, won't he?'_ Allen chuckled. _'Oh well, let's go to Mother's house then.' _Allen thought to himself and continued to walk away.

"If I'm not mistaken, then Mother's house is near a small lake, right Tim?" Allen asked. The golem nodded. While he was walking along, he found a funeral going on a graveyard.

'_Somebody died…'_ he thought. That's when suddenly his left eye reacted. The dead man's mourning wife was an akuma! "No! Get away from there!" he yelled and ran towards the group of mourning people when the woman suddenly changed into an akuma. Situation turned to a ruckus as everybody there screamed and ran here and there. The akuma fired a few bullets containing akuma virus to them.

"Please escape everyone!" Allen invoked his arm into the huge white claw, shielding the people from the akuma's bullets. Every people panicked and ran away from the place as fast as they could while Allen destroyed the level I akuma hurriedly. That's when a lot more level I akuma came.

"Oh shit, there's more?!" Allen cursed under his breath. "Take this, Cross Grave!" he jumped and slashed every akuma, leaving a trace of light in form of a cross in every akuma. The akuma exploded and the souls inside them were released. Just when Allen sighed in relief, a few more came. "Oh no! Just how many are here?!" he asked himself.

"Kaichuu Ichigen!" suddenly a voice he knew very well cried. A bunch of bug-like creatures came out of nowhere and crunched every akuma, leaving none left. Allen glanced to the right. A certain raven haired exorcist came out from the bushes. Both of them gasped upon encountering each other.

"What are you doing here?!" both shouted at the same time.

* * *

"Now, let me get this straight, you're going to meet someone in this city who might have information of your master's whereabouts." Kanda said, holding his brow. Allen nodded. "And I have to get to Mittenwald by the train from here." 

"So you're here on your way to your own mission too?" Allen asked.

"Hn. Never thought I'd end up meeting you again here." Allen sighed. "I doubt this is just a coincidence." He said, clenching his fist in irritation.

"You mean Komui-san might be behind this?" Allen inquired.

"Hn. Obliviously." He said, a vein of annoyance pulsing on his brow (Komui in headquarter was currently sneezing). "Where are you going from here?"

"I've got to go to Mother's place now. Now that there's a lot of akuma here, I'm worried they might be after her since she was an acquaintance of the Black Order…" Allen said. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. My train is four days from today." Kanda twitched his eyebrows in annoyance. "That fucking Komui is really making fun the hell out of me." He said angrily.

"Then…how about going with me to Mother's place?" Allen asked. Kanda sent him a questioning look. "I mean, you're not busy, then why don't we go there together?"

"Why? Can't you go there yourself, moyashi?" Kanda asked coldly. Allen sent him a cheery smile.

"Of course I can. I just want to be with you, is that so wrong?" Allen asked confidently. Kanda sighed.

"Alright then." He gave up and Allen's smile widened.

"Thanks, now let's go!" he said. So, thanks to Komui's cheekiness, Allen and Kanda wound up going to Liverpool together. Allen secretly thanked Komui for his naughtiness (secretly, Kanda did that too of course ). They found a house with an average sized flower garden outside.

"Is that it?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded. His smile widened upon seeing Barba on the flower garden, taking care of them as always. Barba was the tall big man living with Mother.

"Barba!" Allen called as he opened the gate to the house. The man looked up upon hearing the mention of his name and smiled.

"Allen!" he called happily. "Allen, it's been a long time! Three years hasn't it?" he ran in haste towards Allen, arms wide opened.

"W-wait, Barba, calm down—" Allen held up his wrist in front of his chest as an attempt to stop the man, but only to prove to be in vain, since Barba immediately crushed into him and sent him flying. Kanda sweatdropped at the stupid looking reunion.

"Ouch…" Allen groaned when Barba reached out his hand to him.

"What are you doing, sleeping there will make you catch a cold." He said with a big smile. Allen took his hand and stood. Kanda walked towards him and stood beside the smaller exorcist.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Allen flushed a bit and shook his head.

"Eh…somehow." He laughed briefly.

"Whoa, who is this, Allen?" Barba asked.

"Ah, yes, Barba, meet Kanda. He is a fellow exorcist from Black Order." Allen said, introducing his newly found love to the man. Kanda stared at the taller man in his usual scowl, receiving a wide grin from the older man.

"Welcome, welcome, Mother will be glad to see you again, Allen!" he said. "Let's go to meet her." He proposed.

"Oh Barba, how is Mother?" Allen asked.

"She's fine as usual." Barba sent him a cheerful look. "By the way, why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just that I wanted to—" Allen said, but cut by Barba's sudden yelling. Kanda twitched his eyebrows at the annoying man. For Kanda, almost all people in the world are annoying anyway.

"OH, CAN IT BE THAT—MOTHER, MOTHER! IT'S TERRIBLE! ALLEN IS BACK AND HE BROUGHT HIS **HUSBAND**!" Barba yelled and ran to the house. Allen flushed madly while Kanda swore he almost did an anime fall thanks to that.

"Barba, wait it's not—" Allen tried to call, but the older man ignored him and entered the house in haste. Kanda sighed in annoyance.

"Has all the fucking people in this town gone mad? First I was asked by an idiot in the town if I wanted to exchange my shoes, and now this!" he mumbled infuriately. Allen sighed.

"Well…that's Barba for you…" Allen said. "Let's go inside…Kanda?" he asked. Kanda sighed. He really doubt he could stay at least for five minutes inside the house with that annoyingly yaoi-fanatic man, but Allen's inviting face he couldn't reject.

* * *

Allen sat on the wooden chair next to Kanda, who was currently putting a very annoyed face. He didn't like people who smoked. Mother, the old woman Allen was looking for, who was shorter than the beansprout was smoking a pipe. Her brownish hair was tied up, making a tuft on top of her head. She was definitely a very old woman. 

"So, it's like what Barba said." She said, puffing out smoke out of her wrinkled mouth. "You came here to introduce me to your husband aren't you? I always knew that you were not the one chasing after girls." She laughed flippantly. A vein of annoyance pulsed on Kanda's brow while Allen blushed madly.

"Not you too, Mother!" the cursed boy said. "Kanda is not my husband! He's a fellow exorcist from Black Order." He said, explaining. Of course, Kanda wasn't his husband. A husband, no, lover? …yes.

"Of course I know that, you idiot. I was just teasing you." Mother laughed happily. "I see you're wearing an exorcist's coat." She said.

"Yes, I became an official exorcist half a year ago." Allen said proudly.

"I see. My little beansprout has grown so much." She said, analyzing the boy.

"Beansprout?" Allen asked. Kanda chuckled, which sounded mocking of course. So everybody thought so too, huh? Good then. That meant Allen was really a beansprout after all. "What are you laughing about, Kanda?" he pouted.

"Nothing." Kanda said, averting his gaze and hiding a smile from the younger boy. Allen sulked while continued his pouting.

"Allen, you must be hungry, right? I made a batch of my special stew! I know you like to eat a lot! Now, now, eat." Barba came in suddenly, bringing a pot of stew and a few plates.

"Ah, yes, thank you." Allen smiled.

"Mr. Husband, please eat too." Barba said, smirking. Kanda's hand inched towards Mugen and a vein of annoyance appeared again on his forehead.

"I told you already, Barba, Kanda's not my husband you see…" Allen said, trying to explain before Kanda lost his patience and murdered the infernal man. Mother only chuckled a bit.

* * *

"…so. General Yeegar has…" Mother said, staring out of the window. Allen nodded. 

"Yes. We split into four groups to protect the other four generals." Allen answered, sipping the stew as he did that. "I'm currently looking for my master, and the reason I'm here is that I thought you might know something about it, Mother."

"How should I know?" Mother asked confusedly.

"Huh? Well, I mean, you're my master's sponsor and all, so…" Allen said.

"I don't give a crap to that man who leaves nothing but debts in his wake." Mother said coldly. Allen dropped his spoon.

"Eh? Debts? Somehow that word always makes me lost my appetite." He sighed. Kanda sat quietly, arms crossed on his chest.

"You've eaten a lot already." Barba said happily, lifting the empty pot.

"Oh, that's right." Allen stood abruptly. "On the way here, we found a lot of akuma around. I was afraid that they might be after you, Mother."

"No, as you can see, I'm fit as a fiddle." Mother laughed.

"Thank goodness." Allen smiled. "But I wonder why there are so many akuma around here." Allen held his chin.

"Well, about that—" Mother stopped upon seeing a woman figure came closer to the house. "Oh, can you guys wait in the next room?" she asked.

"What is it, Mother?" Allen asked.

"I want you to listen to this, but she might be a little uncomfortable speaking to strangers." Mother said. "Now hurry and go." She instructed. A gentle knock was heard on the door. "I'm coming!" she answered.

"Let's go, Kanda." Allen said. Kanda obeyed by following the boy to the next room.

So, Allen, Kanda and Barba waited in the next room and listened to Mother, counseling the girl who just came. She was named Liza. She had a short brown hair and her height was average. The girl was wearing a green dress and a white stripped apron. She looked pretty troubled. Mother used to give the people there counseling whenever they had trouble and apparently she's still doing that.

The girl talked about a man named Lenny who was currently sick in the hospital in the middle of the city. He was her lover. She cried, saying she couldn't imagine a life without his boyfriend. It seemed the doctors said that the sick man didn't have a long time. Mother encouraged her to keep him happy as long as he's still alive. After she left the house, Mother talked about her to our two exorcists.

"That girl's called Liza. Her boyfriend is currently sick. She said he's going to die in a few days. She works in the hospital as a nurse." Mother said, explaining things to them. Allen and Kanda listened carefully to her. "She probably can't handle this alone…"

"Such loss would give an unbearable grief to her." Allen said.

"Something the Earl of Millennium won't just pass." Kanda added. Allen nodded.

"Exactly. I was wondering if you two can help her." Mother said.

"Why should we waste time to—"

"Kanda!" Allen scolded.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Kanda said, giving up.

"We'll do anything we can, Mother." Allen said, satisfied with the swordsman's answer.

"Good then." Mother smiled.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Allen asked. Kanda sat on his bed, leaning to the wall silently. 

"Hn." He snorted.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked again, sitting up.

"No." Kanda replied plainly.

"Then what's bothering you?" the white haired exorcist asked, getting down from his bed and sat next to his lover.

"Nothing." Kanda said. Allen smiled softly, detecting the small white lie.

"You're lying." He said. Kanda sighed.

"You're pretty perceptive." He commented. Allen sighed and leaned to him.

"Such grief won't come soon, right? You told me yesterday." Allen said, smiling softly. Kanda sighed. Since when that beansprout can guess correctly what he's thinking about? "I choose to believe you, Kanda. You know yourself the best." He added.

"Hn." Kanda snorted. Allen closed his eyes.

"It's strange." He said. Kanda sent him a questioning look.

"What's strange?" the raven haired exorcist asked, circling his arm around the beansprout's shoulder.

"Whenever I'm with you…I feel strangely calm." Allen smiled. "But it's also feel somewhat…painful, remembering that this moment will not last forever." He said sadly.

"I know that it's our duty as exorcists to save the world and humanity from the Earl, but…I can't help wishing that I can have a plain, happy life with you. I'm so selfish…aren't I? I want to save humanity and akuma, but also want to be with you…" he stated. Kanda went silent. He patted the white haired exorcist's white head gently. Timcanpy sat on Allen's pillow, watching the romantic conversation and secretly recorded it.

"I'm the same." Kanda said. Allen looked up, surprised at the sudden statement. "I wish for the same too. Too bad that I probably can't live longer past this war." He said coldly. Bitterness echoed a bit in his voice. Allen noticed that and grimaced.

"I thought you said you'll never said that again." He sulked.

"I never said that." He sneered.

"Liar." Allen pouted.

"Maybe I am, aren't I? You'll see that I'm much more selfish than you." He said, pulling the younger boy to a kiss. If Tim wasn't a golem, it would've turned around in embarrassment, but since it was, well, it recorded it all. Everybody at the H.Q. would've gotten a kick out of this.

"Bastard." Allen smiled. Kanda snorted. A warm smile formed on his usually cold straight face. It was dark, but Allen noticed that and almost died from the shock. "The bastard is smiling." He mocked. Kanda turned around abruptly when he said that. Allen however, held the bastard's face and turned it around to face him.

"C'mon, don't be a cheapskate with your smile." Allen asked with a charming smile. Kanda sighed and gave him another look of the smile. "There, that's better." Allen said lightheartedly, kissing the bastard's cheek gently.

"Baka." Kanda said, kissing him back. Faint blush creeping to the younger boy's cheeks as Kanda caressed them gently. "Got you back." He said. Allen mock-pouted.

"Idiot." He said. Kanda chuckled briefly.

"Sleep." He ordered. "If you're going to visit that who's-her-name tomorrow in the hospital, then you'll have to sleep now."

"Her name's Liza." Allen said, correcting the stupid ignorant bastard. Kanda snorted.

"Whatever."

"I'll sleep here." He said, taking a place on Kanda's bed. "So Tim can have the whole bed to himself." Though it was only so he could sleep next to the irritable swordsman.

"Che. Golem freak." Kanda said knowingly.

"Bastard." Allen bit back, then fell asleep soon after saying that. Kanda snorted and patted the younger boy's head gently.

"…baka moyashi." Kanda mocked back. Too bad Allen was already asleep, so it seemed Kanda won that round. The two of them seemed to enjoy the contest of mocking each other. Whoever was at lost at nicknames to give was the loser. Apparently they never ceased to tease each other as another form of affection.

The next morning came so fast. Allen had to explain for hours to Mother and Barba why he slept on Kanda's bed when she and Barba had given them separate beds. Mother and Barba merely smiled understandingly. Apparently Barba's presumption wasn't completely wrong after all. Kanda remained ignorant and paid no attention to the stupid conversation between the three.

"Please give these flowers to Liza, okay?" Barba said, giving a bucket of flowers to Allen. "These are the flowers I grew myself."

"Okay. See you later, Mother, Barba!" Allen said, waving to the both of them. He and the raven haired exorcist came to the hospital to visit the nurse called Liza from yesterday. They met a woman named Sara, another nurse at the hospital. She was the wife of the man named Richard from yesterday.

"You came here to visit Liza? It's nice to have good friends, isn't it?" the long brown haired woman said.

"Ah, not really. We've just come to know her yesterday." Allen said.

"There she is." She pointed to the corner of the room. She and a fat doctor with brown moustache and small tuff of brown hair on top of his head were talking about something. The girl suddenly sobbed softly and the doctor left her alone.

"Liza!" Sara called.

"We'd better leaver her alone now." The doctor said.

"Who's that, Sara-san?" Allen asked.

"That's the director. He's the head doctor of this hospital and was the one who donated the money to build this hospital into a big successful hospital like now. He's really a kind man. He even accepts patients who don't have money at all." She explained. "I'm sorry. But I think he's right, we'd better leave Liza for now."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Allen said. "Please give these to her." He gave the flowers to the woman.

"I'm sorry, you guys came here for nothing…" she said.

"No, it's fine." Allen shook his head.

* * *

"It's not doing her any better." Allen sighed. Kanda walked silently with him. 

"It was a total waste of time. Just as I thought." Kanda said coldly. However, before Allen could scold him, he continued. "But there's something that's bothering me."

"What is it?" Allen asked curiously.

Suddenly a scream erupted from behind. Both looked behind and found a berserk horse carriage ran amuck toward them. The two exorcists jumped away to avoid it just in time. But the carriage didn't stop and hit a store. Richard's store. Just when the man was out, offering shoes like usual.

"Richard-san!" Allen yelled.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed. "Take him to the hospital, hurry!" he yelled and the people around gather to help the crushed man.

* * *

"Richard!" Sara yelled upon seeing her husband being carried by the stretcher to the emergency room. Allen and Kanda followed suit from behind. "No, what happened to my husband?!" she demanded. 

"Please, Sara-san, calm down. It was like this…" Allen stayed by her side for a while, explaining things to her. After it, she stayed outside the ER and Liza accompanied her.

"We're so powerless…" Allen cursed under his breath. Kanda stayed silence. "Do you think he'll survive?" Allen asked hopefully.

"…don't ask me." Kanda said coldly.

Suddenly the doctor came out from the room. Sara and Liza hurriedly stood up hopefully. "Doctor, how's my husband?" she demanded. The doctor shook his head regretfully. Sara gasped and her shoulders began to tremble.

"Sara!" Liza called out. But before she could approach her, she stopped her.

"Don't come! I'm fine…I'm just fine…" she said, concealing the sadness imprinted in her voice clearly. The doctor held her shoulders comfortingly.

"Sara, please come with me. I want to help you…" he said, and then took Sara to his room.

Liza sat back on the chair and began to sob quietly, hands covering her face. "I'm not as strong as Sara…what will I be if Lenny were to die?" she asked sorrowfully. Allen kneeled in front of her and smiled comfortingly.

"Please don't worry, Liza-san…" he said. "Don't forget that you will always have us." He gave another smile. Liza looked up to the comforting stranger in front of her and smiled, drying off her tears.

"Yes…thank you." She said.

In the morning, Allen and Kanda left the hospital in silence. Liza had gone better since it was already morning. Lenny's condition didn't go better, but he'd do better in the daytime.

"…in situation like this, I wish that Lucius-san is with us…" Allen sighed. Kanda snorted. As much as he hated to admit it, he did hope that too. That monster's healing ability would come in handy in situations like this. "But I think Liza-san will do better now that it's already morning, won't she?"

"Moyashi, let me ask something." Kanda said seriously.

"What is it?" Allen asked curiously.

"Didn't yesterday that woman named Sara said that the director also accepts people who needs medical attention but don't have money?" Kanda asked. Allen thought for a while.

"Yeah, she did say so…what's with that?" Allen asked.

"…weird." He mumbled. "Let's go there again later. I want to investigate something."

"If you say so…" Allen answered confusedly. "Let's go to Richard-san's funeral first, okay? I won't accept 'no' as an answer." Allen ordered.

"Hn." Kanda knew better than to argue.

* * *

They carried the shoe salesman's corpse inside a coffin carried along the street, passing along his shop as it did so. Allen and Kanda stood formally in front of the store. When Allen opened his eyes, they widened in astonishment. 

"No…it's impossible…!" the red left eye of his reacted. The soul of Richard, the shoe salesman was tied to the body of his wife, Sara. "We stayed with her all day yesterday…!" he said in disbelief.

"Apparently we missed something, didn't we?" Kanda said coldly. The body of the woman ripped apart suddenly and became a level I akuma who immediately went berserk. Allen invoked his arm and hurriedly jumped to destroy the akuma.

"I'm sorry…! It was our fault that you became an akuma…! I'm sorry!" Allen murmured painfully. He could feel tears of regret and sorrow filled his eyes as he destroyed the akuma. After the akuma exploded, he landed gracefully on the ground and immediately yelled to Kanda. "Let's go back to the hospital! Now I'm convinced that there's something wrong indeed!" he said. Kanda nodded.

* * *

"Liza-san! Barba?!" Allen called out confusedly upon seeing the tall huge man standing in front of Lenny's room. He looked like he was about to cry. 

"Allen!" Barba yelled, running to the white haired boy with full speed.

"Barba, w-wait, please calm down—" too late, he hit him. Kanda sighed. That man didn't know his own strength…Allen was thrown backward about 3 feet away. He landed on the floor with a painful 'oomph!'

"Allen!" Barba called, tears overflowed from his eyes as Kanda kneeled down next to the cursed boy. "Lenny has…Lenny has…" he stammered. Allen gasped, knowing what he meant.

Allen and Kanda followed Barba to a dark silent room. A dark brown coffin lay there innocently. The brown haired girl kneeled in front of the coffin, hands burying her own face. She was crying. Barba sobbed sorrowfully. The doctor was there too. The fat man with moustache who was the director of the hospital. He was talking about something to Liza.

"Please think about it Liza, I just want to help you. I just thought you might need my counseling. I'll come for the answer later. I'll leave you alone for now." He said before standing up and left the girl alone. "Who are you guys?" he asked upon seeing Allen and Kanda with Barba standing in front of the room.

"Ah…I am, umm, I'm Liza-san's acquaintance. Could I please see her?" Allen asked.

"I want Liza to be alone now." The doctor was about to shove them away when Liza spoke.

"Allen-kun, is that you? It's okay, doctor, let Allen-kun and his friends be here. I'm fine if it's them…" the girl said.

"As you wish." The doctor said, leaving them alone.

* * *

Allen sat on a chair inside the dark room. He decided not to repeat the same mistake by leaving Sara alone even for just a while. The Earl of Millennium would not ignore a woman's sadness. No way. That's why, he was gonna make sure that the fat man would not gotten into Liza. Kanda didn't like sitting around with nothing to do, so he walked around the hospital alone. Allen was not sure what was bothering that swordsman. He was quite suspicious about something he didn't know what and why. 

"Hey Allen-kun…" Liza spoke quietly. Allen glanced at her sadly. "Why do you think Lenny die?" Allen sent her a questioning look. "…at first…it was just a light pneumonia. He was supposed to be okay after a week, but his condition got worse everyday. I first thought it was because of my bad care, but Lenny never blamed me for that…he got even more caring to me. He always smiled to me. When I asked him, he said he became intrigued to me from that time. And I was too…"

Allen listened to the girl patiently. He would just stayed there and be there for her. Liza continued, "Right after the two of us began to love each other, the director declared that Lenny was terminally ill…but Lenny accepted his fate gracefully instead of cursing it…it was normal for people to feel worried when they're about to die, but instead, Lenny got even more caring for me…he was…he was…" Liza began to cry as tears fell one by one to her lap.

"I'm sorry, all I do is cry…I'm really pathetic aren't I?" the brown haired girl said bitterly. Allen stood up and kneeled next to her. Unknown to them, Kanda was standing behind the door. He was about to call the beansprout to say something, but decided not to when hearing his words of consoling.

"It's okay. Sometimes it's okay to cry. When the dearest person in my life died, I cried a whole night long. No, I cried longer after that. Even now, it's still painful to talk about him…" the boy said comfortingly.

"Whom did you lose?" Liza asked curiously. Allen gave a slightly sad smile.

"Mana. My foster Father Mana." He said. Liza flinched but then she asked again.

"How did you manage to overcome such sorrow?" the girl asked. Allen closed his eyes briefly and replied.

"Like I said, even now, it's still painful to talk about Mana right now, but as long as I still remember about him, he will still live inside me. As long as I have wonderful memories about him, he will still stay beside me forever. I'm sure Lenny does too." Allen said, smiling comfortingly.

"Lenny too? He will stay…in my memories?" the girl asked unsurely. Allen nodded.

"Yes. Of course." He answered.

Liza smiled. "Umm…But am I wrong to assume…that you might be…a little close to that friend of yours?" Allen's face reddened. Was he really **that** transparent that even a stranger knew about something like that?

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I guess Lenny's death really brought a deep pain to me. I guess I'm just a bit delirious now…sorry." She apologized. The white haired exorcist stared at her warmly and decided maybe it was best to tell her about that too.

"No. it's not your fault." The cursed boy shook his head. "I mean…you…were on the right track." He said, feeling a certain warmth brought back into his heart. Kanda outside the room listened carefully. Allen was surely very, very soft. He would admit that to almost all people whom he thought needed to know. Kanda sighed. That's Allen, of course. He couldn't complain.

"Kanda is…he's very…important to me." Allen admitted. "I don't know since when, but he has become my entire world." He stated, closing his eyes. "I once promised my father…Mana…that I will continue to walk, even in the world without him…but even I began to doubt…could I still walk…in a world without Kanda?" the white haired boy asked. It was more like he was asking himself rather than the girl.

"…I feel the same about Lenny…" Liza said sorrowfully.

"…I know…that…Kanda has a special condition." The boy murmured. "But still…I don't want to give up on him. I mean…maybe…that's what love is all about isn't it? I can't forget about my love for him…even though he once rejected me…for my own good. Yet, the feelings never changed. I just love him, and I'll always do. Like you too, to Lenny."

"Like me?" Liza inquired. Allen nodded.

"Both Kanda and I are exorcists. Our job sometimes separates us. But still…I can't help but wish to stay with him. I am selfish…aren't I, Liza-san?" he laughed bitterly. "I still wish…in this world filled with war…that I can have a peaceful life with him. I'm such a dreamer…"

"What I'm trying to say is, Liza-san…don't ever give up. You're a strong girl. Stronger than me I believe. Lenny will always live inside you forever. Just like Mana does. And I'm going to walk forward too. I will not give up on my most important person. Just as you, will not give up on your life…right?" Allen smiled warmly.

"Allen-kun…" the girl stated, amazed by the fifteen year old boy's maturates. "Yes…yes, you're right. Lenny…will always live inside me. He will not go away. Never…as long as I still remember him." Tears began to pour out again. "I'm sorry Allen-kun. I feel better now, thanks to you. Thank you so much…for staying with me and sharing your story with me." She smiled.

"No. I should thank you too. For listening to me. I needed that." The boy grinned. The brown haired girl smiled back. Kanda sighed behind the door. He walked away from the room. He'd tell the boy everything he had found earlier tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning, they all attended a funeral given to Lenny. It went well just like a normal funeral. Allen was relieved for that. The past two funerals ended up in chaos because akuma ended up messing up the funeral. After the funeral, they took Liza back to hospital. Kanda stayed there even though Allen had persuaded him to come too. He said he had something he'd like to do there while Allen was away. 

"It's hard that you have to work again right away." Barba said. The girl shook her head and smiled softly.

"No, it's fine, if I work, I can calm down my emotion anyway." She stated. "Thank you Allen-kun, Barba."

"Oh yeah, Mother asked me to give this to you. It was left in Lenny's bed yesterday. It's addressed to you." Barba said, handing a letter to the girl.

"For me?" Liza asked. Barba nodded. "Okay…thanks Barba. See you later."

"Will she be okay?" Barba asked uncertainly. Allen sighed and smiled.

"She will. She's strong." The boy stated. "Now, I've to get Kanda." He smiled.

* * *

Kanda stayed inside the hospital. The thing he was curious about was that how did that hospital got so big when the director accepted people without money inside it. From the record he found in the books, the director was the one who gave money to reconstruct that hospital. The amount of terminally sick people also increased a lot since then and most of them died. 

'_Not only that, even the formerly sick people who merely suffered from normal cold can end up dying. What did that man do to them? And for what?'_ Kanda thought. _'If all those money came from him, then…he might just be…a broker. But with whom? And how did all those deaths bring money to him? Could it be…' _

"Oi, you, what are you doing there?! This room is reserved only for the crew of this hospital! What are you investigating there with the report book?!" a doctor came in suddenly. Kanda glanced at him coldly. "You're suspicious! I'm going to take you to the police!"

"I've got no business with you." Kanda said coldly, throwing the book to the man's face and fled.

'_I've got to tell that beansprout about this. Something's not right with this hospital. This is not a normal hospital. No hospital should have about 90 of its patients dead in a year.'_ Kanda thought as he ran. That's when he bumped into a woman who came from inside a room.

"Sorry, excuse me." Kanda said but before he could continue running, the woman screamed and her body ripped apart. Then a level I akuma appeared in front of him. The doctor who was chasing him before shouted in horror upon seeing the akuma before passing out.

"So that's what happened. This hospital is a factory to make akuma. Then that freakin' director definitely has a connection with the Earl. Who else could do something like this, right, akuma?" Kanda sneered coldly, unsheathing his katana and invoked it.

Kanda cut the akuma and it exploded, making the glass window broke and shattered in pieces. That's when a lot of patients with pale face like zombies came out from the rooms and turned into akuma. Allen who was currently outside looked up in surprise and found the sight of Kanda fighting an akuma. He immediately jumped in into the room and joined the fight. The boy invoked his hand to form a huge white claw and sliced away the akuma.

"Kanda, what the hell is happening here?!" Allen asked in panicky.

"Apparently this hospital is a plant to make akuma. That's how the director of this hospital made this place a huge and successful hospital although he accepts people who don't have money. He has a connection with the Earl!" Kanda said, slicing away an akuma body.

"That can't be! Such thing exists?!" Allen asked in disbelief.

"That's the first time you've ever heard of something like this, wasn't it, beansprout?" Kanda asked while cutting away another akuma. "The Earl of Millennium gives money to those people who want to be a broker for him and as the exchange they sell souls to him!" the older boy explained.

"No way! Then Liza-san is in danger!" Allen said, destroying the last akuma. "Let's go! We have to get her!" the white haired boy yelled while taking Kanda's hand and pulled the raven haired boy. When they were about to open the door to the director's room, it was locked.

"It's locked?" Allen asked confusedly.

"Shh, someone is inside." Kanda whispered. The cursed boy leaned to the door and put his ear on the door. There was really a sound of people talking. It's the director's voice, talking to Liza.

"So how about it, Liza? The preparation is ready. All you have to do is make a reservation from the phone and we can call back Lenny's soul to this world!" the director said confidently.

'_Call back souls?'_ Allen thought.

"Then it's true." Kanda said. "That freakin' bastard has a connection with the Earl."

"Wait Kanda, listen." Allen whispered. It was Liza's voice.

"I do want to meet him again, director, I really do…but…" she paused. "I don't need to call back his soul to this world. He's alive here, inside my memories. As long as I remember about him, he will always stay here. He'll never go away." The girl smiled.

"What the—" the director asked angrily. "Then I have no choice but to force you!" he said, taking out a handkerchief and covered the girl's mouth with it. Liza felt dizzy and sleepy upon breathing in from the strange scent of the handkerchief and then her world went dark. The doctor laughed insanely.

"I have no more time. I have to give him another material as I promised," he said. "Day by day I made Lenny weaker and pretended to befriend with you, but it's all over now. You can meet him again, aren't you happy?"

Allen clenched his fist tightly outside and then invoked his left arm. He smashed down the door with the white claw and burst in angrily. "Who are you guys?!" the director yelled.

"So it was you who sells the people's souls to the Earl, wasn't it?!" Allen yelled. The director stepped backward in fear upon seeing Allen's left arm turning into a huge white claw. "Why did you do it?! Don't you value fellow human's life?! Isn't the reason you became a doctor is to save lives?! How can you step in so low like that?!" he yelled furiously. Kanda had never seen the boy so mad before, but it was indeed disgusting. A human, swayed by money, selling fellow human's souls to the Earl. The director took out a gun from his pocket.

"Humph! You'll never understand!" the director bit back. "If you ask why, it's for this city of course!"

"For the city?!" Allen asked confusedly.

"A countryside town like this has no other way to develop other than building a big hospital and collect patients! I will make this city more prosperous." He said, taking in two big piles of money into his pocket.

"Will you give it a rest?!" Mother suddenly stepped in.

"Mother?" Allen inquired confusedly.

"Humph, get away you darned old woman! You have no business here!" the director ordered. Mother suddenly jumped and kicked the man, making him fell to the floor and passed out. Kanda stared in disbelief. That old woman was sure strong.

"I got her to come here when I saw you guys fought akuma." Came Barba's voice.

"Barba!" Allen turned around and found the man standing behind them.

"I figured if Mother is here, it will be okay since she's still as strong as ever." The man laughed.

"I'd say she's stronger than she used to be…" Allen sweatdropped.

"I knocked him out, but it's still not enough. I will make this man pay fully for his sins. I will make sure he realizes what kind of crime he has committed all this time." Mother said. "Listen, you two needs to remember this as well, the Earl of Millennium doesn't only make akuma. He uses the desire and greed within people's heart and turns them into his accomplices"

"Yes." Allen replied. Kanda nodded.

"It will be a hard battle indeed, but we mustn't overlook that there are girls like Liza. She kept her strong resolution until the end." Mother said.

"Yes. We know." Allen smiled. "She's a strong girl."

* * *

A phone rang inside a dark room. A fat man with crème colored coat and a tall silk hat came and picked it up. He held his wide smile wider than a lake. 

"Yes? Yes, it's me? Oh, really? Okay, I'll investigate it soon! Thank you." He said, hanging up the phone. The Earl of Millennium smiled cheerily. "Even if one or two people disappear, it's fine, since there are a lot of humans who want to become brokers." He said and laughed maliciously.

* * *

Liza, Mother, Barba, Allen and Kanda stood in front of the grave. They stared at the girl patiently when finally Liza began, "I'm not that strong either. A lot of time I thought I was going to break. But this letter you gave me gives me strength, Mother. Thank you." Liza said. 

The letter was from Lenny. The one he wrote before he died. It was written there for Liza so she wouldn't feel sad. Lenny wrote that he would always stay by Liza's side in her memories as long as she remembers him. That letter had given the girl an incredible strength. She managed to get out from trouble even if the offer was pretty hard to refuse. Allen was right. Liza was strong.

"She's going to be okay from now on, right?" Allen asked. Mother nodded and smiled warmly. "Thank goodness for that."

"Oh yeah, there are something I'd like to give you." Mother said. "Come with me."

Mother took them to her house. She gave Allen a pile of letters. Allen stared at them confusedly. "What, are these letters for me? What?! It's receipts from a lot of stores addressed to my master!" Allen stared at the bills and sighed.

"If you look to those stores, then you definitely will find clues about your master's whereabouts." Mother smiled. "Good luck, my little beansprout." She said.

"I guess we'll have to give it a try, right Timcanpy?" the golem hovered above Allen's shoulder.

"My train is tonight. I will have to go now. Thank you for your hospitality." Kanda said coldly as usual and bowed down his head a bit.

"I'll go with you to the station, Kanda." Allen said.

"Take care." Mother said, waving her hand to the swordsman.

* * *

"The train's pretty late." Allen said. Kanda sat on the station's chair calmly, waiting for the train with the white haired exorcist. "Hey Kanda, where are you going from here?" 

"To Mittenwald. I am to meet Daisya there. Then we'll meet Marie in Alheim." He answered plainly. Allen sat down next to him.

"I'm going to Beijing again from here." He said. "I'm going to meet Lenalee there." Kanda nodded. "I wish I could go with you though…" he said. Kanda stared at him.

"Something's bothering you." It was not a question but an order. Allen sighed.

"Indeed." He answered. "I mean…we won't meet each other again for a long time. I will definitely miss you…" the younger boy leaned to the older boy's shoulder and rested his head there.

"Then bear with it. You were the one who said that we can't be selfish since we're exorcists." Kanda said coldly. Allen sighed. A tiny smile formed on his lips.

"I know that, bastard." The younger boy said. "You never stop to be a bastard." Kanda snorted. "I wish I can stay with you always…although I doubt we can…in a war like this." Kanda patted the boy's white hair.

"You'll have to be patient then. After this war ends…I'll stay with you as long as you like." Kanda said, planting a kiss on the boy's pentacle mark. Allen flushed madly at that but then smiled happily.

"You'll have to promise." Allen stated.

"I promise." Kanda declared. "I won't die. Not before I can meet you again."

"If you die…" Allen whispered. "I don't know what will happen to me." The tone sounded sad and full of anguish. Kanda noticed and frowned. He had repeated it again. He said the word the younger boy hated so much. "I can't live without you…"

"You'll have to." Kanda said, holding the younger boy's waist gently. "You did when your father died." Allen looked away.

"I doubt I can. Losing Mana…losing my father is more than enough to me. It's already one too many…I don't want to lose anyone anymore…not you especially." Allen said forlornly. Kanda sighed and undid his hair. The rich black river of hair flowed on his shoulders and back. Allen flushed upon seeing it. He liked it so much when Kanda wore his hair down. The raven haired exorcist took the younger boy's right arm and tied a white tie to it. His hair tie. Allen looked up confusedly.

"You want a proof of my existence, here it is." He said charmingly. Allen blushed again. Kanda had never shown this side of him to him before, not until now. "This is the evidence of my promise to you. I'll come back to you no matter how. This mission isn't the last of our missions. We'll return home and go for other missions. Our journey has yet to begin, understand, idiot?" Allen smirked. He returned to the normal Kanda at the last word.

"Yes… We'll return home. No matter what. We'll keep on walking, together." Allen smiled, looking at the white tie tied to his wrist. "Thank you. I'll keep a good care of it." Kanda snorted. "But what about your hair?" Allen asked then.

"I'll just find another tie. Big deal." Kanda said sarcastically.

"You're not sincere when giving this to me are you?" Allen frowned and then pouted. Kanda chuckled. Then soon after that the train came.

"I'm going then." Kanda said. Allen smiled.

"See you again soon." The boy said.

"Hn. I'll see you again. Remember. It's a promise." He said, taking Allen's left hand and kissed it gently, making another blush crept to the younger boy's cheeks. Satisfied at the result, he smiled and went to the train and departed to his mission. Allen sighed.

"Bastard." He said. "…the bastard of a stupid idiot ignorant person I love." He smirked to himself and then returned to Mother's house. He would depart to Beijing tomorrow and rendezvous with Lenalee tomorrow and then start looking for Cross.

_

* * *

_

* * *

**A/N:**

At last, this chapter is finished. I'm soooooo tired…well, how was it? Personally, I think all other than the romance part was pretty boring, so I ended up inserting the scenes unavailable in the anime. I mean, I just wanted them to have some fun before going to look for their masters. I hope you like the 31 pages of it. X3

Finally! The Earl makes his appearance! He will appear again soon enough I'm sure! XDD I'll try to make next chappie more enjoyable! Maybe Lavi x Tyki? X3

Oh yeah, if any of you guys wondering why Allen already has the Gamma form of his Innocence before Yeegar's death, the truth is I want to make it different even though there are a few stories similar to the original manga/anime. Well, enjoy please. The next update will be soon enough.

Review please! Reviews are the only things that can make me happy in school days like now! XDD


	13. Reunion in Barcelona

**A/N:**

Whee! Chapter 13 is here! X3 I'm already half-way now! Finally! I'm so glad I can make it this far! XDD Well, guys, you know what? I won't include the scene of the Asia Branch and the Tagaochi Suman Dark. It will take me forever to write it! X3 Well, I'm going to write the story different starting from here. I took the scene from the akuma attack in Barcelona in the anime with a few changes (Allen and Kanda of course!) X3 Please enjoy. : ) Oh yeah, a few Tyki x Lavi. Xd

**Disclaimer :** I don't own D.Gray-man. yawn I get bored of saying these things over and over again. Oh well, let's move on to the story, shall we?

**Chapter 13-Reunion in Barcelona**

_In the heart of a sinner, shone a light of hope. Hope that the almighty God will forgive his sin. But in the end, it's you who chooses to change or not. God is forgiving. As long as you repent, He'll forgive you. As long as you keep a hope close to yourself and pray, it certainly will come true._

* * *

After departing from Liverpool, Allen went together with Timcanpy to China once more time, this time, in search of General Cross, his master. The white haired exorcist rode the ship for five days (wow, that's fast) until finally, in the fifth day afternoon he reached the port in Beijing. He was greeted there by Lenalee and Lucius. Apparently they arrived earlier than him, maybe because he spent four days in Mother's house together with Kanda? Maybe that's it. 

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee called out, waving her hand to the white haired boy. Allen's head snapped up upon hearing her voice and then smiled.

"Lenalee! Lucius-san!" Allen called out happily to see his friends.

"You're late." Lucius smirked. "What happened? Got sidetracked?" he asked. Allen answered with his flushing cheeks. Lenalee smiled knowingly. "Don't tell me you meet Yuu-chan again?" the blonde asked cheekily.

"Yeah, don't tell him, Allen-kun." Lenalee giggled. "Of course he met him, you dummy! Why do you think Nii-san sent me to retrieve Miranda?" she laughed. Allen's blush deepened. Lucius mock-pouted and laughed too.

"You guys…" the white haired exorcist coughed, trying to regain his composure. "I got information from Mother about my master's whereabouts." He stated. Lenalee and Lucius turned serious. "Actually, it's from all the debts he left." The cursed boy sweatdropped. Lucius did anime fall while Lenalee chuckled.

"Man, your master has bad habit!" the blonde remarked.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The white haired boy said sarcastically.

"Now, now you two, at least we found information on his whereabouts, didn't we?" Lenalee cut. "Where is he now?"

"From the latest receipt Mother received, he's currently in here, in Beijing. He made a debt to an Inn around here somewhere. Why don't we go look for it?" he suggested.

"Of course. Let's go." Lenalee nodded.

* * *

"Man, this is troublesome." Daisya complained. Kanda twitched his eyebrows. The raven haired exorcist turned around to face his companion with an annoyed look in his face. "Huh? What's wrong with ya, Kanda? Got stomachache? Oh wait, you always look like that." 

"Will you stop complaining, idiot pierrot? You've said that thirty times in a row ever since we departed from Alheim!" Kanda spat. Daisya scratched the back of his head.

"Well, y'see, I'm bored, that's why." He stated. "I never thought that information head officer received was three weeks old! Our master's heading to Barcelona right now. He's so fast for a geezer, geez…" the pierrot complained.

"Stop complaining and let's get moving!" the raven haired exorcist retorted.

"Why are you so stuck-up today? Got something wrong in going to a mission with me instead of a certain someone in Black Order?" he guessed. Kanda froze in mid-step. "Touché!" he pointed his index finger playfully.

"Shut up and walk! The akuma won't wait for us!" he said. How in the world did Daisya find out about Allen? Or was it just pure luck? Who knows.

"Yeah, roger that mighty sir Kanda." Daisya said playfully. Kanda gave a mental pat to himself on the back. Daisya was still as annoying as ever. He wasn't any better than that Lavi or the damn brat of a monster whom Kanda would not speak his name.

General Froi Tiedoll had moved away on from China (which was actually three weeks ago) to Barcelona. Reports from the finders had it that a large horde of akuma were on their way to Barcelona. Obliviously in search of the general. Kanda muttered in annoyance. He really hated that master of his, but he had no other choice but to look for him. As much as he hated him, he didn't want his master to die, not that he would say it outloud though.

"But I wonder why Marie moved on first to Barcelona. I thought we were supposed to go as team." Daisya said, disliking the silence that passed between them.

"That Marie obliviously has more information on the general than the two of us. It's just normal if he moved on first, knowing we will catch up with him sooner as soon as the information reaches us anyway." Kanda replied coldly.

"That's teamwork? Man, if that's teamwork, I'm an akuma." Daisya stated sarcastically. Kanda twitched his eyebrows.

"You look a lot like one already." The raven haired exorcist retorted.

"You know, you've no better attitude than me. I could even call myself angel next to you." The companion stated. Earning a death glare from Kanda, he sighed. "Fine, fine, do as you wish. I'll shut up."

* * *

"What? He left already?" Lenalee stated, astounded from the Innkeeper's answer. Allen and the blonde monster waited outside for the girl, since she was the only one from them who could use Chinese language. 

"Yeah, ya hear me." The rude man replied. "He went about three days ago. He didn't tell me his destination obliviously. That damned bastard left a big debt in my shop! Believe me, he doesn't want me to find him!" he spat. Lenalee sweatdropped.

"Uh…thanks then, for the information. Sorry to bother you." She said, leaving the shop as fast as she could.

"How was it, Lenalee-chan?" Lucius asked. Lenalee shook her head and sighed.

"Obliviously he isn't here anymore." She stated. "The innkeeper said he left three days ago and didn't tell him his destination."

"Oh man…" Allen sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to count on Tim's instinct then." He set the golem loose. Timcanpy fluttered its wings and started to try to detect its maker's whereabouts. It pointed to the west.

"We are going to walk from here?" Lenalee asked. The cursed boy shrugged.

"We have no other choice do we?" the blonde monster sighed.

"Apparently so." The girl sighed too.

"We aren't going to gain anything by standing here doing nothing. Let's go to the Inn first and we'll depart to west tomorrow." Allen said. "I'm kind of worried about my master."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's rest for tonight." Lenalee nodded.

Later in the Inn at night, after dinner, they all went to their own room to rest. Allen, on the other side couldn't sleep. He slept long enough on the ship earlier.

"Allen-kun." A gentle knock was heard on the door to Allen's room. The white haired exorcist lifted up his head in surprise upon hearing the knock.

"Yes. Is that you, Lenalee?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied. "Are you asleep? Can I come in?"

"Sure. It's not locked." The younger boy replied. Lenalee opened the door and entered slowly, closing back the door before went and sat on the edge of his bed next to the cursed boy. "What's wrong, Lenalee? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm not sleepy." She replied. "Nee, Allen-kun, I've been wanting to ask about something. I thought you could help me."

"Sure. I'm not sure but I'll try." He gave a comforting smile.

"Thank you." The girl replied. She went silent for a while before speaking softly. "Allen-kun, aren't you scared?"

"What do you mean?" the cursed boy asked confusedly.

"I mean…you know. Our enemies are the Noah Clan and the Earl of Millennium himself. Honestly, I'm kind of…scared thinking that we're going to face them someday." She said. "I'm a pathetic exorcist. I'm a soldier for life who is supposed to fight for this world. But…I'm feeling scared towards my enemy. I'm so weak, right Allen-kun?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't agree with that." Allen answered firmly. "You're a strong girl, Lenalee. You fight, even though I'm sure it pained yourself to see your fellows died in front of your very own eyes. But you didn't give up. You stood up and fought for your brother and your friends. Normal people wouldn't be able to do something like that. You're not weak." The white haired boy smiled, making blush crept to the girl's face. Lenalee sighed. Allen was kind as usual.

"Thank you. Allen-kun…" she whispered. "I know your answer, but still…I want you to know something. I love you." She admitted. Allen flinched for a while but Lenalee continued by smiling and shook her head slowly.

"It's okay. I know whom you love. I'm willing to give up for your happiness. I just want to see you happy. It was painful at the first time, but now it doesn't hurt that bad. I'm glad to see you happy."

"Lenalee…" Allen stated. "I'm sorry. I mean, I never realized…"

"It's okay, Allen-kun. I'm just glad you're happy." She smiled. "By the way, what is that white ribbon on your wrist?" she changed the topic suddenly, upon noticing the white ribbon tied to Allen's right hand. The white haired exorcist flushed a bit.

"Uh…well…I mean…it's…you see…" he fumbled with his words. Lenalee giggled.

"I see. It's Kanda's isn't it?" she guessed. Allen's blushing face gave her the answer. "Why did he give it to you? Tell me the story." She demanded. "Now that I've given up for your happiness, I demand you to tell me whatever you and Kanda do together. I won't forgive him if he ever makes you cry." She said. Allen sweatdropped.

"You're talking like my mommy." He stated. Lenalee flushed at that.

"Oh, so-sorry, I didn't mean to…" the girl shook her head. "I'm just curious, that's all."

Allen smiled softly. He was glad Lenalee supported him and didn't hate him because he chose another person instead of her. To tell the truth, he liked the idea of having a mother. He had never met his mother even once. That's why, having a mother, even a stepmother didn't sound too bad.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you forgive me, Lenalee." He said. "I'll tell you anything you want to know about Kanda and I. I feel it's only fair that way." Lenalee chuckled.

"Thanks Allen-kun. Now, I want to know about that ribbon." She smirked. Allen blushed again and then shook his head. Kanda was right. He had a blush-overloading problem. Hard to cure wasn't it?

"You see, Lenalee…how do I begin?" he murmured. "Lenalee…to tell the truth, I'm also scared." The white haired exorcist stated. "I'm scared of fighting them. I know how strong they are. That's why, I'm scared…to die. I don't know how it feels to die. That's why I'm scared. I'm scared of losing the people dear to me. My friends are the most precious things for me right now. Without noticing…Black Order has become my family." He smiled.

"I don't want to imagine losing to the Earl anymore. That dream I had back there before departing to see Mother was terrifying enough. I don't need more, thanks." Lenalee giggled. "So you see, Lenalee. I also feel scared. People feel scared. Don't need to put yourself down only because you feel scared. We are still humans too you know."

"Yeah…I know that. Thanks…" she smiled.

"I told Kanda all about it." He continued. "He understood me, and promised me…that he won't die before seeing me once more. And that he will definitely see me again. This…" he lifted up the wrist and showed her the tie. "Is the proof of his promise."

"Really? That's so sweet." Lenalee giggled, knowing Kanda's opinion about sweet things. Apparently that law didn't apply to Allen. That's **really** sweet. "Ii na (isn't it nice)…Kanda is so nice to you." She giggled. The cursed boy's face reddened.

"Yeah." He chuckled a bit. "Let's rest now, Lenalee. I'm sure you're tired too." The white haired boy said. Lenalee smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night Allen-kun. Thanks for listening to me and sharing your story." She bid him goodnight before exiting his room. "Good luck for both of you." She added before went to her own room. Allen sighed and smiled in relief. He always felt better once admitting his feelings to others. Maybe that did help after all.

Timcanpy entered from the window. The golem spent its time flying around the Inn for a while from boredom. Allen gave his hand to it and the golem landed on his palm. Allen petted it like a cute cat. Timcanpy seemed to enjoy it as well.

"It's really a relief, right Tim?" he asked. "Hope we can find master before he starts getting on more and more debts again." He chuckled. The golem paid no attention to him instead concentrating itself on the soft pets on its wings. Allen placed the golem on the bed and laid himself on the soft pillow.

'_Goodnight…Mana…goodnight…Kanda.'_ He thought before closing his eyes and slept peacefully.

* * *

"Just how much further is Barcelona anyway?" Daisya complained. The long ways on stony road was not fun indeed. Kanda tried to ignore him, but the more his companion complained, the more his hand inched to his Mugen. Suddenly he sensed something around. He pulled Daisya to the ground. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! What are you doing, Kanda?!" he retorted. 

"Shh! Quiet!" he ordered. "Look, down there." He pointed. The tall grasses down the rocky cliff were shaking. Both of them nodded and slid down the rocky cliff in haste.

However, they stopped upon finding a man sitting on the quiet bushes with tall grasses. It was Noise Marie. "Whoa, Marie, there you are." Daisya stated. "Just when we thought you'd never show up. You are slacking in a place like this." He complained.

"Shh. Be quiet for a while, Daisya." Marie shushed him. The three of them was silent for a while when Kanda finally broke the silence.

"How is it?" he asked. Marie stood slowly.

"100…200…there are so many I can't be sure on exactly how many are there." He replied. "They will reach Barcelona by nightfall."

"Hoey, hoey, we won't make it there by nightfall no matter how fast we run!" he said.

"And the general?" Kanda inquired again.

"The general is…probably…near the city." Marie answered.

"Damn, then we've got to hurry!" Daisya said, running ahead of them.

"Wait." Kanda stopped. "Look there." He walked through a few tall grasses and a boat was floating on the water surface innocently.

"Whoa, so we can travel by the sea!" Daisya said.

"Let's hurry." Marie said, turning on the machine of the boat. "We don't have much time."

* * *

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" Lenalee knocked at the door a few times, this time violently. Allen rubbed his eyes and walked wobbly to the door. Lenalee put on a very worried face. Allen, however put a tired face since he was sleeping when Lenalee woke him up. 

"What is it, Lenalee?" he asked sleepily.

"The order had informed me about a horrible thing! Hundreds of akuma are moving toward Barcelona! They suspected General Froi Tiedoll is there right now!" she said in panicky. That was enough to wake Allen up. General Froi Tiedoll was Kanda's master. That meant Kanda was heading there with his companions, Daisya Barry and Noise Marie. "Nii-san ordered us to go there to their aid immediately!"

"Let's go then!" Allen said, quickly grabbing his exorcist uniform and stuffed Timcanpy inside. Lucius was already waiting on the outside. "But how do we get there?! This is China! We're so far from Barcelona!" Allen suddenly realized.

"I'll help, I can carry both of you." Lucius said. "First, just stay calm for a while, this requires concentration." He said.

The blonde closed his eyes and went silent for a while. Allen and Lenalee looked to each other in confusion when suddenly something happened. Lucius' headband gave a shiny blue light. There was a symbol of three eyes on the monster's forehead. That was when his form changed into a big golden nine-tailed fox. Allen's mind flew to his dream. It was definitely the monster he saw in his dream back there. His nightmare.

"Let's go. We don't have much time. Climb to my back. I'll take you guys to Barcelona." He said. Allen and Lenalee looked to each other and then nodded. They climbed to the monster's back and then a pair of mismatched wings appeared on his side. The two began to feel they were floating in the sky when Lucius suddenly lurched himself towards the night sky. Allen and Lenalee screamed in horror and shock. Lucius took them to fly high in the sky.

"Wow! We're flying!" Allen said in surprise. "It's cool!" he couldn't help but felt excited.

"I used to fly too with my dark boots, but this is totally cooler!" Lenalee stated.

"Hold on tight. I'm going faster." He said and then lurched to the direction of Europe. To Barcelona.

* * *

Tyki walked in the silence of the night in Barcelona. He sighed and looked at the card the Earl gave him. He was in his white side but still in his Noah clothes. Tall silk hat and all. 

-----------Flashback-----------

"_I want you to eliminate the person I have listed here." The Earl of Millennium said, giving the Noah a card with an exorcist's face painted on it. He then grinned. It was wider than usual. Tyki took the card and stared at it. He could only nod obediently._

"_It's kind of far…" he sighed. "But if that's what you wish…Earl of Millennium." He said before leaving the room to go to find the exorcist on the card._

-----------End Flashback------------

"So I'm forced to live in this side of me for a while, aren't I?" he murmured to himself.

'_If I'm not careful, I might not be able to return back. I don't want to _lose them.' He thought of his friends he treasured so much even though they were humans. _'Speaking of human, I wonder what that exorcist is doing. What's his name? Oh yeah, Lavi. That's his name.'_ the Noah smirked when remembering Lavi's face when he playfully kissed him.

'_He was interesting. I wonder if I can meet him again somewhere. I totally hope I can.'_ He smiled to himself. Suddenly the wall broke with a loud explosion and exorcist Daisya Barry emerged from the wall. Tyki stared at him.

'_No. it's not him.'_ He thought_. 'If I'm not mistaken…the one I'm after is…a guy close to Lavi.'_ He tried to remember.

"Who are you?" Daisya asked warily. That's when Tyki's Noah began to react. And when he realize, it was already too late to stop and try to control himself.

* * *

"Can't you go faster, Lucius-san?! It's near dawn!" Allen yelled. The cold wind of the night felt piercing his skin. He was obliviously worried about Kanda since he heard from Lenalee that hundreds of akuma appeared in Barcelona. 

"I can't! I'm going as fast as I can! It's not easy traveling when carrying two people on your back you know! Don't worry! We're almost there!" the fox answered. Lenalee shivered. The wind was totally cold.

"Hang in there, Lenalee. We're almost there." Allen said.

"I know. Let's hurry, Lucius!" she said.

"Roger!" the monster replied, fastened up his movement.

'_Hang in there, Kanda. We're coming.'_ Allen thought.

* * *

Kanda sliced another akuma body when suddenly his golem creaked with a strange voice of someone yelling. It was definitely Daisya's golem which was acting up earlier. They got separated after fighting hundreds of akuma. They had been fighting since they landed on Barcelona a few hours ago. A lot of finder's clothes scattered on the ground. Obliviously a lot of finders who were trying to protect the city died. 

"Aaa…a…a…hh!!!" a yelling. Continued by, "I'd…fun…kill……you…" then the voice disappeared and the noisy golem went silent.

"Oi, were you saying something, Daisya?" he asked. No answer. "Daisya?"

"Daisya?" Marie who was somewhere else also heard that and tried to call, but no answer. Suddenly a light appeared from the east. Dawn approaching. They had destroyed almost every akuma. There were only one or two akuma which was left there. Kanda quickly found them.

Kanda sliced the akuma and destroyed them. That's when he saw Marie coming. "Marie, where's Daisya? I heard a scream from his golem. I'm sure you heard that too." Kanda said.

"I did. But no answer came when I called him. I'm worried about him, let's go!" he said.

The two ran around the ruined town when they suddenly found a terrifying sight before their eyes. Kanda bowed his head down and Marie murmured something.

"It's Daisya's golem." Marie said, pointing to the golem which was floating innocently. Kanda nodded.

The horrible sight before them was the owner of the golem, hung upside down in a lamp post, missing an internal organ and the charity bell, his anti-akuma weapon. Bunch of finders approached them and flinched on the sight before them. The exorcist had died on a certain strange cause. They took down the corpse and placed him on a blanket on the ground.

"Someone has did this to him. He must still be near." Marie said.

"I doubt it." Kanda cursed under his breath. "If it's that man…" he murmured. "Let's go. The general should be around here somewhere. We've got to get him before he does."

"He? Who's he?" Marie asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's go." He said. "Please take care of Daisya." He told the finders. They all nodded. Then Kanda and Marie left to look for the general, who was indeed, not far away from there. He was heading to the city from a small town near it, Villanova.

* * *

Lucius landed with Allen and Lenalee on the port right after dawn. They were all shocked by the sight of coffins on the dock. They were ready to be sent to the H.Q. Lenalee put her hands on her mouth, slightly gasping. Allen stared in disbelief. The akuma caused so many deaths? In one night? Lucius closed his eyes and bowed his head down as a regretful expression. 

"But how…why…what…" Allen stammered. One of the finder approached him sympathetically.

"Are you guys exorcists too?" he asked. Allen and Lenalee nodded. "I'm the leader of this squad. These are the coffins of the finders who died in the battlefield. They all fought bravely on the field last night. Luckily three exorcists came on time and rescued the rest of us."

"Oh, right, where are they now?!" Allen asked worriedly.

"Two of them went away from the city after the fight ended. One of them…he…died." The finder bowed down his head. "He was missing an internal organ and was hung upside down on a street lamp." He said bitterly.

Allen's eyes widened upon hearing the story. It was too cruel! A human, hung upside down on a street lamp?! How cruel and merciless can a person be to do something like that?! Lenalee gasped. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly covered them with her hands. Lucius sighed. Such a cruel way to kill a human he wouldn't even think about.

"W-who died?!" Allen asked in a bit of panicky.

'_Please…don't…don't tell me that…that…no…don't think of something like that. It's definitely not him. Please don't let it be him!'_ Allen thought and secretly praying inside his heart. The finder tried to remember the name of the exorcist and then finally got it.

"Oh, I remember now. If I'm not wrong, his name is Daisya Barry-san." The finder said sorrowfully. "He died gallantly on the fight…too bad that he had to die…"

"Daisya?! No, Daisya can't…" Lenalee murmured sorrowfully and then fell to her knees, sobbing. Allen secretly thank that it wasn't Kanda but his heart was also filled with so much sadness and anger that one of his fellow exorcist died.

"We'll help moving these coffins to the ship." Allen offered. "You'll help right, Lucius-san?" Lucius only nodded obediently.

* * *

"General Tiedoll." A voice called from behind. The general who was currently popping his bubblegum turned around and found two of his disciples standing behind him. 

"Oh, it has been such a long time. How are you doing, guys?" he asked cheerily. "Why so down?" the inquired again.

"To tell the truth…" Marie murmured. The two told the general what happened to one of his disciples Daisya Barry. The cause of his death and the suspected villain. The general wept in sorrow upon hearing that one of his beloved disciples had died so suddenly like that in an attempt to search for him.

"So…I see Daisya has died, hasn't he?" he took off his glasses and wept sadly. "He used to play pranks on me, always breaking my glasses with his Charity Bell. But he really was a good boy." He sobbed.

"His Charity Bell was also stolen." Kanda stated. "General Tiedoll, just this time, please return with us to the H.Q." he continued.

"That's right, General Tiedoll. Please return with us." Marie said, following the raven haired boy. Tiedoll said nothing. He put on his glasses once more and sobbed again.

"Daisya's hometown was in Bodrum, wasn't it?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Y-yeah, but…" Marie replied confusedly.

"It was really a beautiful town." He said, sketching on his paper. Kanda twitched his eyebrows in annoyance. That old man was still as annoying as he remember him to be. Marie sweatdropped and sighed. That master of theirs hadn't changed at all.

"The akuma are pursuing you and the Innocence you posses. If we let our guard down, next time, it might be you who will die." He said. Tiedoll ignored him and continued sketching.

"This is just how I remember it, so it might be a bit different." He said. The sketch was truly a work of art, and the most amazing part was, he did it less than a minute. It was so beautiful. The man took out a match from his pocket and lit it to burn the paper with the beautiful sketch. The man let it burned and its ashes flew to the sky.

"This is a pitiful offering, but I'd like to send you your hometown. Thank you for your great work all this time. Please find peace." He said, praying for the deceased student. "I won't go back." He said finally. "We're in a middle of war. I must complete the mission given to the generals. And besides…I need to keep on looking for new exorcists. If God hasn't abandoned us, then He will send us new apostles."

'_I know he would say something like that…'_ Kanda sighed. Marie smiled to him.

'_Yeah, that's just like our master…'_ he thought.

"We will accompany you, General Tiedoll." Kanda and Marie said in unison. The general sent them a smile between the tears. It looked like a smile from a father to his sons. The man was indeed looked so kind, unlike the other generals who could look so cold.

"Very well. Thank you." He nodded. "Then I want to go to Barcelona. I was on the way there myself and plus I want to say my prayers for the deceased finders you guys spoke about."

"Yes master." Both answered.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee stood in silence on the boardwalk. They kept their silence for about half an hour now. The finders' and Daisya's death apparently brought pain to both of them, especially Lenalee, who thought of all exorcists and finders as her own family. Allen didn't know Daisya that well, but he still grieve for him and for the rest of the finders. It was already afternoon. The sun shone bright orange red. Tim floated near its master, showing that it was worried. Suddenly a gentle voice called them from behind. 

"Hi you two…" General Tiedoll called. Allen and Lenalee turned around and found the general stood behind them with his two disciples.

"General Tiedoll!" Lenalee was startled and so was Allen. Kanda and Marie stood behind the general in silence.

Allen immediately ran and lurched himself to the exorcist on the right side of the general, Kanda. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, expressing his worry and longing to see him. Kanda was astonished too. Why were they here? Didn't Allen say he was going to china? Then he saw Lucius standing next to Lenalee in silence and finally got how they got there so fast like that.

"Moyashi? Lenalee? Why are you guys here?" he asked confusedly, wrapping his arms around the younger boy too. Allen shook his head. Tiedoll and Marie looked to them confusedly. Obvious because Kanda Yuu wasn't a person who would welcome someone's hug except if they were special people.

"The H.Q. called us and told us that Barcelona was under attack from a lot of akuma." Lenalee said painfully. "So we tried to get here as soon as we can, but…"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take you guys to arrive here earlier, but…" Lucius apologized.

"And you are?" Tiedoll asked. The monster bowed down in respect to the general.

"My name is Lucius. I am a monster who is currently working under the Black Order. It's an honor to meet you, sir Tiedoll." He said. Tiedoll sent a confused look.

"Well…it was like this…" Lenalee stated. She told the general everything about how and when did they meet Lucius. Also about what the monster was looking for. The general nodded, tried to swallow all the sounded-to-be-nonsense to his sense. But judging from the blonde's appearance, it was hard not to admit it was true.

"So in short, you help us because we're facing the same enemy?" Tiedoll asked.

"Yes. It is sort of like that." The blonde answered. "I'm looking for something that the Earl is also seeking to find. If he had my body, then he could place a seal on me. When the seal is activated, then my body and my soul will be one again. But in the seal, I cannot do anything, so he would be able to use my powers as he wishes. I don't want that. I'm not his toy!" The blonde sent a disgusted look.

"I see. So I think it's safe to assume that you're not our enemy then." Tiedoll smiled. "I will also try to find information about your body. In exchange, please continue to help our exorcists." He said.

"You're too kind, sir." The monster said, bowing his head in gratitude.

"You're going away again, General Tiedoll-san?" Allen asked, hands still wrapped around the older boy's waist. The general smiled and nodded. "I see…" the younger boy said, sounded a bit disappointed.

"I need to go. I must find other apostles. If God hasn't abandoned us, more exorcists would be sent to us." The general smiled in a very fatherly way.

"He won't abandon humans." Lucius said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

"Yes. That's also what I believe." Tiedoll agreed. "But I think it's best we call this a night." He stood up and stretched his body. "I've been walking all day. My old bones are tired."

"Liar." Kanda shot. He knew what his master was thinking. It was pretty easy, judging from the way he looked at the beansprout who was currently sticking to him like glue. Marie also smiled in understanding. Obliviously that general thought he was looking at his 'son-in-law', as if Kanda was his own son.

"You wound me, Kanda. Is it so wrong if an old man wants to rest his old weary bones after a long journey?" the general asked. Kanda averted his gaze and snorted. "Oh please, Kanda, let this old man rest for today? Besides, you wouldn't want your daddy to be sick thanks to a long journey without rest, would you?" he pleaded. Lenalee and Lucius snickered. Allen looked at the man confusedly. What did he say? Daddy? Kanda twitched his eyebrows.

"Daddy you said? How can you possibly be that lame?" Kanda spat in annoyance. Marie sweatdropped. Everyone knew that General Tiedoll liked to play the role of father-children to his disciples since he had no real children. That might also be why he wept so sorrowfully over Daisya's death.

"Please, Kanda, don't say something painful like that! I might be old but I'm still your master! You should treat your master better! People always judge the master from his disciples' attitude! Don't bring further shame to me, please…do it for me and for yourself…" the general stopped and began to weep, much to everyone's surprise. Except for Kanda and Marie. Both sighed at their master's usual attitude.

"Alright, alright, enough already! Fine, let's rest!" Kanda sighed in defeat. Tiedoll swiftly wiped away his tears and smiled happily.

"Oh, thank you Kanda. You are really a nice boy! I always know that you are a very kind person despite your usual attitude, and—" Kanda cut.

"Okay, stop there. Rest if you want, but please stop saying those embarrassing things!" he spat. The general smirked. His plan worked. Allen was at lost of words. Who knew that Kanda had such a strange master?

"The finders said there are places around here that's not ruined. We can stay for a while there." Lenalee said.

"Good then, let's head there. I prefer not to rest in the citizens houses after all that's have happened." Tiedoll smiled cheerily like an old grandfather who was currently watching his grandchildren. He really didn't look like a general at all. But despite his looks, he was really a strong admirable exorcist.

* * *

Allen sat on the ruin of the city. The rest of the city was badly ruined, so they had to suffice in a place which was the most less-damaged in the city. Though it was still a ruin. He stared at the moon. Lenalee, Kanda, and Marie were asleep, but he wasn't. He didn't feel like sleeping after seeing all those coffins. He worried another bad dream might approach him if he were to fall asleep. A gentle tap on his shoulder woke him up from his trance. He looked behind him. The general sat with a bottle of wine in his hand. 

"Can't sleep?" the general asked. "Good boy shouldn't stay up late." He smiled in a very fatherly way. Allen nodded. "What's wrong? You have a problem? Tell Daddy Tiedoll about it." He smirked. Allen sweatdropped. So he played that thing to other people too? Boy, did that man like children so much?

"Uh…well…" Allen stammered. "General, why aren't you asleep either? You said earlier that you are tired…" he asked, averting the topic.

"Oh…yes, I'm currently feeling very sad about Daisya's death." He sighed. "I took all exorcists as my family. They are very dear to me. But I'm alright, thanks for worrying." He answered. "You're a kind boy. I can see it."

"Uh, t-thanks…" the cursed boy flushed.

"You're…Allen Walker, right? Cross' student?" Tiedoll asked.

"Y-yes, sir." Allen replied.

"Might I know what your connection with Kanda?" he asked with a wide smile, sending more blush to creep to the cursed boy's cheeks. "Now, don't need to be shy. Tell me, boy."

"Ah…it's…I mean…" Allen stammered. What should he tell him? The white haired boy felt as if he was indeed facing Kanda's father and worried that he might say something wrong and offend the man.

"Now, don't be so embarrassed to say it. I know it already, but I want to make sure." he smirked.

"Eh…okay…then." The white haired boy sweatdropped. He took a deep breath and smile curled up on his lips. "You see, it began when…" the boy narrated everything from the very beginning. How bad their relation was before, and how Kanda was trying so hard to deny his feelings to protect Allen from sadness. Tiedoll listened to him patiently like a true father. He smiled lovingly. Kanda was indeed his most stubborn student ever. He was glad the kid found someone who could truly make him happy.

"That's nice." The general said happily. "I leave my Kanda to you, Allen Walker. Made my student happy." He said.

Allen flinched upon hearing the fatherly words and smiled. "Yes, sir." He said.

"That Kanda is always so stubborn. He even gets more stuck up when he's happy. But he's such a cute kid when he was smaller." Tiedoll laughed cheerily. "When I found him, he was still a very cute brat. I can draw his face for you. Do you want to see?" he offered.

The white haired exorcist blushed and then shyly nodded. "Very good then, let's draw." Tiedoll said eagerly. He took his papers and pencil but before he could sit and draw or even scrape the paper on his hands, a sharp blade flung dangerously near his neck. Allen went panicked, knowing who the owner of the blade.

"Cease your movement." The raven haired exorcist whispered threateningly. "Drop those slowly, and lift up your hands." He said. Tiedoll sighed in defeat and placed his art sets on the ground slowly. "Good, now, hands up." He repeated. The general lifted up his hands and smiled in defeat. It was Kanda's habit. Whenever he had the urge to draw the boy's face, he would threaten him like that.

"You know you shouldn't threaten your master Kanda, especially not when you're half asleep like that." Tiedoll whined. Allen gawked. He was half asleep? No kidding?

But it was true. Kanda's eyelids were half closed and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Allen hurriedly crawled near him and quickly held the older boy's waist, pulling him backward as he did so.

"K-Kanda, stop that, not while you're sleeping, please." Allen whispered. Kanda obeyed. He sheathed his sword and then went limp into Allen's arms. The younger boy could hear the older boy's soft breathings. He was fast asleep indeed. Tiedoll sighed.

"It's okay. He does that often." He chuckled. Allen sweatdropped. "But thanks for the help anyway. I suppose I can't draw him now. Later, maybe, okay Allen?" he smiled.

"A-alright, it's fine, sorry for getting you into trouble, general Tiedoll-san…" the white haired exorcist said. He felt slightly guilty for asking the general to draw his lover's kiddy face even though the general was the one who offered himself to.

"What? You didn't do anything. That boy always threatens me the same way everytime I got an urge to draw him. He's so sweet." The general said teasingly. Allen made sure the raven haired exorcist didn't hear that, or else, he would really chop his master's head this time. "But I promise I will draw a picture for you. I will walk around for a while. Sleep like a good boy, okay?" he waved to the young exorcist before took a gulp from his wine and went for a walk.

Allen sighed and laid Kanda down on the floor. He lay down on the floor next to him. He was still a bit afraid of sleeping, but as General Tiedoll said, he needed to sleep. Not that he wanted to be called good boy or anything, just that he knew he'd need strength to continue his journey. Suddenly Kanda shifted up in place and turned his face to see the younger boy. Allen was surprised, so blush crept to his cheeks. Kanda opened his eyes wearily.

"…what is it, beansprout?" Kanda asked confusedly. Allen shook his head. Kanda was indeed asleep earlier, since he didn't show any sign of remembering the scene where he was about to kill his own master.

"Nothing. Did I wake you up, Kanda?" Allen smiled.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Kanda asked back.

"You haven't answered my question." Allen stated. "I'm just not sleepy. That's all."

"Afraid of more bad dreams?" Kanda shot. Allen sighed. He ought to learn that he couldn't hide anything from Kanda.

"Sort of." Was the answer. "I don't want to get an even worse dream now that I saw those coffins earlier. But I need to sleep too. I'm tired and sleepy, but I don't want to sleep…"

"Baka." Kanda sighed. He wrapped his arm around the younger boy. The right hand supported his head as a pillow, and the left one wrapped around Allen in a protecting gesture. Allen blushed madly at the sudden act. "I'm here, so now sleep." He commanded and closed his eyes, and then he went to sleep again.

Allen stared at the older boy's sleeping face softly. It was really calming. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Kanda." He said before going to sleep too, wrapped in the older boy's loving embrace and the darkness of the night. He wouldn't get a bad dream in such condition.

* * *

Tyki walked tiredly. He had lost his control and killed an exorcist excluding from his share. Well, it was indeed fortunate for the Earl. He would have to apologize to the other Noahs however, for taking their share. 

Tyki was still in Barcelona, or rather…a mile or two away from Barcelona. He didn't know that one of the generals was there with his disciples. Tyki's target wasn't Daisya from the start, but he had lost control of himself and killed him. Not only him. He had killed five other exorcists and 142 finders who weren't his share at all. Not that the Earl would mind though. Upon thinking of an exorcist, he remembered about Lavi.

'_I wonder what…that Lavi…would say…if he knew that I was the one who killed one of his family members…one of his friends.'_ He thought to himself. _'What's going on? Why do I keep thinking of him? What does he mean for me? How does he do it? Making a Noah like me, a superior human like me keep thinking about normal average human like him? Okay, so he might not be normal after all, but he's…supposed to be my enemy…isn't he? Yeah, that's it, why do I keep thinking about an enemy? Snap out of it, Tyki Mikk, it's a weakness.' _He scolded himself.

He himself didn't know, that he, Noah Tyki Mikk, placed an interest in Lavi, who was an exorcist. Both of them felt the same way, but none would admit it though. For them, the one most precious to them right now was nothing more than mere enemy who had to be defeated.

For Tyki, his family and friends were everything. His friends were so valuable because he loved them. His family was so dear because they were the only ones who would accept him just the way he was.

'_I don't want to lose either of them.' _He thought. _'My family…and my friends. Which are more important? Which one is the most important one?'_ he glanced at his gloved hands and smiled maliciously_. 'Killing an exorcist is such a joyful thing to do. This black and white self…the fun lies in having both of them. This life would be boring without them both.'_

* * *

Allen woke up suddenly, hearing some kind of soft whistling sound of the wind near him. He sat up and then realized that Kanda wasn't there anymore. The white haired exorcist rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced to his surroundings. There was nobody there. Everybody had left him alone. 

"I wonder where Kanda and the others went…" he sighed. Why didn't they wake him up if they were going to leave? The white haired exorcist stood up slowly and went out from the ruin of the building and found everyone else. They were sitting around the flame with other newcomers. Those guys weren't strangers at all. They were Lavi, Bookman and Crowley.

"Yo, moyashi-chan. Come here." Lavi instructed.

"Lavi! Bookman-san, Crowley! Why are you guys here?" he asked, sitting down near them.

"We were sent by Komui-san of course, because the H.Q. received a report on general's whereabouts and the attack launched to this city." Lavi said plainly.

"You're awake." Kanda stated plainly. Allen sat down next to him (obliviously).

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"Why should I wake you up for greeting people like them?" Kanda said coldly. A vein of annoyance appeared on Bookman's forehead.

"Insolent pup! Even though we came here to help you guys!" he yelled. Kanda glared back. That's Kanda for you. No matter who he was talking with, his cold and cynical attitude never changed. Allen sighed.

"Alright, stop right there Kanda. That's enough." He said, holding the older boy's arm. Kanda 'tch'-ed and went silent again.

"So, in short, we came here to help looking for General Cross, ya see." Lavi said.

"Good then. The more the merrier, right Allen-kun?" Lenalee smiled.

"Yeah. You too, Crowley?" the white haired exorcist asked. Crowley nodded.

"I'm also coming. I want to see the truth behind Hevlaska's prophecy." Bookman said.

"What prophecy might it be, my dear honorable Bookman?" general Tiedoll asked.

"It's about—" it was cut by a blast of explosion deep in the woods not too far away from there. Lucius suddenly landed near them and panting in exhaustion.

"What is it, Luci-chan?" Lavi asked.

"The back of the city!" he yelled. "The residence of the people of Barcelona is under attack by a lot of level III akuma!"

"What?!" they all yelled.

* * *

They all ran as fast as they could to the back of the city. The part of the city which was still quite intact. The finders were busy trying to protect the city with their barrier. Allen gasped. There was an akuma with medieval typed armor suit and jagged sharp teeth currently hitting the barrier violently. It was a level III akuma indeed. 

"Exorcists-san! Please help us!" the finders yelled. Allen activated his left eye, and witnessed it. The soul inside the akuma was deteriorating and bunch of dark matter was cornered on their eyes. Allen shivered. It was the first time he had ever seen a level III and the soul inside it.

"Innocence, activate!" Allen responded by evoking his Innocence to form the shotgun.

"Mugen: Batou!" Kanda invocated his sword. "Innocence, activate."

"Innocence, activate." Marie followed. The man's anti-akuma weapon was on his ears. Lavi took out his hammer and glanced around. It seemed the akuma hadn't broken in into the city yet. There's still hope of saving the city.

"General Tiedoll, please stay here! We will take care of them!" Lenalee said. "Please put your trust in us, general!"

"I will, but if I sense any sign of danger, I will throw myself into the battle also." Tiedoll answered seriously. "It is my job as a general to protect the youngsters."

"Whatever." Kanda spat. "Mugen, saiyaku shourai. Nigentou." He evoked the sword into two twin swords.

"I will put a stronger barrier around this city. But it won't hold for long. At the count of three, turn off your barriers, finders-san!" Lucius said. "1…2…" the exorcists prepared themselves to attack. "3! Now!"

As the finders turned off their barriers, the exorcists jumped outside from the city and attacked the akuma. The blonde monster clapped his hands and a large dome of barrier surrounded the city. Tiedoll stared at the akuma and secretly placed his pity upon the soul inside it.

"Cross Beam!" Allen yelled and shot the akuma with his shotgun. The bullets hit and exploded but no fatal damages were inflicted to the akuma. Kanda sliced on the akuma with his swords and inflicted a scar. A scar. No more than that.

"GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAN!" Lavi yelled. A large firey snake came from the circle and swallowed the akuma. But despite of all the attack they launched, it remained calm. Its wounds weren't enough to stop it. Suddenly threads of light connected to the akuma. It came from Marie. His anti-akuma weapon.

"Melody of Grief: Noel Organon." Marie said. The akuma suddenly yelled in agony. Kanda who had gotten used of fighting with Marie used the opportunity to slice the akuma again with his sword.

"Nigentou: Hakka Tourou!" he yelled. The remnants of the art he did by his sword formed a lotus blossom. After the scar in form of lotus blossom craved on the akuma's body, it exploded.

"Whoa, cool, Yuu-chan!" Lavi commented.

"Urusai (shut up)." Kanda spat. Just when they seemed to have won, about six to seven more level III akuma came to the city. "Oh, damned shit! How many of them are there!?" Kanda cursed.

"Seven. Not more than that." Marie said, listening to the sounds from his anti-akuma weapon which granted him keen sense of hearing.

"Great. Just what we need!" Allen stated sarcastically. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the woods near there. "Is somebody there?!" he yelled.

"No one's inside that woods, Allen-kun." Lenalee said, getting herself ready for another attack.

"I did saw a figure deep inside that woods!" Allen said. "I'm going to go and check!"

"Wait, moyashi!" Kanda called. "It might be dangerous!" but the cursed boy ignored him and Kanda sighed. "Shit! Take this, Kaichuu Ichigen!" he threw the first illusion to the oncoming level III akuma.

"CONBO BAN: GOURAITEN!" the orange haired exorcist followed. A large fire-iron snake lurched to hit the akuma.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" Lenalee followed suit. Marie began to play his melody of grief again to poison the akuma.

"Why are there so many?!" Crowley cursed and bit the akuma body. His sharp fangs which were his Innocence pierced though the akuma's armor. He sucked the akuma blood, making it yelled in pain and Lenalee used the chance to crush the akuma with her dark boots. Bookman was staying with the general in case the barrier broke and the akuma barged in.

"Shit! Where did that moyashi go?!" Kanda cursed.

"Yuu! We need your help here!" Lavi called, waving his huge hammer around, hitting the akuma. Kanda cursed under his breath and went to help the others while Allen walked deeper to the woods, focused on the figure he saw earlier. He was sure there was someone there. And if that someone was human, that human was in a grave danger.

* * *

The white haired exorcist ran deeper to the woods and finally ceased running. He panted in exhaustion and met his gaze with a tall black skinned man. Tyki Mikk stood before him with a smile. 

"Long time no see…Allen Walker." He greeted. Allen's eyes widened. Just his luck. The figure he saw earlier was Tyki's. Now he was face to face with a Noah. The most dangerous one at that too.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Allen yelled. "Surely you're not after General Tiedoll-san, right?" Tyki laughed.

"Of course not. Even if I do, it will be impossible now to go through your monster friend's barrier. His barrier is super strong you know that." Tyki shrugged. "Instead, I'm on a mission sent by the Earl himself." He smiled.

"Mission? What is it?!" Allen stepped back a little. Tyki's smile widened into a malicious grin.

"It is…" he smirked. Suddenly he disappeared from Allen's sight. Allen glanced around in wary. His Innocence was still evoked, ready to strike the Noah whenever he showed up. Unexpectedly, the Noah showed up behind him. "To kill you of course." Tyki continued.

A blast of purple light hit Allen's back and made him lurched forward. He landed on the ground with a painful 'oomph' as Tyki walked slowly towards him. The butterfly, Tease fluttered innocently on his palm.

"Don't hold grudge against me, boy." He said. "It's your own fault for working for my enemy."

Allen jumped away from the attack. The Tease made a big hole on the ground where Allen lay earlier. He shuddered. That Tease was the weapon Tyki used to kill General Yeegar and Daisya Barry. The flesh eating golem Tease which could remove a person's internal organ without making an entrance in that person's body.

"Fast enough to avoid? Nice." He smirked. Allen hissed. "Well then, why don't we end this? Don't worry, I will send your friends to go after you soon. Sooner than you think." He said.

Allen gritted his teeth in anger. He wasn't going to let that man touched his friends. "Over my dead body! I will never let you touch my friends!" he jumped to attack the man. "Edge End!"

Allen stabbed the Noah with his crown clown and looked in confuse as he began to laugh maliciously. "You never learn do you boy?" he smirked. Purple light burst from his hand, knocking Allen back. The wound on his body disappeared suddenly like usual. Allen landed on his feet as he saw a bunch of Tease around the Noah.

The man sent a lot of butterflies, Tease to Allen. In instant he was surrounded by the golems. Allen tried to fled, but before he could, the Tease landed on him, restricting his movement. Tyki walked toward the boy. "Maybe I should give you instant death, boy? What do you think? Hmm?"

"Like I'm going to die in your hands!" Allen yelled. "Cross Beam!" the boy shot at the man. A few Tease around him vanished, but it wasn't enough to get rid of all of them. The beam pierced the Noah's body, and as usual, the wound closed themselves. Tyki sent a powerful beam to the boy, sending him flying backward and landed on his back.

"Wanna bet on that?" he smiled. He lifted up his hands to the boy's heart. Allen clenched his teeth. He kicked on the stranger's groin. Tyki staggered back in pain and smirked. "Persistent aren't we?" he said.

Allen stood wobbly on his own feet as he tried to shove away all the Tease when Tyki grabbed his neck. The Tease disappeared all at once. Tyki's hand moved inside the boy's body, the throat to be exact. He grabbed the internal organ and smiled threateningly. Allen gasped.

"Will you die if I took this off your body?" he asked. He expected to see Allen scream and beg for his life like the other exorcist he killed another day. But instead of that, the expression on Allen's face surprised him.

Allen stared at him confidently, with eyes which knew no fear. Tyki sighed. He pulled out his hand out of the white haired exorcist's throat. He grabbed the boy's neck next, choking him as he did so. "Fearless aren't we?" he mocked.

He tightened the grip as Allen began to gasp desperately for breath. "I was going to let you die painlessly, but I suppose you gave me no choice. I can't hold myself back anymore." He said cruelly as he tossed Allen to the ground, letting him groaned painfully. Tyki summoned a Tease. The man placed the Tease on Allen's back.

As he pushed the golem inside, the Tease gnawed at Allen's inner organ. The pain sent through the nerves on his body and made him screamed in pain. Kanda and Lavi, who were the closest to the woods, heard that, and so did Marie.

"That was Walker's voice!" Marie stated.

"Shit! Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, leaving the battlefield and rushed into the woods.

"Wait, Yuu!" Lavi reached out his hand and cursed under his breath. "I'm coming too!" he said and chased after the raven haired boy.

"How was that? Painful enough?" Tyki said callously. "That's what you get from being stubborn with me." He said. Allen shivered on the ground. Tyki let the Tease ate the blood vessel near his heart, causing a non-stop bleeding to occur inside his body. Allen felt dizzy. The blood didn't rush out, but stayed inside his body. It might be better if the blood did rush out from his body than just staying inside but gushing out continuously.

Allen spat out blood as Tyki began to laugh in pleasure. His dark side was so terrifying. Especially when he got to his true psychopath manner like that. The younger boy felt his body getting weaker as he spat out blood continuously. Tyki finally stopped laughing and spoke clearly on the boy's ear. "Poor little boy. Let me end this for you." As he said that, another Tease was summoned on his palm.

"…k…kan…da…" Allen stammered softly.

"Oh, is that the name of your lover?" Tyki asked mockingly. "Don't worry, I will send him after you soon." He smirked. Allen glared at him painfully.

"Sayonara. Allen Walker." He said, pressing the Tease to the younger boy's heart. Allen couldn't even yell. The pain seeped through the nerves on his body, which was already too painful to even feel the wound. As the boy lay almost unconscious on the ground, Tyki averted his gaze to the boy's Innocence. "I'll destroy that too and see if it's the Heart we're looking for." He added.

Before the man could destroy Allen's arm, a swarm of bugs drove him away from the boy and a large hammer hit him away and made him lurched away to hit a few trees. Lavi and Kanda arrived there just before he could destroy Allen's Innocence. Kanda's eyes widened at the sight of his lover lying on the ground painfully. He quickly gathered him in his arms and began to shake him violently.

"Oi, Moyashi! Moyashi! Wake up you idiot!" he yelled. Fear crept into his heart. The sight of his lover in pain was indeed terrifying. Now he knew how Allen felt when seeing him die in his dream. It must be exactly like what he was feeling now. Allen opened his eyes slowly and smiled upon seeing Kanda's face staring back at him.

"…you…came…" he whispered, clenching to Kanda's sleeves. "…sorry…" Allen murmured and his world became black all of a sudden.

"Oi! Moyashi! Wake up! Wake up I said! Allen! ALLEN!!!" Kanda yelled. Fear. That was all he could feel. Tears were emerging inside his eyes unconsciously, but fortunately he was too stubborn to let them flowed out. He held the younger boy's smaller body to himself protectingly. Lavi stared at the two in horror and then glared at Tyki who was dusting off his clothes and smiled at Lavi.

"Long time no see, my dear beloved Lavi. How are you doing?" he asked. Lavi greeted his teeth in anger.

"Did you do this?" he asked menacingly. Tyki sighed.

"Don't put that expression. It'll ruin your beautiful face, my dear la—" but before he could finish his sentence, Lavi cut.

"I said, did you do this?!" he yelled. Tyki shrugged.

"Why of course I did." He said shamelessly. "Pretty good work if I said to myself. Do you like it?" he asked with a wide menacing smile. Lavi took his hammer and hit him again in anger upon hearing the selfish answer. Tyki lurched to hit another tree again.

"Why you—I oughta—" Lavi yelled. Suddenly the gentleman smiled and disappeared from sight. With the speed of sound, he reappeared in front of Lavi. A thought of killing the exorcist right now crept into his mind but instead of following his mind, he followed his instinct instead.

He grabbed Lavi's smaller form and kissed him on the lips. Lavi's eyes widened. Kanda flinched at the sight before his eyes. So Lavi wasn't kidding when he said Tyki kissed him back there in the city of Lynfa.

As much as he wanted to break free, Lavi couldn't bring himself to reject the kiss. He himself didn't know why. It was when suddenly a tornado blew away and separated the two away. Lenalee landed behind Lavi, in front of Kanda and Allen.

"I made it in time!" Lenalee said. She only could say that because she didn't see Allen lying in Kanda's arms limply. That's when everybody else came too.

"Kanda! Is everything alright?" Tiedoll asked worriedly and gasped upon seeing Allen's limp body in Kanda's arms.

"General Tiedoll…right?" Tyki asked. "I'm going to finish you too while I'm here!" he ran forward with a Tease on his palm when a barrier erected in front of the exorcists. Tyki sighed and glanced upwards. Lucius was floating on the air with his mismatched pair of wings. "You are a nuisance as always." He said.

"As if a Noah who's planning to destroy the world has a right to say something like that." He replied sarcastically and landed near the exorcists. Tyki shrugged.

"If you guys think I'm going to fight you all here and now you guys have lost your mind. I'm not committing suicide by facing all seven exorcists at once. I might be a Noah but I'm still have my limitation." He said. A black hole appeared behind him. "I bid you guys farewell. We are going to meet again soon. I can guarantee that. See you again…exorcists-san…my dear Lavi." He said and got swallowed by the hole.

As the hole disappeared, they all stared at Lavi, who was bowing his head down. Lenalee approached him worriedly and patted his shoulder. "Are you okay, Lavi?" she asked.

"H-huh? O-oh, yeah…I'm fine…I suppose." Lavi said. Worry and anxiousness shone in his eyes. Suddenly Kanda came to a realization and abruptly stood up, taking the blonde monster by his collar and surprising everyone.

"Help Allen now!!" he ordered furiously and dragged Lucius to Allen's side. Lavi's head snapped up and he too, ran to the beansprout's side worriedly. The others averted their gaze to the young exorcist who was currently lying in Kanda's arms. Blood dripping out from the corner of his mouth.

"Allen-kun! No way! B-but how could this be?!" Lenalee shrieked. They all gasped. They've just realized? How slow… Lucius kneeled next to the boy and felt his pulse.

"How's he?" Lavi asked worriedly. Lucius shook his head.

"We need to get him to the Inn or somewhere else with a bed and hurry!" the monster looked panicked. "Let's go back to the town!"

_

* * *

_

_A lost sheep who returns worth a party in heaven. A courteous sheep is valuable, but a lost sheep who returns worth even more in the eyes of their owner. _

* * *

**A/N:**

Whew, finished.

I'm currently loaded with so much homework from my annoying teachers (especially my english teacher)…I can't sit all the time in front of my computer anymore. sigh I hate school…

Well, sorry about my rambling. I know, I stopped on the middle. I'm saving the plot for the next chapter. X3 see you next chappie then! XDD

Review pleeazeee…


	14. I'm Sorry

**A/N:**

Finally, chapter 14 is here…sigh I'm sorry guys, for the long delay…I'm currently wrestling with so many tests and homework, which leaves me no time to work with this fic…Oh, I hate school!!! Well, enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the story shall we?

Don't worry about the angsty title by the way. Just read the story and you'll see it's nothing really angsty. smirks. This chapter contains more romance than action/adventure.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Don't remind me please. --

**Chapter 14-I'm sorry**

_In your life which contains thousands of colors, there are always two colors that will never fade. That color was black and white. Since black indicates evil and white indicates good. Those two elements will never fade from a human heart. But one from those two elements will stand out to defeat the other. It depends on which way you chose to be._

* * *

"How's he?" Lenalee had asked that over ten or twenty times right now. Lucius had lost his count on the ninth question. The blonde sighed but smiled. Allen lay on a bed limply. They had found an Inn which left undestroyed. Kanda stood beside the bed worriedly. Nobody had ever seen him like this before. Not even his master. 

"He'll be okay, Lenalee-chan." Lucius gave a hopeful smile. "I've checked him a few times and I didn't find too many serious problems. The only serious-enough problem here is his blood-vein which connected to his heart is broken. I'll have to use my full healing technique to fix this." He said. "Other than that he's fine."

"Thank goodness…" Lenalee said, wiping the tear that had formed on the corner of her eye in relief. Kanda twitched his eyebrows and grabbed the monster's collar angrily.

"Stop. Your. Dilly-dally. And. Cure. Him. Right. Now!" he said threateningly. Lucius sighed. He grabbed the eighteen years old boy's hands and gently pried his clutch off.

"Kanda, you should be more respectful to people older than you." Tiedoll said.

"Shut up! It isn't you whom his most important person got injured!" Kanda yelled to his master, surprising everybody. The monster merely smiled comfortingly.

"It's okay. I'd freak out if he treated me with respect instead." He smiled. "I'll cure his wounds now as you wish. But please move away a little. This maybe a little bit shocking."

The blonde removed the headband on his brow uncovering a mark of three blue closed eyes on his brow. The man turned his finger into a knife (remember that he has the ability to change his body part into anything he likes) and cut his index finger. A silvery liquid gushed out instead of blood. He unbuttoned Allen's shirt, revealing the young boy's chest. He wrote the symbol of three eyes similar to those on his head on the boy's chest, right above his heart.

"Okay. Close your eyes, guys." He said. The man placed his hand above the boy's chest as a blue light shone from his forehead to the symbol written on Allen's chest. Then a great shiny light burst. The others had to cover their eyes due to the incredibly intense light. When they uncovered their eyes, Lucius was gone. There was a little boy sitting on the floor. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda knew the familiar figure. The monster turned into his child form out of fatigue. To their surprise he turned around and grinned.

"Success." He said proudly. Lenalee laughed in relief. Lavi rubbed his chest and sighed in relief too. Kanda looked down, but that time Tiedoll could see the smile of relief on his student's lips. Crowley wiped out his tears out of relief. The vampire had been crying worriedly since earlier. Tiedoll, Marie and Bookman smiled. That monster had a useful enough technique.

"Are you okay, Luci-chan?" Lavi asked. The boy grinned.

"Why shouldn't I be? Allen-chan is safe now." He said.

"But you're returning to your child form…" Lenalee said.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just low on energy because I've been using it without end since the earlier battle. Just a little rest and I'll be okay." He assured, putting on the white headband again.

"It's a relief isn't it Yuu?" Lavi asked. Kanda snorted. But inside, he too was relieved.

"Then let's take a little rest everyone. It will be dawn soon." Lenalee said.

"Good idea. I'm so tired thanks to the earlier battle." Crowley said.

"Yeah. A little rest sounds good." Marie nodded.

* * *

"Master." Kanda called. Tiedoll who was currently sitting on the stairs, doing more sketches turned around and saw his student stood behind him with an apologetic expression. Tiedoll smiled. 

"What is it, Kanda?" he asked, pausing a while. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry about before." He bowed his head down. Tiedoll sent a questioning look. "I was rude at you earlier. I won't make any excuses. Please punish me." He said. Tiedoll sighed and stood up. He knocked his student's head with his sketch board softly. Kanda flinched at the strange approach but kept his head bowed down.

"You're always the same as usual." The general smiled. "I'm not mad at you. I know exactly why you yelled at me. You were only concerned by Allen Walker's condition. I fully understand you Kanda. We've been teacher and student for years. I've known you as if you are my own child. You are stubborn and foulmouthed. Stubborn and foulmouthed but caring on the inside." He finished, removing the sketch board from his student's head. Kanda lifted up his head and saw a smile on Tiedoll's fatherly face. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Master, I—" Kanda began but was cut when Tiedoll lifted up his wrist.

"Say no more." He smiled. "If you really want me to punish you, then I want you to be more careful and try to control your temper better from now on. Understand?" he asked, tone a bit serious. Kanda bowed down respectfully.

"Yes, master." He said. Tiedoll chuckled.

"Good. Now, go to your lover's side. He needs you especially now. What would he say if he woke up and found nobody was on his side?" the general asked teasingly. Kanda sighed and smiled furtively. Tiedoll was Tiedoll. He was a whiny old man on the outside, but also a caring father figure on the inside, which Kanda secretly glad he was. Not that he would say that aloud though.

"Yes, sir." He said and left the general alone. The general sighed in relief. He stared at the sketch he was making and secretly smirked. Luckily Kanda didn't see what he was drawing or else, he would betray his earlier order with a speed of light.

* * *

Lenalee sat on the roof of the house where they were sleeping over. She gazed at the stars and smiled. They were so beautiful. The stars sparkled like thousands of beautiful diamonds, no, more beautiful than that. The thing no human can make. The stars. The miracle of God's creation. Suddenly she saw a shooting star and the girl smiled hopefully. She remembered her brother's story to her when she was still a child… 

------------------------Flashback----------------------------

"_Nii-san, look! It's so pretty, ne?" little Lenalee said to her brother upon seeing a shooting star. Komui smiled softly to his sister._

"_Lenalee, do you know about a story of a falling star?" Komui asked the 7 year old little child. Lenalee looked pretty enthusiastic_

"_Uh-hun…" she shook her head. "Tell me about it, Nii-san." She said. _

"_Well, you see, they say, if you wish upon a shooting star like that, your wish will come true someday." Komui said._

"_Really? Is that really true, Nii-san?" she asked excitedly. Komui nodded. _

"_Of course. If you hoped faithfully, nothing's impossible." The older brother nodded._

"_Then I'm going to make a wish. Let Nii-san and I be together forever…" she said, clapping her hands and closed her eyes, praying. Komui flinched at the 7 year old girl's not-so-childish wish and then smiled lovingly. That time, he promised to himself that he would protect his sister no matter what. Forever._

------------------------End Flashback----------------------------

"That time…if I wish so the Earl of Millennium never comes back to live again…would it become the truth too?" she asked herself aloud.

"Maybe yes maybe no." Lavi said. Lenalee turned around and found Lavi and Crowley stood behind her. "Yo, Lenalee." He said cheerily. Lenalee smiled.

"Hi, Lavi, Crowley." She said. "Sit next to me."

"Lenalee, what are you thinking about?" Crowley asked. Lenalee smiled to the dark sky.

"I'm reminiscing about my past." She said. "I remembered my brother once said that if we wish upon a falling star, our wish would become the truth."

"Yeah, I've heard of that kinda story too." Lavi smiled back.

"Really? Does that sorta thing exist?" Crowley asked.

"I don't know. People believed it to be so." Lavi grinned. "I've never once done it though."

"I want to try it." Crowley looked totally fascinated. Lavi and Lenalee chuckled.

"We'll have to wait until the next shooting star though." The girl smiled. Suddenly, as if the sky heard her wish, a shooting star appeared. The three of them flinched at the utterly beautiful sight before them and smiled happily.

"Looks like Kuro-chan's got his wish." Lavi said, grinning to the vampire.

"Yeah. It's very nice." Crowley said. "I'm going to make a wish." He said as he began to pray. Lenalee beamed at the honest innocent vampire. She stared at the sky and then began to pray too. Lavi smirked.

'_Both of them are so naïve. There's no star that can grant wish.' _He sighed_. 'But if…_' he thought._ 'If you can really grant my wish…I wish for happiness…for my friends. And a happy ending for Allen and Yuu-chan. They deserve it.'_ He smirked. _'And I wish I can understand my own feelings.' _

Lavi's mind flew back to the time when Tyki kissed him. He loathed it, but also anticipated it. That's the thing he didn't understand. Why? Tyki was a Noah. That meant enemy. Why did he suddenly get a feeling he wanted to trust that man? How absurd…but that's what he felt.

'_I wish I know what do I see in that Noah that I want to trust him so badly like this.'_ He sighed. In the end he made a lot of wishes, and some of them weren't even for himself. Lavi was really a good friend. Lenalee had done with her wish and smiled at Lavi proudly, as if she was a five year old little child who had done something admirable and expected to be praised.

"What did you hope for, Lavi?" she asked as Crowley finished his prayer. Lavi sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing much." He said. "Just selfish thoughts." (A/N: If that's selfish thoughts, people wouldn't have any war in this world, Lavi. --) "What did you guys wish for?"

Lenalee beamed. "I wish…for this world." She said. "So it can return to the normal peaceful place it used to be. So the next generation wouldn't have any exorcists."

"And that means no akuma or the Earl either." Lavi continued. Lenalee giggled.

"Right you are, Lavi. What did you wish for, Crowley?" she asked.

"Me?" the vampire blushed. "I wished for the same thing every night." He gazed to the sky. "I wish for Eliade's happiness in heaven."

The two smiled understandingly at him. Both of them knew about Crowley's lover. Eliade was an akuma who loved the vampire so much she refused to let go of him. It was normal for Crowley to wish for her peace in heaven.

"Just like you, Kuro-chan." Lavi patted his back. "Loving Kuro-chan is hoping for his lover's happiness in heaven." He said jokingly. Crowley's face reddened. Lenalee giggled.

"I wish our friendship will remain forever." Lenalee whispered. Lavi and Crowley heard it and nodded.

"I do too." Crowley said. "I've experienced living in a bid empty mansion without a friend except Eliade. It was quite lonely I must admit. Ever since I got to Black Order, I've been so happy with all the kind people."

"Glad you like the Black Order, Kuro-chan." Lavi said. "I wish for the same thing. Hope we can stay friends."

"I'm sure we can." Lenalee grinned. "We are right now." Both guys nodded.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes wearily and found himself being in an empty room. He was covered with a plain white blanket and was laid on a soft warm bed. He sat up and rubbed his weary eyes, noticing suddenly that his body no longer felt pain. 

"Am I in heaven?" Allen asked himself. He heard a sarcastic snort beside him.

"Of course not, dummy. Unless heaven is composed with akuma and the Earl." Okay, it was Kanda alright. Allen turned around and found Kanda sitting beside his bed. "I see you're awake." He said. Allen looked around confusedly. "That monster managed to save you just in the nick of time. We brought you to one of the only undestroyed Inn here left." He explained. Realization snapped into Allen's mind.

"What about Tyki? And the others? The akuma? How's general Tiedoll?" the cursed boy asked. Kanda sighed. No matter in what condition he was, Allen was still Allen. Caring, innocent and a bit ignorant of his own condition.

"Settle down. Everything's okay." He said. "And as for Tyki, that Noah fled after we all came. He really is a pedophile. He kissed Lavi shamelessly back there in the woods. I want to throw up everytime I think about it." He grumbled. Allen's face paled. He was glad he didn't get to look at that. Poor Lavi…

"Are you not injured, Kanda?" the younger boy asked. Kanda's head snapped up. He saw worry in Allen's twilight eyes and shook his head. The older boy held the cursed boy's chin and reduced their distance until they were face to face. Blush crept to the younger boy's cheeks.

"You really are an idiot." The raven haired exorcist said. "You were the one who almost died and you are worrying about the guys who aren't injured at all." As he said that, he stole a kiss from the younger boy's lips. Allen could feel his blush deepened as Kanda suddenly held him close to himself.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" he asked. Kanda didn't usually act like this, unless something really, really scary was bothering him. And it was so, very, extremely, incredibly rare for him to show anyone this side of him.

Kanda placed his index finger on Allen's lips, signaling silence. "Nothing." the samurai said. "…let me be like this for a while."

Allen went silent. He leaned to the older boy's embrace and held him back, letting their hearts did the speaking. It was as if their heartbeats were beating at the exact same time, harmonizing with each other.

"I'm sorry." The older boy's voice suddenly broke the silence. Allen's head snapped up. What was Kanda saying? He had never apologized to him before. "I'm sorry." The raven haired exorcist repeated.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong…" Allen said. The older boy shook his head.

"I have. I shouldn't have let you went to the woods alone. I should've protected you better." He murmured in Allen's ear. "I felt it…the same feelings you felt upon seeing that nightmare." Allen's eyes widened.

"Kanda…I'm fine, I'm still here." Allen didn't know what to say. He was just as awkward as Kanda in situation like this. The older boy tightened his embrace.

"It's not that." He continued. "I have promised you that I will not die before meeting you again. I've come to realize…that promise was stupid. So stupid." He murmured. "I can't meet you anymore if either of us were dead. I can't even protect you like earlier. It was my fault that you got injured."

"Kanda, please, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault…" Allen said.

"No. it is my fault." The older boy said, retreating from the embrace. He stared into Allen's deep gray blue eyes. "I was so stupid…all I care was about myself. I didn't even realize that I've been making you suffering all along."

"…you haven't." the cursed boy replied softly, placing his hands on the older boy's warm cheeks and kissed his cheek softly, making the older boy flinched at the bold act. "As long as I am with you, I am content, so please stop apologizing…It's not like you." The younger teen whispered.

Kanda sighed as he held the younger boy's cheek with his hand and stared into the deep twilight eyes. "Listen, beansprout. From now on, I promise, I won't let you get hurt again. I've had enough seeing you in pain." he said with tone as stubborn as he could use. "I won't lose you." He said definitely. Allen grinned at the older boy's confidence.

"Likewise then." The cursed boy replied. "Yuu." Kanda's face suddenly reddened and Allen's jaw dropped at the sight. Kanda withdrew from him and held his mouth with his hand, trying to regain his calm and to hide his flushing face. "Uuh, s-sorry, Kanda. I forgot you don't like that name do you? Sorry. Did I offend you?" Allen asked worriedly.

"N-no." Kanda stammered. "Shut up for a minute while I try to recover my composure." He ordered. Allen couldn't help but laughed at the older boy's awkwardness. "What's so funny, beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"It's strange." He replied. "I've never seen your face like this before. I thought only I have blush overloading problem." The cursed boy laughed. Kanda sighed and held the younger boy's wrist and lessened their distance, sending another blush to creep to the cursed boy's cheeks. Kanda smirked.

"Yours is worse." He mocked. "See?"

"Bastard…" Allen pouted. Kanda sneered and kissed the younger boy's pentacle mark. The white haired boy blushed again. Kanda seemed to enjoy the sight of the younger boy's flushing face, for he began to kiss the boy's cheek and moved down to the neckline. At the point, Allen's face could shame even the color of blood. He let out a shameless moan as the older boy kiss his throat and began to nibble on the tender flesh of his throat.

"Only you I allow to call me by my first name." Kanda whispered. Allen couldn't do anything more than closed his eyes in both embarrassment and anticipation. Obliviously, he was only a 15 year old boy after all. However, he jolted when the older boy bit his throat, leaving a red mark on it. The blush deepened, but he didn't comment.

The older boy chuckled at the innocent reaction and was about to kiss him again when the door crashed open. Lavi, Crowley and Lenalee burst in and greeted them with smile.

"Allen! How are you doing!? Well I believe! That Luci-chan is incredible! He could heal you even when you're on the edge of death and—" the rabbit stopped when seeing Allen's flushed face and Kanda, who was holding him close. Lenalee gasped playfully, hiding a smirk behind her hands covering her mouth. Crowley flushed at the sight. Lavi then started to giggle a while, and after that laughed madly. The sound of Mugen unsheathing was the thing that stopped him.

"Bastard." Kanda growled. Lavi stepped back in fear.

"C-c'mon Yuu, I didn't say anything did I? I mean, it's not my fault that you're such a pervert, molesting Allen like that!" Lavi said defensively, holding up his wrists. Wrong choice of words.

"Yes. And I'm sure it's not my fault either if I sent you back to the order in match boxes." Kanda said threateningly.

"C'mon Yuu, sheathe your sword back…" Lavi gulped and began to step backward while Kanda began to step forward threateningly. "Allen, help!! Yuu-chan's going to kill me!" Lavi shrieked and ran outside, chased by Kanda. Lenalee merely laughed cheerily inside the room while Crowley put a worried face.

"Is Kanda really going to kill him?" Crowley asked innocently. Lenalee shook her head happily.

"Nope, they do that often, right Allen-kun?" she replied and sent a look to the flushed little white haired exorcist. Allen's head snapped up and he began to laugh nervously.

"O-oh y-yeah. Yeah, that's right. Of course Kanda won't kill him, I'm sure of it." he said. And just after that, a loud scream and the sound of crashing was heard from the hall indicating Kanda had caught Lavi and had extracted his revenge on the orange haired exorcist. All sweatdropped. "Or not." Allen added.

"I'd better look on him." Crowley stated and went out. Lenalee sighed.

"Well, I suppose Kanda's Kanda anyway." She stated. "And beside that, what were you guys doing?" she asked naughtily, sending another blush to Allen's cheeks.

"I'm not—we weren't doing anything!" Allen shook his head defensively. Lenalee 'tsk'-ed.

"You're a pathetic liar, Allen-kun. Your expression already told me everything." She said. "Don't worry, just tell me about it. You promised me you'll tell me anything I want to know about you guys." She winked. Allen sighed. Why the heck did he promised her that anyway?

"Well…it was nothing, really. I mean…uh…okay, it was like this…" Allen finally gave up and told the girl what happened. Lenalee smiled lovingly at him. No matter what, Lenalee would always love Allen, even though he didn't love her back. But his happiness was the only thing she wanted from the cursed boy.

"Why did you guys choose to enter at a bad time?" Allen asked teasingly. Lenalee laughed at the comment. "But I am glad too that you guys worried about me. Thanks." He continued.

"What are you saying, Allen-kun? We're friends, remember?" she asked. Allen nodded.

"Yes. That's what I'm thanking." He said. "If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have made it this far." He stated.

"You're saying it like you're going to die…" Lenalee half-pouted. Allen laughed.

"Well, that's what you get from being an inch away from death." The cursed boy said. Lenalee sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're fine." Lenalee stated. Just when she said that, Lavi, carried by Crowley entered the room. He was in shambles. Kanda really did do a number to him this time. Both sweatdropped at the sight.

"You ought to learn not to mess with Kanda's temper, Lavi." Lenalee sighed. Lavi laughed briefly.

"But the fun lies there y'know." The orange haired exorcist replied. Lenalee took a seat and Lavi sat there jadedly. Allen stared with worry at the older boy.

"Are you okay, Lavi? What did Kanda do to you?" the younger boy asked. Lavi's face paled.

"Don't ask me. I don't wanna remember it. All I could see back there was Mugen hovering above me, and then…" he shivered. Allen sweatdropped.

"Okay, you can stop there." Lenalee lifted up her wrist. "I'll get you something to drink. Stay here, don't mess with anything." She said and left the room silently.

"You know, I'm getting scared of that Kanda…" Crowley said. Allen laughed a bit.

"Kanda's always like that. But once you get to know him better, he's not that bad of a guy." Said the cursed boy. Lavi smirked.

"Yeah, for ya maybe. But not for us." The orange haired exorcist smiled cheekily. "Y'see, Kuro-chan, Yuu-chan's only nice to Allen. That's obvious because Allen is his…" that was cut when Allen covered Lavi's mouth with the huge white claw of his. Crowley sent a confused look.

"Allen is Kanda's…what?" the vampire asked innocently. Lavi was squirming, trying to release himself from Allen's clutch while the said boy didn't seem to be loosening his firm grip.

"You've got a big mouth, Lavi." The cursed boy said. Lavi's muffled laugh was the only thing the vampire could hear from the orange haired teen, which only added more curiosity to the innocent vampire.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucius suddenly entered the room, surprising Allen and Crowley and made the firm grip on the older boy loosened. Lavi took the chance to escape.

"That's because Allen is Yuu-chan's boyfriend!" he yelled, sending blush to creep to the younger boy's cheek, a gasp to the astonished vampire, a sweatdrop to the blonde and a vein of annoyance to the guy behind the said blonde.

"Urm…Lavi-kun, sorry to spoil your fun but…Yuu-chan's…behind me." The monster pointed behind him. Lavi's face immediately paled upon seeing the enraged Kanda standing behind the monster. Kanda unsheathed his Mugen and glared dangerously to the orange haired boy.

"You've got a death wish." The swordsman stated. "I will really murder you this time." He threatened. Lavi gulped.

"A-aw, c'mon Yuu-chan…what I said was true, wasn't it? I mean, what's wrong with saying the truth?" the orange haired exorcist scrambled backward slowly but surely while holding both wrists up. When his plea didn't seem to register to the swordsman's ear, he ran behind the younger boy and whined, "Allen, Yuu-chan's being mean to me…" he said. Allen sighed.

"It was all your own fault…" the cursed boy stated. Kanda sneered evilly.

"So…how does fulfilling my words about sending you back to the headquarters in match boxes sounds? Hmm?" the brunette asked with a threateningly sweet voice. The others sweatdropped. Kanda was eeeevil…

Short after a ruckus began in the room. Lenalee arrived and heard the sounds of things breaking, strings of curses and Lavi's yelling. Lucius stood in front of the room, sweatdropping. Lenalee put on a confused look on her face and walked to the man. Lucius shook his head.

"I don't think it's wise to enter the room now unless you're looking for death." He sighed. Lenalee sweatdropped.

"Kanda's inside." She said. The blonde nodded. "I need to save Lavi then." She sighed.

When she entered the room, what on the scene was Kanda, holding up his Mugen while Lavi hid behind Allen who was currently trying to calm him down and Crowley hid behind the chair, trembling in fear. She sighed and whistled. They all stopped upon hearing her loud whistle.

"Okay, time out. Stop right there you guys!" she ordered. Kanda 'tch'-ed and sheathed back his sword while Lavi breathed out in relief. Crowley came out from his hiding and Allen sat back on his bed wearily. "Oh for the love of…you guys are so childish! Can't you realize Allen-kun is supposed to be resting right now?" she added.

"Uhh, Lenalee, I'm fine…" said the cursed boy. Lenalee shook her head angrily.

"No! You have to rest! Be a good boy and listen to me!" she said in a very motherly way. Allen couldn't help but smile at the girl. He felt like she was acting like his mother, which he had never had.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered obediently. Lavi sighed.

"I'll leave now then. See ya later, moyashi-chan." Said the orange haired boy and then he went out from the room.

"I will take my leave. You stay here and rest, understand?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded. "Good."

"Ah, wait, I'm coming too." Crowley said and followed Lenalee out. Lucius yawned.

"It's so boring around here. I'll be out if you want me." Said the blonde.

"I'll go out too. Lenalee's right, you have to rest." Kanda said coldly. Allen held the older boy's sleeve suddenly, stopping him from exiting the room. "What is it, beansprout?" the raven haired exorcist inquired. Allen's face reddened.

"Could you please…uhh…I mean…stay here until I fall asleep?" he asked shyly. Kanda sighed, hiding a smirk behind the desperate sigh.

"Fine. I'll be here, so now, sleep." The older boy ordered. Allen laid his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes contentedly. Kanda placed his right hand on Allen's soft white hair and stroked it for a while softly. The younger boy smiled in his sleep. It was rare for Kanda to do such thing, and to be honest, he didn't want it to end. But he had to surrender to the sleepiness that conquered him right now.

* * *

"General Tiedoll." Lenalee called and the general stop painting and looked at the girl. The girl skipped to him. "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked. 

"No. I am not sleepy but thanks for the concern." He gave a very fatherly smile. "And the same goes to you, little girl. Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I am going to." Answered the Chinese. "What are you drawing?" she asked, glancing to the paper Tiedoll was doodling on. The man smiled. Lenalee's eyes widened at the picture. Of course, she knew Tiedoll was an artist. He could draw better than the best. But that picture was too…too…darling.

"What's your opinion?" he asked. Lenalee giggled.

"The one you're going to give this picture to will love it." That's all she got to say. Nothing could really describe how darling the picture was.

"Well, that's not going to be my student. He'll kill me for sure if I show him this." The general laughed and drank from his wine.

"That's for sure." the girl laughed too. "By the way, general Tiedoll, where are you heading from here?" the Chinese asked again. Tiedoll held his chin as a gesture of thinking.

"Actually, I'm planning to go west from here." The general said. "Where are you guys heading to?"

"Well, we're following Timcanpy from here, sir." She answered. "I hope we can go to the same direction, actually, sir."

"Oh, and why is that?" Tiedoll asked, as if he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean, sir." Lenalee giggled. "Allen-kun would be stressed out if he had to part ways with Kanda again."

"Ah…to be young and in love again…" Tiedoll chuckled. Lenalee smiled. Tiedoll was probably the most understanding general from all four generals left. She felt like she was talking to her own father right now. That was probably Tiedoll's best point, ability to make people feel at ease near him.

"Well then sir, I will go to bed now. Thank you for chatting with me." The girl said, waving to the old man while skipping to leave him. Tiedoll waved back and smiled, before continuing his work on the adorable sketch again.

* * *

"So there you are, idiot apprentice." Bookman called to the red haired teen who was lying on the roof lazily. "There's something I want to ask of you." 

"What is it, Panda?" the teen sat up. Bookman stood in silence for a while before he began:

"I've heard rumors that one of the Noahs has taken interest in you. Is that true?" the old man asked with a serious tone. Lavi gulped. No doubt he was talking about Tyki. It was true that this Noah constantly gave him at least a kiss whenever they met. At first, Lavi was disgusted by it, but slowly, he began to yearn for it. Why? Even he didn't know.

"W-what are you talking about, Panda? Surely you jest. That's only a rumor." Lavi laughed uneasily. Bookman sighed. Obliviously Lavi was telling a lie. Even an idiot could've found it out from the nervous tone the teen was using.

"Very well then. I choose to believe you for now. However, I want you to repeat it five hundred times in your head about what I taught you years ago when you first became my apprentice." The old man stated. Lavi sighed.

"Don't cry. Tears are symbolism of weakness, fear and anguish. Bookmen don't have feelings. We only record. Don't laugh. You don't need to smile. Smile will only lead to tears. You don't need friends. Friends will only become your weakness. Do not love. Do not pity. Such feelings are unneeded. We don't have any other job except recording what happens and passed them to the next bookman and so it goes." Lavi chanted. "I've repeated it ten thousand times in total, Panda. I have no need to repeat it anymore."

"Then repeat it again and again. I don't care if you're already sickened by it. It is the rule of being a bookman. Even if you know it by heart but don't do it in reality, those words have no meaning at all. You have to remember your position as a Bookman apprentice. Understood?" said Bookman frostily.

"But—" Lavi cut.

"What's the answer?" Bookman asked again. Lavi sighed.

"Yes, sire." The teen answered. Bookman looked content with the answer.

"Good. You better rest now, if you don't want to be a burden for the others that is." He said as he walked away from the place, leaving Lavi for his own. Lavi sighed as he looked up to the stars above.

'_Sometimes life isn't fair at all…'_ he thought to himself_. 'Why is it…that I've begun to change? Since when…oh yeah…since that time…'_ the teen smiled bitterly, remembering a painful past. _'It has been so long hasn't it…Tag. How are you doing up there?'_ he asked his deceased friend mentally. _'Maybe you're right after all…I can't live without emotion. I always thought I could…but I was wrong. You were the one who showed me that.'_ He covered his eyes with his left arm while the other cushioned his head.

'_If you were me…what would you do, Tag?'_ he asked. _'Of course you would quit. I've a good mind myself to quit right now…but I mustn't. I've promised myself, I will become the first Bookman who has feelings. Yes, and Panda's harsh words won't stop my resolution.'_ He smiled. How fast he regained his confidence.

'_Love…eh?'_ he thought again. '_Hope this feeling isn't it.'_

* * *

"_Where am I?" Allen asked himself. It was dark there. Another dream, Allen thought. Suddenly a light burst and right now he was in a big and bright place. A park? No, it's not a park. He suddenly saw a grave. _

_Mana Walker._

_It was the grave of his beloved father. He saw himself standing before the grave. He saw a smile on the other him. Allen gaped at the content smile. What was he smiling about? He usually cried in front of the grave. Even now, he would still cry if he was standing in front of that grave. _

_He turned around upon hearing a voice calling him (or rather the other him), the voice was gentle and kind (sort of anyway). It was Kanda. He wasn't wearing his usual exorcist uniform. The raven haired boy was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He wasn't carrying his Mugen. The other him stared at the grave for a while, giving the tomb a smile and then turned around to the raven haired boy and reached his hand, accepted by the older one with a loving smile. And that's when he woke up._

* * *

Allen blinked a few times and found himself in a neat room. The room in the Inn. He suddenly remembered. 

'_Oh yeah…yesterday…we were…' _he rubbed his eyes and sat up.He looked beside him. Kanda was sleeping contently beside him, rather than pillow, he used his own hand to cushion his head. Allen smiled. _'So he didn't leave me after all…'_ he smirked.

'_Does he know he how calm and gentle he look when he's sleeping?'_ the white haired boy poked Kanda's cheek and chuckled. He remembered the incident in china, when he first realized his feelings towards the raven haired exorcist. He felt a smile curling on his lips upon thinking about that.

'_That time…our fates have changed. I wonder if I should be thankful about it or not…'_ the cursed boy thought. _'I know one thing; I don't regret falling for you. That's what I'm thankful about.' _

'_Was that a dream about our future? But it was…it seemed…too good to be true…right?' _the cursed boy thought. But a smile on his lips answered his own question. Sometimes dreams are only dreams. But, even if it was too good to be true…even if it was only a dream…he couldn't help but wishing that it will become the truth. He wanted to believe in that dream. Even if it was vague and was so fleeting, but it gave him happiness for a split second, seeing the older boy's smile, seeing his own smile upon facing the grave, those were the things he always wished for. He wished he could finally accept Mana's death with brave heart, after blaming himself for it for so long.

"Moyashi?" a sleepy sounded word interrupted him from his train of thoughts. Then he knew, Kanda had woken up. A smile curled o his lips again, this time it was directed to the older boy.

"Hi Kanda. Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked the smiling boy. Kanda fell confused at that. What's so funny that the beansprout looked so happy right now?

"Hn. You snored. It was noisy." Said the raven haired exorcist while yawning. Allen pouted.

"You know that's not true. I don't snore!" he said defensively. Kanda chuckled and then he ruffled Allen's white hair.

"I know, I know." He answered. Allen pouted again.

"No apologizes?" he demanded. Kanda shook his head and gave the younger boy a kiss on the pentacle on his forehead. The flush on the cursed boy's cheek showed that it was more than enough of an apologize.

"There. Satisfied?" asked the older boy teasingly. Allen bowed his head down a bit, hiding the blush on his cheek. "How's your condition?" he asked, rather seriously this time.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry!" the cursed boy answered. "I really needed that sleep." He laughed. Suddenly his stomach began to growl. Blush crept to his cheeks again. Kanda sweatdropped. "I guess I need to eat too…" he chuckled embarrassedly.

"Figures. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Said the older boy, sighing.

"Yeah…my Innocence can't tolerate it anymore I suppose…" Allen chuckled.

"Fine then, let's find something to eat." Kanda offered his hand to the younger boy. Struck by the unusual attitude, Allen stared at the hand for a while. "What are you waiting for, idiot? Are we going to eat or not?" he asked impatiently. Allen smirked. Kanda had returned to normal. He was half-glad, half-disappointed, but took the offer anyway.

* * *

"Allen-kun, good morning!" Lenalee waved her hand upon seeing Allen and Kanda walked down from the stairs. She had ordered large amount of food for the white haired exorcist. Tiedoll was sitting next to her, still working on whatever picture he was creating. Marie was still eating his food. Lavi seemed to have already finished and Bookman was silent as usual. Crowley was nowhere near them. The vampire was talking to Lucius. No one knew when did those two get along so well. 

They were a bit baffled upon seeing Kanda piggy-backing Allen on his back. Allen chuckled and waved back to Lenalee. Lavi once again had to put his life at the edge of death for the thrill of annoying the raven haired exorcist.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, what have you done to Allen? Don't tell me that you harassed the poor kid again! I oughta sic my lawyer if you did!" he said teasingly and dodged to the left just in time to avoid getting harpooned by Mugen. One more inch and he could've lost his head forever.

"One more stupid remark and I'll make sure you can't speak again for your entire life!" Kanda threatened and then put Allen down on the chair. "This stupid moyashi can't walk because he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, understand, moron?!" he explained crossly. Lavi nodded nervously.

"Watch your language, Kanda." Tiedoll warned, still focusing himself on finishing the sketch. He usually can draw very fast, but for some unknown reason, he had been working on this one picture for the longest time in his history.

"He started it, so you can't really blame me." Kanda replied while taking back his Mugen. That sounded a bit rude, but Tiedoll wasn't even paying attention.

"Well, it's a fact that I'm hungry, so…can I eat now?" Allen asked innocently. Lenalee giggled.

"Of course, why do you think I ordered this large portion of food?" she asked. The cursed boy grinned back.

"Okay then, itadakimasu (let's eat)!" he said.

* * *

"Where did all that food go?" Lavi asked after they left the Inn and the town. The cursed boy had finished all that food in a record time. Lavi sometimes wondered where did all those things go, for no matter how much Allen ate, he never got fat. 

"Into my stomach of course. Where else?" Allen asked innocently. Lavi sighed.

"So, we're departing now?" Lucius asked.

"You had to spoil this beautiful morning." Lenalee mock-pouted, glancing at the cursed boy.

"My apologies." The monster bowed down teasingly. Lenalee giggled while Allen blushed. Tiedoll had finished his painting and smiled upon seeing the young exorcist's innocence. Lavi also laughed. Kanda however, remained indifferent. Sometimes Lavi wondered how did the raven haired exorcist conceal all his care from the world without even leaving a single track about their existence.

"So, where are you guys heading to?" Tiedoll asked.

"We…re going to my master's aid." Allen stated.

"Then all you have to do is follow Timcanpy's lead. I believe you guys know that this golem can find his creator's whereabouts, right? He'll find your master for you." Said the general.

"Yes, we know, sire." Answered the Chinese girl. "Umm, one question, what if Tim showed the same direction you and your team are heading to, sire?" that question sorta gave hope to the white haired exorcist. But he had to be disappointed by the general's answer.

"Then we'll head the other way." The general replied. "It is our job to find another conformer for Innocence. We generals must go separate ways so we can search the entire world. We mustn't go in teams. One general for one direction. If one goes south, then the others must head the other ways."

"So…whichever way we take, you guys will go the other way, right?" Lavi asked. Tiedoll nodded.

"I see…" Allen couldn't hide the sound of disappointment in his voice. "Lead the way, Tim. We're counting on you." He let the golem flew from his hand. The golem flew around for a while and then pointed to the west. "We're going to the west then."

"That means, we will go east." Tiedoll continued. "I was planning to go to the west, but…oh well." The general sighed.

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked. Lavi scanned around.

"Huh? That's funny. Where did Yuu-chan go? He was here a few seconds ago." Said the orange haired exorcist.

"I'll go look for him. He might still be around here somewhere." The white haired exorcist stated as he dash away from the group.

"Shall we go to look for him too?" Crowley asked.

"Okay, but make sure we let them be together for a while, okay?" Lenalee winked. All nodded, even Tiedoll did too.

* * *

Kanda stood by a river near the forest. He was holding something small and transparent on his hand. His hourglass, his lifespan. To his relief, the five petals were still there, sitting innocently on the hourglass. He had brought only that, which might be his only possession other than Mugen. 

'_Hang in there. Please.'_ He thought and was about to store the hourglass into his uniform when sounds of feet drumming were heard. Spontaneously, he unsheathed Mugen and turned around, only to find the beansprout standing before him. He sighed in relief and sheathed back his katana. Allen walked slowly to him.

"What are you doing here? Everybody else is ready to go…" he said. Kanda shook his head.

"It's nothing." He answered. Allen stared at the other hand of the raven haired exorcist, which was currently hid behind his back. The boy frowned.

"You took your hourglass with you? Aren't you afraid it would fell or something on the battlefield and broke?" he asked, sounded a bit angry. Kanda sighed. He took out the hourglass and put it into his uniform.

"No. it's made of something unbreakable. If it is breakable, I would've destroyed it a long time ago." He answered. The younger boy grabbed his sleeves and yelled:

"What is that supposed to mean?! Is that all your life means to you? So low that you'll think of suicide?!" he asked crossly. Kanda sighed and pried open the clutch on his sleeves.

"No. I just said: **If**. That means it's not true, okay? So calm down already. I never think of committing suicide and never will, all right?" the older boy said. The younger boy bowed his head down.

"…sorry…" he whispered. "I mean…everything…seems wrong lately. First we have to be separated from each other when we have just being together, and now we can't even go to the same direction. I was just…a bit…distracted lately…I'm sorry…" the cursed boy stated, his voice trembled. He seemed on the verge of tears. Noticing that, the older boy hugged him tightly.

"I know. I feel the same. It doesn't seem to be fair at all…" he whispered. Allen felt the warmth of his comforting words and hugged him back. "But you said it yourself. This is what we must do. So we must be prepared."

"I know that…I always thought I knew and understood but…" the younger boy stated. Kanda took the younger boy's right arm and noticed that his hair tie was still there, tied neatly on the younger boy's wrist. He smiled a little.

"I see you took a good care of this puny little thing." He stated. Allen looked up and stared at his wrist. He smiled a little too.

"Yeah…it's my most treasured possession." He answered. "It's from you."

"This is not the last." The older boy suddenly said. "We'll meet again. I'm sure of it."

"…yes…we'll meet again. This is the mark of your promise…right?" Allen replied, glancing at the white tie on his wrist. The older boy nodded.

"I promised you that I will meet you again and I definitely will. I won't die before meeting you once again. So don't worry. Trust me." He gave a charming smile. Allen flushed. A smile curled up on his lips.

"You seem to be cheap with your smile lately." He stated. Kanda snorted.

"My smile's only for you." He answered lightly. It might be easy for him to say something like that, but for Allen, those words meant a lot, more than Kanda could ever imagine.

"Hey, bastard…that's another promise for you. Don't forget to fulfill it." Said the white haired boy.

"Yeah, whatever." Kanda snorted. "Let's go, moyashi. The others are waiting."

"Yeah."

* * *

"So there you are." Lavi called upon seeing the two boys from afar. "So, where were ya, Yuu-chan? You suddenly disappeared without track." He said. 

"Nowhere." Kanda answered. Lavi pouted.

"Well…aside from that, we really should be going." Tiedoll stated. "I wish you guys good luck. Bookman, please take care of these children."

"…yes, sir." Bookman answered half-heartedly. He knew he wasn't supposed to join in into the fight and messed up with history he was supposed to be recording. But if the general said so…well…

"Well then, this is farewell. See you guys again." Lavi stated. "Good luck, general."

"Hm." The general nodded. "Oh, wait, Allen." He called.

"Y-yes?"

"This is for you." He gave a roll of paper. Allen raised his eyebrows. It was the picture Tiedoll had been working on for since yesterday. He scrolled open the paper and saw the most adorable picture of himself and Kanda, together. They were holding each other tight in the picture. Both looked so happy and calm. Allen couldn't take his eyes off the picture for quite a while.

"General Tiedoll, this is—" Allen stammered. He didn't know what to say. Tiedoll laughed.

"It's still a sketch. I will perfected it for you once everything has been set straight." He said. A wide, happy smile curled up on the young exorcist's lips.

"Thank you so much!" he stated cheerfully. Kanda was confused at the reaction. What was that picture really, that it made the beansprout so happy?

"What's that?" Kanda asked. Allen glanced at Tiedoll for a while and remembered about the time when Kanda tried to kill his own master for attempting to draw his face. He gulped and then put an innocent smile.

"Nothing. If I show it to you, you'll get mad." He answered. Kanda sighed. Obliviously his master had done something such as sketching his face which he hated so much.

"Well, see ya again later, Yuu-chan, Marie, general Tiedoll." Lavi said again. Lenalee bowed her head down to the general.

"See you again later. We'll meet again. It's a promise." Kanda said with tone as stubborn as he could use. Allen nodded. At the same time, both moved and held each other tight, as if refusing to let go. They shared a deep passionate good-bye kiss before finally had to let go and went separate ways.

"Good bye! See you later!" Allen said, waving back. The older boy sent a smile before turning around and went together with his master and companion. Allen gave a content smile. For once, he could believe that they'll meet again. They had gotten into the first step to start believing. The first step into true relationship of love. And that's enough…for now.

_

* * *

When the end approaches, everybody always wants to get back to the past. After all human can't live without memories. In those memories he treasures, he holds that someone dear to him close to his heart. He'll live in his memories as long as he remembers him, as long as he loves him._**

* * *

A/N:**

Finished!!! Finally…I've been struggling with homework and tests and writer's block for a long time. Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Well, it coulda been better but I hope 28 pages cover enough for now. X3

I know, I made them go separate ways again. Oh, I'm so evil. XD But they'll meet again of course. I'm not all that evil. Thanks for reading this story! I'm so happy you guys like my story!

Review after you read this chapter please, it's not that hard to press the button on the bottom of the page and write something, right? X3


	15. Arrival in Edo

**A/N:**

Finally! Chapter 15 is here! Honestly, I had a rough time editing and typing this one over and over again. Plus, I just had a 'happy night' festival at my school. I had to go as a werewolf and was supposed to bite my friend's hand (though I didn't really do it of course!). It was tiring. But while the festival was on, I didn't get a chance to type anything at all. After that, my school held an 'exam period'. I had to study a lot and was stressed out thanks to it…(sigh…)

Well then, sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 15 as I promised! Thank you for your reviews! I am so very, very happy getting them! I wanna apologize about the grammar mistakes. English is my third language. And besides, I'm not that good of a writer…(sigh again) Oh yeah, for you guys who are waiting for Tyki x Lavi-ness, I'm currently working out on it. I decided to insert Tyki x Lavi pairing anyway, so please be patient a little bit more, okay? This story is the first Tyki x Lavi pairing story I've ever worked on, so please forgive me if it's not very satisfying. Suggestions are welcomed! Review me! PM me! Either way is okay! X3

**Notice:** Contains: Yaoi (boy x boy love Allen x Kanda and also Tyki x Lavi), more romance than action/adventure, mention of a few anime scenes, OOC-ness, mention of supernatural things, very long chapter etc. (first notice I've ever put on…)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nada, nein, nothing. Hoshino Katsura Sensei does. Satisfied? Now let's move on to the story!

**Chapter 15-Arrival in Edo, Uncovering the Painful Past Slowly**

_Even if we're estranged by the walls of people disapproving us, as long as we loved each other, things will be alright for sure. I trust love, more than anything else. _

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley and Bookman went west to the place they had never been before. From the ruined city of Barcelona, they went to America, and then Tim showed that Cross had moved far more to the west. After about a month or two, they arrived in Korea. Allen realized that it had been two months and three weeks since the last time he met Kanda. Everytime he thought about the said brunette, he felt some kind of forlorn feeling lingering inside his heart. 

"Let's take a little break, shall we?" Lavi asked after a while. Lenalee nodded. They had arrived in the capital city of Korea, Seoul. Allen sighed. They had crossed a lot of channel, went with various ships and finally arrived in Seoul. Timcanpy again guided them. This time, the golem pointed south. Allen and the rest of the team felt very tired after their journey on the ship and decided to take a little rest in the nearby Inn.

"How long has it been?" Crowley asked after they arrived in the Inn. Bookman drank a glass of wine while Allen busy stuffing himself with food as usual.

"Let's see… We met general Tiedoll's group about a week ago if I'm not mistaken, so we must have been away from the order for at least three months." Lavi answered.

"I miss my brother…" Lenalee sighed. Allen suddenly stopped eating at the word 'miss'. His expression turned grave and sad. "What's wrong, Allen-kun?" she asked.

"…no…nothing. I'm fine." The boy answered and then took another spoon of soup and sipped it into his mouth.

"I understand that you miss Yuu-chan so much, Moyashi-chan, but we have no other choice. Yuu-chan had to head to his own direction, and so did we. I'm sure we'll meet them again soon enough. Don't worry." Lavi stated. Allen lifted up his face suddenly. How did Lavi noticed? Was he really that transparent? Maybe that would never change.

"…yeah…" that's all he had to answer to the very consoling words the older boy said.

"Serves you right, you should've known that your fates never belong together." Bookman said coldly.

"Panda!" Lavi scolded.

"You don't have the right to raise your voice at me, idiot disciple!" the Bookman said.

"Please, don't start fighting, Lavi, I'm fine." Allen forced a smile to play on his lips. After all, he knew that Bookman hated relationship between the same gender like Kanda and his relationship. Also, the Bookman didn't believe in love, since he was raised that way.

"Allen-kun, I understand how you feel, but don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet them again sooner or later." Lenalee smiled comfortingly. The cursed boy smiled back.

"Yeah…I sure do hope so. I miss him awfully." The white haired boy replied, but the small tint of sadness on his face was still clearly painted.

"We still haven't found any clue about General Cross' whereabouts either…" Lucius sighed.

"Yeah, he's either really fast on his legs or really tricky." Lavi grumbled.

"Three months and still no avail…I guess we're the worst of all team sent to the generals' aid…" Crowley sighed.

"Now I know that's not true." Lucius added. "At least you're alive by now." He continued plainly, considering that he himself didn't count because he couldn't die. Lenalee's face went miserable. Those words reminded her that a lot of her friends had died from the mission, and that's not the most consoling words.

"Luci-chan." Lavi called with warning in his voice.

"Sorry." Was the answer the monster uttered.

"It's okay, Lavi…it's okay…" Lenalee murmured. "I know it can't be helped…I know but still…" she whispered to herself. Lavi shrugged. All of a sudden, Lenalee's communication golem bleeped. That's a sign of a call from the order. She quickly jumped away from her seat and asked the Innkeeper if there's a phone or something there she could use to phone her brother.

Lenalee connected the wire from the golem to the phone. She impatiently waited for the head officer to answer the phone, until he finally did. A jolly voice greeted her from the other side of the phone. A rather annoying cheerful voice that sounded like music to Lenalee's ears.

"Nii-san! Is that you?!" she hurriedly asked. A very familiar chuckle answered her through the phone and she immediately knew that it was him obliviously.

"Hello Lenalee, nice weather we're having today isn't it?" the voice answered. Lenalee sent a muffled giggle from the other side of the phone, holding back the oncoming tears of joy. After all, she could finally hear her brother's voice again. "OH, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS YOU, LENALEE! HOPE YOU'RE OKAY THERE!" He yelled loudly through the phone that Lenalee had to pull away the phone at least one meter away from her to protect her ears.

"I miss you too, Nii-san…I really do." She answered. Komui coughed a bit to regain his equanimity and smiled.

"How is it? Have you guys found the general yet?" Komui asked.

"Unfortunately we haven't. We have been traveling for three months and still no avail…sorry to let you down, Nii-san…" she said regrettably. Komui 'tsk'-ed from the phone and chuckled.

"You guys never disappoint me. Especially you, Lenalee. You never disappoint me. I even proud you guys haven't called me to bleat or anything for these past three months." He said. His voice was comfortingly kind and soft. Lenalee smiled on the other side of the phone.

"Yes…thank you, Nii-san." She replied. "So…what's the purpose of your call? Surely you don't call us merely because you're bored or anything, right?" Komui answered with a whine which made Lenalee giggled even more at her brother's childishness.

"You don't have to put it like that Lenalee…" the head officer whined. "Oh well, actually, I want to inform you about something. Our finder in Edo just gave us information about something extraordinary happening there." His voice turned serious. Lenalee gasped.

"You mean…"

"Yes. It might be an Innocence. I should dispatch an exorcist or two there to check out but unfortunately there are no exorcists in the H.Q. at the moment, so I was thinking…maybe…I can ask for your help if you're not too far from Edo?" Komui asked. Lenalee smirked.

"What do you think we exorcists are for, Nii-san? Fortunately we're in Korea right now. We can head there this instant." She said positively. Komui grinned through the phone.

"Good then. Thanks a lot Lenalee. You guys can send the Innocence to me through Timcanpy later." He said.

"Okay. We'll be going now then, Nii-san. Love you, Nii-san." She uttered.

"Yeah, love you too, Lenalee." Komui replied. "I'll be waiting for the good news. See you again."

Lenalee put the receiver on the hanger and turned around to face her friends. Allen smiled at her merry face.

"What did Komui-san say?" he asked. Lenalee gave a grin.

"We're heading to Edo from here! There might be an Innocence there for us to hunt for!" she replied cheerfully.

"Oh right! At last, an excitement after a long pause!" Lavi sounded even happier than the girl. "Sure, we often fought akuma too these three months, but we haven't found any Innocences yet so far. This might be a change for once in a while." He stated chirpily.

"You sounded so happy, Lavi…" Lucius sweatdropped.

"At least we have a clear destination now." Allen grinned. "It should be a change after a long journey without fixed destination. Besides, Tim also pointed to the direction of where Edo is from our current location."

"All right, we travel to Edo." Crowley looked excited too. "Never know I could be so excited to receive a mission to hunt Innocence."

"This is no plaything. We should hurry there before the akuma beaten us to it." Bookman said coldly.

"Geez, you're no fun, gramps…" Lavi sighed, earning a punch on the head from his mentor and laughter from his friends. At last they were going on a fixed mission again after a long while.

* * *

"You're going to what?" Kanda asked in disbelief. Tiedoll grinned. 

"I said, we're going to visit Edo this time." He replied flatly. "I'm dying to see the beauty of your homeland once again, Kanda. Don't you think so too, Marie?"

"Well…actually it doesn't matter wherever we go to me." Marie answered. "Besides, I have never seen the land of your birth even once, Kanda." He said. Kanda sighed.

"General, I thought we're journeying to find Innocence hosts, not sightseeing." Kanda stated coldly and a bit annoyed at his master's lenience. Tiedoll frowned at the sarcastic comment.

"Oh, c'mon, Kanda. Don't tell me you don't want to see your homeland again?" Tiedoll asked with a pitiful looking face. Kanda twitched his eyebrows and turned around.

"Alright. I won't tell you." He replied. Tiedoll's pitiful face turned serious at this and he sighed.

"Still feeling discomfited with your mother?" he asked. Kanda snorted.

"She's not my mother. She never was." The raven haired exorcist replied. Bitterness was clearly painted there that even Marie could see that something ugly was painted on the picture of Kanda's past.

"That's beside the point." The general sighed. "But since I want so much to see Edo again, I have no choice but to do this. As your master I order you to escort me to Edo. I won't accept any objections." He grinned. Kanda twitched his eyebrows while Marie sweatdropped.

"Fine, do what you wish then, I don't care." Kanda spat. Tiedoll laughed.

"Now, now. Don't be nasty like that, Kanda. I'm sure you miss your homeland too." The general smiled.

"Not the tiniest bit." He replied.

"And besides…" Tiedoll pushed up his glasses. "I heard there's an Innocence there. We might as well try to seize it before the akuma do." The old man sounded so serious this time. Kanda and Marie turned serious too at the statement.

"Okay then. We only need to head west a bit from here, right?" Marie asked. Tiedoll nodded. "Then let us be on our way."

"Hn. The faster the better." Kanda replied.

"Glad to see you concur with your master's opinion once in a while." Tiedoll stated cheerily. Kanda felt a vein rising to his forehead now. "Besides, the view in Edo is nice for relaxation. You should relax a bit, Kanda. You're not going to overcome your lonesomeness by being mad all the time." He stated, more caring this time.

Kanda flinched. How could that old man read that he's missing the moyashi right now? Should not underestimate a father's (?) instinct, Kanda thought.

'_It has been about two months and three weeks.'_ Kanda thought. _'Wonder what that moyashi and the others are doing right now…'_ he sighed. The great Kanda Yuu was feeling lonely over Allen? Wow, now this is the world's eighth miracle. (A/N: Author gets killed by Kanda)

* * *

After a five days trip from Seoul to Edo, Allen's team finally disembarked in Edo. It was a long tedious journey. It was quite unusual that they didn't get attacked by any akuma on the ship. It was a change for once in a while. 

"Wow, is this Edo?" Allen stated in admiration. Lavi chuckled.

"Yeah, this is the first time for you to be here isn't it?" he asked. "I came here once on a mission before." He grinned in satisfy to see Edo was still as beautiful as ever.

"Really?" the white haired boy asked back.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan's family house is supposed to still be around by now. Y'see, that guy still has a family member left. And she should still be living in the Kanda's family house right now." He explained.

"Kanda's house? A living family member? Is that person a woman?" Allen asked excitedly. Somehow, if it's linked to Kanda's currently unknown background, Allen was always eager to know.

"Yeah, the Kanda family seemed to be quite popular in Edo. I don't know why though. As far as I know, that woman I'm talking about is Yuu-chan's mother. Other than that, I don't really know." Lavi put his hand on his chin as a gesture of thinking.

"Mother? Kanda still has a mother?" Lenalee was keyed up too. "Wow, you know a lot, Lavi. You're really going to do well as a Bookman someday." She praised.

"Aw, go on." Lavi said wittily, only to get kicked on the head by Bookman.

"What are you guys doing loitering around there?! We're leaving you behind now, idiot disciple!" the Panda said.

"Okay, okay, you needn't kicked me on the head, Panda!" Lavi groaned.

"Did I just hear you know a Kanda family member?" an old man with a walking stick in an everyday yukata asked them in English with his awkward Japanese accent.

"Y-yeah, why? Is there something wrong, mister?" asked Lenalee, trying to be polite.

"I'm warning you kids, don't go there! They are all demon! If you go there you're going to get cursed too like their child who left this city seven years ago!" he cautioned. Allen gasped. Obliviously that guy was talking about Kanda.

"Cursed? Demon? What do you mean by that, mister?" Allen asked worriedly. The man shook his head.

"It's too frightening to describe! One day…a demon suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He killed the entire workers in the house and even the people who were accidentally hanging around there! The only ones saved were the housewife and the child." He began to narrate.

"The child was badly injured but no one knows how he survived. Not a single trace of wound was found in his body two days after the incident! Now how do you explain that? It was really, really scary. If you go there, your life might end up the same as the poor victims of that day. If I were you, I'd avoid that place at least thirty miles away…" said the old man as he walked away, leaving the confused Allen, Lavi and Lenalee.

"…what was that all about?" Lavi asked after the stranger left.

"…beats me." Allen sighed. "He can't be talking about Kanda, can he?" he asked worriedly.

"Allen-kun, just how many Kanda are there you know?" Lenalee asked. The cursed boy sighed.

"Only one I suppose." He answered. "I don't know anything about that…Kanda never told me anything about his past before…"

"Yeah, that's Yuu-chan all right. Always full of secrets." Lavi agreed.

"There are something that's better not to be known by anyone." Lucius suddenly interrupted. "Especially when it comes to a painful memories about the past people usually want to overlook. Yuu-chan's no different." He stated. "Let's go you guys, Bookman's already left." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, wait Panda!" Lavi ran to catch up with his mentor. Allen sighed. If it was a painful past they were talking about, he also had some really painful past. But yet he survived by acknowledging them and he always cherished them. Or was it only him who was utterly different? No one knows…

"Help! Somebody help! Thief! Thief! Catch him!" a startling scream was heard all of a sudden, breaking Allen from his train of thoughts. A man with a mask ran away from an old lady with a really amazing speed away from the harbor. The pickpocket was carrying some kind of a purse with him which was obliviously belonged to the old lady originally.

"What?! A pickpocket? In a place like this?!" Lavi was startled to see how fast the man could run in his yukata. "Let's chase after him!" he suggested.

"Right!" Lenalee and Allen nodded in agreement and they ran after the man, followed by another citizen around.

"I-I'll help too!" Crowley followed. Bookman sighed.

"Such a fuss spent for a mere thief…" he complained. Lucius chuckled.

"That's what makes kids interesting." He stated. "There wouldn't be any war in this world if all the people were like those innocent kids." He remarked.

"Lavi, he's really fast!" Allen shouted to the orange haired boy as they ran to catch up with the thief. Lavi cursed.

"Shit, there's no way a normal human could be that fast!" he shouted back. "Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Extend!" he ordered as his hammer's hilt lengthened itself. To their surprise, the man's speed increased and he even managed to get away. "Impossible…!" Lavi stated in disbelief. "Is he even human?!"

"This is no time to think about that, Lavi! We have to catch him!" Allen sweatdropped. But really it was such an amazing swiftness…

Lenalee hovered in the sky with Crowley and saw the unusual speed the man made. How could a mere human produced such incredible speed? Not even her dark boots or the vampire's amazing speed were any match for that man.

"I'm going to get away! I'm going to get away!" the man whispered to himself positively. Suddenly he leaped and fell on his face. Allen, Lavi, Crowley, and Lenalee jaw-dropped. A foot stretched out and that was the one that made him tripped. A sarcastic snort were heard and they immediately knew who that foot belonged to.

"Such recklessness…and you expect to be able to get away successfully by only relying on speed alone?" all right, it was Kanda all right. Apparently, Tiedoll's team also had just arrived in Edo. The raven haired exorcist positioned his beloved Mugen in front of the man's neck. "Now, which value more to you? Your life? Or that purse?" he asked threateningly. Honestly, he was scarier than that thief…

"A-alright…I get it, h-here, take it, just take it but don't kill me, please…" the man chickened out and handed the purse to the raven haired exorcist as Tiedoll and Marie joined into the scene with a smile.

"Good job, Kanda." Tiedoll praised. "Now, would you let me see those boots you're wearing?" the general asked politely and the thief obediently (more like fearfully actually…) took off his boots and handed them over to the general.

"Master, is that it?" Marie asked. Tiedoll chuckled.

"Yes. Pretty easy to find isn't it?" he took something out from the boots. An Innocence. No wonder the man could ran that fast. Apparently the man found that boots somewhere and found out that he could ran very fast with them, so he decided to put it into a "good" use

"Does that mean he's…" He began again. Tiedoll shook his head and smiled to his student.

"No, don't worry, this guy's not a compatible user. I'd better keep this in a safe place then." He said while tucking the Innocence into his general exorcist coat.

"Well, now that we've found the Innocence, we can go away from this place, right?" Kanda asked hopefully. Tiedoll 'tsk'-ed and shook his head lightly. Kanda sighed. "I guess not." He stated in annoyance.

"…Kanda." Allen uttered softly. The brunette flinched at the soft voice calling him from behind. He knew who that voice belonged to. Of course he did. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. The raven haired exorcist turned around and found what he was looking for. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Crowley were standing at least five feet away from him.

"Moyashi? You're…here?" he stated awkwardly. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged view and smirked. Allen didn't say anything, surprisingly enough, he walked towards the raven haired boy slowly and calmly.

"…long time no see." The white haired boy greeted with a calm smile.

"Hn." Kanda nodded.

A few minutes of silence between them and then both abruptly hugged each other closely. Tiedoll and Marie chuckled at the rather awkward looking reunion. But for the two of them, it was such a joyful reunion. Allen could feel tears emerging in his eyes but tried his best to hold them back. Kanda smiled a little, but since it was very clear, Lenalee, Lavi, and Crowley could see the smile, maybe for the first time in their life and almost died from the shock.

"I miss you…I really miss you…" the white haired boy whispered.

"Hn." Was Kanda's awkward reply. Allen held the warmth he had missed so much to himself for quite a while until voices interrupted them. They shared a deep passionate kiss (in front of the crowd!) for both fulfilling their loneliness and longing to see each other.

"Yatsu da…(It's him…)"

"Ah, yatsu da…(Yeah, it's him…)"

"The demon's child…it's him, the demon's child…"

The sounds of people talking both in Japanese and English interrupted the happy reunion between the two lovebirds. As both pulled away, Kanda sent a glare to every people around there and they immediately scrambled back in terror. Some even screamed and ran away in fear.

'_What are they talking about? Demon's child? So…that story was truly about Kanda?'_ Lenalee thought.

"Kanda, what are they talking about?" the white haired boy asked worriedly while clenching his fists tightly to the raven haired boy's sleeves. He recalled the words the old stranger told them a little while ago. About the demon who killed his whole family member except for the kid and the wife. The kid was probably Kanda, and the wife was probably his mother.

"…nothing. Probably just bullshits." The raven haired exorcist stated in annoyance. "This is why I don't want to return here." He stated in pure irritation and disgust.

"You…you're the…you're the demon's…the demon's child!" the thief stared at Kanda in horror. His face pale and filled with fright. "Aaaaahh!!!" the man yelled in panicky as he dashed away in terror from the group.

Allen stared at his lover in worry. Lenalee, Crowley and Lavi exchanged sight in confusion. Tiedoll sighed as Bookman and Lucius walked calmly towards the group.

"It's such a coincidence for us to meet up again here, general." Bookman stated as Tiedoll looked up in cheery face.

"It's either fluke or destiny." Lucius said, it more like he was talking to himself rather than to the Bookman. The old man ignored it and walked to the general, scanning the boots in the general's hands.

"Yeah, it's really a coincidence." Tiedoll smirked as he glanced to his raven haired student as the said boy turned away his gaze. "And we found the Innocence too. This is such a nice coincidence."

"But is this really the Innocence Komui-san was talking about?" Lucius asked in a grave and cold tone, unlike his normal tone as everybody turned around to him. He stared at them in confusion. "W-what? What is it?" he asked innocently.

"No…nothing." Lavi shook his head. "Well, now that we've found the Innocence, let's have a little rest then!" Lavi stretched his body when a finder suddenly appeared out of nowhere, running towards them in hurry and almost knocked Lavi down if he hadn't dodged to the right immediately.

"Kanda-san!" he yelled and glomped Kanda all of a sudden, resulting in both falling down. The others stared at them in pure shock and confusion. What the fuck was going on?

"Baka! Get up!" the raven haired exorcist yelled as the finder scrambled up immediately, letting the exorcist sat up in annoyance. "So you're still alive huh, useless finder?" he asked in irritation as the finder smirked and nodded happily.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to you, Kanda-san! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now!" he smiled proudly. The man had a tuft of brownish hair on top of his head and a very oval face. Allen stared in half-confusion and half-alarmed. What was that finder doing glomping his Kanda? The white haired boy kneeled beside the raven haired boy in worried expression.

"Are you alright, Kanda?" Allen asked. Kanda glanced at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kanda answered as he stood up, followed by the finder and Allen.

"Oh so you know each other?" Tiedoll asked. The finder saluted.

"Yes sir! My name's Gozu! I was saved by Kanda-san on a mission in Dankern village." The finder answered.

"Oh, I remember, you're that finder, right?" Lenalee said suddenly.

"Ah, you're the exorcist the Black Order sent originally to take care of the mission in Dankern village, aren't you?" Gozu asked excitedly. "Nice to meet you again, Lenalee-san!" he said as he shook Lenalee's hand excitedly.

"Lenalee, you know him?" Lavi asked. Lenalee sighed as Gozu let go of her hand.

"Y-yeah. Actually, before going to China to look for General Cross, Komui Nii-san sent me and Lucius-san to a village called Dankern because an Innocence was likely to be there. This finder was the only one survived. In the end there wasn't any Innocence at all so we took a ferry to China. It was surprising enough that we arrived before Allen-kun even though he was supposed to arrive before us." She said while sweatdropping. "I have a guess why though…" she glanced at the golden haired monster who was currently whistling an innocent sounded tone.

"Yeah, I was really saved by you that time! I've been trying my best to become a good finder ever since!" he said as he shook Kanda's hand. Kanda immediately yanked it out of his clutch and sighed in annoyance.

"Who said that I did it for you? A useless finder like you shouldn't become a finder at all. You will only become a burden to everyone." He said bluntly.

"Kanda, that wasn't nice…" Allen sighed.

"Yeah, I know! That's why I've been training to become bolder and less coward to become the best finder ever!" he said with a wide smile as everyone sweatdropped. That was another person who wasn't scared by Kanda's sour personality.

"A-anyway, why are you here? Didn't we retrieve the Innocence already?" Lavi asked as he coughed to regain his composure.

"Actually, that wasn't the Innocence Head Officer Komui-san was talking about." The finder stated. "It was pure coincidence that another Innocence is found here."

"What?! Seriously?" the rabbit asked in shock. "Then there's another Innocence around here somewhere?" he asked again. Gozu nodded.

"There is a odd shrine in the middle of the woods near this capital city." Gozu explained. "It is supposed to be an Amaterasu Oomikami's temple, but recently people who went there to give offerings disappeared just like that." He said.

"Amaterasu what?" Allen asked in confusion. Kanda sighed. Japanese was completely alien for that naive boy.

"Amaterasu Oomikami, the sun goddess." The raven haired boy answered. "The one people thought as the highest ranking goddess in Japanese ancient culture. A lot of people still believed in those bullshits." He explained.

"I often wonder, really. Where do you come from actually Yuu-chan? A Japanese who called Japanese ancient culture bullshit? Whoo boy…" Lucius sighed as Kanda immediately unsheathed Mugen and chased him around. The others sweatdropped again. Childish as always, both of them.

"Eh-hem. Anyway, an Innocence is suspected to be there because the temple just appeared there all of a sudden. We finders have been dispatched there but just like the villagers, no one returns." Gozu continued.

"So in short, people both finders and citizens disappear upon entering the sanctuary, right?" Lenalee inquired. Gozu nodded. "But it's late now. Should we really head there this instant?" she asked, looking at the dark sky. It was probably near night now.

"I don't know. What do you say, shishou?" Marie asked. Tiedoll sighed.

"Lenalee-chan's right. It might be better if we look for a place to stay for today. We can go for the Innocence tomorrow. It won't go anywhere after all." He laughed calmly.

"Yeah, if the akuma don't get to it first." Lavi added. "So, where are we staying for tonight?"

"What about in Yuu-chan's house?" Lucius suggested suddenly, still chased by Kanda. "It will be cheaper than staying in the Inn, right?" he said again, then running in circles with Kanda and his Mugen.

"Kanda's house?" Allen looked intrigued.

"There's no way I'm going to that place again!" Kanda said as he continued to chase the blonde.

"Now, don't say something like that, Kanda." Tiedoll said. "If we can go there, we might as well do. I have a few things to say to your mother as well." At this, Kanda stopped and bowed his head down.

"She's not my mother. She was never my mother to begin with." The raven haired boy growled through gritted teeth. Allen held the swordsman's right hand hesitantly, sensing some kind of sorrow in his lover's tone. Everybody went silent on that.

"Yuu-sama! Yuu-sama!" a few voices called the raven haired exorcist as he lifted up his head in surprise hearing his first name being called by people in very nice Japanese accent. Two men in everyday's yukata rushed towards them and then smiled.

"Yuu-sama, hontou desu, hontouni anata desu." The man said. Allen, Lenalee, and Crowley were confused. Didn't those guys understand English at all?

"They said, it's true, it's really you." Lavi explained, seeing their confused face. "But who are they? Hey Yuu-chan, you know them?" he asked. Kanda didn't answer.

"Rui-sama wa zutto anata wo matteta. Dakara, Yuu-sama, hikiagete kudasai!" Another one said as they bowed down. Allen got even more confused at that. What were they talking about?

"They said someone named Rui is waiting for him and they begged of him to return somewhere with them." Lucius was the one who answered this time. He seemed to understand a lot of foreign language. Though no one knows how he did that.

"Kanda…" Allen stated to the older boy as the older boy stared at the two men in front of him with an indescribable expression.

"Kanda, we should see her." Tiedoll was the one who answered it for him. Kanda stared at his master for a while then sighed.

"Wakatteiru." One word and it sent smile to the both men's faces. Allen sighed. It seemed that he could guess what Kanda said this time. They were going to see Kanda's mother, Rui Kanda.

* * *

"Rui-sama, Yuu-sama wa kairimashita. (Rui-sama, Yuu-sama has returned)" said the men as they ran toward a room after they arrived in a big mansion with huge courtyard and beautiful plants. There was even pond in the courtyard. Allen stared at the place in admiration. It was such an amazing place, Kanda's house. 

Suddenly a women ran into the main room where they waited and opened the sliding door in rush. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and bright red kimono embroidered with white linen. Lavi could feel himself drooling at the moment.

"Strike!" he immediately yelled. Allen, Lenalee, and Crowley sweatdropped. "Wow, what a gorgeous Lady! What's your name, miss?" he asked as Lenalee knocked his head with her dark boots.

"Lavi, stop making a fool out of yourself." She said.

"Yuu!" the woman ran immediately to embrace Kanda and she did. The raven haired boy flinched and immediately squirmed himself free from the embrace. The woman was taken aback by the cold act but then smiled knowingly. "Yuu, thank goodness you're finally home…I heard people talking about the demon's child and I immediately knew it was you." She said with very good English accent as she wiped a single trace of tear on the corner of her eye. Kanda threw away his gaze at that.

"Mistress Rui." Tiedoll's gentle voice interrupted. The woman immediately turned her gaze at him and frowned.

"You are…the one who…Yuu's…master…aren't you?" she asked courteously. Tiedoll nodded.

"It has been a long time. Let me see…it has been 7 years since the last time we met, hasn't it?" he smiled. The woman also smiled in sorrowful look.

"What? She is Rui Kanda?! Then that means…she's…Yuu-chan's…mother?!" Lavi asked in disbelief. Allen went agape at that. Such a young age for a woman to have a child. That woman might only on her thirties. Then…she gave born to her child at the age of…twenties or less?!

"Yes, I am. I am Yuu's stepmother. My sister Rukina is Yuu's real mother." The woman bowed down her head politely at them. Allen sighed in relief. Somehow, it sounded a bit scary when Kanda had such a young mother like that.

"Kanda? What's wrong?" the boy asked. Kanda looked sickened at the sight of that woman, though Allen wasn't sure why. "Kanda?" Kanda's head snapped up at that and he looked to the beansprout sitting beside him, staring at him worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He replied stubbornly as Allen sighed. Of course the raven haired exorcist wouldn't say anything. He'd let it be for now, but he would make Kanda confess everything to him later.

"I'm so glad you guys come to visit. You are staying this time, right Yuu?" Rui asked hopefully. Kanda threw away his gaze once again. Then he abruptly stood up and walked toward the sliding door, opening it angrily and then went out.

"Ah, K-Kanda!" Allen called.

"Let him be." Tiedoll said. His eyes filled with understanding. That explained that something was really wrong and Tiedoll as Kanda's master knew everything about it.

"B-but…" the white haired exorcist shifted in place for a while and finally decided to chase the older boy. He quickly bowed down his head to the housewife then went after the older boy. Rui sighed.

"I guess that's an answer to 'no', isn't it?" she asked in disappointment.

"Ano…what's happening here really?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Rui shook her head.

"It's a very long story…" she stated. "This has begun…long before my sister Rukina died…"

* * *

"Kanda, wait!" Allen yelled as he chased the older boy. Kanda stopped and Allen panted, trying to catch his breath. 

"Why following me?" he asked crossly. Allen grinned sheepishly.

"Well…that's definitely not a happy-to-come-back-home expression. Tell me, Kanda. What's wrong? Why are you…your mother…I mean your stepmother…" the white haired boy asked while catching his breath. Kanda snorted.

"…That woman…I hate her…I hate everything in this house. I hate everyone in this house. Especially her!" Kanda growled through gritted teeth and Allen realized this wasn't his usual reaction from meeting new people. It was true that Kanda hated a lot of things, but this time, it looked like he was really, **really** serious in saying that.

"Kanda, I don't…I don't really get it. What's so wrong with her? Rui-san looked so kind and—" but before he could finish, Kanda punched his fist to the wall angrily.

"Don't you dare—don't you ever speak her name…in front of me!" he yelled. As he said that he walked away. Allen stretched out his hand as he called him again.

"K-Kanda, wait a sec—" when he touched the wall for support, something happened. The view around him spun so hard. He stumbled backward and held his now spinning head. He fell down with a loud 'thump' that even Kanda could hear it and immediately turned around.

"O-oi, Moyashi! What's wrong with you?" Kanda asked worriedly as he held Allen in his arms. The white haired exorcist held his head with both hands and panted hard for breath. "Oi! Hang in there, stupid Moyashi!" the raven haired exorcist shook the smaller body gently, as if trying to keep him conscious.

"I'm…dizzy…! My head…it hurts…it's as if…it's going to…explode!" Allen groaned in pain. Then everything went black. The last thing he could hear was Kanda calling his name in panicky, and then he could hear nothing else.

* * *

"_Okaa-san (Mother)! Okaa-san I'm back!" a childish voice called. Allen stood up and shook his head. He glanced around and realized, he was still in the Kanda family house. But the Sakura tree outside the house was still young and a bit smaller._

_Suddenly a little boy with dark blue kimono ran toward him and went through him. The white haired exorcist gasped. What was that? He turned around to see that boy again. He was small. 10 year old little boy stood behind him with a worried expression. He flinched at the sight of the dark hair the boy possessed. He tried to get a look at his face. He almost died from the shock. It was Kanda. A ten year old Kanda stood behind him with a worried expression._

"_Where is this?!" Allen asked in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to be awake at what time he opened them again, but it wasn't a dream. He was standing like a phantom in the past. _

"_Okaa-san!" the boy called again. A cough came from a room near that and the boy's worried face turned cheery._

"_I'm here, Yuu." A woman's voice came through the sliding door. The boy opened the paper door and there in the room, laid a woman with long dark hair and dark blue eyes. She was so beautiful. Her face was round and a bit pale. She looked like Rui. Then Allen realized. That's Rukina Kanda. Kanda Yuu's mother._

"_Okaa-san, how do you feel? Better?" he asked as he kneeled next to her futon. She sat up and smiled in a very motherly way._

"_I'm better, thank you. How was your training at the shrine?" she asked. The boy glanced at the wooden sword on his back and nodded happily. "You really are a famous swordsman's son. You inherited his skills. I'm proud of you, Yuu." She said as she patted his head. Allen stared at the drama-like scene in front of him. Realization hit him. He was looking at Kanda's past._

"_I hope I can be a great swordsman like Otou-sama someday." The boy grinned. Suddenly the mother's face turned pale as she gasped. The little boy also gasped and slapped his hands on his mouth. _

'_Huh? What…' Allen looked at the strange event between Mother and son. Little Kanda bowed down his head at that and sighed._

"_I'm sorry Okaa-san." He apologized. "I'm fine the way I am! I know what will happen this year, but I'm fine! I've lived my life long enough! I'm satisfied, truly, Okaa-san!" he smiled. But Allen could see. That wasn't a sincere smile. It was fake. A lie. The Mother surely could see that too, because she frowned and gently embraced her son. "Okaa-san?"_

"_Yuu…I'm sorry…I'm a failure as a mother…no…I'm a failure…both as a mother and as your guardian. I couldn't…I am a useless woman. Forgive me Yuu…forgive your mother…" she stated as she began to cry. The child patted her back gently._

"_What are you talking about, Okaa-san? Don't cry! I'm fine, really! Don't blame yourself! I'm happy as I am, and I couldn't be happier! Because you're my mother!" he gave a smile and the mother smiled back._

"_You're a strong kid, Yuu, really strong… I really love you…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" she sniffed. After that, the view suddenly blurred again and Allen could feel his world went black once more time._

* * *

The white haired boy opened his eyes and found himself staring at familiar dark blue eyes. He glanced to his side and saw Kanda kneeling at his side, propping him with his arms. 

"You're awake." That was the first thing he uttered. Allen rubbed his eyes and sat up. He glanced around and realized that he'd returned to 'now'. "You suddenly fainted. What's wrong? Feeling unwell?" the swordsman asked, tone painted with worry.

"No…I was just…" Allen shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry." He gave the older boy a smile. The raven haired exorcist frowned and held the younger boy's chin, shortening their distance. A familiar blush crept to the younger boy's face.

"It's no use trying to lie to me, idiotic beansprout. Now tell me. What happened to you?" he asked. Allen sighed. Kanda's got his weakness…

"…I…saw you." The white haired boy said. Kanda frowned. What did he mean by that? "I saw you…and your mother…" Kanda flinched as he let go of the younger boy's chin. "It was like I was—no, my mind was transferred into your past. I saw her…and you…you were about ten or eleven year old." He uttered. Kanda frowned.

"…how much did you see?" the swordsman asked. Allen put his finger at his cheek as a thinking gesture.

"Not much. Why?" he asked back. Kanda sighed. Without warning, he sealed the younger boy's lips in a chaste kiss. Allen's eyes widened at the sudden act but decided to enjoy it a bit. After a few minutes, they both gasped for breath and Allen sent a questioning look to the older boy. "What is it?" he asked.

"…no…nothing. Sorry." He stated. Allen frowned. He's saying sorry for kissing him? What the hell was going on inside that swordsman's head?

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, a bit annoyed at the unreasoned apology.

"For yelling at you earlier." Was Kanda's cold reply. The younger boy tilted his head. Kanda twitched his brow. How soon he forgot. "Forget about it. You really are a baka." He sighed.

"Not as baka as a bastard I know." Allen bit back. Kanda smirked.

"Oh, so we're on again, Moyashi?" he stated. "Dumb brat."

"Super idiot." Allen replied.

"Dim-wit."

Both were silence for a minute then burst into laughing. Kanda chuckled and Allen laughed out loud.

"It feels like it has been such a long time since the last time I argued with you." The white haired boy said, wiping a single tear on the corner of his eyes from laughing so much. Kanda nodded.

"True. Feels weird." The older boy stated.

"Weird but also nostalgic." Allen stated between his laughs.

"Now you're talking like an old man. Starting to age, little old man?" the raven haired boy mocked. Allen mock-pouted.

"My hair is always like this. It's natural to me." He defended.

"Yeah, and to old men." The swordsman smirked.

"And yours is natural too, for girls." He chuckled. Kanda cuffed his lover's head playfully.

"Who are you calling a girl, you first class moron?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed but failed.

"I'm referring to you, you idiotic moron of a bastard." The white haired boy jokingly snapped again. Kanda chuckled. That was something funny between those two. They enjoyed mocking each other. Suddenly sound of people coming spoiled their fun. Lavi, Lenalee, Tiedoll, Marie, and Crowley came with a questioning look on each their faces.

"What's going on? We heard laughs coming so we came to check on you two…" Marie asked the two guys who were currently sitting on the floor. Kanda snorted.

"Ask this dumb brat here." He said, pointing at Allen. Allen mock-pouted.

"No, just ask this idiotic moron." He pointed back at Kanda. A silence. Then both burst out laughing again (although Kanda's was just a little chuckle). The others just stared at them in confusion.

"I guess this is one of the 'you-had-to-be-there' jokes." Lavi scratched his head. "But it's indeed rare to see Yuu-chan laughing like this! I wish I had my camera!" he chuckled. Kanda immediately unsheathed his Mugen and glared at the rabbit.

"Now that's one joke I don't find amusing." He said coldly. Lavi hid behind Lenalee.

"Yuu-chan's being mean…" he playfully whined. Lenalee slapped her face with her palm. Honestly, whenever they were together, no matter where they were, Kanda and Lavi always fought, childishly if she might add.

"Since when a dissocialized humbug like you understand jokes?" Tiedoll asked and chuckled. (A/N: Yeah, I took it from the anime 'cause I thought it was hilarious) Kanda could feel a vein rising to his brow at this and Lavi snickered. "Hmm, so you **do** understand jokes. Then I suppose you're just too shy to admit it." He laughed again. Now Kanda could feel himself burning in rage, but that's his master talking about those things. He couldn't lay a hand on him. If he could, Tiedoll would've been in heaven since a long time ago.

Lavi laughed out loud at the sight of terribly annoyed Kanda while Lenalee and Crowley giggled. Marie sweatdropped at the sight of Kanda burning in front of them. Why couldn't anybody else see it? Allen couldn't help but chuckle a bit too. It was rare for someone to be able to insult Kanda so openly and got away with it.

"Fine, laugh if you must!" Kanda said as he turned away. It seemed he had lost the tiny bit of patience he had in him already.

"Ah, where are you going?" Allen asked and followed the older boy.

"Out. If I stayed here a bit longer, I'll be crazy before I know it." He said in annoyance.

"So you're still sane? I thought you've gone crazy from the very start." Tiedoll commented again. Allen snickered. Right now, Lavi's laugh had gone uncontrolled and his stomach was sore from laughing so much. As Kanda clenched his fist in annoyance. He vowed to himself, honestly, this was the last time he'd laugh or smile in front of everyone else.

"I'm out!" he said in irritation and walked away, leaving everyone in their merriment. Allen sighed. This was one time he knew he would've to let Kanda alone for a while.

"Well then, let's take a little rest. Rui-san had prepared a room for each of us." Lenalee said as she wiped a single tear on the corner of her eye from laughing too much.

"Yeah. Let's." Allen sighed. Poor Kanda, but that was really, really, if he must say, entertaining, right? X3 "By the way, where's Lucius-san?" Allen glanced around.

"Oh, he went out for some air. He said he didn't like getting trapped inside such a big house. He's probably near the huge lake on the side of this city by now." Lavi answered after he had calmed himself down.

"Lake?" Allen asked in curiosity.

"Is there a lake here? Where? I want to see it…" Lenalee smiled.

"It's almost nightfall by now. Let's go see it tomorrow then. I'd like to make a sketch of it. I've made one, but I forgot where I put it so it's gone." Tiedoll smiled too.

"Very well then, but let's not forget about the mission." Bookman sighed. He knew and understood Tiedoll was a freak of beautiful things.

* * *

Allen walked around the house after dinner. Kanda had not returned for dinner. Now he's starting to worry about the swordsman. He walked toward the huge Sakura tree in the courtyard and leaned to it. He had taken a bath on the onsen. Such a huge manor and it even got an onsen in it. It wasn't that big of an onsen, but it was enough. He was now wearing a dark emerald yukata with a brown geta. His uniform stored in his room, folded neatly near the corner of his futon. 

The sky was dark. So dark. The little stars twinkled beautifully in the dark sky like thousands of glittering dots. Suddenly a sound of footsteps startled the white haired exorcist and he looked to his left, just to see a man. The finder. Gozu.

"Hello." Allen greeted with a sweet smile. "What are you doing here this late?" he asked.

"Ah, hello to you too, sir exorcist." He smiled awkwardly. "By the way, my name's Gozu, sir." He said. "I'm here waiting for Kanda-san. He told me earlier that he was going out but he hasn't returned at all and I'm a bit worried. What are you doing here yourself, sir? Shouldn't you be resting like the others by now?" He admitted and then asked. Allen sighed.

"And I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Gozu-san." Allen smiled. "And as to answer to your question, I'm doing the exact same thing as you." He said. "Kanda hasn't returned for dinner and I'm worried. That guy is so thick-headed…" he said. It was the first time he had seen a finder who cared about the cold, blunt exorcist like Kanda so much.

"Yes. I know that…" Gozu sighed.

"Uhm…Gozu-san…" Allen awkwardly began. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, sir." Gozu replied.

"What is your relationship with Kanda?" he asked. He baffled himself with that question. Why did that question popped out his mouth just like that? Could it be, he's sensing some kind of rivalry? Aww, that's sweet. (A/N: lol)

"Huh? Relationship?" Gozu was confused. What kind of question was that?

"N-no, forget about it. I'm a bit out of my mind right now. Sorry." Allen laughed nervously. Pink flush painted his pale cheeks.

"…well…he…saved my life." Gozu replied with a smile. Allen flinched. So he decided to answer after all? "On my first mission, I was still a raw and inexperienced finder. I was a burden to my comrades. After the attack from akuma, I was the only one left. I was saved by Kanda-san. He destroyed a village of akuma unaided. It was so courageous of him, wasn't it? He even protected me when I was attacked by the akuma." Gozu grinned.

Allen frowned. That's definitely not Kanda, isn't it? The Kanda he knew was a harsh, cold and ignorant person who would leave his comrades if they were to become a burden to him. Did Kanda have a side Allen hadn't seen yet?

"Ever since, I admired him! I wanted to become a courageous finder and become of use for you exorcists! However, I always pity those poor akuma …they seemed to be so sad. Well, that was just my opinion though." He laughed nervously. Allen smiled in relief. So it was just admiration? Good then.

"I know that." The white haired exorcist grinned. "I can see the soul of akuma with my cursed left eye and I can see their sorrow. I became an exorcist to end that. I love both humans and akuma. I fight for their sake." He said in determined voice.

'_Even so, I still hope…for my own happiness too. Is it a wrong thing to wish for personal happiness?'_ Allen thought sadly.

"Oh, you're the beansprout Kanda-san was talking about?" Gozu asked. Allen went agape. What? Beansprout? Gozu immediately closed his mouth. "S-sorry sir! It slipped!" he said.

"Kanda talked about me to you?" the white haired boy asked. "What did he say?"

"He said there's a beansprout of an exorcist whom he knows who can see the soul of akuma. He talked about your ability and if an akuma's souls are destroyed by an Innocence, they would be saved and went to heaven." He said nervously. Allen sighed in his smile. Now **that's** the Kanda he knew.

"Haha…that's so Kanda-like." The white haired boy laughed. Gozu sighed in relief. He thought the boy would be mad because he called him that.

"By the way, Allen-san, what's **your** relationship with Kanda-san?" Gozu asked Allen back his own question. It was only fair, right? X3 Allen's face flushed at that.

"N-no, we're just friends, yeah, right, just friends." He laughed nervously. Kanda wouldn't want a mere finder to find out about their relationship and Allen was fully aware of that.

'_Yeah, just friends. Just __**'boy'**__-friends.'_ Allen thought, correcting himself. Gozu tilted his head. Then why did his cheeks went red if they were just friends? But he decided not to ask anymore.

"Well then, Allen-san, thank you for chatting with me. Feel free to rest if you want. I'll wait for Kanda-san for you and tell him that you are waiting for him later." The finder said. Allen shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'll wait for him too. I have something I want to talk about to him." The boy beamed. Suddenly he saw a shadow on the rooftop and glanced upwards. It was Lucius, sitting on the roof silently. "Lucius-san, what are you doing there?" Allen called. Lucius' head snapped up and he immediately looked down to find the voice's owner.

"Oh, yo Allen-chan. Aren't ya asleep?" the monster asked. "By the way, I just saw Yuu-chan's at the lake now. Wonder why he hasn't come back here?" he tilted his head.

"At the lake? Now? What in the world is he doing there in time like this?" Allen asked in confusion. Lucius shrugged.

"Don't ask me." He said irresponsibly. "Probably investigating by himself or just standing there." He gave more irresponsible guesses. Allen sighed. Once irresponsible, always irresponsible.

"I'm serious, Lucius-san. What is he doing there?" the white haired exorcist asked worriedly. The monster chuckled and then smiled softly.

"Reminiscing something probably." He said, with seriousness in his tone this time. "Why don't you try and check it yourself?" he gestured. "It's just west from here."

"Okay then, thanks." Allen hurriedly went out.

"A-ah, wait, Allen-san, I'm coming too!" Gozu hurriedly followed after the white haired boy. Lucius smiled at the sight of the full moon shining innocently above the peaceful city of Edo.

"It has reached the middle point." He mumbled to himself. "The end is nearing."

* * *

"Whoa…full moon tonight." Lavi said in admiration. "If Allen and Yuu-chan were here, they'd be kissing under the moonlight right now." He chuckled. The moon was really beautiful, especially these times when there were no dark clouds and the weather was clear. 

'_Moon…kinda reminds me of something.'_ Lavi thought. _'What is it?_'he questioned himself. Suddenly Tyki's face were reflected on his eyes and Lavi blinked, rubbing his eyes a time or two to make sure he's only imagining it.

'_Holy shit, what was that? Why did Tyki's face come into my mind?'_ Lavi knocked his own head gently. _'Tyki…Mikk eh?'_ he thought again. _'The Noah bastard who stole my first kiss.' _

It was true that Lavi was sickened the first time Tyki kissed him. But when he kissed him again the second time…he didn't think it was really that bad. Had he gone crazy? He himself wondered. He had begun to think Tyki was attractive.

'_Since when…did this happen? And why a Noah?!'_ he cursed. Inside, he knew. He had fallen in love. He realized it. The orange haired exorcist sighed. _'Love…shouldn't exist in a bookman's heart. Am I really not fated to become a bookman? Damn it…'_ he cursed.

'_Don't make me fall in love with him.'_ Lavi thought to himself. _'We don't belong…with each other. Our fates never met each other from the very start…I don't belong with him. I don't so stop thinking of love. You aren't allowed to love him, Lavi, stop thinking about it!'_ he thought_. 'It'll only hurt you…not only you, but Tyki as well…'_

Lavi sighed. It seemed the feelings he had developed for the attractiveNoahguy was really inevitable. He used to laugh at other people when they talked about love to him. For him, love meant nothing at all. After all, he was a soon-to-be-Bookman. He must maintain his principal always.

But since he killed his best friend the finder Tag who became an akuma…things began to change. And also when he met Allen and the others. They changed him. Allen and his pure innocent love taught him that love could be very strong instead of very fragile sometimes. That they kept him alive even after his father's death and after Kanda rejected him though he accepted his love in the end, but that's not the point.

Lenalee and her sincere love taught him that love doesn't always stand for owning the one you love. It could also mean to sacrifice yourself so the one you loved the most could be happy. And you would be able to absolve yourself for that someday, seeing the one you loved the most happy.

Kanda and his mulish attitude showed him that love existed even in the most cold-hearted person. That every person has love. Even if sometimes in the most unthinkable way to express it.

Crowley and his adolescent manner proved him that love was innocent. It could bloom to almost all people. Even in the most unthinkable person in the whole world. He fell in love with an akuma and the akuma loved him back. Though the end was really painful but the love he had in him helped him survived.

And now, he himself was experiencing it. But how will he handle this? He had absolutely no knowledge about things like this. He himself understood that even the wisest man in the whole world would find love hard to explain. What could someone as limited as him do about it?

"Why did I change?" he asked himself. "It would've been better if only I didn't change that time, but… should I be thankful about it? I know it's not wrong to love my friends and I did. But this…is absurd!…isn't it?" he had begun to doubt that himself.

"I wish I knew what to do…" he sighed. Unbeknownst to him that the said Noah was thinking the exact same thing as him that time.

* * *

"Yo, Tyki, aren't ya going to sleep?" Crack asked. Apparently the Noah was in his white self, spending time with his friends like a normal human being. 

"Nah, the moon's beautiful. I wanna watch it for awhile." He grinned while lighting his cigarette. Lise, Momo, and Crack were already fast asleep. He beamed at them.

'_Being normal human is fun. Spending time with them is absolutely the best. Too bad that I've gotta leave again soon…'_ He thought while puffing out some smokes from his mouth_. 'But being with my family is great too. And with them as well…the exorcists.'_

Wide callous grin spread on his face as he tried to hold back the black side's blood-thirsty feelings. _'Whoops…almost got me.'_ He thought. _'Speaking of exorcists, why do I seem to remember only him everytime things get romantic?' _he tilted his head while putting off the fire from the cigarette.

'_Lavi…yeah, that's the name. Lavi the recorder, apprentice of Bookman.'_ He smiled. _'Such an eye-catching looking guy he is. Almost as adorable as a sleeping baby. Only the difference is, a sleeping baby I can't stand.'_ He chuckled at the thought.

'_That boy…he spoke about love to me.'_ He began reminiscing. _'He was so charming that time. And he was talking things I don't understand sometimes. Is that why I seem to be unable to stop thinking about him everytime things around me gets romantic?'_ he asked himself.

'_I don't understand. I still don't understand love.'_ He sighed. _'I think I'll never do. Oh yeah, that boy, Allen Walker also has a lover if I'm not mistaken. What's his name? Nah, I forgot.' _He thought.

'_That's funny, why can't I remember the other exorcists as well as I remember that bookman apprentice?'_ he thought. _'Am I a slow-memorizer?'_ he asked himself. _'Or is it…nah, that one can't be true.'_

Tyki stared at the moon. He and Rhode often went out in the moonlight, looking for new akuma with the Earl. But in times like this he wished he could be out with Lavi. Why? Why indeed.

'_Better go to sleep. Maybe I can dream of that red-haired boy.'_ He chuckled. Yeah, Tyki, that might just be a joke for you, but inside your heart, that's your deepest desire. A desire to see Lavi again. In that dream, he'll belong to you and only to you. He'll show you what love is and love you as you love him too. Tyki was just too stubborn and scared to admit he was in love. With an exorcist. His supposed-to-be-mortal enemy.

* * *

"There's the lake! I can see it from here!" Gozu said as he ran to follow the young exorcist. Gozu was a former football player, so he had a nice speed and stamina. But he was baffled himself at how fast a little boy like Allen could be. And he hadn't even run short of breath. The lake was pretty far-off from the Kanda family house. 

"Let's go, Gozu-san!" Allen said as he dashed toward the lake.

"Aah, w-wait, Allen-san!" the finder yelled as he went after the boy again. The lake was huge and crystal-clear. It was deep but Allen could've sworn he could see the bottom of the lake. The lake was surrounded by beautiful sakura trees. Kanda was standing on the middle of the long elegant wooden bridge made for crossing the huge lake.

"Kanda!" the white haired exorcist called. Kanda's head snapped up upon hearing the voice of his lover. As both came neared him, he frowned. What were they doing here in late night like this? He thought.

"Beansprout? Useless finder? What are you guys freakin' doing here at this late?" he asked in confusion as both panted for breath. So Allen was tired too but was clever at hiding it.

"That's what I want to ask of you, stupid! What are you doing here? You didn't go back for dinner and I was worried…" Allen retorted. But even an idiot could see that it was worry in his face, not anger. And so, Kanda sighed. He patted his white hair softly that it would make the white haired boy blush if he wasn't too tired to notice it.

"You really are an idiot. I've already eaten at the nearby Inn and suddenly felt like going for a walk around. I haven't seen this place for quite a time after all." He said coldly. "And you, useless finder, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm also worried about you, so…" Gozu said as he panted for breath. They've been running constantly after all.

"Once stupid will always be stupid." Kanda sighed.

"You're the stupidest one here! You could've told me if you were going to came back home late!" Allen retorted for the finder. Kanda flinched at this and stopped ruffling the younger boy's hair. "…Kanda?" the white haired boy asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"That place…is no longer my home. No longer. Understand? So stop calling that dreadful place home, okay?!" he snapped. Allen was taken aback by the sudden burst out and stepped back a little. Kanda noticed that and turned around. "…sorry. Lost control again." He apologized.

Allen smiled at the awkward request for forgiveness the stubborn swordsman uttered. He walked towards the older boy and encircled his arms around the older boy's chest from behind. He leaned his head to the swordsman's broad back, closing his eyes serenely. The older boy held the smaller gloved hands encircling his body softly. Gozu, who was really confused right now merely stayed in silence. Somehow he felt this was a really priceless moment he shouldn't disturb.

"…Kanda…would you mind telling me…why do you hate this place…this beautiful town…that beautiful house…and that kind mother so much?" Allen whispered. Kanda flinched. Then he pried open the younger boy's clutch as he leaned to the bridge, looking to the moon with an unfamiliar sorrowful look in his eyes. Allen sat on the railing beside the older boy silently.

"…do you really have to know?" he asked, sounded unwilling to explain things to the younger boy. Allen smiled and nodded softly. The older boy sighed.

"…I want to know about you. There's still…so many things…I don't know about you. I want to know you…about you…share your pain with me…because I love you…Kanda." The younger boy said tenderly. The finder, (who seemed to be completely forgotten by the other two) gasped slightly. So **that's** what their relationship was.

The raven haired exorcist looked down as he sighed again. He couldn't reject that boy. Not when he's saying such thing with such a soft tone. "As if you haven't enough pain already." Was the cold reply from the swordsman.

"Sure. I can still handle a little more." The younger boy grinned in confidence. Kanda smirked. Yeah, sure you could, he thought sarcastically.

"Well…where should I begin then?" the raven haired exorcist asked himself. Suddenly an explosion came from the woods near the lake and a bunch of level I akuma appeared out of nowhere.

"What?! Where did those came from?!" Allen yelled in disbelief.

"T-that's gotta be the akuma from the Amaterasu Oomikami's temple in the middle of that woods!" Gozu stammered. Kanda twitched his brows.

"Damned shits." he cursed. "Can't leave us in peace once in a while."

"Well, what do you expect?" Allen sighed as he invoked his left arm. "Gozu-san, please run back to the house and tell the others about this!"

"Y-y-yes, right away, sir!" the finder stuttered and ran back to the direction of the Kanda family house. Kanda sighed. He hadn't changed at all. Still a coward as usual.

"You still owe me a story." Allen smirked to the older boy beside him and prepared himself for a battle. Kanda snorted as a reply. "I'll take that as yes then. I won't let you get away without telling me anything."

"Whatever. There they come." He said in a gravely serious tone. "Let's go." Allen nodded.

_

* * *

_**

* * *

**

Whoe…finished…finally. I'm really, really sorry for the long wait! (bow as low as possible) I'm really a slow writer…I'm sorry.

I hope these 30 pages sufficed enough…I ended up cutting it there because I'm starting to run out of pages. I know reading very long chapter is tiring so I decided not to make my chapters longer than 30-35 pages. And that's still too long in my opinion. Oh well…I hope you don't mind reading long chapters…

I feel like writing about Kanda's family house because I've been reading books about it. It's so much fun since I love Japanese traditional houses! XDD I absolutely adore it!! X3 I'm imagining that he still has a mother. A stepmother to be exact which he hates so much. Wanna know why? I'll mention it later. I've run out of pages.

As I mentioned, there's a supernatural event in this chappie. Allen's got a sudden ability to read an item's memory. He read the memory of the Kanda family house. I forgot what's that ability called. If anyone knows about that, could you please tell me? Thanks for reading! Review me please???? X3


	16. Love Ordeal 1 Who

****

A/N:

Hello everyone, thanks for keep on waiting for me…I'm so pathetic…sorry for the very long wait. As I said, my exams are over. So I am currently working on the next chapter. This chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would be but I hope it'd suffice for now. I actually find the middle part rather boring. I wanna do more Yullen!! (sigh) Many thanks to **Mysyticmoon** for beta-read this chapter. XD Enjoy everyone, and don't forget to review please! No flames. I don't like the heat.

Thank you very very much for reviewing everyone! That really inspires me to keep on writing! XDDD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.Gray-man. Hoshino-Sensei does.

**Warnings**: BoyxBoy part, my pathetic battle scene, suspense(?), and oh yeah, lots of cursing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16-Love Ordeal: Part 1-Who…**

_Every person makes mistakes. Even the most reliable person will at least make one mistake once in a while._

* * *

Allen and Kanda had faced a lot of akuma already and they just kept on coming from the woods. Kanda cursed. He was beginning to get annoyed by the unending tide of akuma.

"Why are there so many of them?!" Allen complained while shooting the level I akuma with his Cross Beam. Kanda shrugged and kept on slicing the akuma wildly.

"Damn it, there's no end to this!" Kanda cursed. Then the cursed boy suddenly noticed the akuma as they began to scamper awayin the direction of the forest.

"Kanda, they're trying to run away!" Allen shouted while cutting another akuma down with his Cross blade.

"Let's go after them." The raven haired exorcist said and wiped his sweaty brow.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Allen asked and huffed tiredly. The rest of the akuma had run away to the forest already, and the bridge was empty. There was only the two of them now.

"Oii! Allen! Yuu!" Lavi called. Allen turned around and saw their friends as they came from the direction of the town. When I said everyone, it was practically everyone, even those who was supposed to have gone to sleep (like Tiedoll) were there too.

"Lavi! Lenalee! Everyone!" Allen gave an exhausted smile, but he was glad they came. Kanda sighed tiredly and leaned to the bridge railing. The others ran to them hurriedly.

"Allen, Yuu, you guys okay?" he asked. Allen nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, but there were a lot of akuma here and now they're heading toward the direction of the woods." He said.

"Fine, let's go after them." Tiedoll said.

"Are you sure, master?" Marie asked. Tiedoll nodded.

"Yes. If they're going to the direction of the woods, that means they're after the Innocence. And even if I said no, one of us here would surely follow them no matter what, right?" he chuckled, and everyone else threw their gaze toward the raven haired exorcist who paid no attention to his master's comment.

"Fine, let's go after them." Bookman sighed. "However, we need to be extra careful. We don't know what they're after…and why."

"What do you mean, Panda?" the orange haired exorcist asked in confusion.

"You'll see what I mean."

And so, everyone walked into the woods warily. The woods were as quiet as a graveyard. There weren't any wild animals; which was quite surprising enough since that place used to be a home for many of them.

Suddenly they saw a light emitting deeper in the woods. Tiedoll rubbed his chin. "There's a house there?" he asked the finder.

"N-no, there isn't supposed to be any…" Gozu stuttered.

"Then what is that?" Marie asked.

"Whatever it is, we can't find out by just standing here doing nothing. Let's check it out." Lavi said.

"Don't be reckless, idiot apprentice. We can't be sure it's really safe to go there." Bookman said. "Let's watch ourselves. We can't afford to get separated."

"Speaking of reckless, where is Lucius?" Lenalee asked.

"He must still be on the roof." Allen sighed. Really, what's the fun in sitting on the roof all day? That monster is mighty peculiar in his own monstrous way. "Gozu and I saw him sitting there earlier."

"Well, Luci-chan can do what he wants, but we have to do what we must." Lavi said. "Let's see that house from a distance first and see if it's safe to go near it."

They went deeper into the woods, only to find out it wasn't a house they had seen earlier. It was a temple; the Amaterasu Oomikami temple they were going to explore tomorrow. The temple seemed very old. Vines from wild floras around there grew creeping around it, and the wall was covered by moss. There was light shining from the top of the temple similar to neon lights at homes. Kanda frowned, since when did ancient temples have lights inside it? It wasn't quite right.

"Since when did ancient temples have lights?" Lavi asked, incredulously, voicing Kanda's thoughts.

"I'm not sure since the other finders and I came here in the daytime. But there's no mistake, this is the same temple in which the townspeople disappear continuously…and where my friends have disappeared also." Gozu said. "Two other finders, my companions, went inside to take a look a few days ago but they never came out."

"But it seems this temple is safe enough. Should we explore it?" the white haired boy asked.

"Are you sure, Allen-kun? This temple is a bit…creepy…" Lenalee stated.

"The Innocence is most certainly there." Tiedoll said positively.

"Yes. It is probably Innocence indeed." Bookman nodded. "I agree with Walker. We should explore it."

"I can sense the strong smell of akuma blood inside…" Crowley stated, gritting his teeth. "The akuma you guys fought are probably in there now."

"Great! Then it's settled! We're exploring it tonight so we can just relax and go to the lake tomorrow!" Lavi said excitedly.

"We were already on the lake before we entered these woods, stupid." Bookman said, causing Lavi to pout.

"Geez, you're no fun gramps." The orange haired exorcist's pout deepened. The others, except Kanda, laughed briefly.

"Okay then. We'll go to the lake tomorrow, so let's go in the temple now." Tiedoll smiled in a very fatherly way.

"It'll be okay Lenalee. Don't worry." Lavi patted Lenalee's back comfortingly and grinned. Lenalee sighed and nodded in response.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm also an exorcist after all." She said, trying to reassure herself. To tell the truth, she was a believer in ancient myth and that place gave her the creeps. But she understood she couldn't become a burden by being a crybaby so she would give it her best.

* * *

As the nine entered the ancient temple, endless darkness greeted them. The light they saw on the top of the temple was only there, and not inside the temple. Allen coughed; he smelled dust all around the place. Lenalee shrieked a little upon feeling something stick to her arm; cobwebs. This place really looked like it had been abandoned from a long time ago.

"Wow, it's really dark…" Lavi murmured. "Be careful, everyone…we're liable to get separated this way…" he said.

"Lavi, look, there's light there." Lenalee pointed to a small bright room ahead of them. It was true, that was probably the only room that had lighting in the place.

"Let's go there." Marie said. "Are you alright, master?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry, a little darkness won't cause any harm." Tiedoll chuckled.

So they entered the small room. Inside the room, a few torches; 4 in total were hung on the wall. There was nothing more inside the room, only that; torches. Lavi took one of the torches cheerfully.

"Luckily, with this, we can continue our exploration without getting bothered by the darkness."

"Yes, this is quite helpful indeed." Allen said, also taking one of the torches. Gozu and Marie each took one from the wall and then suddenly four walls erected among them, separating them in four groups. Allen was with Kanda, Lenalee was with Crowley and Gozu, Bookman was with Lavi, and Marie was with General Tiedoll.

"Wh—it's a trap!" Lenalee said.

"Everyone!" Allen panicked.

"Crap! We're trapped!" Lavi cursed.

"Shit, so this is what they're after?" Kanda spat.

"Calm down, everyone!" Tiedoll said. "This is definitely the Innocence's doing."

"When we took those torches from the wall, it triggered these walls to come up. There is an Innocence here. That's why this happened. This might be the strange phenomenon of this temple's Innocence." Bookman stated.

"We mustn't panic. Stay calm. There are four paths now. One of these four must lead to the Innocence. Whichever team finds the Innocence first must tell the other team with your communication golem and then take it. After it's taken, the wall should disappear." Tiedoll commanded.

"Roger that. So all we have to do is explore our path and look for the Innocence." Lavi said.

"Che, so irritating." Kanda cursed.

"Okay then, I'm sure each team has communication golems with them." Lenalee said. "Please be careful, everyone…"

"I've got a feeling that we are being watched." Crowley frowned. "By akuma."

"Yes, and be careful…we might get attacked anytime now." Marie added.

"Okay then, let's go." Everyone nodded.

* * *

"The road is so narrow…be careful, Kanda…" Allen said, following the older boy from behind. Kanda cursed. The road they got was probably the narrowest one. He clenched on the torch tightly and led the way.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on those jerks…" He cursed. Allen sighed. Of course Kanda was irritated. His patience was running low—although it was already thin from the very beginning—with all the strange phenomenon the Innocence had caused them.

Kanda kept walking faster and faster, his legs were longer and all, causing the younger boy to not keep up with him. The white haired exorcist frowned. He ran a little until he was right behind the older exorcist and took the older boy's hand in his own. The raven haired exorcist looked back in surprise only to see Allen's determined face.

"This way we won't get separated." He said, hand clutching tightly to the older boy's. Kanda smirked and held the younger boy's hand back.

"Fine. Since I can't afford to lose the little sprout on the way it is." He added. Allen puffed his cheeks.

"I'm not a sprout." He said in irritation.

"Yes, and I like sweets." Kanda replied sarcastically.

"I've just noticed, even though we've been together for a while now, you've almost never called me by my name." Allen changed the topic. Kanda snorted.

"It's a habit I suppose." The older boy replied.

"It's not fair…you don't think I deserve to be called normally once in a while?" Allen protested. Kanda chuckled.

"This is normal." he replied while walking. "Now let's just focus to get to the end of our road, Beansprout."

"It's Allen!"

"Beansprout."

"Allen!"

"Wait." Kanda paused. Allen put a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. Kanda shushed him and put his hand in front of the younger boy's mouth, holding him protectively with the other arm as he did so. Allen gasped, small sounds of something crawling and slithering could be heard from the back. Kanda took out his golem.

"Marie, how's things there?" he whispered, almost inaudible.

"There's nothing here. Why are you whispering?" Marie's reply could be heard shortly.

"Shh! something's coming!" he whispered again. Allen frowned. What's that? There were things coming from the darkness. Suddenly Allen's left eye activated itself and the two exorcists flinched.

"It seems they've found us already." He commented.

"Good, it'll save us the hassle." Kanda said, taking out his beloved katana and unsheathed it as two level I akuma rose from the darkness. "Innocence: activate!"

"Kanda, wait! Not here—whoa!" Allen dodged just in time to save his neck. Kanda's sword almost beheaded him in his haste. He watched as his lover sliced the akuma in two and sighed in relief. It could've been him if he didn't dodge in time.

"Kanda, are you mad!? You almost killed me!" Allen complained as his lover sheathed his katana.

"You managed to dodge." he said indifferently. "Quit your gripping and let's go before another akuma comes. If they shoot, we're done for."

"Not really." Allen mumbled. Both of them had some extra abilities to protect them from akuma poison. However, Kanda's way was not something Allen would like very much since it cost him his life.

As they walked down the narrow path once again, Allen heard some scratching sound and glanced behind with his cursed eye. He gulped. It seemed Kanda had the right idea after all. Behind them, crawling to follow them was a couple of spider-like level II akuma. Kanda smirked and pulled Allen with him.

"See what I mean?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly and Allen pouted.

"Jerk. Just stop trying to make fun of me and let's get out of here!" he said and both sped up.

* * *

"There's a room ahead, Panda." Lavi said, pointing to a room. Bookman nodded.

"Things are a little bit too quiet here. I have a bad feeling about this." The old man said and Lavi gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. As the two walked into the room, the orange haired boy sighed in relief to see it was empty.

"See, Panda, there's nothing here." The orange haired exorcist said in relief. Bookman turned around and frowned. Lavi slanted a bit, trying to see what his mentor was seeing. "What is it, Panda?" He gasped upon seeing two level II's coming from the path where they came from. "Well, Panda, it seems the akuma are here."

"Yes. I suppose so." Bookman said calmly. "Level II. You should be able to handle this yourself."

"Who do you take me for, Panda?" Lavi took out his Nyoibo. "This'll be a cinch."

"Wait, there's still something behind it." Bookman said. Behind the level II were five level I's. Lavi smirked.

"Which one, Panda?"

"Whichever is fine. Don't joke at times like this, idiot apprentice." Bookman said as Lavi chuckled.

"Then I'll take the level II. You should take it easy for your bones' sake, gramps." The Bookman junior smirked. "Innocence, activate!" he shouted. "Here I go!"

* * *

"Another one is coming!" Lenalee shouted after destroying a level I akuma. Now there was a giant round indistinguishable thing with a roman digit 'II' carved on it. "A level II…" Lenalee murmured.

"Tch, how annoying." Crowley said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Let's just get this over with."

"A-aaah!" Gozu yelled. "B-behind!" he pointed. Crowley and Lenalee turned around only to find a monkey-headed, tiger-bodied, snake-tailed akuma coming toward them, smirking viciously at the sight of the two exorcists and the finder.

"Again?" Crowley sighed. "Which one, Lenalee?"

"I'll take that strange ball." Lenalee said with a determined smile. "You can take care of the other one can't you, Crowley?"

"Of course. I'm just warming up." He said.

* * *

"Innocence: Activate!" both shouted. Gozu held the torch in his hands tightly while shaking. He was really frightened. Of course, he had seen a lot of akuma before, but no matter how often he had seen them, the sight of akuma always frightened him to no end.

"Kanda? Kanda?" Marie called and sighed. "No answer…I wonder what happened to him and Walker…" he said. Tiedoll chuckled.

"Don't worry…that kid is old enough to take care of himself…and his lover." The general said. Marie sweatdropped. That wasn't the point was it? "Hmm? Who's there?" Tiedoll asked calmly. Marie gasped. In front of them was a couple of level II akuma.

"Akuma!" Marie said. Tiedoll shook his head.

"Looks like they've found us already." he sighed. Marie stepped up, preparing his Innocence.

"Master, please step back!" he said. Tiedoll smiled.

"I had the very intention to do so." He said and stepped back while his disciple activated his innocence and prepared to battle the akuma.

* * *

Allen and Kanda ran away as fast as they could and finally ended up in a spacious room; enough for them to fight. The two akuma smirked as they caught up with the two. Allen stepped back until he was back to back with Kanda and gulped. He activated his Innocence and formed the large laser blade. Kanda unsheathed his Mugen and cursed. The two leaped to the opposite direction at the same time and cut open the akuma with their swords and the two creatures dissipated immediately.

"Whew, that wasn't too bad." the white haired exorcist sighed in relief. "Now let's look for the Innocence. It could be in this room or in other rooms…" he suggested. Kanda snorted as he took out his golem.

"Oi, Marie, how's the situation there?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, I've just defeated a level II." The guy replied. Kanda nodded.

"K-Kanda…" Allen sweatdropped while tugging on Kanda's sleeve worriedly and as the older boy turned his head, he gasped. Allen was pointing at a rather ominous looking creature. Behind them was a large flaming wheel with a man's head in the center. Carved in the forehead was a roman digit 'II'. "Another weird one's here."

"Shit." The raven haired exorcist cursed and turned around, shoving aside his golem immediately.

"I don't remember seeing this one back there on the bridge…" Allen invoked his arm. Kanda was the one who dashed forward first. He swung his katana and tried to slice the creature, but the creature was unexpectedly fast and so it could dodge rather easily.

Suddenly the ring of fire around the face detached itself and lurched toward the raven haired exorcist. Kanda's eyes widened as the flaming wheel hit him and started to burn the exorcist coat he had on. The torch was dropped down to the floor. The raven haired exorcist cursed and began to slice the ring of fire violently, but to no avail.

"Kanda!" Allen called out as he shot the flaming wheel with his Cross Gun but the bullets went through. Of course, it was fire after all. Allen gasped when the face in the middle of the wheel suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Allen had tried to leap away, but it seemed something prevented him to do so. The eyes of the akuma gazing into his own seemed to have taken control of his mind since he couldn't move even an inch. The ring of fire that was attacking Kanda turned around and rolled its way towards Allen.

"Beansprout!" Kanda cursed. The raven haired exorcist immediately stood up and harpooned the head, that was currently staring at Allen, with his katana. The katana stabbed the face right in the roman digit 'II'

Just in time, the ring of fire and the face blasted apart and Allen sank to his knees, followed with a resounding clang of Kanda's Mugen falling to the floor. Kanda hurriedly ran to the cursed boy and kneeled in front of him, holding his shoulders.

"Beansprout, oi, snap out of it!" the raven haired boy said while shaking the younger boy's body. Allen lifted up his face and grinned weakly.

"…it's Allen." He answered. Kanda twitched his brows.

"You're such an idiot, stupid beansprout!" the raven haired exorcist scolded, anger in his tone. Allen bowed his head down at the sudden anger. Then Kanda suddenly lifted up the younger boy's face. "Are you alright?" he asked with a more serious tone.

"Y-yeah…Sorry…" Allen replied as the older boy drew back and stood up. After the earlier hassle, the room was pretty quiet now. Kanda took the younger boy's hand and pulled him up.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." Allen nodded and dusted his uniform while Kanda sheathed back his Mugen and took the torch again. A creaking voice could be heard from Kanda's golem and Marie's voice came.

"Oi, Kanda…t's…th…?" apparently the golem's interception was a bit distorted.

"Huh? What did you say? Marie?" the golem's owner asked. No answer. Kanda sighed and put in his golem back into his somewhat-singed uniform. "Damn, the signal's getting weaker."

"But at least there's no more akuma around. The Innocence must be near here somewhere." Allen stated. "I hope everyone else's all right…"

"Che. Let's look for that stupid Innocence before it causes any more trouble. I've had enough of this." Kanda grumbled and headed to another narrow lane before them. Allen sighed and followed the older boy.

* * *

Lenalee jumped as high as she could with her dark boots and then landed on the strange indistinguishable akuma with a huge impact and it self-destructed. Crowley ran through the other akuma with his Innocence activated and destroyed it to pieces, before it exploded too. Gozu who was currently hiding behind a pillar sighed in relief. Thank goodness the battle was finally over…

"Crowley, are you okay?" Lenalee asked. Crowley nodded.

"A bit tired but I'm fine." He said. Lenalee sighed.

"I haven't heard anymore from the others since the last one conversation with Allen-kun and Kanda. I wonder if the connection had gone bad?" she stated while slapping her golem a little. "It's no use, it's dead."

"Mine too. Great, just what we needed." Crowley replied.

"Ano, Lenalee-san, Crowley-san, there's a door there." Gozu pointed. "I think it might lead to somewhere." He said.

"Well, we've got nothing else to do here…might as well check that place out." Crowley sighed. Lenalee nodded.

"Please be okay, everyone…" she murmured.

"Don't worry, Lenalee." Crowley smiled. "I'm sure they're fine. We're all exorcists after all."

"Yes. You're right." She smiled back.

* * *

Lavi jumped to the right while Bookman sprayed the level I's with his needles. The needles pierced the creature's body and it dissipated at once. Lavi lifted up his hammer and a circle of seals appeared around the Nyoibo.

"GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAN!" the redhead slammed his hammer to the ground and the fire seal circle formed a large fire snake which immediately slammed into the two akuma he was after, destroying them completely.

"Whew…done. Panda, where do you think our path leads to?" the redhead asked. Bookman kept silent and continued walking, leaving behind his apprentice. Lavi sighed again. He sure did wish he was with other people that were more…talk-able, unlike his mentor.

"We must recover the Innocence as fast as we can. We will gain nothing by just standing here. Let's go, Lavi." Lavi nodded and followed his master.

'_Geez, I wonder what Allen and Yuu-chan are doing right now. I sure do hope they aren't doing something inappropriate in an inappropriate place like this.'_ He chuckled at his own thought. Though if the situation was more peaceful than this, those two could possibly ignore their mission and do that anyway.

'_But I have a weird feeling about this…'_ Lavi thought again, _'usually, an innocence can only cause weird phenomenon on itself, but this one's manipulating the temple along…or could it be…this temple is the innocence itself?'_

* * *

"Hey Kanda…" Allen grumbled as the older boy kept walking farther ahead of him impatiently. "Do you have to walk that fast?"

"I want to freakin' get out of this damn stuffy place." Kanda answered even more impatiently. "Why? Can't keep up with me, beansprout?" he asked, glancing back at the cursed boy behind him and smirked slyly.

Allen stopped and leaned on his knees. He huffed tiredly and Kanda stopped walking too. The white haired boy looked slightly tired.

"Geez, you could at least wait for me!" he complained. Kanda snorted and smirked at the boy.

"Why should I?" he asked. Allen lifted up his face, about to retort at the older boy's statement when his chin was caught in the other's grasp. His face started to glow bright red at the closeness between them. "When you look so cute looking tired like this?" he smirked and pressed his own lips against the younger boy's. Allen widened his eyes and pushed the older boy away, pouting.

"Not now, Kanda. We still have a mission to do." He scolded, rather halfheartedly himself. Kanda smirked and when Allen realized, he was already pinned by the older boy to the wall of the narrow path. "Kanda—"

"The mission can wait." He said seductively in Allen's ear. His hot breath sent shivers down the younger boy's spine. Allen found himself getting even redder than before. Seeing that, the raven haired exorcist kissed the younger boy on the pentacle mark and drew back, smirking again. "C'mon, let's go." Allen blinked and pouted immediately when realizing he was being teased.

"Jerk." He stated. Kanda snorted a little and started walking again. Allen himself felt slightly disappointed over that but managed to convince himself that their mission was the top priority. He had a lot of time to do whatever he wanted later, after this mission's over.

Kanda stopped when the fire on the torch swayed a little. They had reached a very lengthy looking stairway. He frowned. Wind was blowing through the stairs. Not that it smothered the torch though; the wind wasn't strong enough for that. Maybe they would find a way out of that temple if they climbed that long stairs.

"What is it Kanda?"

"Maybe we can get out from here." He said. "Let's go up, beansprout." He pulled the younger boy's wrist and started climbing the long stairs.

"Kanda." Allen's eye invoked.

"Hn."

"I can see akuma not too far away from here."

"Good, it means this is the end of our path." Kanda nodded. "Prepare for battle, Beansprout."

"It's Allen." The younger smirked.

As the raven haired said, at the end of the stairs, they reached the top of the temple. The place was not too spacious. In fact, it was quite small. They frowned. There was nothing there. He glanced down and shuddered at the realization of how far they were from the ground. His eye still activated, he turned around immediately and found three level II and a level III akuma standing behind them with a sly smile on its face. Kanda immediately unsheathed his Mugen and Allen took off his glove.

"They're the first ones to reach here." The level III announced.

"Yeah, better send the others to halt their friends." The level II chuckled.

"No, let's wait until they reach here too and battle them all at once." Another level II stated.

"Great idea. Come out, everyone!" the other called and the remaining level I akuma Allen and Kanda fought earlier. They came to surface around them. The two exorcists immediately stood with their backs facing each other.

"Yes, sir. Just great." Kanda said sarcastically. "You are going to regret ever meeting me, you assholes."

"A foul mouthed one. This will be interesting." The level III said.

"Be careful, Beansprout." The older boy spoke.

"You too, Yuu." Allen nodded. Kanda snorted and smirked when the younger boy used his given name. So, he did remember that he was allowed to use it.

"Innocence, activate!" both shouted and leaped in different directions and began slashing and destroying akuma.

* * *

"Ne…Panda…" Lavi groaned. "How long will we have to walk until we reach the end of this path?" he complained. He swore they had been walking about two hours straight without stopping to rest. His mentor sighed and stopped walking, allowing his apprentice to rest his feet a bit.

"No one knows. If we can't keep walking, we won't know." Bookman said.

"What are the others doing by now I wonder…" the red head asked while tapping on his golem. The golem gave out creaking sounds but that's all which came from it. Bookman shrugged.

"Let's just keep walking. I've got a feeling we are going to reach the end soon." his mentor answered. Lavi sighed and followed the old man walking down their path again.

* * *

"Lenalee-san, are you okay?" Gozu asked when Lenalee stopped and rubbed her foot while leaning on the wall.

"Y-yes, don't worry about me." She answered, trying to sound assuring.

"We have been walking for at least two hours. Do you want to take a little rest, Lenalee?" Crowley asked. Lenalee shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure the others are trying hard too right now." She stated. "I can't be weak while the others are trying their best. Okay, I'm fine now. Let's go."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Lenalee." Crowley sighed.

"I'm not." She smiled. "We have to hurry. I've got a feeling we will have a big fight as soon as we secure the Innocence."

"Better be prepared then. Don't overexert yourself." The vampire smiled back.

"There's a big room ahead." Gozu said.

* * *

"Kaichuu Ichigen!" Kanda waved his sword and lots of bug-like creatures flew towards the level I akuma, destroying every single one of them. Allen jumped and shot every level I that passed his way. In the end, there were only the three level II's and the level III left.

"Hmm…the exorcists have grown stronger I see…" the level III mumbled. "Just as the Earl said…"

"What do we do then?" the level II asked. The level III shrugged.

"What else? Have the fun all for ourselves of course." It smirked. "Why wait for the other exorcists when these two could suffice just fine?"

"Do you really think you can defeat us with just the four of you?" Kanda smirked. "You're living in a dream world."

"Be careful Kanda, I sense very strong power from that level III." Allen whispered.

"Let's see who's living in a dream world." The akuma said. "Die, exorcists!"

As it said that, the level II's dashed towards the two exorcists and prepared themselves to attack. Kanda also dashed towards the three and prepared his Mugen. Allen, on the other side prepared his Crown Clown and dashed to the level III. The level III smirked. So the white haired one was its opponent? It would seem so.

"Crown Clown!" Allen shouted. "Edge End!" he attacked the level III. But as the attack struck the level III's body, it struck only a shadow.

"Not quick enough." Allen gasped and turned around, only to find the level III was already standing behind him. The level III sent a punch to Allen's right cheek, sending him flying.

"Beansprout!" Kanda called, still trying to handle the level II that was left. He had already destroyed 2 of them, now only one was left. He cursed and turned around to aid the beansprout, but a chain that glowed purple stopped him, circling itself around his neck.

"Your opponent is me." The level II said. Kanda cursed and cut the chain with Mugen, dashing to cut down the level II. The level II jumped back and sent oodles and oodles of chain to the raven haired exorcist.

Allen groaned and stood up, preparing himself to attack again. He jumped and slashed at the level III with his claw. The level III akuma stopped it with his own hand and sent another punch to the white haired exorcist. This time, Allen dodged it, landing safely on the ground.

"Cross Beam!" Allen immediately turned his Crown Clown into its beta form and shot at the akuma. The akuma dodged the gun and dashed to the white haired exorcist with an incredible speed. To its surprise, Allen smirked.

"Gotcha." He said. "Edge End!"

When the akuma was close enough, Allen slashed it with his Crown Clown, leaving a painful looking gash on its chest. The akuma growled and stepped back, holding its wound.

"Gerh—"

"Let's end this, Crown Clown! Edge End!" Allen said and dashed towards the akuma. The akuma smirked and let Allen slash at its body again, much to Allen's surprise. Suddenly a tall wood plant erected from the ground and to Kanda and Allen's surprise, knocked Allen back. It seemed the akuma's ability was to control plants at its will. It let Allen attack it to stop his movement and took the chance to strike him with the wood.

Allen was thrown back and with his bad luck, he was thrown back a bit **too** far from the top of the temple. He felt himself becoming airborne before falling down from the top of the high temple down to the ground.

"Beansprout!!" Kanda, who had just finished the level II, yelled in horror before jumping himself, attempting to save Allen from the inevitable fall. Allen closed his eyes in fear as he saw Kanda dive beside him and circle his arms around his smaller body. He could feel the warmth of the other exorcist as he embraced him tightly.

With a slight turn, the two landed on the ground with a great force. Allen was thrown from Kanda's grasp and rolled to the ground. Allen groaned and sat up, turning to Kanda right away.

"Kanda! Are you al—" he gasped upon seeing the small puddle of blood that was starting to form under the raven's head. "KANDA!"

Allen ran to the raven haired exorcist's side and kneeled beside him, cradling his wounded lover in his embrace. Allen's eyes widened.

"Why…why did…" he stuttered. Kanda was unconscious due to the great shock he received from falling from the top of the temple. "Kanda, no! Please hold on! Please, Kanda!" he shook his lover, trying to wake him up. But it proved useless since Kanda didn't wake. Fear crept into Allen's heart as his chest started to hurt from the intense beating of his own heart.

"How do you like that, exorcist?" the level III akuma floated down. "My ability is to control floras the way I want. It proved hard to fight you alone after all, so I decided to use it. Enjoyed your little flight?" it smirked malevolently.

"You…damn you!" Allen cursed as he held Kanda tighter.

"I enjoyed your little drama, so now…time to die."

"Damn you—Crown Edge!" Allen yelled in anger and sent hundreds of projectiles in shape of crowns to the akuma.

* * *

"How much further…?" Lavi groaned in boredom. Bookman sighed. The path they were walking in was indeed so long and boring. There wasn't any akuma there either. No wonder his disciple was bored to death.

"Be patient, Lavi." Bookman said. "I know you're tired because I am too. But we just have to keep walking."

"Hey, Gramps, look!" Lavi pointed. In front of them was a room; a large room. A bright greenish light was emitting from the room, shining brightly. "Could it be…"

The two bookmen ran into the room and sighed in relief to find a small crystal sitting in a small altar in front of a large Amaterasu Oomikami statue. The crystal was emitting the greenish light and inside the crystal was—without doubt—the innocence.

"Lucky! We found it!" Lavi said. Bookman smiled in relief. So they could finally get out of this place. Just as they approached the innocence, the building vibrated suddenly. Lavi lost his balance and fell to his bottom while Bookman managed to keep his balance.

"What was that?!" Lavi asked in pure confusion. Bookman glanced around the room. No sign of akuma. Suddenly the building quivered again, this time the vibration was bigger. "Panda!"

"Take the Innocence! Quick!" Bookman ordered. Lavi stood and dashed, grabbing the crystal. Just as he lifted the crystal from its altar, the temple began to dissipate. In a blink of an eye, the walls of the big building disappeared, the view changed back to the dark woods.

"Lavi! Bookman!" Lenalee's voice could be heard. Lavi turned around and found that Lenalee, Crowley, Gozu, Marie, and Tiedoll were fine. The Bookman junior smirked.

"We got it!" he said, lifting the crystal proudly.

"Lavi, behind you!" Marie warned suddenly. Lavi turned around and saw projectiles of crowns flying towards him.

"Whoa!" the redhead immediately ducked. "That was dangerous, Moyashi-chan! Watch where you're aiming those things—"

Lavi was stopped at the sight of Allen fighting like a madman, sending this Crown Edge everywhere while the level III akuma was definitely having a difficult time dodging them all.

"Walker, stop it at once!" Tiedoll warned. "Don't fight that recklessly!"

"Where's Kanda?" Lenalee glanced around worriedly. "Why is Allen—"

"Kanda-san!" Gozu's voice made everyone turn their attention to the finder. They gasped as they found the raven haired exorcist lying on the ground with a puddle of blood under his head. Lenalee covered her mouth in horror at the shocking sight while Tiedoll's eyes went wide.

"Yuu!" Lavi ran to his friend and checked his pulse. "He's still alive!" he said again in relief.

"What…how could…" Lenalee shook her head. "Kanda!"

"You guys hurry up and help Walker! I'll try to tend to him!" Bookman ordered.

"We're counting on ya, Panda." Lavi said and took out his Nyoibo. "Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Grow, grow, grow! GOUKA KAIJIN: HI BAN!"

A large fire snake flew toward the akuma. The level III, who was still busy keeping its concentration on dodging Allen's consecutive attacks, didn't notice the other exorcists or Lavi's Hi Ban and got struck by it. Surprised, it fell down to the ground. The level III cursed and sat up, trying to stand again, only to meet with Allen's Crown Clown. The white haired exorcist stabbed the level III in the face with his Innocence, destroying it completely.

"Allen!" Lavi ran to Allen who fell to his knees and huffed tiredly. "Are you okay?"

"K-Kanda…" Allen forced himself to stand and ran wobbly to the raven haired exorcist who was currently lying on Lenalee's lap with Bookman trying to treat his wounds. "Kanda, is he…"

"No, he's alive, but…I'm afraid I can't heal him with my technique." Bookman said. "We need to go back and find a proper treatment for his wounds."

"Of course, Lucius!" Lavi said. "Let's go back to the Kanda family house!"

"Right. Marie." Tiedoll called. Marie nodded and lifted Kanda on his back. Allen held the raven haired boy's hand tightly, unwilling to let go.

"Let's hurry." Lavi said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

As they arrived back at the Kanda family house, they immediately looked for Lucius, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is that guy?!" Allen asked panicked.

"Calm down, Allen." Lavi said, trying to calm down his friend. "That guy's got sensitive hearing…so…" Lavi sucked in his breath deeply and yelled. "OI, LUCI-CHAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" so loud that everyone had to cover their ears thanks to it (especially poor Marie).

His tactic seemed to work since a loud 'thump' was heard from the backyard. Everyone headed there and found a blonde, fox-eared guy writhing in pain on the ground with a big lump on his head. It seemed he fell down from the roof.

"It hurts……" he whined with a single anime-tear in the corner of his eye. "Lavi-kun, did you have to yell that loudly?! You know I have sensitive hearing! And I was just catching a little nap there……"

"Never mind that! Help Yuu now!" Lavi said. The blonde gasped as he saw the raven haired exorcist on Marie's back, lying limply. "Hurry!"

"W-what happened?" the blonde asked, baffled.

"We'll explain later, just help Kanda, please!" Allen pleaded. "Please!"

"R-right. Let's get him to a room first." The blonde nodded.

* * *

"So that's what happened…" Lavi said while crossing his arms and legs. Allen bowed down his head while sitting outside of the room where Kanda was being treated. "Don't worry, Allen, Yuu will be okay. He's got that inhumane healing ability of his, and besides, we got here just in time didn't we? He'll be fine. He's not that weak."

"…yeah…" Allen nodded. "I'm sorry General Tiedoll, because of me, your disciple…Kanda became…"

"Don't blame yourself for it, Walker." Tiedoll said comfortingly although he was worried also. "It is not your fault. Yuu-kun did it to save you, so it was his own decision, not your fault."

"But if only I was more careful…" Allen said again, guilt painted his voice.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee said as she sat down next to the white haired boy. "It'll be okay."

"T-that's right, Kanda-san is strong! He's been hurt more badly before! I'm sure this kind of wound won't matter to him!" Gozu said too, trying to cheer Allen up.

"Thank you…everyone…" Allen gave a small smile at the attempt to cheer him up.

Suddenly the sliding door was opened and Lucius came out of the room with a gloomy look on his face. Everyone immediately ran to approach him.

"How was it?" Allen asked worriedly. Lucius flinched as he lifted his face and forced a small smile.

"He's out of danger…He's awake now…" The blonde said. At this, Allen's face brightened and he immediately burst into the room, followed by the others except Lavi. Lavi remained outside, staring at Lucius' surely-not-very-happy look with a worried face.

"Hey, Luci-chan…" Lavi asked. "What's wrong? Did something…happen with Yuu-chan?" Lucius threw away his gaze, not wanting to answer.

Meanwhile, Allen and the others found Kanda sitting on a futon with his hair flowing down his back like a rich black river. The white haired exorcist felt tears stinging in his eyes out of relief and immediately dashed to the raven haired exorcist, hugging him abruptly and tightly.

"Kanda! Kanda!" he called. "Thank goodness you're alright…thank goodness…" he mumbled, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Kanda's expression was unreadable. He was either staring into space or was staring at Allen in pure confusion. Though, nobody paid attention to it. They were too busy in their own relief to see the raven alright.

"Kanda, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…because of me you're hurt…" Allen whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kanda…forgive me?"

When Kanda gave no answer, everyone immediately knew there was something wrong. Allen also drew back and let go of the raven haired exorcist, staring at him in pure confusion and worry. "K-Kanda, what's wrong? Are you still hurt somewhere?"

The raven glanced at the white haired exorcist with a blank look in his eyes and opened his mouth, uttering the first words since he came to.

"…who are you?"

_

* * *

_

Have you even once realize, that we are all small beings that live in this world. Have you even realized, that even without us, this world would still turn. But this small existence is the existence that will make the difference in this world that will still turn even without them.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay, cliffhanger. I know what you're thinking, "you made us wait for ages and now you stop here?! The hell!?"…right? Anyways, I have to end it here since it is just as I planned it to be. I rarely use any cliffhanger, so…it's fine right? Once in a while? Okay, drop those guns, I will update as soon as possible. Promise. Since I'm in a middle of holiday right now. (Though I have a lot of activities to do but I'll try to update.)

A lot of thanks to **Mysyticmoon** again! Sankyuu, I luph you! (Not in the creepy way!)

Review please?? So I can write faster. Reviews inspires me a lot! XD See ya soon! (I hope)


	17. Love Ordeal 2 are you?

**A/N:**

Oookay…here we are, chapter 17. And again, I'm not sure I'm really pleased with this chapter either. I sure do hope I could do better…(sigh). Well, at least there's more yullen in this chapter. Well, yes, you guys are correct, Kanda has amnesia. But don't worry, I'm not planning to make it permanent…maybe. Well, there are still chapters to go…I still have a few plots I want to put into words. TBoTW might end in another five or six chapters though. Enough of my rambling. Here's the second part of Love Ordeal. Please enjoy.

Sorry that my chapters sucks these days. (Bows down)

Thanks to **Mysyticmoon** for beta-reading this chapter too! Otsukaresama deshita! :D

**Warning:** Yaoi, meaning boys love, OOC-ness, violent language, etc.

**Note:** _"Italic" _used when someone's remembering the past in form of a sentence.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own it. Me have said it 17 times. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 17-Love Ordeal: Part 2-…Are You?**

_Memories are precious. Inside them, everything lives forever._

* * *

"…who are you?"

Allen's eyes widened at the question. What did Kanda just say? What the hell was happening to Kanda? He felt his own hands trembling. Confusion filled his head. Right now, the only thing that was inside his mind was questions.

"Hey, Luci-chan, what happened to Yuu?!" Lavi demanded, seizing the blonde's collar as he did so. Lucius threw away his gaze once again and kept his silence. "Damnit, answer me!"

"Don't tell me…" Marie asked quietly. "…Kanda has amnesia?"

"Amne-what?" Allen asked, looking both confused and hurt. Well, can't really blame him. His boyfriend had just actually acted like he didn't know him.

"No…" Lenalee shook her head, eyes filled with tears. "That can't be true…that's not true…someone tell me that's not true!"

"What's happening with Kanda?" Allen asked impatiently. "Hey, someone, please tell me what's wrong with Kanda!"

"…he's suffering from a temporary memory loss. It is when one doesn't remember anything. This is called amnesia." Bookman answered, making Allen's eyes widened in utter shock. "Of course, as it's said, this is supposed to be temporary, but in a few cases, people could lose their memories forever."

"…Yuu…" Lavi mumbled, letting go of Lucius's collar. "Can't you do anything about it?" he asked, looking to both Bookman and the blonde. Both shook their head.

"…I can't…it's too…risky." Lucius answered, finally. "I can try, but reviving one's memory is not that simple. It requires a certain unfeasible amount of strength, not to mention the risks it contains. I can't…I just…can't."

"What kind of risk?" Lenalee asked. Lucius's face darkened.

"…amnesia is supposed to be a temporary memory loss, but if I try to revive the memories that are lost, it might not just be a temporary memory loss anymore. In the worst case, I can cause a permanent brain failure, or at the very least…permanent memory loss." He answered in low voice.

"…no…" Allen shook his head. "This can't be…this just…can't be…" he said.

"…I'm so sorry…in this kind of situation, I'm afraid I'm just so powerless…I'm sorry…" Lucius said, bowing his head down. Allen bit his lower lip and turned back to a confused Kanda. The white haired boy kneeled next to the samurai.

"Kanda…do you really…not remember anything about me…? About us?" he asked, voice painted with hurt and anguish. Kanda frowned.

"What's Kanda? Is that my name?" he asked. "And no, I don't freakin' know you guys. Where the friggin' hells am I anyways? And why the hell am I here?"

Allen shook his head at the cold answer. Kanda hadn't used that tone recently, at least not to him. It pained him so much to hear that again. It reminded him of the rejection, of the pain he felt back there when he had just reached his realization.

Allen abruptly grabbed Kanda's shoulders and clenched them almost too tightly that it made Kanda wince. Tears began to well up in the white haired boy's eyes again as he stared into Kanda's deep blue eyes.

"Kanda, it's me Allen! Remember? Beansprout? Please, please say that you're joking, Kanda, please! Don't—don't scare me like this! Please, Kanda!" Allen said, shaking the older boy violently. Kanda winced and struggled to set himself free.

"Let go—of me—you—" he struggled and pushed Allen back, causing the younger boy to fall down. Allen stared at the raven haired boy, hurt, confused, and pained. He shook his head again. "Don't freakin' touch me!" he growled dangerously.

"Kanda…why?! Why can't you remember me?! Why…why…?" Allen chanted breathlessly as tears began trickling down his cheeks. Kanda flinched at that. What? Did that strange white haired guy just…cry? Did he just do something…**that** wrong?

Allen abruptly dashed away from the room, leaving a bewildered Kanda and his worried friends behind. He ran outside the house and into the streets.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee tried to call, but Allen didn't even react to her calling. She felt her chest hurt. Allen was suffering…the Allen she loved so much was suffering, and it pained her as well, not only because Allen was suffering, but also because of Kanda's current condition. "Kanda…" she mumbled, then turned to the others, "Lucius, can't you really do anything? Anything at all?" she asked.

"…I'm sorry…" was Lucius's answer. Suddenly Lavi punched the wall, surprising everyone.

"Damnit, how can it be like this?! Isn't there any way of curing Yuu?! Is he going to stay like this forever?!" he asked.

"No." Lucius said, face turning stern and serious. "As I said earlier, this is just a temporary memory loss. If something can trigger Yuu-chan's memories, then he might be able to remember

everything. But, it is, as said, up to Yuu-chan himself. We can't do anything about it except pray."

"Allen…" Lavi mumbled. He glanced outside through the sliding door.

'_It's raining…'_ he thought and frowned. Such irony…the rain poured down on them like it was grieving for the tragedy that just occurred.

* * *

"_You've got a death wish. I hate people like you."_

Allen walked down the empty streets in the town of Edo silently. Rain was pouring hard, like somebody up there was crying along with him. The white haired exorcist kept on walking, ignoring both the droplets of rain that kept falling on him, and the droplets of tears that melted down from his eyes, that wet his cheeks until it blended with the rain.

"_We exorcists are destroyers, not saviors…"_

He felt the memories tug inside his heart, paining him. Those were Kanda's words. Their first meeting wasn't that wonderful…he remembered it. He also remembered their first mission. It was one of the missions he would never forget. It was the first time Kanda had ever saved him. It was the time he came to understand, that even a person as cold as Kanda had a soft spot in him as well.

"…_I'd sooner die anyways…"_

Allen remembered, Kanda was always so distant…he was always so deep within his own thoughts. He didn't like sharing his pain with others. He was the type that kept his problems to himself, as if not trusting the others.

"_I'll protect you."_

Of course he would. He always did. Kanda never seemed to cease protecting Allen. Allen remembered the day he received Kanda's promise. He promised that he would always protect Allen so that they would always be able to meet again. He was afraid to lose him. That's why he vowed to protect him.

"_Beansprout…"_

Kanda never called him by his name. He only called him by name when he was utterly shocked or surprised, or when he was distraught. Allen didn't like that nickname. But now he'd give anything just to hear it again. It always ensured him that Kanda was alright…and would always be there for him.

"_I love you."_

Allen felt his heart break at this. More tears flowed out of his eyes. It was the very moment the feeling of hate turned into love. The moment they come to acknowledged what they meant to each other.

Allen stared down at his gloved palms. He felt so empty…so…alone. What if Kanda never regained his memories? All those beautiful moments would remain only memories forever. Kanda would never acknowledge him as his special someone, as his lover, anymore. Not for the second time. The path of love would never go that smooth.

He gazed at the empty streets. The people had gone to seek shelter from the cold rain into their own sanctuary, into their own shelter of happiness. Only a few people were still outside, walking down the streets in the cold evening with multi-colored and beautiful patterned umbrellas. Allen turned his gaze to the dark deep blue sky. The stars were hiding behind the dark clouds. So was the moon. It wasn't there tonight.

Allen sobbed slightly and sank to his knees. What had they done to deserve this? Why did Kanda have to lose his memories? Why him of all people? Why? It wasn't fair…

Suddenly he remembered Mana. He remembered his foster father and his comforting words to him. The words of wisdom that he had passed to him when he was smaller…

"_Listen, Allen, keep this in mind that you can never go back into the past or turn back the time. Remember, time does not wait for anyone; it delivers us all to the same end. But that doesn't mean you can't correct your mistakes. You'll always be able to correct your mistakes, as long as you're still alive. So whatever obstacle comes in your life, destroy them and don't stop walking. Keep on walking, Allen, till the end of your life…"_

'_Mana…' _Allen thought._ 'What am I supposed to do now? How should I act, now that Kanda has forgotten about me? Is this because of our relationship? Is it because it is forbidden that this happened? Is this the way it should be? Is this…for the best?'_

Allen shook his head. No, even if this was the way it supposed to be, he was not going to back down without fighting. Kanda was his. He was his lover. They both loved each other. He decided; he was going to get Kanda back no matter what.

Allen wiped away his tears and lifted his face. _'Mana…please cheer me on…I'm going to try again once more. I'm going to get him back.' _Allen smiled. _'Yes, I can't keep on grieving like this. Kanda's still alive. I can still try to retrieve him once more.'_

* * *

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee smiled in relief upon seeing Allen on the other side of the door. She did however, frown upon seeing his soaked hair and clothes. "Where have you been? We were very worried about you!"

"Sorry." Allen laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "How's Kanda?" he asked. Lenalee sighed, her smile fell.

"He's asleep now. Allen-kun, I know you're feeling very depressed now, so I'll understand if you don't want to see him and—"

"Can I see him?" Allen asked cutting Lenalee's words, a smile danced on his lips. Not a very hearty smile like usual, but it was a smile. Not forced; sad maybe, but strained, not.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee stared at the white haired exorcist worriedly. "Are you sure about it?"

"It's alright, Lenalee." Allen shook his head. "I'm alright. Kanda's still alive. He isn't dead. He merely lost his memories. Bookman did say it was supposed to be temporary, so that means there's a possibility that Kanda might be able to regain his memories, right? I'm not going to keep on sulking while there's still hope, even if it's small, I won't give in."

Lenalee stared in awe. That sure was fast. She had thought Allen would be depressed for a few days at least, but not even half a day? She sighed. Allen sure was amazing.

"Alright, if you say so…" she said. "But first, you have to take a bath and change your clothes. I don't wanna hear that you caught a cold because of this." She reasoned. Allen chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered jokingly.

"By the way, how's General Tiedoll and Rui-san? I mean, Kanda is…" he asked while walking to his room with the Chinese girl. This time, guilt painted his tone. He knew how valuable Kanda was to Tiedoll. For the general, every student of his was precious. And as for Rui, she was supposed to be Kanda's mother, and it's clear from her attitude that she loved her sister's son so much.

"It's alright, Allen-kun. Neither General Tiedoll nor Rui-san blamed you for this." Lenalee said, trying to sound comforting. "They understood clearly. This is Kanda we're talking about. Kanda always decides what's best for him, and he always does what he thinks is important."

"Yeah…that's him alright." Allen smiled sadly.

"Of course, we had a difficult time trying to explain to Rui-san about your relationship with Kanda…but it's clear that it's the main reason of his action." Lenalee added with a sweatdrop on her brow. Allen almost jumped in surprise thanks to that statement.

"Y-you told her?!" He stammered, face as red as a beet. Lenalee nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we agreed that she had to know sooner or later…she is practically his mother after all…" she said rather guiltily. "Don't worry, she responded quite well actually. Although we panicked a little when she…sort of…fainted…"

"S-she fainted?" Allen's flush deepened. Lenalee nodded, smiling awkwardly. Allen slapped his face with his palm. "Oh great…"

"But in the end she understood, Allen-kun. So don't worry about it." Lenalee said, laughing sheepishly. "Well, don't forget to dry your hair after you wash it, okay Allen-kun. And make sure you get some rest. You need it"

"Alright, alright, I will." Allen said as he entered his room. Lenalee was acting like his mother again. He didn't mind though. He could understand how Lenalee felt towards her friends. She considered them as her own family and loved them dearly. That goes for Kanda too. He sighed at the thought and slid down to a sitting position behind the door.

'_I can't…' _he thought._ 'I can't lose hope now. I'm not the only one who loves Kanda. General Tiedoll thought of Kanda like his own son. Rui-san too. Not to mention Lenalee, Lavi and the others…I can't afford to break down now. Right, it's only temporary. He will remember. I believe that.'_

He stood up and took a towel, taking his clothes also as he did so. He stepped out of his room and walked to the large onsen in the house. He however stopped in front of Kanda's room, peeking into the room slightly. He saw the raven haired exorcist's sleeping form lying on the futon peacefully. He clenched his fingers to the soft fabric of his wet exorcist uniform. It was painful, so painful to see him like this, to see Kanda who didn't remember him. To see Kanda who didn't love him.

'_I want to believe, that's why…Kanda…' _Allen thought sorrowfully_. 'Please remember…Please. Don't let me be alone again. I need you…More than I ever thought.'_

* * *

Lavi sighed as he sat down on the porch near his room. He stared at the starry sky and pondered on what just happened. It just couldn't be true…somehow their friend lost his memories just like that. That means he couldn't use his Innocence right now either. That means trouble. What if an akuma came across them? A susceptible Kanda…if this was under a normal situation, it would be considered a big, big joke. Well, the powerful Kanda Yuu, weak? He'd get Mugen pointed at his throat in normal conditions.

Lavi glanced at the brightest star. At any rate, there's no point in getting dejected. There's still hope. The only problem right now is getting that stubborn exorcist to obey them. Right now, Kanda Yuu didn't know who they were. It was hard enough to get Kanda to obey them when he knew well who they were, and now he didn't know them at all. This is going to be tough…

Of course, Kanda usually obeyed General Tiedoll without objection although half-heartedly, but that was only because Kanda respected his master as his superior. But right now, Tiedoll meant nothing for him. It would be difficult.

Then again maybe they could still use Lenalee. Everyone knows that Kanda never messes with women. He was always so polite to them. Who knows, maybe the situation wouldn't change even though he didn't have his memories anymore.

Allen.

Lavi flinched upon thinking of that name. Of course, Allen was one of those whom Kanda wouldn't disobey, or rather; he wouldn't kill Allen even when he ordered him around. The thought of Kanda being ordered around by Allen amused Lavi to no end; but not for long. He realized that the young exorcist must be the one who was most hurt by now. Kanda was very important to him. He remembered how the white haired exorcist sulked every time Kanda's name was mentioned upon their journey away from the said exorcist.

Allen had missed Kanda so much while they were apart. Right now, when they were finally reunited, Kanda had to go and lose his memories. The red head snorted and chuckled sarcastically. Fate was really a harsh mistress. She never seemed to get enough playing with those two. It was so cruel, and yet…who could go against fate?

The red head sighed again. It was almost midnight. Maybe he should just take a break from all the thinking and go to catch a few hours of sleep right now. He felt so tired and all his body parts were very sore. Everything seemed so wrong right now that he didn't realize it earlier.

* * *

It was morning before Allen realized it. He yawned tiredly and glanced at the clock. It was 7 a.m. in the morning. Timcanpy floated near the white haired exorcist's head as if saying, "About time you woke up." Allen sighed and smiled slightly, taking the golden golem in his palm and petted it.

"Morning Tim." He greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

The golem replied by taking off and started floating around Allen's head again. The white haired exorcist laughed slightly. Playing with Timcanpy was always his favorite pastime. But right now his stomach demanded to be fed. He could feel it grumbling loudly already. With all the excitement yesterday, he didn't realize it at all. Usually, he would take some midnight snack or something but not yesterday. He didn't even have the mood to.

He walked to the dining room and saw everyone was already gathering, waiting for the meal to be served. Lavi was wearing a dark blue yukata with strip patterns and a white obi belt circling around his waist. Lenalee was beside him, wearing a beautiful pink yukata with flowery patterns and a matching deep pink obi belt.

"Morning Allen…" Lavi gave him a small smile. Allen smiled back and sat down next to him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Lenalee.

"Yeah." Allen said as he scratched the back of his head slightly and yawned. "Where are the others?"

"Panda is still in his room. Kuro-chan and Luci-chan are outside, talking about something I don't really understand." Lavi said. "Honestly, when did those two get along so well?" he commented.

"Marie and General Tiedoll are discussing something as well." Lenalee continued for the redhead. "They were talking about their next destination and such."

"Are they planning to go away again?" Allen asked a bit disappointed. Lenalee shrugged.

"I don't really know, but it seems so." She answered. "At any rate, it seems we have to wait for everyone to gather. Breakfast won't be held before everyone is present. That tradition is held firmly here in Japan."

"It feels sorta nice doesn't it, with that kind of tradition?" Lavi grinned.

"Yeah, it does sound nice." Allen beamed. Almost everyone in the Black Order didn't have family anymore, so breakfast with a family sounded really nice and wonderful. "By the way, where's Kanda?"

Lenalee put her index finger on her chin, "I think he's still asleep. I think we should bring the food to his room. Or should we make him eat with us here?"

"Considering his current condition, I think he shouldn't be around too many people yet." Lucius suddenly said, entering the room with Crowley. "If possible, I think he should stay in his room for a bit until he's able to interact with others normally."

"That's true. With his present state, we should be careful because he might go out of control or something." Bookman said behind the blonde.

"Then we should bring some food to his room after we finish our meal." Lenalee said.

"I'll do it." Allen volunteered. Lenalee put on a worried look and stared at the younger boy.

"Are you sure, Allen-kun? I mean, with his condition, he doesn't know us and all…" the girl asked. Allen put on a confident look and smiled.

"I'm positive." He nodded. "Don't worry, Lenalee. I want to be near him especially at times like this. I can't afford to be down at all times while there's still a possibility that he might be able to remember everything."

"Allen-kun…" Crowley stared at the younger exorcist with admiration. He sighed. He knew how Allen must be feeling right now. He also lost his akuma-lover Eliade and was still trying to get over it. He admired Allen's convictions. He admired how he could get up after a really bad fall like that.

"Do as you wish then, Moyashi-chan." Lavi grinned. "I'll be around if Yuu-chan runs amuck."

"Don't wish for it, Lavi, just don't. I still love my head where it is." Allen sighed. "And it's Allen." He added, making Lavi laugh. Allen sure did hate that nickname.

"Ah, everybody is here already." Tiedoll said cheerily as he entered the room with Marie. "Then we can start our meal, right mistress Rui?"

"Yes, of course." Rui suddenly appeared behind the old general, smiling as though nothing had happened yesterday. Allen sighed and pondered, how could adults hide their feelings so well like that? He could never do that. Everyone could always read him well. Especially Kanda. "Please enjoy your food, although really it's nothing special."

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!" Allen said cheerily behind a stack of plates on the table.

"Whew, that was great." Lavi said. "Nothing special she said! It was like, the best meal I've had in years!"

"True, those dishes were fit for a king." Lenalee said, laughing slightly. That was true, the meal would be the most pricey one in any restaurants' menus. "Thanks for the meal."

"We should bring Yuu-chan food right now." Lavi said. "Lemme guess, soba, right Moyashi-chan?" Allen nodded.

"I've told the cook to make some." Rui said, smiling in a very motherly way. "Here, please take this to him."

"Well…what are we going to do now?" asked Lucius. "We retrieved the Innocence. We've got no more business here."

"True, but we still can't continue the journey as long as Yuu-chan's still like this." Lavi nodded. Allen's face saddened a little. The red head notice this and patted the younger's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Allen. Don't worry."

Allen smiled a little, grateful for the comforting words the older boy offered him. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Lavi."

"Well then, I guess I'll contact Komui Nii-san for the time being." Lenalee said and stood up before leaving the room.

"I'll go take this to Kanda." Allen said, following Lenalee outside the room. "Wanna come with me, Lavi?"

"No thanks. I think I'll pass. I'll just take a little walk around here or go read books with Panda." The red head smirked. "Catch ya later, Moyashi-chan."

"It's Allen."

* * *

Allen took a deep breath in front of the sliding door to Kanda's room. He didn't know why but he felt really nervous, unlike usual. Usually, he would enter Kanda's room with ease, knowing that the older boy would not reject him. But this time he wasn't so sure about that. Perhaps that's why he was so nervous.

He chuckled a bit at the thought. It reminded him of months ago, when he first met Kanda**. **He would act hostile around Kanda and likewise. The two of them hated each other, for their personality clashes. But he didn't know when, or why, that hatred suddenly grew into love. He didn't know when exactly the feelings started to develop. Maybe it was when they first went to a mission together, when he saw Kanda's _nice side._

Opposites attract. Before, he would not believe such statements were true, but his relationship with the raven haired was more than enough proof for him. He pondered…Kanda had changed a lot since they first met. He was a lot gentler than usual (though only to Allen himself), and he also smiled more often (though he was still a cheapskate with it). Allen smiled to himself upon thinking about it. How nice if it were true…that Kanda changed because of him, that he changed **for** him.

But enough of that, he needed to deliver the food to Kanda. He slid the door open a little and peeked inside. Kanda was still lying motionless on his soft futon. Allen sighed in relief, to his own surprise. Maybe he was tenser than he thought?

The white haired boy walked quietly to Kanda's side-as not to disturb him-and kneeled down next to the futon, sitting in seiza position as he stared at the sleeping Kanda's still form. He sighed. Was Kanda that tired? His hand reached to stroke the sleeping boy's pale cheek when Kanda's voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, or rather, growled. Allen was taken aback by that. He thought he was still sleeping! The white haired boy nearly jumped in surprise upon hearing the angry retort.

"Y-y-you're awake?" he asked nervously as Kanda sat up, ruffling his own hair as he did so. The raven haired boy shot him a dark look that Allen had not seen for quite a long time.

"You." He said accusingly. "You're that brat from yesterday."

"I'm not a brat!" Allen retorted. "My name's Allen, Allen Walker."

"Che." Kanda spat. Allen sighed. That habit of his still hadn't changed, even when his memories were gone. "What do you want?" he asked darkly.

"I came to bring you this." Allen said, pushing the tray on the tatami to the raven haired exorcist. Kanda looked down to the crème colored tray. That smell seemed familiar. Soba? "You love soba, right?"

"Che." Was Kanda's answer. Allen smiled a little at the answer. It seemed he remembered his favorite food at least.

"Want me to help you eat?" He offered. Kanda glared at the statement.

"What do you think I am? A 3 year old brat?" Kanda snapped. "I don't need to be fed."

"Suit yourself then." Allen said, pulling his knees to his chest and hugged it close as he watched Kanda begin eating. Allen's mind flew again to the scene when they first became enemies, in the Black Order dining hall. Kanda was bullying a finder named Buzz when Allen stopped him. That was the time when Kanda declared himself as Allen's enemy. Both didn't think that time though, that they would become lovers not a year after that incident.

"What are you looking at?" Kanda growled, snapping Allen out of his stupor. Allen snapped his head up and laughed sheepishly. How embarrassing, he was caught staring at Kanda while daydreaming. Usually, Kanda wouldn't mind, he would feel a little annoyed though, at the stare the little bean sprout gave him.

"N-nothing. Sorry about that." Allen said as Kanda placed the chopstick down. "Are you done? Do you want seconds?"

"…I'm fine." Kanda answered. Allen sighed. It wasn't as easy as he thought. Starting a conversation with Kanda was the same as asking a robot to gossip with you. A robot would only give one word answers or just stay in silence. It was almost the same as Kanda, although a robot wouldn't retort harshly or growl at you when you made a wrong comment.

"…okay then." Allen said. Kanda was the same Kanda he was a few months ago. It was as if they started from the very beginning again. Just as Allen was about to leave the room, Kanda's voice stopped him (again).

"…oi."

"Yes?" Allen turned around.

"What did you say my name was?" Kanda asked. Allen tilted his head. Oh right, Kanda didn't remember anything about anyone or himself right now. He almost forgot.

"It's Kanda. Your name's Kanda Yuu." Allen answered, offering a gentle smile. Kanda glared as a response and then 'tch'-ed.

"Lame." He commented. Allen sweatdropped. Maybe it was true then, Kanda hated his given name. "Oi, Beansprout."

"W-what?" Allen almost jumped at the familiar nickname. "I-it's Allen!"

"Whatever, you're obviously younger than me, and shorter. Besides, your hair's stupidly white. You're a perfect match for a bean sprout." Kanda rolled his eyes.

Allen felt his brows twitched. Even when his memories were gone, he could still find three reasons to mock Allen's height and hair color. "I told you already, it's Allen!" he growled. "So, what do you want?"

"…nothing." Kanda said. "I changed my mind. Go away, I'm tired."

"You've slept for 10 hours already…" Allen sighed as he turned back. "I'll bring you lunch later. For now, please don't go out from your room. If you want something, my room's next to you. You can call me."

"Che, what if you're not there?" the raven haired boy asked. Allen smiled.

"I'll be there." he said. "For you. Always."

As he said that, he went out of the room, leaving a stunned and confused Kanda behind. Allen felt foolish. Kanda would surely be very perplexed right now. He had to go and say those passionate words when Kanda wasn't aware at all of their relationship. He felt his cheeks flushing. But somehow, he didn't regret saying it to him. It was the truth. He would always be there for Kanda, especially right now, when he needed him the most.

* * *

"Aww, c'mon, Panda! Enough already! We've been reading all day today! Can't we take a break?" Lavi whined at the stack of books in front of him. His mentor simply ignored his disciple's whining and kept his focus on the book in front of him. Lavi sighed and collapsed to the stack of books, groaning tiredly. "Today's a great day…it would be a shame to waste it by just burying our noses in books, wouldn't it, nee Gramps?"

"Shut up, stupid disciple, and read." Bookman said. "Are you a future Bookman or not?"

Lavi sighed and his face turned a bit serious, "sometimes even I wonder about that." He mumbled as silently as possible, as not to let his mentor hear. He had begun to doubt his ability to become the Bookman's successor. Since he met his friends, he had begun to change a lot. They affected him so much it was hard not to change even the slightest bit.

Bookman doesn't need a heart.

Oh, how many times he had heard that phrase before? He also kept reminding himself that again and again, but it seemed like for someone as young as himself, not having a heart was not really possible. He was still an 18 year old teenager for heaven's sake!

Lavi pondered to himself, he always claimed himself to be the Bookman's successor, and was so proud of it. But right now he doubted he was even fit to be called so. He still had feelings for his friends. He loved them dearly for they had taught him a lot of lessons cannot be found in books or stacks of papers. They taught him about love and friendship.

And speaking of love, he seemed to be in love right now himself. Oh yeah, with a Noah, with his enemy. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like that, but he had been thinking about it continuously.

Since the first time he felt it and was sure, well at least a little more than before that this was love now. He didn't know how or when it developed, or why. He just knew it had been developed without his realizing it. Why did he have to fall in love? Bookman doesn't love…he knew that; but, why then? Was he really wasn't meant to be a Bookman?

He had resolved that he would be the first Bookman who had a heart within himself, and maybe a lover. No, scratch the last one. The said Noah might not be in love with him. He might just be playing with him since he knew fully well how to torture someone. Yeah, even though perhaps he was indeed in love with him, Tyki might not love him back. It didn't matter though, since it might not be love with him either.

But…why was it that he was hoping that Tyki might love him back? Wasn't that impossible? Or was it? Couldn't a Noah love? Couldn't a Bookman have a heart? And why the hell was he hoping that?! Was it really love? Was he really…in love?

But…a Bookman who has a heart? It really didn't sound that bad, but he himself could understand why a Bookman couldn't have a heart. A Bookman is a watcher. One can't really be a watcher if one involves himself into the scene he's supposed to watch. And it's more difficult when you have feelings for those who are in the scene.

And war is such a sad tragedy.

It was so funny that one could still fall in love in the middle of a war. Love doesn't have a place in war, right? But as they say, the biggest tragedy is sometimes comedy. That war was such a dramatic tragedy-comedy play. They, the exorcists, the Earl and the Noah are the actors; the actors who played inside that awful tragedy, and fall in love in the most comedic way ever.

Who would've ever thought that this life was such a drama? People come and go like usual. They meet, they part, and they fall in love. This love is the biggest stage play there is in this world. A play that could be bitter and sweet at the same time. But that's also what makes it more beautiful.

Lavi sighed again. He had a lot of things on his mind right now, and whatever he was trying to read didn't seem to register at all. But he couldn't go out either. His mentor would find out no matter how secretly he tried.

"That Lucius guy…" Bookman suddenly said. Lavi lifted up his head questioningly. "Did he say that he is a monster?"

"Are you talking to me, Gramps?" Lavi asked. "Well yes, he did. Why?"

Bookman put a hand on his chin, "I seem to remember something similar to him from long ago. What is that again? How could I forget?" the old man said. "No, it's not that I forgot, it's a document from long ago which was already too old to be read. The contents were already too blurred to be understood."

"What are you talking about, Panda-Jiji?" Lavi asked, groaning slightly. The old man was talking to himself? "Talking to yourself is the first step to the funny farm you know." He commented, and was hit by a book as the result. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Shut up, stupid! Don't you understand?" the Bookman glared. "It seems that monster is not such a monster as we think he is."

"Huh? Meaning?" Lavi put on an incredulous look.

But Bookman didn't answer.

* * *

"Lucius-san!" Allen called upon noticing the blonde sitting on the Sakura tree in the backyard. The said blonde glanced down and found a white haired boy looking up to meet his gaze and smiled.

"H'lo, Allen-kun. What's wrong?" he asked as he jumped down.

"You really like high places don't you?" Allen asked, laughing slightly. "Oh yeah, did you happen to see Lavi or Lenalee?"

"Nope. Why?" the blonde asked.

"Where are they really? I know that we are currently free right now, but…" Allen sighed. "Oh, and have you seen Tim? I lost sight of him after breakfast."

"I saw Lenalee take him earlier. She said she wanted to give a report to Komui-san." Lucius said lightly. Allen frowned at that.

"Hey, does that mean you know where Lenalee is?" the white haired boy asked. Lucius grinned.

"You got me." He said. Allen frowned and grumbled.

"You said earlier that you don't…"

"Well, then remember this, Allen-kun, I can be a big liar when I want to be. I can do a pretty convincing act." The blonde said with a naughty grin, making Allen put on a confused look. "Well, at any rate, Lenalee's with Gozu the finder. It's not a lie this time."

As he said that, he leaped away, leaving a confused Allen behind. "Excuse me?" Allen asked.

"Ah, Allen-kun?" Allen heard someone call him and immediately turned to see who it was. He tensed a bit when he found out it was Rui Kanda, Kanda's stepmother. The woman walked to him and held out something in her hand. She opened her fingers and Allen found a golden golf ball flapping his wings inside. "Lenalee-chan asked me to give this to you."

"Timcanpy!" Allen said, smiling. "I've been looking for you, you know!" he sad as the golem floated around his master's head. Rui smiled at the sight of the young teen's sweet smile. Allen was quite beautiful even though he was a boy, she thought. No wonder he fell in love with this boy, she added in her mind.

"Allen-kun." Rui called, making Allen turn his head to the owner of the voice. "Can we talk a bit?"

"Well…sure." Allen nodded and grabbed Timcanpy, putting it on his shoulder as he did so. She gestured him to follow her and he did.

* * *

Allen sat down on a cushion in the Japanese lounge, facing Rui. He felt rather tense. What was that feeling? Was he going to be questioned by her? Or was she going to lecture him about Kanda? Or worse…she wasn't going to forbid their relationship, right? Allen fidgeted in place worriedly. Honestly, why wouldn't she speak up? She had been silent this entire 5 minutes, much to Allen's discomfort. Suddenly the hostess chuckled slightly at the white haired boy's uneasiness.

"Don't make that kind of expression," she said. "It's okay, I'm not going to ask anything weird, I just want to talk…about Yuu."

Allen felt his anxiety gone, replaced by a slightly depressed feeling. About Kanda…of course, he had wanted to know more about his lover, but he wanted to hear it from himself. Kanda had promised he would tell him everything afterwards, that time, but he had to go and lose his memories…not that it was what mattered though.

"…Yuu was never the sociable type since he was small." Rui began. "My sister was always so worried about him. He had so few friends. He always focused himself on swords training. His master even once said that he was the most diligent of his students, and he mastered sword techniques faster than the others."

Allen listened as the stepmother spoke, letting her thoughts fly. He also had seen it before, the memories that the Kanda family house held; Kanda Yuu's childhood memories.

"My sister and his husband…their marriage was opposed by their families. Our family and his family have been enemies since many generations ago." The woman continued. "That child, Yuu hasn't seen his grandparents even once. They detested him. It was unfair, he did nothing, and yet, he was thoroughly hated."

Allen bit his lips. He was no better than Kanda himself. He didn't have memories about his own parents' faces. He didn't remember ever living with them. The only beautiful moments he had in the past were the memories when he was with Mana; His foster father, that kind man, who had taught him so many things about life. His most beloved person in the entire world other than Kanda.

"That child always looked so gloomy even when he was smaller," Rui said, flashing a nostalgic look. "But he always managed to maintain a smile in front of his mother. My sister is probably…the only person from his blood who loves Yuu."

"Eh? What do you mean? His father isn't…" Allen flashed a confused look. Rui shook her head and sighed.

"No, Yuuji-san never bothered to even look at his own child." Yuuji Kanda, was that the name of Kanda's father? Allen questioned inside. "Our relationship was better before too…me and Yuu. Well, you can't say that we got along, but we had a relationship of an aunt and her nephew, as bad as it might be." Rui continued, laughing slightly at her own comment. Allen sweatdropped. Was that even something to laugh at?

"But as you know, our relationship totally changed after I married Yuuji-san." Rui said, closing her eyes. "He couldn't stand the sight of me. But I had to marry Yuuji-san…my sister made me promise to take care of her son and to help her husband recover from her death…"

"But it was so hard to do it. Yuu never listened to what I said and Yuuji-san…he…" Rui sighed. "I recall Yuu's attitude got worse after my sister's death. He always had that frown on his face, and I don't remember anymore if he had smiled even once since that day; especially after his father's death. He closed himself even more from the world, and locked his feelings deep inside his heart. It was as if there were no more feelings inside that boy. It was as if…he was merely a tool, a tool for fighting."

Allen looked down. A tool. Yeah, that's what exorcists were called, the tool of God. The fighting machine. But as much as that might just be true, exorcists were not something, they were someone. They were also God's living being that were turned into soldiers. They were not tools. They were beings with feelings and freedom too. They were human, just like everybody else.

"That's why I was so surprised when I heard about your relationship with Yuu. To tell the truth, I still can't really imagine Yuu being in love with someone." Rui laughed slightly, sending a blush to creep onto Allen's cheeks. "But it is true, isn't it? Judging from your expression?" she teased, making Allen's blush deepened.

"R-Rui-san," Allen said, trying to change the topic. "H-how did your sister die? Was it because of an illness?"

"Well, not exactly an illness…" Rui said, looking sad. "But I suppose it would be better if you hear that from Yuu himself." She said. "I am not really sure how to explain it myself, but you can say that…"

"It's because of her love for her son."

* * *

Allen sighed as he walked towards Kanda's room. Kanda seemed to have such a painful past. It was not that he couldn't guess about that already, but Kanda, being the cold, distant person he was, never showed any traces of his painful past experiences. One that wasn't close to him would never be able to guess that the dreadful cold samurai had such a bitter history in his life.

But Allen himself wasn't so sure, was it because Kanda didn't want to bother remembering the past that couldn't be changed, or was it because he didn't believe people enough to share it with them. But Allen was Kanda's lover! He was supposed to be the one closest to Kanda! At least in Black Order he was. But had Kanda ever mentioned at least one thing about his personal life? Nope.

Allen was a bit frustrated at the thought. What did he lack that made Kanda refuse to tell him everything? Wasn't he precious to him? Or was it just him who thought so? But Kanda always had something nice to say or do to Allen, right? Well…he at least thought it was nice. Kanda had told him that he loved him, but in reality, he knew almost nothing about his lover. He wanted to know more.

He also found out a little about Kanda's childhood life here in Kanda family house perchance. He wasn't so sure himself what happened to him that day. But it was definitely Kanda. He had peeked into the heart of Kanda family house and saw what was recorded there.

Allen felt slightly anxious. He wanted to believe in Kanda more, he had decided that since they had finally decided to acknowledge each other's existence and feelings. But to tell the truth, it wasn't that easy. Kanda hadn't changed that much to want to share his feelings with Allen. He had to try hard to figure out what his lover was feeling and then coax him to tell him. He had almost never wanted to do it willingly.

Allen wondered why Kanda was so closed and distant. Kanda seemed to never trust anyone enough to be willing to share his feelings. It was as if he didn't want to be known, that he didn't want to be loved.

Of course, Allen understood that he didn't want anyone to feel sad when he died, but…hadn't he accepted Allen? So why? That's definitely not the reason, right? Or was it…because Kanda hadn't fully accepted Allen yet? The next thing you know, he might just disappear somewhere suddenly.

Something snapped. Kanda's lotus. Allen had completely forgotten about it. How many petals were there? Five? How few…from the thirteen petals, there were only five left. Those five wouldn't mean as much as they were if they weren't…

Kanda's life.

If they wilted…if they died…then Kanda would also disappear. He would leave, he would be taken away and leave Allen all alone…once again.

The white haired boy grasped at the soft fabric of his shirt and shook his head. _'No, Kanda is still here. Don't think about it. Just don't…there is still time…there are still five petals…he can't…he can't disappear yet. He can't leave me yet…' _Allen thought_. 'Don't take him away…don't make him leave me, please. I need him…'_

As he stopped in front of Kanda's room, he was startled. The door was opened. He immediately burst into the room and found Kanda was gone.

Allen felt his eyes widened. Now where had that guy disappeared to? He immediately enough ran out the door and dashed away from the room. He looked in the lounge, in the kitchen, in the onsen and still found none.

He felt his eyes watering. Maybe he was just being overly worried about the samurai. Yes, but he couldn't help it! He must still be around there somewhere! Absolutely! There was no way he could go out on his own without being noticed at all! But what if Kanda did go out? This place was currently very alien for the raven haired boy! He could get lost easily at this rate! What if there was akuma, or worse, Noah?

Allen shook his head. No! Kanda must still be around there somewhere. He couldn't have gone out on his own! The white haired boy stopped upon seeing a figure standing below the Sakura tree.

The raven haired exorcist was staring at the tree in silence. A little uncharacteristic smile curled up on his lips. The Sakura blossoms wavered in the wind, falling down one by one and the raven haired boy's untied hair was fluttering in the wind. Like a perfect art subject, the sight was so beautiful. It was almost breathtaking. In fact, Allen found himself unable to utter a single word at the view. It was like a painting Tiedoll would paint.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled when he found his voice. The older boy immediately turned at the mention of his name and when he realized, he found a white haired boy clutching to his waist, hugging him tightly. He felt himself blush a little at the contact, much to his own surprise.

"O-oi! The hell you are doing, hey, stupid Beansprout! Let go! What are you—"

"Why did you go out of your room?!" Allen blurted as he loosened the hold on the older boy's waist, although he still hadn't let go. "Didn't I tell you not to go out on your own for now?! I was so worried!"

"Stuck inside a large empty room without something to do? And you expect me to just stay there and sleep all day? I'll be damned if I can stay a whole minute there!" the older boy said as he pushed Allen away.

Allen sighed in relief and said, "You could at least call me or someone else if you want to go out…who knows, you might meet some enemy or something right now even though the situation has calmed from yesterday."

"What?" Kanda frowned, confusion taking over his face. Allen smiled a little and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. "Can we go back now?"

"No." Kanda snubbed and walked away. Allen sighed and followed the older boy, much to the samurai's annoyance. "Why the hell are you following me?"

"I am keeping an eye on you." Allen said. "Can't afford to lose you."

"Che, I'm not some wild 5 year old brat that has to be taken care of all time." Kanda spat.

"True enough." Allen agreed. "But you **are** a bit reckless sometimes."

Kanda twitched. "What do you know?!" he spat again. "Don't act like you know everything, Beansprout! You're starting to get on my nerves! I hate nosy people like you."

To Kanda's surprise, Allen merely smiled in response. "I know." He said. "But I care about you anyways."

* * *

"Master, what are you doing?" Tiedoll lifted up his face upon hearing his disciple calling and smiled. The general was sitting on a porch near a pool filled with fishes when his disciple found him.

"Oh, hi Marie, nice day we're having today isn't it?" he replied. Marie sighed.

"Are you painting again, Master?" he asked. Tiedoll smiled softly and turned his gaze down to his sketch book again. His hand was slightly dirty from the piece of charcoal he was using to paint whatever picture there was in the book.

Marie looked to his master's painting and frowned. Tiedoll's painting was a bit unusual. The lines were a bit shaky and the hatching areas were a bit blurred. It was beautiful as usual, though.

"Master, are you feeling alright?" his disciple asked worriedly. Tiedoll laughed a bit and took off his glasses, wiping them with a white handkerchief as he did so.

"I'm alright, Marie, don't worry." Tiedoll said as he put back his glasses on his nose. "I'm just a bit on the edge today." He said as he faced his painting sadly.

Marie sighed in response. He knew Tiedoll long enough to be able to guess what was wrong with his master. "He will be alright, Master. Don't worry." Marie said. Tiedoll chuckled in response.

"I know. Don't worry about me, Marie." Tiedoll smiled to his student. Marie sighed, knowing that Tiedoll was worried too for Kanda, although he didn't show it directly. Tiedoll was a soft person who would cry upon facing dramatic situations. He was an old man who cared so much for his disciples. They were like his own children to him (much to Kanda's annoyance of course).

He was of course worried about his so-called child, especially because he was old and sentimental. But he was old enough to understand that there is nothing definite in this world. Even though Allen believed that Kanda would surely recover his memories, he knew that there were no guarantees about that. Death and loss of memories were similar in an ironic way. Both caused him to lose his disciples. The normal Kanda already hated him enough, but Kanda this way didn't know him at all.

The general sighed. Being forgotten by the one you loved is painful. Being denied by the one you cared about is so depressing. Right now Kanda knew nothing. Not about him, nor about his lover. He understood that Allen must feel miserable, knowing Kanda had forgotten about him. But there was nothing they could do except pray, and believe that Kanda would surely, remember them.

Kanda was a skilled exorcist. It would be a shame to lose him this way. But that wasn't what bothered Tiedoll. It was his love for his so-called child that was bothering him.

Suddenly he heard a bickering noise near the pond and bent to look at the chaos. He found Kanda and Allen bickering. But it seemed like it was Allen who was winning since Kanda looked so pissed and Allen managed to keep his smile.

"I hate nosy people like you." Kanda spat. Allen smiled.

"But I care about you anyways." He replied.

Tiedoll nearly laughed upon seeing Kanda's reaction to the words. He had that priceless confused look on his face. Of course he hadn't expected that. He expected the younger boy to be insulted, or angry, or hurt, or something like that and then leave him alone. But this, he hadn't expected.

"Wh—" Kanda glared. "Why do you care?!" he spat again harshly. Allen's face softened, and so did his smile. It was the same question Kanda used to launch at him from time to time. Oh, how he missed those days when they used to fight with each other and launch bad words that didn't exist in the dictionary. He missed those days so much. He missed Kanda who knew and loved him.

"Because I just care." He replied. Kanda went silent at that. Allen remembered the time he first said that to him. It managed to answer the question of the unvoiced love, so he knew that it would work too, this time, when confessing about everything would just seem to be awkward.

Kanda 'tch'-ed and walked away. Allen silently followed him from behind. This time, Kanda didn't protest.

Meanwhile, Tiedoll smiled upon watching the interaction between the two. Allen knew his disciple long enough, or rather loved him enough to believe that Kanda would surely remember everything. He realized, in this world nothing is definite, but there is also something that can ensure everything would be alright.

And that's love.

Allen loved Kanda far too much to give up, and that's what gave him strength to keep on believing. Even if everyone had given up on Kanda, Allen would surely never, ever give up. If there was still even only one person who believed, surely, a miracle could happen.

He smiled. He wanted to believe that too.

* * *

"…you want me to go where?" Tyki asked as he ate his half-boiled egg. The Earl's smile was as wide as ever as he answered cheerfully.

"I want you to go to Edo." The Earl said. "I see a general is there. Besides, that boy, Allen Walker is there too. To tell you the truth, I'm rather fascinated with that boy. So, will you accept?"

"Eeeeh, no fair, I want to see Allen too, Millenie!" Rhode whined. The Earl flicked his pointer finger and smiled to the Noah.

"Non, non, Rhode." He said. "I have something else I want you to do."

Rhode pouted while Tyki pondered. Allen Walker. That boy…who was always with that red headed boy Lavi. Tyki smirked. This may be a chance for him to see that rabbit boy again.

"If you wish." Tyki smiled. He missed that rabbit boy so much since the last time he met him. He wondered why he wanted to meet that red headed boy so much. It had been bothering him for months. He really wanted to see him so badly. Though, he didn't understand why.

Maybe it was just pure lust that he wanted to taste that boy's kiss again? He had been kissing him everytime they met and he enjoyed it so much, not that he would tell anyone though. But would pure lust make him think about the said boy so much? And it was not a lustful thought, but some kind of sappy, romantic, dramatic, or whatever a human would call it. He highly doubted it was lust, but…what then, if it wasn't lust?

Tyki sighed and shrugged to himself. He would get that question answered. Surely, that rabbit boy can explain everything to him. He believed it. And after that, he could kill that boy with total ease…or so he thought.

_

* * *

_

Sometimes we can easily say that we trust someone. But in reality, faith is something one has to gain with hard work. To believe and to trust is similar, but not exactly the same. To believe means not to doubt, but to trust is to learn to accept others' privacy and maintain the bond between you at the same time, so that even if they don't tell you everything, you could still say that you believe in them.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Alrighty, I'm done here. As you can see, LUCKY-ness is going to start again soon. I don't know when, though. It can be the next, or the next next, or the next next next…Okay, I'll shut up.

I am not sure that this chapter is satisfying enough. I guess I'm just not that good of a writer…(sulk). This is mostly other people's thoughts of what has happened. Mostly is Yullen-ness though. I wanna write more Yullen, but I guess not in this chappie…(sigh). But at least this chapter's longer than the last one. This one has 25 pages.

Thank you again to **Mysyticmoon**. U rocks! XD

Review please? It's not that hard to write one or two words, right? I mean, it's not like I want you to write a hundred words essay. I'll try to write better for you guys. Promise. Till next time then. I'll update soon.


	18. Love Ordeal 3 Calm Before Another Storm

**A/N:**

Alright, here's the update. Thanks a lot for all the reviews, nee, everyone! I really appreciate them! And as an information, this is the last chapter of Love Ordeal series. Starting from the next chapter, the title will return to the normal form. Well, that's all I guess, I hope you enjoy the last part of Love Ordeal: Calm Before Another Storm.

Thanks a lot to **Mysyticmoon** for beta-reading this! Good luck with your Summer School!

**Warning:** Yaoi, meaning boys love, OOC-ness, bad language, OCs, and lots, lots of Yulleny goodness. XD LUCKY is also here! X3

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. This is the 18th time I've said it. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 18-Love Ordeal: Part 3-Calm Before Another Storm**

_One sometimes considers this life as a curse. The others consider it as a blessing. Which is true? It's up to each individual to discover whether it is a malediction or a gift. Every single being in this world has to find out about it themselves._

* * *

Allen woke up at dawn from a sound of knocking on the wall. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Timcanpy flew low near its master and landed on Allen's shoulder. Again, that same knocking sound. Allen twitched his brows a little in frustration and then stood up grudgingly, walking to the room next to his.

"What now, Kanda?" he asked grumpily. The irritable samurai frowned at the greeting.

"Don't complain, you're the one who said I can call you at any time." He said, smirking. Allen twitched again.

"Alright, alright, so I did say that. What do you want now?" the white haired boy twitched.

"Nothing." Kanda answered. "I just wanted to know if you're up to more of my orders."

Again, another twitch. "Did you wake me up just for that? It is freakin' five in the morning!" the white haired boy complained, courtesy lost. Kanda shrugged.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that you need to sleep longer than average since you're a bean sprout." Kanda said mockingly. Wow, talk about déja-vu.

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S ALLEN!" Allen bellowed.

"Ah, those two are awake." Lavi said from the hall while walking along with Lenalee.

"Yeah. It's like clockwork." The Chinese nodded.

* * *

It had been five days since Kanda lost his memories. It seemed Allen made a mistake by promising to always be there everytime Kanda called him. It started at the first night. Kanda woke Allen up in the middle of the night just to make sure he came if he really needed him. That, of course, irritated Allen. A half hour later he called just to tell Allen to fetch a cup of tea for him. And so it goes like that for the entire night. Allen only got a few winks of sleep thanks to Kanda. And the said samurai didn't seem to feel remorse at all for causing Allen trouble. Maybe Kanda thought it was interesting to disturb Allen everytime he could.

"I'm beginning to regret letting him know he could count on me anytime." Allen said as he helped Lavi sorting the books in the library. Apparently Kanda's father was a book collector

since his library was filled with rare and informative books. That, of course attracted Bookman and his apprentice (although Lavi was sort of forced to read them all).

Bookman insisted that they had to read all important books there since there were also informative books about the war with the Earl years ago. Lavi was forced to stay all day in the library all day just to absorb them all in his head (although with his photographic-memory that wasn't a difficult task to do).

"Well, think of it this way, at least you are _'attractive' _to Yuu-chan." Lavi laughed at the comment Allen launched. Allen sighed.

"Yeah, as attractive as a slave." He grumbled. Lavi laughed again.

"But really, this week has been a quite peaceful one, hasn't it? No akuma, no innocence, no Noah, no Earl, no anything." Lavi said. "It's almost dull compared to our usual ones."

Allen's face turned a bit dejected. Yes, it had been five days indeed. But Kanda hadn't shown any sign of regaining his old memories at all. He was still the way he used to be before he lost his memories; he fought with Allen, he threatened Lavi for calling his given name, he twitched at Tiedoll's doting loving words, spat at Lucius' joke, and everything else, except that he didn't know his true relationship with anyone at the moment. Allen always wondered why he didn't show any signs of discomforts being with people he didn't know, people who acted like they knew him very well even when he didn't. If it was Allen, he would be very stressed out and confused. In other words, Kanda didn't show any signs of emotion. Was he always that emotionless?

"…Lavi…" Allen started, sorting back the books he had already sorted a while ago. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. "Do you think this is futile?"

"What is?" Lavi asked while putting a thick book on the top shelf.

"Kanda." The white haired boy answered. "Do you think it's useless? Will he really regain his memories?"

Lavi's face softened and he smiled comfortingly at the younger boy. He understood Allen would feel dejected even if only a little bit since Kanda's recovering hadn't shown any progress at all. He patted the younger boy's shoulder and smiled assuring.

"Don't worry, Allen. As long as you believe, anything can happen." The redhead stated. "Besides, if you lost hope, who would keep believing then?"

Allen gazed down to the stack of books on his lap that he had been sorting again and again. Yeah, he had decided he wanted to believe, that he would stay until Kanda recovered, and everybody else willingly stayed with him, but they couldn't stay there forever, right? They still had things to do, like looking for Cross. Moreover, what if Kanda never regained his memories?

He shook his head at the thought. No, no that couldn't be possible. He didn't want that to be possible. Kanda had to remember him. He couldn't lose him this way. He had already had something that threatened to make him lose his lover, he couldn't lose him this way. He didn't want to.

Allen sighed, even though he wanted to believe so, the situation proved that he had to believe what was in front of his eyes. He needed to acknowledge the truth instead of living in his own fantasy. But why was the truth so hurtful sometimes? He didn't want to think he would lose the Japanese this way. He understood that nothing was infinite, that everybody would die someday, but losing him this way…

'_Stop it, Allen Walker, Kanda is still here. Don't think of such depressing thoughts, it would only destroy your faith…'_ Allen thought to himself. _'You need to keep on believing. You're the only one who could…'_

He understood that he had to keep on believing. Like Lavi said, if he couldn't, who could? He loved Kanda with all his heart, and that love was the very thing that was keeping him going right now. If he lost his faith, then nobody else could believe. All the hope would vanish, and if so, Kanda would never be able to remember. He would have to spend the rest of his life making new memories and learning things he should have already known from the start.

"Right now, faith is the most important thing." Lavi stated. "So stop worrying and keep your faith, Allen. Everything will work out, trust me."

Allen smiled. "Yeah, thanks Lavi." He replied. "You always help me when I'm in trouble, Lavi. You're such a good friend." Allen stated truthfully.

Lavi smiled back. "Don't mention it, Allen. That's what friends are for, right?" the redhead stated.

"Even so, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" Allen said, grinning.

"Well of course." Lavi said. Suddenly a yellow golf ball came floating to Allen and landed on his shoulder. Allen frowned.

"What is it, Tim?" he asked. The golem fluttered its wings as an answer. Allen sighed. "Again? Oh well, I have to go now, Lavi, Kanda called." Allen said.

Apparently, Timcanpy was a messenger for the two. Anytime Kanda called, Tim would go to Allen and inform him about it since Allen couldn't possibly stay in the room all the time, waiting for command. He wasn't Kanda's keeper for heaven's sake! Keeper…no, lover…yes.

"Sure, go to your love, Moyashi-chan." Lavi grinned naughtily. Allen flushed a little at the statement.

"Oh, shut it." he said. "And it's Allen." He stated those magic words before making his exit.

* * *

"You want to go out?" Allen asked incredulously and Kanda nodded.

"You guys have been keeping me locked in this damned mansion for fucking five days already. I'm freaking dying with boredom here!" Kanda said, reasoning. Allen frowned.

"You really need to watch your language, y'know." The white haired boy reminded. "And as for us keeping you here, we're doing it for your own good. You're not familiar with this area, and who knows when those guys will attack again. What would you do if they attacked you?"

"Or so you keep saying for the 1,254th time." Kanda said impatiently. "Who are this 'those guys' anyway?! You keep saying so but nobody ever fucking attacks this place or even come here! I've had enough of your lies!"

"It's not a lie!" Allen said. "They are our enemies, and you can't fight in your current condition! We're only trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your damned protection." Kanda glared annoyed. "Even if I were to die, who are you to fucking care?!"

"I'm…I'm…" Allen stuttered. What should he say? He couldn't possibly say that he cared because he loved him, could he? What would Kanda say?

"Isn't it fine? Just let him go out." Lucius said, appearing behind Allen suddenly, almost making Allen jump in astonishment. "Of course he is bored. We've been too overprotective with him these five days. I think it's a fine time to start loosening up our tight precaution a little."

"Lucius-san…are you sure?" Allen asked, not too sure with the suggestion.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. But he still will go with a chaperone." Lucius grinned. "Allen-chan, you will go with him, won't you?"

"With him again? You've got to be shittin' me." Kanda said almost immediately.

"It's decided then." Lucius smiled at the answer. "Don't forget to bring Mugen, okay Yuu-chan?"

"Don't freakin' call me that!" Kanda spat.

"Why do we have to bring it? Kanda can't use it in his current condition." Allen questioned.

"Safety measurements." The blonde reasoned. "Maybe we're just being too much of a worrywart, but who knows what will happen, right? After all, it's just akuma."

"If it's just akuma, then I'll be glad." Allen said, sighing. "We still have the Noah to deal with…not to mention how ridiculously strong they are."

"It'll be fine. Alert us if something happens." Lucius said lightly. "Have fun then."

* * *

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Tyki Mikk was leaning to the railing on the deck, enjoying the smell of the saltwater and the sea wind blowing to his face. He decided to go to Edo with a boat instead of taking the short, easy way. After all, he wasn't in a hurry to get there. He was in his Noah mode, wearing his black suit and top hat. Ever since he got to the boat, he had been getting not-so-few stares from the people, mostly women. Can't blame them; He looked handsome like that. He looked like a rich aristocrat from Europe. Tyki smirked. Humans were so naïve, they believed what they saw instantly. Well, not that he cared much anyways.

He couldn't wait to get to Edo. He would meet that redhead boy again there, and such thought brought a smile to his face, much to his own confusion. He was still confused at his own feelings and still believed that Lavi would be able to explain this alien feeling inside him.

"Attention, passengers, we will soon board in our destination. Please make sure you don't have anything left behind." The voice of the announcer informed everyone aboard that they would arrive in Edo soon. Tyki smiled. Finally, he thought. The journey had been fun, but it's going to get even more fun once he arrived.

--Flashback--

"…_he's still alive. Allen Walker is alive." The Earl stated with his ever present smile. "I'm sure you know that as well. I want you to go to Edo, because he is there."_

"_And…?" Tyki asked with a bored tone. As if he hadn't known what the Earl would want already._

"_And…I want you to get rid of him." The Earl said, as Tyki had guessed. "The transformation has shown signs lately. I don't want to have to take care of that person again. It's better to eliminate him now, while we still have time. It'll be bothersome to have him back."_

"_So, it has begun, huh?" Tyki sighed. "Well, if you say so, Earl of Millennium."_

--End Flashback--

Tyki sighed. He understood that was his main mission, but he needn't be in too much of a hurry to get it done, right? He had plenty enough time to play with his rabbit boy before going to work.

* * *

"Woah, they're so pretty!" Allen said cheerfully as he saw the Sakura petals fell to the earth one by one, blown by the wind. Kanda and Allen had finally decided to go to the lake after visiting the town. Kanda was instantly bored by the rows of shops there. Allen had always thought that Kanda wasn't the type who liked to go shopping, and it seemed he was right after all.

"Hn." Kanda snorted. "Spring's almost over."

"What's your favorite season, Kanda?" Allen asked as he sat down on the green grass.

"…winter." Kanda answered. Allen chuckled at the answer.

"I thought so." He stated. "Well, mine's spring. Spring is so beautiful. Everything is so colorful this time of the year. They are really full of life. I love it that way. Too bad they have to die in the winter, though."

"But they'll bloom again when spring comes back again." Allen continued. To tell the truth, he was glad to be out too. He hadn't had the chance to enjoy the beautiful scenery these days. All they did was look for Cross and travel here and there, got attacked by akuma and debt-chasers. Apparently Cross had piled up a lot of debts again for Allen to pay (much to Allen's annoyance). "Nature is so wonderful, don't you think?"

"…whatever." Kanda said as he stared to the lake. "Hey Beansprout."

"I told you, it's Allen." The white haired boy said. "What is it?"

"Why do you care?" he asked. Allen blinked. Whoa, that was random.

"I told you, I care because I just care." He said, repeating his answer while maintaining his smile.

"I'm serious. Why do you care for me so much?" Kanda repeated. Allen's smile faltered and changed to a confused expression. "You've been following my ridiculous orders around even when it's clear that you don't like doing it. Tell me, what makes you so willing to do it? Why would you do it? Who am I to you? What are we to each other?"

"Kanda…" Allen was surprised. So Kanda did those things to test him? He wanted to know how close Allen was to him?

"I don't remember who I am. All I know is my name, and I even got it from you. I don't know you or the other guys. I don't remember ever being in that place before. And I don't remember what happened before I got to that house." Kanda said, staring down to his open palm, face serious and frowning, as if pained. "I don't understand… Who are you? Who am I? _What_ am I?"

Allen was taken aback with that. So Kanda did feel uneasy too with his lack of memories after all. Allen always thought it was amazing how Kanda stayed so nonchalant around people he didn't know. So all along he had been hiding it? So he did wonder who he was and who Allen was to him. Allen always thought he didn't care.

Allen smiled sadly. He always knew Kanda was good at hiding his emotion, but he didn't think it would be this good that he couldn't read it the slightest bit. No, it shouldn't be so, Lavi, Lenalee, and Lucius could read Kanda well enough, so maybe it was him? Was he really that dense? Or was it because…

"You are…our precious fellow." Allen answered and Kanda threw a confused look to him at that as Allen began to stand up. He turned so his back was facing the other. "A precious exorcist, a soldier who fights for the sake of this world, and…"

"And…?" Kanda repeated.

"And my…I'm your…" Allen's words seemed to stick on the tip of his tongue. For an unknown reason, he couldn't really voice what was in his head.

He turned around and faced Kanda. He stared at the older boy face to face, locking his gaze with the other. "I…I l…" Allen hesitated for a minute. Could he really say it? Would Kanda freak out or something if he said it? After all, normal people would be after hearing it from someone of the same gender.

Ah, to hell with it.

"I love you." Allen said, smiling as he did so.

Kanda's eyes widened at the statement. Allen's smile was still there on his lips, even after he had said that word. He said it so positively. It wasn't like a girl who just confessed her love to a guy she liked, but it was more like a wife saying it to her husband as a reminder of their relationship. Kanda couldn't find a word to say. Was he trying to say that…that…their relationship was…that he was…they were…

Lovers?

Suddenly, they heard someone clapped their hands and turned around to see Tyki Mikk standing before them. He had been watching the entire scene. Allen's eyes widened. Oh no, what he feared had become the truth. It wasn't akuma who came, it was a Noah.

"That was an exciting show." He said mockingly. "Allen Walker."

"Tyki Mikk…" Allen chanted, stepping backward and took off his glove, preparing himself for a fight. Tyki smirked.

"Actually I had hoped to meet your redheaded friend first, but I happened to see you being here with your lover, so I decided I can meet that rabbit boy later." Tyki said. To tell the truth, Tyki had hoped he wouldn't meet Allen first, so he wouldn't have to take care of him right away. But it seemed it couldn't be helped. "Well…I can deal with you first."

Allen glared. "What do you want now?" he growled.

Tyki's smirk widened. "How did you stay alive? I was pretty sure I had pierced your heart directly that time." He asked, a malicious grin appeared on his face. Allen didn't look scared at all and smirked back at him.

"Too bad for you, you forgot we had a great healer at our side." Allen said. "So I suppose you want revenge for what happened?"

"Well, I mean…" Tyki took off his hat and suddenly appeared behind Allen. "Exactly that."

Allen flinched. Tyki was fast! He activated his Innocence and formed the crown clown immediately, swinging it just in time to block Tyki's Cross-shaped blade. Kanda flinched at the sudden fight. What the hell?

"Kanda, run!" Allen instructed. He couldn't risk Tyki attacking Kanda who couldn't fight in his current condition. "Hide, please!"

Tyki smirked at that. "You still have time to worry about your lover, huh?" he asked mockingly before booting Allen in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy. "How sweet of you boy, but no way."

"Beansprout!" Kanda yelled as Allen was thrown backward and landed on his back, groaning slightly at the pain on his stomach. Before Kanda could approach him, Tyki appeared before him and tried to attack him. Kanda immediately leaped away based on pure instinct and landed a few meters away from the attacker. Tyki smirked.

"Hm? I notice you're not as aggressive as usual, samurai boy." He commented. "Why is that? Usually you would swish your sword and retaliate to my every attack."

"What the hell are you?!" Kanda growled. Tyki put on a surprised look.

"Huh? What am I? What do you—oh, I see, you don't remember anything do you?" Tyki said, smirking. "No wonder you didn't react when the cheating boy A confessed his feelings to you."

"Don't involve him, Tyki! He can't fight right now!" Allen yelled as he tried to stand, clutching to his sore stomach. Wrong choice of words Allen. Tyki's smirk widened.

"A vulnerable exorcist, what a coincidence." The brunette said. "Well, I'm not supposed to take care of you, but I guess Sweet Tooth won't mind if I take one of his preys, will he?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kanda was really confused. He really didn't get it. But wait a minute, why did he feel like this wasn't the first time he had encountered this man? He recalled it was an old house which was already rotting with age, filled with old dusty flasks and books, the town of Linfa…Innocence.

The memories came to him in an instant that his head began to throb painfully. He winced at the pain and gritted his teeth. What else? Yes, he remembered faintly, the Beansprout's face, the edhead boy called Lavi and Lenalee, the Chinese girl, and this guy. What did they call him? A Noah or something?

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a hand grasping his neck and pushed him down to the ground. The not-so-stranger knelled beside him, smirking maliciously. He remembered that smirk too. He knew this guy. Yes, he knew him. He was his enemy. But what kind of enemy? What was him to be his enemy? He remembered something else faintly. Something round and silly looking. A stupid looking umbrella. Something that was supposed to be his greatest enemy.

"Kanda! Let go of him, Tyki!" Allen yelled as he dashed to the two. Suddenly he stopped upon seeing a lot of black butterfly surrounding him instantly. Tease. He heard then, Tyki's mocking laughter.

"Take care of him, Tease, while I take care of this one first." Tyki said, ordering the Tease to attack Allen. More and more Tease flew out of his palm and attacked Allen.

"Beansprout!" Kanda yelled with a husky voice. He began to feel strangled with Tyki's hand grasping to his neck. He felt so hopeless and he hated it. He remembered dimly that he usually could fight. He had a weapon. What weapon was it? He remembered himself clenching his hands tightly to the weapon. Then it had to be a sword.

"Tell me, samurai boy, where is your Innocence? Why aren't you bringing it with you?" Tyki asked. Kanda struggled under him, trying to free his throat from the man's choking grip. "Well, I guess you don't remember ever owning it, do you?"

"Che, I don't know what you're fucking talking about!" Kanda spat.

"You're still as foul-mouthed as I remembered you to be." Tyki said as he released another Tease from his palm and pointed it to Kanda's heart. "Now, boy, say goodbye to this world while you can."

"I think you didn't hear me earlier, Tyki Mikk." Allen said, surprising the two. He was still surrounded by the Tease. "I said," the bunch of Tease suddenly exploded and Allen emerged from the dead flock of butterflies, dashing to Tyki with full speed, "let him go!"

Allen swung his claw to the man and the man immediately leaped away from Kanda, dodging the attack. Allen turned his gaze to the Japanese with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, Kanda?" he asked. The swordsman coughed as he rubbed his sore throat. It was red where Tyki grasped it tightly.

"Do I look okay to you?!" he spat. Allen smiled at the answer.

"You're okay then." He said in relief. "Stay here."

"You can't be planning to fight." Kanda guessed. Allen smiled.

"He's one of the enemies I've been talking about. Sooner or later, it would come to this after all." He said. "Besides, I have to protect you. You always protected me. Now it's my chance to pay you back."

Kanda widened his eyes. Protect? Him? Protecting that Beansprout? Wait a minute, yes, he could remember it. A train of memories flooded into his mind once again, and his head throbbed again. He remembered he once, no, not only once, protected this boy in front of him. He remembered shielding this boy from danger often, carrying him when he fell unconscious during battle, staying beside him all night until he woke up. Yes, he did know this boy after all. He had a special connection with this boy.

Allen dashed to the Noah as Tyki prepared his Cross-shaped blade again. Their weapons clashed with each other with a resounding clang sound. Kanda could only watch. He couldn't take it. He felt the urge to join the battle. A hatred toward that guy for something he had nearly done to that Beansprout.

His gaze flew toward a black sword lying on the ground. He had placed it there when they arrived in that place, since he had been carrying it on his back since they left the house; that blonde idiot had forced him to bring it with them. It was a surprise Tyki didn't notice Mugen lying on the ground, waiting to be used. Maybe he was too focused on the two guys instead on what was around?

Kanda stared at the katana. He remembered that sword was always in his room. It always seemed familiar to him that he felt irritated when someone else touched it. Somehow he let no one, not even Allen went near that sword. He was so protective to that beloved sword of his. So some things really never change after all…

He crawled to the sword and eyed it. Yes, this sword was indeed his. He took it in his hands, feeling the familiar cold feeling of steel in his hands. When he was about to unsheathe it, something came back to him.

"_Once you touch that sword, you cannot go back to your normal peaceful life." _He remembered an old man once said that to him_._

"_Che, it wasn't like my life was normal from the beginning." _He saw himself replying_._

"…_won't you become an exorcist?" _He recalled the same old man asked him_._

Exorcist. An exorcist. He recalled those words. Those words came from his mentor, his master. He remembered them. He remembered that old man, and his companions: The tall one with gadgets on his ears and the smaller one with a football fetish. He turned his attention when he heard Allen's yelling.

The white haired boy charged at Tyki with all his might. He struck the man's chest and his weapon went through him, exited through the back. But the said man didn't seem to be in pain at

all. Allen cursed. Was there really no way to defeat the Noah? No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't cause a single wound on the Noah's immortal body.

"No matter how many times you do it, it's still of no use. You can't kill me." Tyki said as he thrust his hand to Allen's chest, and it went through. Allen gasped when he felt Tyki's gloved hands around his heart. "You move, I'll take this out."

Kanda's eyes widened at the scene. Yes, he remembered. That night, in Barcelona, akuma, Noah, the Earl. Everything snapped back in place. He remembered everything. He was an exorcist. He was 

General Tiedoll's apprentice, an 18 year old exorcist from Black Order on a mission of protecting his master. He was that stupid rabbit's so-called best friend, part of Lenalee Lee's world, and Allen Walker's, that Beansprout's lover.

"Have any last words, boy?" Tyki asked. Allen struggled with the will to jump back. If he did so, Tyki would rip his heart apart.

"Hmph, yes, die will you?" Allen said. Tyki's grin widened.

"Sorry, no can do." Tyki said. "Say your prayers, boy."

"Kaichuu: Ichigen!"

Tyki turned his head to the voice and saw hellish bugs fly towards him and Allen. He immediately took his hand out of Allen's body and jumped away. Startled at the movement, Allen fell down to his bottom. The bugs disappeared once they were an inch away from Allen. Allen's eyes widened. That was…

Allen was surprised when he saw Kanda leaping towards Tyki and waved Mugen to the man, only to be blocked by the man's Cross-shaped blade. Tyki retaliate and Kanda dodged it, slashing at Tyki's side as he did so, which of course, didn't do much harm.

"Nigentou!" Kanda summoned his twin blade and began attacking again. Tyki managed to block each one of the attack but he winced at the speed Kanda had. Tyki sent a purple ball of energy to the man and Kanda jumped away to dodge it.

"Oh, I see you remember how to fight, don't you?" Tyki asked. Kanda smirked.

"Not only that. I remember everything. I also remember what you did to Allen that night." He said, turning his gaze to the stunned Allen and smiled, yes, he smiled, not smirked. "I remember everything. I'm back, Beansprout."

Allen felt tears stinging in his eyes. His mouth was left open, his jaw hanging in disbelief. Kanda's memories had returned! It had finally returned! He felt his lips trembled as tears began descending from his eyes. Yes. He's back. Kanda's back.

He snapped out of his stupor once he realized Kanda was still fighting. He wiped the tears with his sleeve and joined the battle once again. Both Allen and Kanda dodged Tyki's consecutive attacks and then Allen threw his claw to the man and slashed at Tyki's side. At the same time, Kanda stabbed the man in the chest. He flinched upon seeing the smirk on the man's face and immediately enough leaped backward, avoiding a slash from the Noah.

Tyki then sent his Tease flying toward the raven haired exorcist. Kanda flinched at the attack and jumped away, sending his first illusion to destroy the butterflies. Allen used his Crown Clown, attempting to stab the Noah. Tyki noticed that and leaped to the right, dodging Allen's attack.

Tyki smirked as he landed on the ground gracefully. Getting Kanda to join the fight was only making it more fun, but he didn't have the patience to go round and around with those two kids. He just needed to finish this off before—

"Allen! Yuu!" Tyki suddenly heard a voice from a distance, a voice he knew so well. Tyki glanced behind his two opponents and saw a redheaded figure coming their way. Heh, so he was with them after all, that Lavi boy.

"Lavi!" Allen turned his head and saw his friend. "Lenalee! Krory! Everyone!"

Everybody was there to their aid. Allen saw a little yellow thing floating near Lavi's head. Timcanpy! So it was Tim who told Lavi and the others about the Noah! Allen had been too absorbed in the fight that he didn't notice Tim gone.

Lavi stopped dead in his track when he saw Tyki's smirking face. Oh no, just the person to meet right now. Tyki withdrew his Cross-shaped blade immediately and smiled to the redhead.

"Ah, we finally meet again." Tyki said. "It has been such a long time hasn't it, Lavi?" He said. Lavi grimaced.

"…Tyki…Mikk…" the Bookman junior muttered.

"I see you still remember me. I'm happy, since I've been wanting to see you again, rabbit boy." The Noah said with a charming smile. Lavi gulped and he swore he could feel his face heating up. Oh no, what's wrong this time? This was no time to be allured by that handsome Noah's words!

"Don't act friendly with me, you bastard! What do you want?!" he asked. Threatening, he wanted it to be but it really didn't sound that way. It sounded much softer than he meant it to be, and for a second Allen could've sworn he could sense a bit of…longing from Lavi's voice.

"Now, now, no need to be too harsh with me." Tyki smirked. "So everyone's here already, huh?"

"A Noah…" murmured Krory. He remembered encountering this guy back there in Barcelona, when he was sent to General Cross' team. The Noah was trying to kill Allen back there.

"What are you here for? If you're looking for a fight, we will all fight you now." Lenalee said threateningly. She was not going to let the Noah hurt Allen again like before. When he almost killed the slightly-younger-boy before, Lenalee was very scared. She was not going to let that Noah take part of her world, her family, from her.

Tyki sighed at the girl's boldness. "I don't think so." He shook his head. "I'd prefer to fight one against one, although I'd have no problem taking you on all at once." A malicious grin played on his lips. "Well, then I'll see you again later, Cheating Boy A. don't worry, we'll definitely meet again."

Tyki spared one last glance to Lavi and smirked before disappearing suddenly. Lavi glared to the Noah, but inside, his heart was beating really fast for an unknown reason. He felt a slight twinge of…happiness at the encounter, but he was holding back as hard as he could.

"So the Earl is beginning to move again…" Marie said. "Are you alright, Lavi? Your heartbeat's a little…fast."

"H-huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's just…because we've been running. Yeah, that's it. I'm fine." The redhead said, rather surprised at the sudden question.

Lenalee frowned worriedly and approached the older boy, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly, as if understanding Lavi's uneasiness. Lavi smiled weakly at the attempt to cheer him up, but he knew that Lenalee, no, nobody understood how he truly felt. He even doubted he himself understood how he felt.

"Tch, that bastard fled." Kanda cursed as he sheathed Mugen back into its sheath. "Fucking annoying." He grumbled.

"Kanda…" Allen called out softly as he approached the older boy. Kanda turned to face the younger boy, whose eyes were bright with unshed tears. He sent him a confused look that turned into a sober expression when the tears began leaking from the white haired exorcist's dark blue orbs.

Without warning Allen launched himself to Kanda and embraced him tightly. He sobbed into the older boy's chest in pure relief. He was too glad that Kanda had finally regained his memories, that his Kanda was finally back. Kanda returned the hug and gently patted his lover's back comfortingly.

"Shh, it's okay, Beansprout. It's okay, don't cry." Kanda said rather awkwardly. He really didn't know what to say or do in a situation like this. He was never the comforting figure from the start. After all, his master always said that he was an "antisocial humbug" and that was the fact. "It's okay, I'm back. And I'm not going anywhere anymore."

That was when everybody finally realized (Wow, that was slow) that Kanda had regained his memories. Lavi forgot about his problem for a second and let a smile finally reach his lips again. Lenalee felt tears stinging in her eyes and laughed slightly in pure relief. Lucius sighed, a relieved smile painted his lips.

Krory smiled. So Allen's determination managed to give born to a miracle after all. Tiedoll took off his glasses and wiped his wet chocolate orbs with a white handkerchief, blowing his nose into it afterwards. Marie sighed and smiled also. Bookman was silent as usual. His mind was somewhere else that he didn't even turn his head in disgust at the scene he usually abhorred.

They were glad to find out that miracles did happen to those who believed after all.

* * *

"I'm glad you're finally back, Yuu-chan. Moyashi-chan has been quite restless these days, literally and figuratively. All thanks to ya." Lavi commented with a mischievous smirk as they walked in the halls of the Kanda family house once they got back. It was already five in the evening. Kanda sent him a death glare while Allen smiled weakly at the comment and shook his head.

"No, really, Lavi, I'm fine. It was worth it. Everything I did didn't matter anymore because Kanda has recovered." The white haired boy said. Kanda sighed and ruffled the Beansprout's hair fondly.

"Aww, Yuu-chan's being lovey-dovey with Allen-chan already! That's so sweet!" Lavi commented and received a slash (which he dodged of course) from Mugen. "Well, I missed that." He chuckled. "You haven't swung Mugen at me once since you lost your memories."

"Che." Kanda spat as he sheathed his katana. Allen laughed merrily at the usual scene. He was so happy. Kanda had finally regained his memories. His faith really gave birth to a truly sweet fruit after all.

"Kanda, come here for a second please?" Lenalee called.

"Che, what is it?" Kanda asked as he approached the girl, leaving Allen and Lavi behind.

Lavi fidgeted in place uncomfortably. His mind had flown back to his problems again. Tyki's currently here. He was really here. He wondered, why he had felt such happiness at the thought of the Noah being there. He should feel alarmed! Alarmed, worried, concerned, anything but this! He shouldn't feel happy that his enemy was here! What was wrong with him really?

"Nee, Lavi." Allen called. "I told you already, right? That if you ever want to talk, you can always come to me."

Lavi turned his gaze to the younger boy and saw a very understanding smile on his lips. Was it very obvious that he was having a problem that even a rather dense person like Allen could see it?

"Nah, it's alright, Allen. I'm fine." Lavi lied and shook his head. "I'm fine…" his expression turned somber at the lie. He wasn't really fine with it, but he didn't want to involve other people at in this. It was his own problem and he had to solve it on his own.

"…you know, Lavi. I think it's fine being in love with someone." Allen suddenly said. Lavi flinched. What was Allen getting at? "You know, you said it yourself when I was utterly confused about my feelings to Kanda. That it was alright, to be in love. You can't help it after all."

"Allen?" Lavi questioned.

"Don't you think it's funny, Lavi? We're here now because of each other. We helped one another on the way and so we could reach to now. Don't you think it's amusing that we think we can't love someone in the middle of a war like this while we're really surviving 'till now only because we have love? In fact, we fight because we still love our world and don't want it to be destroyed." Allen said, walking toward the open terrace and leaned to the wall, gazing to the blue sky.

"At first, I was so confused of my feelings. I reminded myself over and over again that I can't love him. That I'm not allowed to. This is not the place or the time to fall in love. We are soldiers, we are tools for fighting and saving the world. Love doesn't belong here, within us. But then I thought it over again, and I realized, we are really not fighting tools." Allen continued.

"We are humans. We have feelings. We are living beings, and are never going to be tools. There will always be feelings lingering in our hearts, no matter how hard we try to erase them. We are no different than other people. We also grieve at our loss, we also weep for our fallen comrades. We are no different than the people out there, who don't have a clue about the war in front of their eyes." Allen turned to Lavi and smiled.

"Right?"

Lavi widened his eyes. How was it that Allen managed to read through him and guessed right on target? He always thought of the white haired boy as his younger brother, but right now, he felt like he was the younger brother instead of Allen. He rarely saw this side of Allen. When seeing him like this, Lavi realized, Allen was not just a boy like he had always thought him to be. Allen was also a soldier. He might be young, but he was really a mature person. He fought for people. He protected this world with his hands. He was an exorcist. He was not a mere 15 year old boy. He was a man.

Lavi lowered his gaze as he continued to ponder. Allen was right about that. But his case was not only not normal, but also dangerous. He was (probably) in love with an enemy. That was definitely not normal. That was dangerous. But then Allen continued.

"Who we love doesn't matter. You said it, remember, that love's blind, that it knows no gender?" Lavi's head snapped up at that. "Then it also means that it can't see who to strike at, right? Even to our own enemy as well."

"Allen, you…" Lavi was speechless. Of course, he had said it to Allen once. How could he be so forgetful and failed to notice that?

"I know how you feel, Lavi. We're the same. I was like you too once. Confused and scared of what to do. But don't worry, everything will work out. I promise." Allen said reassuringly.

Lavi finally allowed himself to smile confidently. "Thanks Allen." He said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Allen beamed. "It's the least I can do to help. You always help me after all."

"No. Really, thank you." Lavi shook his head. "I'll be going now. I'll be back for lunch later. Thanks again, Allen." He said as he waved to the younger exorcist.

"Okay, see ya." Allen waved back.

Lavi smiled. Yes. He was sure now. He wasn't going to hesitate anymore. It didn't matter if Tyki did love him back or not. To love someone was never a sin. And he felt so free now that he finally had the courage to admit it.

Yes, he was in love.

* * *

Lucius walked to the backyard lightly, humming a cheery melody as he did so. He stopped upon seeing a small figure standing in front of him with a very serious expression on his face. The blonde smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Bookman-san. I'm here. What did you call me for?" he asked with a happy tone as usual. The old man stared at him carefully and sighed.

"Lucius, the seeker of light, isn't it?" he asked. Lucius tilted his head in confusion. "I heard from my apprentice that they encountered you in China while hunting for Innocence. Is it true that the Innocence was in your possession when they found you?"

"Why are you asking?" asked the blonde questioningly. Bookman sighed and continued,

"Is it true that you possess a double personality?" he questioned again.

"What are you getting at?" Lucius asked. Bookman realized he was dodging the question and kept going,

"Were you really named Lucius since you were born? Or is that name just an allusion to describe what or who you really are?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." The blonde said.

"Are you really as stupid and childish as your actions implied?" Bookman continued.

Lucius was silent. Bookman kept his serious gaze intact and noticed the blonde monster had avoided to meet his gaze since the second question.

"Tell me, Lucius, the seeker of light, are you really a monster at all?" Bookman asked. Lucius flinched at the question but kept silent. "Answer me."

"…" but he didn't answer.

* * *

"Beansprout."

Allen heard Kanda calling him and turned around. He had returned to his room after talking with Lavi and was resting right now, sitting leaning to the wall and reading a book he borrowed from the mansion's library. He closed the half-read book and smiled to his lover.

"It's Allen." He answered. "What is it, Kanda?"

"I talked with Lenalee a while ago. She said Komui wanted us to hurry and depart to our next destination as soon as possible, now that the Earl has begun to make his move again." The raven haired exorcist walked toward the younger boy and sat down next to him. "He wants you to find Cross as soon as possible."

Allen groaned at that. "Oh yeah, I forgot we are here to look for Shishou in the first place…" he admitted. "I mean, so many things have happened lately and everything was just starting to calm down right now."

"I know. Master also wants to move out as soon as we can." Kanda told him. "We have stayed in this town for a long enough time and we really should leave soon."

"Staying here makes me feel like we are not really on a brink of war at all." Allen said, smiling softly. "We eat together, chat when we have nothing to do, read books, and take walks around the town. It really feels like we are being innocent civilians right now, doesn't it? It's rather boring."

"You seem to enjoy it though." Kanda commented. Allen chuckled.

"Actually, I do." Allen admitted. "Being in a family like this reminds me of my own family who ditched me and about Mana. While Mana was still alive, we would travel from place to place, working in various places. It was fun, but being like this is fun too. I'm wondering though, would I be like this too, if only my original family didn't ditch me that time?"

Allen's expression turned a bit sad at the thought. He always knew, he was a kid that was not wanted by his own family because of the Innocence imbued arm of his. He started to see it as a blessing after he came to Black Order. With it, he could help others and save poor akuma souls. He was truly grateful to have been born with it, but only after he became an exorcist.

Allen flinched upon feeling an arm circling his shoulder and then he was pulled to an embrace of the older boy's. He felt his cheeks heating up at the familiar sensation he had not felt for so long. It had only been five days but it felt like eternity to him. Kanda had said nothing, but Allen understood that it was his own unique way to cheer him up. He was happy at the attempt even though it was awkward.

"Kanda, do you think we'll be able to live normally like this after the war's over?" Allen asked. "I'd like it to live like a normal civilian. The first days might be a little boring though." He chuckled.

"Che, of course we can." Kanda said, ignoring the fact that he might not be able to live past the war. Allen was already depressed enough and he wasn't going to make him even more depressed by saying that. "Though I'm not sure if I can fucking survive just staying in a house like we've been doing this week." He added and snorted.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage." Allen said, chuckling happily. Then he noticed Kanda stifling a yawn. "Sleepy, Kanda?"

"No, just a bit tired." The raven haired answered. Allen laughed.

"That's basically the same." He said. "Why don't you rest then? We don't have anything to do, right?"

"No, I'm fine." Kanda denied.

"You said yourself that you're tired. Just take it easy, we still have about three hours 'till supper. You can sleep here. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Allen said, persuading. To tell the truth, Allen just wanted to see Kanda's sleeping face. The samurai never looked as tranquil as he was when sleeping. He really enjoyed watching his lover sleeping because he looked very beautiful when so. Not that he'd tell the older boy, though. He still loved his head where it was.

"Che, fine. If you do anything weird while I'm sleeping, I'll kill you." He threatened.

"Yes sir." Allen joked.

Kanda smirked at the younger boy as he laid his head down on the younger boy's lap. Allen immediately blushed at that. What was Kanda doing?!

"K-K-K-Kanda?" Allen stammered. "W-what are you doing?"

"Baking cookies." The older boy answered sarcastically. "Of course I'm fucking sleeping. Are you too stupid to notice, Beansprout?" he mocked as he closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.

"B-but you're…I mean…you have…err…your head…is on my…" the younger boy stuttered. He was truly panicked. This felt very odd and somewhat funny. In other words, he had never done this before.

"Just shut up so I can sleep." Kanda cut in, and Allen breathed in a lungful of air, attempting to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he relaxed and leaned back to the wall.

He turned his gaze to the older boy's sleeping form on his lap. He could feel Kanda's soft dark hair on his lap. The samurai had such a peaceful look on his face right now. Then Allen realized he had fallen asleep. It's funny though that he didn't feel tired at all even though he was the one whom Kanda had been keeping awake these five days, making him do the older boy's stupid commands.

He stroked Kanda's dark strands of hair and smiled contentedly. It had been such a long time since they had the chance to enjoy their peaceful time together. This week had been quite tiring and stressful enough although there were no attacks up till earlier today. He sighed and cupped the older boy's pale cheek with his normal human hand. He then planted a gentle kiss on the other's forehead.

"Sleep tight, Kanda."

* * *

Lenalee sighed as she walked through the long halls of the large Japanese house. That house was really large. It was hard to memorize each part of the house. She was never the type who gets lost easily, but it was under different conditions. A week around this house and she still couldn't really remember which part of the house her room was located in.

She stopped upon seeing Bookman and Lucius standing, apparently talking in the backyard, under the Sakura tree. She hid behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation. She really wasn't usually this nosy, but both men had such serious expressions on, she couldn't help but feel curious of what they were talking about.

"What are you really?" Bookman inquired.

Lenalee was puzzled. What did Bookman mean by that? Hadn't Lavi told his mentor about the monster? She thought Bookman had already known about it. But she was more puzzled now that Lucius' expression was not his normal expression. It seemed rather troubled, or more precisely, horrified. Did Bookman just say something wrong? She had never seen the blonde with that kind of face before.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Or are you mute now?" Bookman asked rather harshly. "Well, then I'll change my question. Lucius the seeker of light, are you really what I think you are?"

Right now, Lucius' eyes were wide and panic was clear there. To Lenalee's surprise the blonde suddenly laughed. His laugh was somewhat odd. It really didn't sound like a normal laugh and his laughter didn't reach his eyes.

"So you've found out, huh? Just as expected from a Bookman." He said, hair turning red. Lenalee gasped. She hadn't seen him like this for quite some time now.

"So I was right…" Bookman stated. "I have been suspecting it since I first laid my eyes on you, but since your acting was very good, I was almost fooled too. I didn't know you knew how to do something like that."

"Live and learn, Bookman." Lucius said, playing with a strand of his fiery red hair. "I've lived centuries already. It should be expected that I am no longer who I used to be as recorded in the Bookmen's data."

"What do you intend to do? And how could it be that you manage to last this long without losing yourself? Or could it be that you…" Bookman's glare intensified. Lucius shrugged.

"Why don't you ask the other me? I'm sure he knows better than I do." He answered. "Because he and I are two different people in one body. I am myself and he is himself. We will always stay that way for who knows how long. Though I expect we may complete our transformation soon."

"And why are you telling me that?" Bookman asked.

"Just a precaution." He answered. "Because if…it started before the time I planned it to be…if so…just destroy me. While I still have my heart."

Lenalee gasped at the statement. What were they talking about? What transformation? What was happening? She then turned her gaze toward the old exorcist and saw him lowering his gaze, nodding slowly.

"I understand." He answered. "So you really haven't changed that much after all." Lucius smiled rather sadly.

"Sometimes, leopards don't change their spots at all. And some other times, they do." He said. "Can you…keep it a secret for now?"

"If you wish." Answered the old man.

"…thank you."

As he said that, he walked away. Bookman sighed and walked away to the opposite direction. Lenalee released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and bit her lips. Lucius was keeping something from them. Something that was so important that only Bookman knew. And judging from their conversation, it was something very serious. It was possible that the blonde had been lying all along to them, according to the dialogue.

She fidgeted. What should she do? She was beginning to rely on that monster too. She was beginning to trust him, but how could she after she heard this? What was in the mind of that monster? He had always been helping them along the way, but could it be that he was planning something bad? Would Bookman just stay silent if that were true? But the Bookmen clan were only watchers. They wouldn't involve themselves into this war if not truly needed, like when they need to save themselves from danger.

She fell down to the floor and sat there. Her mind was messed up with suspicion and doubt. Just the time to be doubting their comrade…why now of all time?! Just when the Earl had began to move again, she had to hear that confusing talk. It wasn't like Lucius was planning for something bad for sure. She wasn't so sure herself, but…

She sighed distraughtly. What should she do?

_Allen turned in surprise as he heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the quiet hall and found a little dark haired 10 year old boy running down the hall and went inside a room in the hall. He gasped when he realized, he had once again entered the memories of the Kanda family house. Kanda's childhood memories._

"_Did you call me, Mother?" the child that was Kanda Yuu asked to a woman inside the room. Allen stood behind the boy curiously. What was he going to see this time?_

"_Yes, please come in, Yuu." The woman whose name was Rukina Kanda answered. She was still the same as when Allen first saw her. Her skin was pale, her hair was dark and long, her lips were pink like the Sakura blossom. On her shoulder, a warm looking mantle was hung low. The lower part of her body was covered with a thick blanket. She was such a beautiful woman Allen didn't even doubt she was definitely Kanda's mother. He looked a lot like her._

"_What is it, Mother?" the boy asked, kneeling beside the futon where her mother was sitting. The woman smiled._

"_I heard from Yukitaka." She said. "Your father hit you again, didn't he?"_

_Kanda kept silent at the question and threw away his gaze. Allen bent a little to see the expression on the boy's crouching figure. He looked sad and hurt that Allen immediately knew that what his mother said was true. He was a bit surprised too at the question earlier. Did _

_Kanda's father really hit his own son? And she did say 'again', meaning that this wasn't the first time he had done it._

"…_please forgive your father, Yuu. He's not always like that. He's usually such a gentle and caring person." Rukina said, attempting to cheer up her son. "I'm sure he's just a bit on edge today. Today's the big meet after all."_

"_No he isn't. Chichiue (father) hates me." Little Kanda answered with bitterness in his tone. His mother sighed and stroked her son's dark hair softly._

"_Please don't say such painful thing, Yuu. Yuuji does not hate you. He was very happy the day you were born. He loves you just as much as I do." Rukina said, hugging her son's small figure in her embrace. Even though her embrace looked so loving and caring, Allen noticed Kanda didn't look happy at all. Judging from his expression, he just wanted to get away from the hold right away if possible. Why was that?_

"_You have such strong arms…" Rukina told her son while grasping on the boy's arms softly. "You would be such a strong samurai someday…you're my beloved samurai. I'm so proud of you, Yuu."_

_Allen could see Kanda frowning sadly in his mother's embrace for an unknown reason. The last thing he saw was a single tear drop falling down from the woman's deep blue eye before everything went dark._

* * *

Allen opened his eyes with a gasp as he realized he had fallen asleep without even noticing it. He was leaning against the wall while Kanda was still sleeping peacefully on his lap. He shook his head. He had once again gone to see the past memories of the house, but this time it wasn't that painful like the first. The first time he went, his head had hurt like it was going to explode.

He looked down to Kanda's sleeping figure. He was still fast asleep. It seemed he really was tired. Allen sighed, relieved he hadn't disturbed Kanda, and stroked his dark strands of hair softly. He remembered how Kanda looked so sad in his mother's embrace. Allen didn't understand why. Why would he hate to be hugged by his own mother? Wasn't she the only one person who Rui said Kanda the most in this house? Why? Allen really couldn't understand…

Allen sighed again and glanced to the door. His heart jumped in surprise when he found a couple of green orbs staring at the two of them with a naughty smirk. He found himself flushing immediately at the smirk and he could swear his hair also jumped in surprise a while ago. He wanted to punch the daylight out of that rabbit boy in front of the door but found he couldn't because of the certain someone on his lap. Standing up would surely wake him up.

Lavi laughed at Allen's flushed expression and walked in, sitting down on the floor next to the two. He smirked as he saw Allen pouting.

"Can't you warn me before doing something like that, Lavi?!" the white haired boy whispered, not wanting to wake Kanda up.

"Heheh, sorry Moyashi-chan, but you two looked so tired earlier so I decided I would just wait until one of you woke up." The redhead grinned not-so-sheepishly. "Oh, do I wish I had my camera with me! You two looked so sweet! You really looked like a newly-wed couple!"

"Shut up…" Allen puffed his cheeks and looked away embarrassedly. "Kanda started it."

"Yeah, sure, and I don't see you being disturbed at all. I could even say you looked happy about it" Lavi said, smirk widened. Allen's flush deepened. "Aside from it, Yuu sure does look pretty when he's asleep."

"He sure does." Allen chuckled, agreeing with the redhead. "I sure advise you not to say that when he's awake though." Lavi paled at the thought of saying that out loud in front of the person wide awake. He'd get minced that way.

"You don't have to tell me." Lavi said, taking a strand of Kanda's raven hair between his fingers. He really had the urge to braid Kanda's hair right now. This was the only time he wouldn't get killed for doing that…immediately at least.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked, feeling slightly disturbed at the fact that Lavi was playing with _**his**_ Kanda's hair. Lavi looked up in surprise and then smirked again, releasing Kanda's hair immediately.

"Oh, my apologies, Moyashi-chan. I didn't realize I was stepping into your territory." He said jokingly. Allen blushed again. But it was true though, he didn't like to see Kanda being touched by people other than him. Maybe he was being overprotective? Or jealous? Whichever described it better, I guess.

"S-shut up." Allen stammered. "By the way, have you met Tyki yet?" he asked, Lavi's expression fell.

"Not yet, no." Lavi said. "But we'll see him again soon enough I'm sure. You need to be careful though, Allen. He's currently after you." The redhead warned.

"…I know. I'm not planning to die yet." Allen nodded. "I still have things to do. Not to mention finding master and all. I won't die just yet."

"Yeah, you'd better not, or else, Yuu-chan will cry!" Lavi said, chuckling again. Okay, time to blush again, and so, blush Allen did. "Though the truth is I would like to see Yuu-chan cry. I've never seen him cry since I met him. I bet it would be amusing!"

"Yeah, I bet it would be." A deep murderous voice answered him and Lavi immediately paled. He looked up and saw Kanda wide awake with Mugen in hands. Allen also paled. They had spoken too loudly that it awakened Kanda. "But too bad you'll have to die before you ever got a chance to witness it, stupid rabbit."

"N-now, Yuu-chan, I see you're awake, aren't you? Are you hungry? Return to Allen-chan's lap and go back to sleep please? Or else Allen will cry…" Lavi tried to persuade the raven haired boy, crawling back slowly but surely.

Kanda smirked at that. "The only one who will cry right now is you, after I send you to the hospital in a bento box." He said dangerously and Lavi gulped. The redhead teen dodged the swing from Kanda's katana just barely and ran into the Oshi Ire (Japanese cabinet which is made together with the wall) behind him, seeking protection.

"Stop hiding and fight like a man, you wimp!" Kanda yelled.

"No! If I come out, you'll kill me!" Lavi yelled back from inside the cabinet.

"Exactly!" Kanda answered with another yell, lifting his Mugen as he did so.

"A-ah, wait! Let's calm down, shall we?" Allen said, clutching to Kanda's waist, holding the murderous teen back when he was about to stab the cabinet with his Mugen. The damage would go beyond repair if he did so. To both the redhead teen _**and**_ the cabinet.

Suddenly a scream was heard and Allen's left eye activated. The other two immediately stopped their childish routine and turned their attention to the scream. Lavi came out from the Oshi Ire with a deep frown.

"That voice…" he murmured.

"A woman's voice." Allen continued. "Three level II akuma near the antique store!"

"Let's head there." Lavi suggested. Allen nodded while Kanda snorted. They really couldn't lighten up even a little anymore. This proved the Earl really was back.

* * *

The three exorcists ran as fast as they could to the antique store. When they arrived, the said store was already destroyed. Allen winced at the damage the three level II did to the store and the people. He thought he might throw up at the sight of blood everywhere. Lavi and Kanda abruptly attacked the two akuma in sight while Allen reactivated his left eye, searching for the remaining akuma.

Then he turned his attention to one of the akuma who was facing a girl about his age. The girl was cowering to a tree in fear, covering her face with her bright purple yukata. Allen immediately jumped to help the girl.

"Cross Grave!" he yelled and attacked the akuma. The white claw slashed at the level II and destroyed it easily. Allen huffed. It seemed the girl was safe. What a relief…

"Err, miss, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling in front of the woman.

The girl slowly uncovered her face and Allen saw two deep blue orbs staring back at him. As the girl uncovered her face wholly, he noticed that this girl had a somewhat strange face, like he had seen her somewhere before. Her hair was black and long, her lips were pinkish red and her skin was pale, almost white. Allen was lost in his own thought for a while. Yes, he seemed to have seen this girl somewhere before…but where? When?

"Eh, sir…hello? Sir, are you alright?" the girl asked, her voice was soprano and sounded so sweet. She also spoke with a good English accent and Allen snapped out of his stupor immediately. Then he laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He said embarrassedly. "Are you hurt, miss…?"

"Ruka. My name's Ruka, and no, I'm not hurt. Thank you so much for helping me." She shook her head.

"Oi, Moyashi-chan, what's going on here?" Lavi asked as he approached Allen with Kanda following closely behind.

"Ah, it's nothing, I've just destroyed the last akuma. I don't detect anymore akuma around here." The white haired boy answered.

"Oh then, we can go home now. I'm sure Lenalee's looking for us and—"

"Yuu?"

The girl suddenly called, cutting Lavi's words and made all three gazes turned to her. The girl stood up slowly and approached Kanda, who stared at her in pure confusion.

"Yuu…it's really Yuu…isn't it?" she asked. Suddenly a smile was brought to her face and she glomped Kanda immediately with a lone happy tear on the edge of her eye. "Ah…finally! I've been waiting for this moment! I've been waiting to meet you again Yuu! My darling Yuu!"

The three were all taken aback by the sudden 'confession'. Allen stared at the girl with both confusion and jealousy. He definitely didn't like the girl for hugging his Kanda, but he was confused as hell when he saw Kanda's face. This girl seemed to know Kanda so well, but apparently Kanda didn't. His eyes were wide and horrified. It was like he was seeing a ghost.

* * *

_Human are sometimes gullible. They sometimes do without thinking. They sometimes hurt each other without considering, how painful it is to become the one who's hurt. After all, humans always make mistakes. But in the end, only those who are willing to learn from their mistakes, willing to realize and listen to their inner voice and repent, will grow and be forgiven._

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, what do you think of this chapter, guys? I personally think this 29 pages chapter is better than the other 2 before. Maybe I do write better when schooling...

Well, whatever. There's a little bit of brotherly Lavi-Allen here. I just love family fics! X3 and also, LUCKY is here, minna-san! Starting from the next chapter, it's going to be better...I hope. Well, here it is, Kanda's regained his memories! X3 I hope it wasn't too corny...And...another plot twist. Yeah, probably the last? Or not? Let's just wait and see what my twisted mind have to say. Lol.

Well, anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Review me please? XD And for you who could guess who Ruka is, gets a homemade cookie. X3 I thought it was rather obvious though. **Mysyticmoon** thought so too. And another homemade cookie for anyone who can guess who Luci-chan really is. X3 Even **Mysyticmoon** couldn't guess this one X3. I can only say he's not a Noah.

I'm currently listening to the Musician's song. It's such a beautiful song...luv it to tears...anyways, don't forget to review, okay? It's not hard to write a sentence or two, right?

Thanks again, **Mysyticmoon**. Luv ya! X3


End file.
